


Never Grow Up

by AretiBear



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Adoption, Angst, Da Crowley, Dad Aziraphale, Family Fluff, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kid Fic, M/M, Original Character(s), Reader prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:40:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 94
Words: 101,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21925345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AretiBear/pseuds/AretiBear
Summary: Crowley and Aziraphale are living together after stopping the end of the world. One night, they suddenly find themselves presented with the opportunity for parenthood and a new life begins.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 408
Kudos: 211





	1. Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic on this site (so tags and rating may change as I figure out where it's going) and I hope you all enjoy it! I plan to post a new chapter every Monday and Friday.

Crowley looked up from the film playing on his laptop with a frown. His finger absently hit the space bar to pause the film and he listened.  
“Aziraphale, was that a knock at the door?” he asked.  
There was a long pause then Aziraphale finally responded with, “Hmm?”. Crowley looked over to see the angel was completely engrossed in a dusty old book he had picked up from some little bookstore. The demon sighed and uncoiled from his spot on the couch, knowing he should at least check. It wouldn’t have been the first time they had missed a visitor simply because they had been too caught up in other things to notice someone was knocking at the door. He placed the laptop on a side table and moved through the cottage to the front door. He seriously considered just going back to Aziraphale since whoever it was, if anyone was even there, had not bothered to try knocking again.  
Still, he went and opened the door. No one was there. He leaned out to glance and see if anyone was walking away, then looked down as sometimes people left things just outside the door. He blinked and stared down at the little bundle on the door step.  
“Aziraphale!” he called, already leaning down to carefully scoop up the bundle. Once it was securely cradled in one arm, he raised his sunglasses and squinted into the darkness, searching for any sign of another person. “Aziraphale! Get your angelic arse off the couch and get over here!”  
He heard Aziraphale sigh and shuffle toward him. Crowley scanned the dark one more time then pulled the door shut, bringing the bundle inside with him.  
“What is it that has you so worked up, Crowley?” Aziraphale grumbled and froze when he saw the bundle in Crowley’s arms. “Oh,” the angel breathed the word softly. Crowley gently pulled open the top of the bundle, revealing its contents further. The child inside screwed up their face at the light and brought a pudgy, uncoordinated hand up to rub at their face. Aziraphale joined him, hands reaching then tugging at his vest nervously.  
“They’re so little,” he hummed.  
“They’re just a baby, angel. No more than a few months old,” Crowley replied.  
“May I?” Aziraphale asked, holding out his arms. Crowley hesitated.  
“We should really take them-,” he started, but the way Aziraphale looked at him made him stop with a sigh and carefully hand the baby over. Aziraphale cradled it, looking down in wonder.  
“How did you get here, little one?” the angel asked softly.  
“My question is why us. Clearly it wasn’t Heaven or Hell or they’d’ve left instructions,” Crowley grumbled. “There are clinics and programs for this kind of thing.”  
“Perhaps they couldn’t get there. The nearest clinic is a fair ways off,” Aziraphale replied, never taking his eyes from the child. Crowley opened his mouth to argue but Aziraphale was cooing at the baby, gently taking its hand, and he realized the angel was already done listening to him. He closed it with an irritated sigh and looked out the window.  
“Wonder where they went,” he mumbled.  
“Hmm?”  
“Mum or Dad. Whoever left it. Wondering who they were and where they went off to. Just… Something about this is sitting odd with me.”  
“You’re worrying too much, my dear.”  
“I rather think I’m worrying just enough, angel.” Aziraphale ignored this and instead gave his full attention to the babe. The child kicked and grabbed the angel’s finger tightly, pulling it tightly to them.  
“Y’do realize we need to take them to the authorities, angel,” Crowley said softly. Aziraphale looked up at him then, a complicated expression on his face.  
“Crowley.”  
The demon held up his hand, interrupting his angel, “Aziraphale, we don’t know who or why this kid was left here with us. We need to do this properly, for their sake,” he said, turning the hand and gesturing at the child in Aziraphale’s arms. Aziraphale shifted, looking down at the child again.  
“Angel, you know I’m right.”  
“Yes, I know,” Aziraphale sighed. “It is quite late though.”  
“No, Aziraphale, no. You’re already-,” Crowley started but cut himself off at the look in Aziraphale’s eyes. He sighed. “Fine. Just till morning-.”  
Aziraphale beamed at him, crossing the floor and wrapping one arm around Crowley to crush him in a careful half hug.  
“Thank you, my dear,” he said, planting a kiss on Crowley’s cheek before snapping his fingers and walking up the stairs to a brand new nursery that hadn’t been there before and most certainly hadn’t been stocked with any of the necessities for a small child before the baby had arrived. Crowley sighed and looked out the window yet again.  
“What on Earth am I getting myself into this time?” he murmured, before turning to head up the stairs and help his angel.


	2. The Station

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus chapter this week for the holidays!

Crowley drummed his fingers on the roof of the Bentley as Aziraphale fiddled with the car seat and got the child buckled in. The angel had been doting on the child all night and Crowley was frankly exhausted trying to keep up with him. Aziraphale made one more tweak and then drew out of the car with an anxious wring of his hands.  
“She’ll be fine, angel. Let’s get on the road and get this over with,” Crowley tried not to snap as he ducked into the driver’s seat. Aziraphale nodded wordlessly, closing the door and stepping into the passenger seat. Crowley drove them to the nearest police station, going achingly slow compared to his normal well-over-the-speed-limit pace. He parked, allowing Aziraphale to pull the whole car seat out of the back of the Bentley and carry her inside. They checked in, waited, explained the situation, filled out some paperwork, explained the situation again, and were eventually told that the baby would go into child services until a proper investigation could be completed. Crowley saw the look on Aziraphale’s face and rushed ahead before the angel could say something that could find them in trouble.  
“Yes, thank you,” he said, standing and shaking the officer’s hand.  
“We appreciate your assistance and will get in contact if we have any further questions for you, Mr. Crowely, Mr. Fell,” they said, reaching to take the car seat from Aziraphale. Crowley noticed the momentary hesitation in his angel before releasing the child into police care.  
“Is there any way I could perhaps be kept in the loop about her case?” Aziraphale asked hesitantly. Then quickly added, “Only as much as appropriate of course.” The police officer gave him a look.  
“We will contact you if needed, Mr. Fell. That is all I can tell you,” they replied.  
“Y-yes, of course,” Aziraphale replied, looking embarrassed. Crowley reached down and gently squeezed Aziraphale’s hand.  
“Thank you again,” he told the officer again before leading his forlorn angel from the station. Aziraphale was quiet on the drive home, staring down at his hands the whole way. Crowley parked in the drive and turned the car off, looking over at his angel.  
“You gonna be ok?” he asked gently. Aziraphale heaved a great sigh.  
“It’s for the best.”  
“That doesn’t answer my question, angel.”  
“Because I don’t have an answer!” Aziraphale snapped. He pushed open the door, leaving the Bentley before Crowley could protest.  
“Aziraphale!” Crowley called as he scrambled out of the car. Aziraphale ignored him, disappearing into the cottage before Crowley could get out another word. The demon shook his head and followed the angel inside. He wasn’t surprised to hear the angel fussing around in the nursery upstairs.  
“Oh, Aziraphale. What am I going to do with you?” the demon sighed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has checked out this fic so far! I would love your feedback.


	3. Gift

Aziraphale was moping. He had been since they had given the baby to the authorities weeks ago. There had been visits from the police during that time, both to their home and to the neighborhood as a whole. Any time he inquired as to their progress he got a resounding, “Can’t discuss the case, sir.” Eventually, he learned that they had been unable to find any record of the child and her family and so she had been put into an adoption agency for the time being. This just sent him in to deeper brooding. He would have at least felt better if the child had been reunited with family but this just felt so… empty.  
He frowned down at his book, realizing he had been staring down at the same word for far too long. Maybe, he could… no, he should stop that line of thinking now before he-.  
He blinked as a lean hand dropped down on the pages in front of him.  
“You’ll burn holes through that poor book if you stare much harder, angel,” Crowley said gently. Aziraphale blinked again, then pulled the book away and shut it.  
“Just finding it a bit hard to focus,” he said.  
“You haven’t been able to focus for weeks now.”  
“And you know why,” Aziraphale nearly growled. Crowley fidgeted.  
“I do,” he said. Aziraphale motioned for the demon to sit next to him. Crowley hesitated then did so, keeping one hand behind him and off to the side where Aziraphale couldn’t see it.  
“Look, angel, I know you didn’t want to give her up. But we had to at least try to let them get things figured out proper,” Crowley said. Aziraphale glared at him, even though he knew the demon was right. Crowley met his glare, yellow eyes uncovered.  
“This isn’t helping me feel any better, Crowley.” The demon fidgeted again, looking away and reminding Aziraphale that he was all sharp angles.  
“I just want you to know that this is against my better judgment,” he said softly, then placed a sheaf of papers in Aziraphale’s hands. Aziraphale stared down at them. “It’s an adoption application. I got it started a while ago, but, well… I didn’t want to complicate things,” Crowley explained. Aziraphale couldn’t believe his ears, feeling like he was buzzing. He lifted the pages in trembling fingers, reading through them.  
“You did this for me?” he asked in disbelief.  
“Anything to get you to stop moping,” Crowley said, looping an arm around Aziraphale’s shoulders. “Just need to sign them and get them to the agency. Maybe use a small miracle or two, but-.” Aziraphale miracled the papers onto the side table and buried Crowley in a tight hug, bowling the demon over so that they lay on the couch together.  
“Oh, damn me, but I love you!” he cried, planting a kiss right on Crowley’s unsuspecting mouth. Crowley chuckled as Aziraphale pulled back a little.  
“If I’d known I’d get that kind of reaction, I’d have given you those papers a week ago.”  
“Wily serpent,” Aziraphale chided with a broad grin before finding Crowley’s lips again.


	4. Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in this chapter! I got taken out by a cold yesterday and was unable to get around to posting.

Aziraphale kept looking back over the top of the seat as Crowley drove the three of them back home from the agency.  
“I still can’t get over how much she’s grown in just a month,” the angel said again.  
“That’s what they do,” Crowley said flatly as he turned a corner. Aziraphale ignored the tone, knowing the demon was focused on driving much more carefully than he normally would and that it was probably driving him up a wall. The child, named Lilith by some social worker (the name had made Crowley shudder the first time they heard it and they had quietly agreed to call her Lily instead), slept soundly in the back seat. It was a relief when they pulled up at home and parked. Aziraphale stepped out and carefully pulled her out of her car seat.  
“There we go. Ready to see your new home?” Aziraphale practically oozed affection as he carried her up to the house. Crowley grabbed the remainder of her things as the angel carried her inside. Aziraphale took her up to the nursery and sat with her, just enjoying holding her while she slept.  
“Y’sure you’re gonna be able to do this, angel?” Crowley asked, leaning against the doorway, still wearing his sunglasses. “Kids are hard to take care of at the best of times, and we can’t just miracle everything. Not if we want to pretend we are a normal happy family. Well, as much as an angel and a demon can anyway.”  
“I’m sure I can do just fine, Crowley,” Aziraphale said smartly. Crowley quirked an eyebrow up over the top of his glasses. As if on cue, Lily started to squirm, her face screwing up and she let out a small sound. Aziraphale looked down in surprise.  
“Yes, darling?” he asked her. She squirmed again, and her little sound started to turn into cries. Before Aziraphale could try to start figuring out what she needed, Crowley was at his side and holding out a bottle to him.  
“She’s hungry, angel. That’s all. She’ll need a burp and a change after,” the demon said gently as Aziraphale took the bottle.  
“Oh. Thank you, dear.” Crowley just nodded, taking a step back and Aziraphale found himself wishing that he would take those blasted glasses off so he could try and figure out what was going on in his demon’s head. Then he was offering the bottle to Lily, who latched onto it and fell quiet.  
“How did you know?” Aziraphale asked softly.  
“Nannied Warlock, remember?” Crowley said, a chuckle in his voice.  
“Yes. I suppose you would have to pick these things up then,” Aziraphale replied. Crowley’s hand found his shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze.  
“You will too, angel. Just give it time.”  
“You really think so?”  
“Angel, you’ll know exactly what her different cries mean and how to tell the difference between them when no one else can. You just need to learn it,” Crowley told him gently.  
“And I’ll have you to help me,” Aziraphale said, leaning back so he could rest his head on Crowley’s shoulder. There was no doubt in his voice and Crowley gently kissed his cheek.  
“Of course, angel.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know if there is any parenting situations you would really like to see how Aziraphale and Crowley handle!


	5. Daughter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone had a good New Year!

Crowley tried to let Aziraphale take the lead on Lily’s care. He really did. In truth, it was hard for him to separate Aziraphale from the baby up until the point where she needed something, often resulting in Crowley taking her from him and giving her what she needed before Aziraphale could become a completely flustered mess. For the first time in 6000 years, Aziraphale was sleeping daily. Apparently babies sapped even an angel to the point of resigned exhaustion. Years of being Warlock’s nanny were paying off for Crowley in this regard.  
“Are you sure you’ll be alright?” Aziraphale asked at the door. Crowley shifted Lily in his arms and rolled his eyes.  
“For the last time, angel, yes! We will be fine while you tend your precious bookshop for a day. You’ve already neglected it too long and you know it. Now go on.” Aziraphale hesitated, fidgeting in the doorway until his cab honked its horn.  
“I’ll see you this evening then,” Aziraphale said. Crowley had to stop himself from rolling his eyes again.  
“Yeah, yeah. Go, angel, before I have to shut the door on you or your cab drives off without you,” Crowley said and gave him a gentle shove, though there was no real force behind the motion. Aziraphale caught his hand and used it to pull himself back to them, giving Crowley a peck on the cheek before planting a kiss right on Lily’s forehead.  
“I love you both,” the angel whispered softly, before finally turning on his heel and heading to his cab. Crowley watched the angel go with a small smirk on his face. Lily shifted in his arms and he looked down at her.  
“What do you say, little one? We’ve got a full day all to ourselves. What do you think we should do with it?”  
Lily started to fuss, kicking and grabbing. Crowley carefully moved her, bringing her up toward his shoulder. Her hand caught on his glasses and pulled them off his head, revealing his bright yellow eyes to her baby blue ones for the first time. He felt the breath catch in his throat, waiting for her to start screaming and crying like any child who had ever seen them in his 6000 and some years on earth had. Instead she stared for a long moment then smiled and reached for him, a small hand pushing on and trying to grab his angular cheek.  
“You… aren’t afraid,” he whispered in disbelief. She smiled again, swinging the glasses up and down before throwing them down at the floor so she could reach for his face with both hands. He blinked and she gave a soft bubbly laugh. Crowley smiled and let out a little chuckle of his own.  
“You’re a funny one, you know that?” he said, maneuvering her to his shoulder as he walked her over to the living room. He laid her on her blanket and pulled her toys within her reach. She stared up at his face and reached for him again.  
“I can’t hold you all day,” he said. She still reached for him and he sighed, giving in and pulling her back up into his arms. “Alright, but I’m going to at least have my show playing.” He snapped his fingers, his laptop appearing in front of him and already starting the episode he was on. He rocked her softly, aware of her large blue eyes still resting on his face, distracting him from the show. To his own surprise, he found himself gently singing to her, soft lullabies from all over the world. Eventually, she drifted to sleep and he found himself looking down at her as she shifted and snuggled deeper into his side. He felt a pang, realizing just how quickly she was growing and just how quickly her human life was going to pass for him, for Aziraphale. His arms squeezed more tightly around her and she squirmed in protest. He brought his head down, pressing his forehead to hers.  
“I wish you would never grow up, that it could all stay this simple,” he whispered softly, no power behind it. “I know that’s not what you’ll want, but… I’m not gonna want to losssse you when it’sss time. And heaven – hell – sssomebody forbid that anyone ever try to hurt you or they’ll have to deal with me.” One of her hands wrapped around his finger and he tightened his grip, coiling protectively around her. She wriggled until she was comfortable, still holding tightly to his finger.  
“No one will ever hurt you, kiddo. Not if I can help it,” he hissed softly. He stayed with her, holding her until she woke and started crying for food, requiring him to move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd still love to hear if you have anything you'd really like to see them handle!


	6. Sick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks FantasyTLOU in making sure I included a chapter like this. I hope I do it justice!

“Here, angel. Give her to me,” Crowley said wearily. Aziraphale handed the wailing baby to the demon.  
“Thank you, Crowley,” he managed. Crowley nodded, pinching the bridge of his nose with his free hand as he gently rocked Lily. The action did nothing to soothe their child in her present situation, but it was something they could do.  
“Bring me a bottle, will you? She probably doesn’t want it, but she needs fluids,” he sighed. Aziraphale nodded and trudged his way down the stairs. He started the kettle for tea and started preparing a bottle of formula while he waited for it to boil. He nearly dozed off, the actions so familiar as to be nearly automatic. He jerked as the kettle whistled, jolting him back to reality. He groaned as he went to it, pouring the water into two mugs. He dropped teabags into each and stood listlessly in the kitchen for a long moment. He shook his head as Lily’s wails grew louder again, gathering mugs and bottle in his hands. He went up the stairs, barely registering the motions. He paused in the door in disbelief.  
“What happened?” he asked. Crowley looked up, clearly weary.  
“She needed a change,” he answered, looking helplessly at the mess on the changing table, himself, and the baby.  
“How did you manage this though?” Aziraphale asked in disbelief. Crowley frowned at him irritably.  
“Sick babies don’t hold their bowels well, angel,” he snapped.  
“Right. Sorry,” Aziraphale managed. Crowley growled something in response, taking a handful of wipes and cleaning Lily to the best of his ability so he could get her back into a diaper before the next wave. Crowley dropped the whole mess in the nearly overflowing bin and looked down at his own filthy clothes. He sighed in frustration. Aziraphale set the mugs down and went to him.  
“Go change, my dear. I’ll try and feed her while you do,” he suggested. Crowley nodded, allowing the small kiss Aziraphale brushed against his cheek before he left. Aziraphale carefully picked up Lily, doing his best to keep them both out of the mess as he moved to cradle her in one arm. He offered her the bottle, which she pushed away. He sighed, dropping into a chair and rocking her.  
“I’m sorry, sweetheart. We swore not to use miracles on you unless absolutely necessary,” he said gently. Lily gave a rough fussing sound, her small voice nearly gone from crying. He groaned in response, unsure how much more of this he or Crowley could take.  
“It’ll be fine, angel. We’re almost through the worst of it,” Crowley mumbled as he entered the room, dressed in soft pajamas.  
“For this time,” the angel replied wearily. “Will it always be this bad?”  
“No. But it’ll always be awful,” Crowley sighed. “Without miracles anyway.”  
“I hate this,” Aziraphale grumbled, still rocking a squirming Lily in his arms.  
“You and me both,” Crowley replied, taking a mug of tea and downing it. He winced at the bitter taste.  
“I forgot the sugar,” Aziraphale sighed despondently.  
“And it’s gone cold,” the demon said. Aziraphale gave him a tired glare. Crowley gave another long sigh and rubbed at his temples.  
“We both need rest, Aziraphale. Let’s go curl up in bed,” he said.  
“What about Lily?” Aziraphale replied.  
“Take her with us. Maybe she’ll be able to get a little sleep too,” Crowley shrugged. The angel nodded and allowed the demon to help him to his feet. Crowley guided him across the hall to the bedroom and the three of them settled in the bed. Eventually, Lily fell asleep, finally giving them some blessed quiet. It wasn’t long before both Aziraphale and Crowley followed her. Aziraphale woke to Lily fussing softly next to him, small fingers grabbing and pulling on his hand. He sighed as he gathered her up and took her back to the nursery. He paused at the door, staring at the sheer chaotic mess.  
“Enough,” he grumbled, waving a hand. The room was miraculously cleaned, diarrhea cleared off the changing table, crib, and floor, rubbish bin miraculously empty with a fresh bag. He entered, miracling a perfect bottle into his hand before he sat in his chair. He offered it to her, and she readily took it for the first time in 24 hours. He gave a relieved sigh, rocking as Lily suckled. She didn’t drink much, but at least she had something.  
“I thought we said no miracles,” Crowley’s voice said from the door. Aziraphale squirmed uncomfortably, refusing to look up from Lily as he tried to care for her.  
“I didn’t use any on her,” he mumbled. Crowley didn’t answer and finally Aziraphale looked up to meet the molten yellow gaze. There was understanding there, and exhaustion.  
“She took the bottle?” Crowley finally said, coming to sit on the arm of the chair. Aziraphale nodded.  
“A little bit anyway.”  
“Good,” Crowley sighed. “She’s finally starting to get better then.”  
“At last,” Aziraphale sighed thankfully.  
“We still have some bumps to get past, angel,” Crowley said. As if on cue, Lily made a farting sound and the stench filled the room. The demon wrinkled his nose and took a few steps back. “You’re turn.”  
“What?” Aziraphale protested but the demon was already backing out of the room. Azirphale sighed and stood, grumbling as he began the task of changing Lily’s diaper and hoping that he would not meet the same fate Crowley had just a few hours earlier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the suggestions so far! If you have any more, please let me know. I love seeing them and thinking how I can incorporate them into the story!


	7. Crawling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so glad you are all enjoying this story so far! I think I know where it is going and have the majority of it worked out!

Aziraphale was dozing while Crowley played with Lily. He'd never admit it but having a young child was far more draining than he ever would have thought.  
“Nuh-uh! You get that out of your mouth!” Crowley said sharply. Aziraphale startled, opening his eyes just in time to see the demon yanking the remote for the tele away from her open mouth. Lily stared at him, then started raising her small, pudgy hands again, remote still firmly clutched between them. Crowley reached for something else, hand groping behind him for one of Lily’s toys just out of reach. Aziraphale grabbed one nearby (a dog with rubber ears for teething) and tossed it, landing it solidly in Crowley’s lap. The demon shot him a look, half grateful and half irritated. He quickly pushed the toy toward Lily, wiggling it in her face while slowly reaching for the remote. Lily’s blue eyes took a moment to focus, then released the remote to make a wild grab for the toy. Crowley let her take it, watching as she immediately shoved an ear in her mouth and began chewing. He sighed, placing the remote high up where she couldn’t reach it.  
“She’s really starting to explore, isn’t she?” Aziraphale asked. Lily turned toward him at the sound of his voice.  
“That she is. Give her just a couple days and she’ll be crawling all around the house,” Crowley sighed. “Hope you’ve got that library of yours cleaned, 'cause she’ll stick those books you adore in her mouth too.”  
“She wouldn’t!” Aziraphale protested.  
“She’s a baby, angel. Everything goes in their mouth if they manage to get their hands on it,” Crowley said pointedly. “Biggest reason I haven’t let my hair grow out again.” Aziraphale looked anxiously at the door.  
“I could just keep the door shut,” he mumbled.  
“You’ll have to remember to keep it shut then. And lock it once she starts figuring out door handles.”  
Aziraphale frowned, casting another anxious look toward the door.  
“Relax. As long as we’re watching her she can’t get at your precious books,” Crowley added, shooting a teasing grin over his shoulder at the angel. Aziraphale scowled at him.  
“It’s your fault for bringing it up,” he pouted.  
“Well, yeah. Have to keep baby-proofing in mind,” Crowley chuckled. “Gonna go say hi to Aziraphale, kiddo?” Lily was working her way to her hands and knees, dog toy clutched tightly in one hand. She determinedly started crawling toward Aziraphale, but about half way to him stopped and looked away.  
“Come on over here, Lily,” Aziraphale coaxed. She glanced at him, then moved to crawl under the table.  
“Where are you going?” Crowley asked, reaching for her. She continued to crawl, quickly moving under the table and continuing to explore. He chuckled as he leaned over the table and plucked her up from the other side. She squealed, flailing as he lifted her. He let out a full laugh, smiling as he held her up and she cooed at him. Aziraphale frowned, watching as the demon played with their daughter. Crowley eventually noticed, cradling Lily in his arms.  
“What’s wrong, angel?”  
“Nothing,” Aziraphale sighed. “You just seem a lot better at being her father.”  
“Nonsense,” Crowley said, setting the squirming girl on the floor so she could crawl around. “I’ve just had more practice is all.”  
“Crowley.”  
“Aziraphale. You’re doing just fine. How about you watch after her for a bit while I get a nap?” he suggested.  
“But-,” Aziraphale started to protest. Crowley put one of her toys in his hand and silenced him with a kiss.  
“Please, angel? She kept me up all night,” he whispered.  
“Yes, alright,” Aziraphale agreed. Crowley gave him a grateful smile and left the room. Lily watched him go then crawled over to Aziraphale. He met the bright blue gaze and she tugged herself up onto his lap where she proceeded to chew on the dog’s ear.  
“You definitely have a mind of your own, don’t you?” he said to her. She looked up at him and smiled brightly and any remaining resentment or doubt left Aziraphale then. He swept her up in a tight hug, earning a wordless complaint as she squirmed in his hold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, please let me know if there are any situations you would really like to see Crowley and Aziraphale (or even Lily) experience!


	8. First

“Come on, darling. You can say it. Just say ‘dad’,” Aziraphale said gently. Crowley paused in his journey past the door. Lily sat up staring at Aziraphale, gray-blue eyes bright in her soft face.  
“She’ll speak when she’s ready, angel,” Crowley said gently. Aziraphale turned to him, blue eyes disappointed.  
“But I read-,” he started.  
“You’re reading those parenting books again, aren’t you? I’ve told you, over half of them are a load of rubbish,” Crowley said, blowing a raspberry and coming to join him sitting next to Lily. He took one of her toys and offered it to her, wiggling it and making soft noises at her to encourage her to take it.  
“But, Crowley,” Aziraphale started.  
“She’s fine, angel. We’d both know if she wasn’t. Just give her time,” Crowley said, biting back his irritation. He knew it hadn’t sunk in for Aziraphale just how quickly she was going to grow up, that in just a few short years they were going to be missing this time.  
“I suppose you’re right,” the angel sighed. Lily pushed the toy in Crowley’s hand aside and crawled into Aziraphale’s lap, hands pulling on his coat to help her to her feet and onto his knee. Aziraphale blinked and smiled at her. “I’m alright, darling.”  
“Well, I’ll leave you to it. I have a coffee to drink and there’s a new episode of that crime drama on in a few,” Crowley said, stretching and standing. He was just turning to walk away when a very small voice called out.  
“Da!”  
Crowley froze and looked back. Lily was reaching over Aziraphale’s shoulder for him, big eyes pleading.  
“Da,” she said again, hands opening and closing in his direction. Aziraphale looked at him with a large smile.  
“I guess we know what she’s calling you,” the angel said as Crowley sat again and took Lily from Aziraphale.  
“Shut up, angel,” Crowley said, but he was grinning broadly as Lily’s small hands curled tightly in his shirt.  
“Da,” she repeated, one hand reaching up to pat his cheek.  
“Da,” he agreed with a nod then turned her to face Aziraphale and pointed at him with a smirk. “Dad.” She followed his pointing finger, stared at Aziraphale, then looked back up at Crowley’s face.  
“Da,” she said, nearly poking him in the eye with her pointing finger.  
He gently shifted the pointing finger to Aziraphale and said, “Dad.”  
“Dear, it’s really-,” Aziraphale started.  
“Da-d,” she managed, the word drawn out strangely as she tried it. Then more firmly, “Dad.” Aziraphale beamed at her as he nodded.  
“Yes! Yes, I’m dad!” Aziraphale practically whooped.  
“Dad, dad, dad!” Lily shouted happily, bouncing up and down on Crowley’s leg. Aziraphale scooped her up in his arms and hugged her tightly.  
“Oh, but I do love you so!” he beamed. Lily kicked her little legs and pushed against Aziraphale.  
“Dad!” she cried plaintively and Aziraphale released her, letting their little girl toddle back over to her toys to play. Crowley leaned over and rest his head on Aziraphale’s shoulder.  
“Wasn’t your show about to start?” the angel asked.  
“Mmm. It can wait,” Crowley replied, watching Lily play with her toys. Aziraphale’s fingers found their way into his hair, gently combing through it. Crowley leaned into it, closing his eyes in pleasure.  
“I’m glad to hear it, my dear,” Aziraphale said softly, his other hand finding Crowley’s and lacing their fingers together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know if there are any situations you would really like to see them experience!


	9. Neighbor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Introducing a new OC! Hope you enjoy her!

Aziraphale had taken Lily with him on a day trip to the bookshop while Crowley ran errands, and had nearly returned home when he had been ambushed by their plump neighbor, Ms. Clara.  
“I simply cannot believe how much she has grown!” the older woman said, snatching Lily from Aziraphale’s arms. “How old is she now?”  
“About 2,” Aziraphale said, watching Lily’s face. She was staring at Ms. Clara, but it was an uncertain gaze.  
“Oh, but she is a cutie! You’re house must be overflowing with gifts from your relatives for this little sweetheart!”  
“I’m afraid both Crowley and I are… estranged from our families. Difference of opinion, you could say,” Aziraphale replied awkwardly. Her smile disappeared and her hand was on his arm faster than he could blink.  
“Oh, you poor dears. Some people can be so small minded! I’ll talk to Mrs. Dahlen. I’m sure she would be thrilled to help provide this little dear with presents!”  
“Oh, no. You really don’t have to go through the trouble,” Aziraphale protested. She gave his arm a light pat.  
“Nonsense, dear! It’s no trouble. There are so few young’uns in the neighborhood. We’d all love to spend some time with the little dear and shower her with affection.”  
“But-.”  
“I will not hear another word of argument! Now, come with me and we’ll see if we can’t scrounge up some cute outfits for you to take home with you,” Ms. Clara said, whisking them off to her home where she led him up the stairs to a large closet. She placed Lily on the floor and opened the door, digging out a tote.  
“Here we are!” Ms. Clara cried, setting the tote down heavily on the floor. Lily went to Aziraphale’s side, grabbing his trouser leg tightly in her little hands.  
“Dad,” she said uncertainly. Aziraphale put a hand on her head.  
“It’s alright, darling. She’s just excited,” he said gently. Ms. Clara was already digging in the tote.  
“Ah! Here! This will look absolutely adorable on you!” she said, pulling out a baby blue dress and holding it up for them both to see. Lily wrinkled her nose at the dress, then pulled at Aziraphale again.  
“No. Want to play,” she said.  
“Here, darling. You can play with this. I’ll talk to Ms. Clara,” he told her gently, handing her the stuffed snake that was her favorite toy. She took it gleefully and sat on the floor. Aziraphale smiled, then joined Ms. Clara by the tote. She was already pulling out the outfits she thought would look cutest on Lily.  
“You know, Mr. Fell, I really do wonder who on earth could ever have left such a sweet thing on a doorstep. Certainly no one I know who lives in this neighborhood. Shame on them, not even having the decency to take her to a proper hospital,” she said. Aziraphale fidgeted, picking up one of the dresses as though to examine it.  
“Yes, well, if they hadn’t, Crowley and I may have taken a very different path,” he replied, carefully folding the dress back up.  
“Oh, of course, dear! You two are marvelous parents for her. And she seems like such a little angel!”  
Aziraphale nearly winced, barely keeping his face from betraying the wave of bitterness that rose in his throat for his fellows.  
“Better than, I’d say,” he replied instead. She laughed.  
“My, Mr. Fell, but you and Mr. Crowley are indeed funny ones! Better than an angel. Just wait until she becomes a teenager! You’ll be eating your words then!”  
There was a honk outside and Aziraphale barely managed to suppress a sigh of relief.  
“That would be Crowley to take us back home, I’m afraid,” he said as he stood. Lily was already on her feet, bouncing up and down eagerly on her heels. Ms. Clara looked disappointed.  
“Already? Well, I simply insist that you take these with you,” she said, standing and pushing an armful of outfits into his hands.  
“Thank you, Ms. Clara, but-,” he started.  
“You’re very welcome, dear. Now, let’s not keep that dashing partner of yours waiting any longer. You’re darling daughter is clearly anxious to get home,” she replied, shooing him down the stairs and out the door with Lily on his heels. She gave him a tight hug.  
“Any time you and Mr. Crowley need a break, you feel free to give me a ring, dear. I’d love to watch Lily for a day,” she said.  
“I will keep that in mind, Ms. Clara. Thank you,” Aziraphale managed. Lily was already hurrying to the car, Crowley stepping out to catch her before she got too far ahead of Aziraphale. He followed after her, watching Crowley get her buckled in her car seat. The demon quirked an eyebrow over his glasses when he saw the clothes in Aziraphale’s arms. The angel felt himself blush.  
“She wouldn’t take no for an answer,” he said defensively. Crowley smirked a little.  
“You ready to go home, angel?  
“Yes, my dear. Thank you for the rescue.”  
“Any time, angel. Now, get in,” Crowley replied, opening the door for Aziraphale. The angel smiled at him and got inside, settling his bags down at his feet while Crowley shut the door and walked around to the driver’s seat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, please let me know if there is anything you really hope to see in this fic!


	10. Tantrum

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of the inevitable parts of being around small children.

“Da! I want Da!” Lily screamed. Aziraphale raised his eyes to the heavens. ‘Dear Lord, give me strength and patience,’ he thought.  
“He’s just gone out for a bit to run some errands. He’ll be home later, sweetheart,” he said as gently as he could.  
“I want him now!” Lily screamed. “Da!” Aziraphale grit his teeth and rubbed his fingers at his temples.  
“Lily, you know this isn’t appropriate behavior. Even if he was here-,” he said as calmly as he could. Lily interrupted him with a wordless scream. Aziraphale had had enough. He walked over, plucked her up, carried her to her room, and sat her unceremoniously on her bed. She blinked at him, tears running down her face. He took a deep breath and met her tearful gaze as stuttering sobs threatened to break out into screams again.  
“Now, Lily, we can do this one of two ways. I can leave you here in a time out, alone, or we can both take a minute to calm down, go down to the living room, and I’ll read a book to you on the couch. What do you think?”  
“No!” she sobbed. He raised an eyebrow at her, trying his best to mimic Crowley.  
“No, what?”  
“No!”  
“No reading books?”  
“No!”  
“No time out?”  
“No! No!” she sobbed.  
“Which is it?”  
“No!”  
He stood.  
“Lily, I’m going to go down and make some tea. You’re going to stay here and take a minute. When I come back, we’ll talk,” he said slowly. He got another screamed, “No!” but ignored it, closing the door behind him before she could get up and rush at him. He went down the stairs, aware of the screams and sobs as her tantrum drew on. He started the kettle, trying to make himself calm down, counting down until she had quieted down. He finished preparing a cup of tea and walked up the stairs. He knocked at her door.  
“Can I come in?” he asked. There was an assortment of sniffs and he opened the door. Lily glared at him as he opened the door, sitting on the floor with her toys scattered around her like she’d thrown them around the room. She probably had.  
“Better?” he asked. She glared down at the floor. “Shall we go read a story?” She sniffled angrily but nodded and stood. She walked to him and took his hand as they went down the stairs. He settled on the couch with her in his lap, picking up the book they were working on together from the coffee table and slipping on his reading glasses.  
“Now where was I? Ah. Here we are. ‘It was all very well going on about pure logic and how the universe was ruled by logic and the harmony of numbers, but the plain fact of the matter was that the Disc was manifestly traversing space on the back of a giant turtle and the gods had a habit of going round to atheists' houses and smashing their windows.’”  
He read softly, and slowly she relaxed, even if she didn’t understand the words. Eventually, she fell asleep, leaning her head on his chest. It wasn’t too long after that Aziraphale himself fell asleep in the middle of reading. They were still like that when Crowley returned from his errands. The demon shook his head, gently slipping the glasses off Aziraphale’s face and setting them on the coffee table.  
“You're lucky I love you both so much,” he said softly, carefully extracting the book from Aziraphale’s fingers and replacing the bookmark. He set the book next to the glasses then gently draped a blanket over them, the two sleeping so soundly they didn’t even react to it. Crowley smiled, gently brushing back Lily’s auburn hair before leaning to give her forehead a quick kiss, then doing the same to Aziraphale. “Sleep well, you two.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Please let me know if there is anything else you'd really like to see!


	11. Bad Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in posting this chapter! I had a very busy day that left me no time for posting. Hopefully this chapter is a little closer to what you were expecting to see with Lily's tantrums. If nothing else, I hope you all enjoy this chapter!

“No!” Lily shouted from downstairs. Crowley groaned and rolled over in his bed. He knew what was going to happen, but he wanted those last few moments. There was a clatter and he finally dragged himself out of bed to trudge down the stairs. Aziraphale was frowning irritably as he gathered up the spoon that had been dropped on the floor and the mess of dried cereal scattered across it as well.  
“Refusing to eat again?” Crowley mumbled.  
“What does it look like?” Aziraphale snapped. The demon held his hands up apologetically and slid into the chair across from the angel so that he was sitting next to Lily as well. He could see Aziraphale had even been using Lily’s favorite utensils, her blue plastic bowl and yellow spoon.  
“Don’t want your cereal, kiddo?” he asked. Lily frowned, shaking her head. Crowley grabbed one of the little circles, rolling it in his fingers. “Why not? They’re good for you.” He popped it in his mouth, eating it slowly. Lily watched his face carefully and only then started eating her cereal. Aziraphale sighed.  
“Thank you, Crowley. She refuses to eat anything unless you eat it first.”  
“Yep,” Crowley replied. They both knew it, and it had led to Crowley eating most meals with them rather than just sipping at a coffee while they ate. Crowley went back up to the room, changing into his clothes and running his fingers through his short hair to prepare for his day. He returned, finding Aziraphale chasing the girl around as she stripped out of her clothes.  
“Lily, you stop that!” the angel protested. “You have to wear clothes!”  
“No!” Lily shouted again. Crowley sighed. Today was going to be one of her handful days where she was either full of energy or throwing tantrums. Probably both.  
“I’m going to the store to get groceries,” he announced. Lily immediately raced over, grabbing his trouser leg and hanging off him.  
“Me too!” she said. He stared down at her.  
“Not without clothes,” he replied. She frowned and shook her head.  
“No!”  
“Then you can’t come with me,” he answered coolly. She made an unhappy sound but turned and allowed Aziraphale to redress her, mouth set in a grudging line. She’d already had enough similar tantrums to have learned when Crowley wasn’t budging, though that didn’t always put an end to it.  
“Didn’t sleep well again?” Crowley asked Aziraphale quietly as they got her shoes on.  
“Not a wink,” the angel sighed tiredly. “I’m exhausted.”  
“I’ll take the long way back. Maybe she’ll fall asleep during the ride,” Crowley said softly.  
“One can hope,” Aziraphale replied. Crowley slipped on his shoes and sunglasses, then snatched his keys from the counter.  
“Ready, kiddo?” he asked. Lily nodded, taking his hand and following him out to the Bentley. He got her buckled into her seat and climbed into the car. The drive was quiet, though Lily did not sleep, instead mumbling softly to herself. He parked and pulled her out of the car, holding her hand tightly as they made their way to the door of the store. He selected a cart and put her in it, rolling her down the aisles as he carefully selected produce and other groceries.  
“Candy?” Lily asked as they wheeled down an aisle with bags of sweets.  
“Maybe if you’re good,” he said. She frowned but bit her tongue. She’d learned he’d leave now if she started the tantrum, just leave the cart and haul her out to the Bentley, and that definitely meant she wouldn’t get what she wanted. They continued through the store, the young girl getting more and more antsy as they went. Reaching more and more for treats that Crowley would have to maneuver her away from, earning loud protests each time he did so. Finally, they reached the check out aisle and Lily reached for a chocolate bar.  
“Chocolate,” she demanded. He quirked an eyebrow at her tone, moving her away from the candy bar.  
“You think you earned it today?” he asked. She frowned, eyes already starting to water.  
“Chocolate,” she demanded again, lower lip sticking out in that way it did before she started a full tantrum. He steeled himself against the coming onslaught as he quickly started pulling items out of the cart and set them on the checkout counter.  
“No,” he told her. The tears were already starting down her cheeks.  
“Chocolate! Chocolate!” she wailed.  
“I said no, Lily,” he said firmly. She went into full on screams then.  
“I can buy her the chocolate, young man,” a woman’s voice said gently. He glared at her through his sunglasses as he fished in his wallet for his card.  
“No. She doesn’t deserve it,” he said.  
“It really wouldn’t be any trouble,” she said. All of his frustration from these kinds of interactions boiled over.  
“If you get that chocolate for her, I will eat it in front of her,” he hissed. The woman leaned back in surprise and he handed the card over to the cashier while he loaded bags into the cart, Lily's screams only growing harder for it. He snatched the card back and rolled the whole thing out to the Bentley, ignoring the looks the screaming Lily attracted to him. He buckled her in, fighting against her squirms, kicks, and punches, before he loaded the groceries. He left the cart in the empty spot next to the car and climbed in to take them home.  
He started driving back, making it as long and meandering as he could. Eventually, (what felt like ages later) Lily’s tantrum subsided, first falling to sniffles and angry grumbles, till she finally fell quiet. When he looked at her in the mirror, he could see she was fast asleep in her seat. He took them back home, leaving the car idling while he brought the groceries into the house. He carefully pulled Lily out of the car, snapping his fingers to turn it off as he turned back toward the house.  
“Da?” Lily grumbled as he opened the door. He paused, uncertain if this was her waking up for another tantrum or just her being half awake from the movement.  
“Yeah?” he asked softly. She nuzzled into his shoulder, small arms wrapping around his neck to squeeze it softly.  
“Sorry,” she mumbled sleepily. He patted her back.  
“S’alright. Get some rest, kiddo,” he said. She hummed softly, cuddling deeper into his hold. He couldn’t help the small smile that crossed his face as she did. He went up the stairs to find Aziraphale asleep in their bed. He carefully tucked Lily in, gently draping the angel’s arm over her. They both snuggled closer together, seeming more comfortable with each other’s familiar presence. Crowley kissed them each on the forehead.  
“Well, that’s one way to fix a bad day,” he mused, then went down to prepare himself a cup of coffee while they slept away the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks igeegeei for the favorite utensils detail! I hope to use more of the suggestions you guys have given in more chapters so please let me know if there are any other things you'd like to see!


	12. Walls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late chapter! Hope you enjoy it.

Aziraphale looked up from his book with a frown. He listened, waiting for the telltale giggle of Lily playing in the next room, Crowley muttering softly to her, or even her starting to cry and throw a tantrum. Instead the house was silent. He set his book down on the table and put his glasses beside them.  
“Crowley?” he called, waiting for a response. When there wasn’t one, he stood and moved to go out into the garden. He opened the door and called again.  
“Yep?” Crowley called back, lost somewhere in the greenery.  
“Is Lily with you?” Aziraphale called.  
“No. I left her in her room, taking a nap,” Crowley responded.  
“Alright. I’m going to go check on her.”  
“Right. I’ll be done soon. I’ll start dinner once I get in.”  
Aziraphale nodded as he turned back inside, feeling silly when he realized Crowley couldn’t see the motion but the door was already shutting behind him. He started for Lily’s room, still listening for any sign the girl was up. He opened the door and stared in disbelief. Lily looked up at him, and smiled.  
“I made pictures,” she beamed. Aziraphale looked at her, the marker in her hand, the markers scattered on the floor, and the multi-colored scribbles on the wall making rough images.  
“So I see,” he said, dragging a hand down his face. She jabbed a bright green finger at one, mostly drawn in blue.  
“S’you!” she said happily, then jabbed at the one next to it. “And Da.”  
“Are they?” Aziraphale asked, a slight note of tension in his voice. “And where did you get the idea to draw on the wall?” She shrugged.  
“Wanted to make them pretty,” she said. He sighed.  
“We don’t draw on the walls, darling.”  
“Why?”  
“Because that’s what paper is for,” he said as he went to kneel next to her.  
“Why?” she asked, looking down at her multicolored hands and clothes.  
“Because it’s better. Oh, look at what a mess you are,” he moaned, picking her up despite the marker in her hand that would undoubtedly leave a mark on his impeccably kept jacket.  
“Why?”  
“Enough questions for now. We have to clean you up and then it’ll be time for dinner,” he said. She wrapped her arms around him as he carried her downstairs, a soft thud letting him know she had dropped the marker.  
“Why?”  
Aziraphale had to fight against rolling his eyes.  
“You know why. Now. It’s time for your bath.”  
“With bubbles? And Ducky?”  
“Yes, I believe we’ll have time for that,” he agreed. Lily wiggled happily in his arms, little fingers curling in his jacket as she did. Aziraphale couldn't help a small smile as Lily hummed her own little bath-time song as they went.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope I did this type of situation justice! Let me know if there are any other things you would like to see!


	13. Karen Mayhew

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We meet another one of Crowley and Aziraphale's neighbors! This one may not be as nice as the other.

“Lily, I know you’ve been enjoying learning animal sounds, but we have to use our words,” Crowley sighed, dropping a box of cereal into the cart. Lily turned her large blue-gray eyes on him and held his gaze as she let out an irritated, “Baa!”  
“Your dad did not spend all that time teaching you how to talk just for you to go back to mindless noises,” Crowley grumbled.  
“Baaaaa!” Lily said again. Crowley gave an irritated growl and pushed the cart forward. Lily, in all of her young stubbornness, growled back.  
“You’re on thin ice there, young lady,” Crowley snapped. Lily opened her mouth but was cut off by another voice.  
“Mr. Crowley, is that you?”  
Crowley gave Lily a warning look as he turned to look at the person speaking to him. “Karen, what a surprise.” He noticed the way their judgmental neighbor frowned at his use of her first name.  
“Yes. Is Mr. Fell with you today?”  
“I’m afraid his bookshop was calling,” Crowley replied dryly.  
“Was it? I must say, I tried visiting it one day and the hours were incomprehensible!”  
“Were they?”  
“It seems that he hardly ever has the shop open! How do you afford it?”  
“It’s been in his family for a long time,” Crowley replied flatly.  
“Yes, but you still have bills and such.”  
“We make it work,” he gritted out, her incessant chatter grating on his already worn nerves. Karen’s lips pressed into a thinner line, and he knew he had said the wrong thing to end the conversation.  
“Excuse me for saying so, Mr. Crowley, but you have a young daughter. You can’t just be ‘making it work’,” she said sternly. He stared at her, appalled.  
“Excuse me?”  
“You need to be sure you know how you’re taking care of her, where her next meal is coming from,” she said firmly. He shook his head.  
“I never said we didn’t,” he replied.  
“Then what else could you have meant?” she asked sharply. He glared at her, the expression largely hidden by his sunglasses.  
“Perhaps I simply meant that it was none of your business,” he growled. The thin line of her mouth pressed even thinner. She turned to Lily then, leaning around Crowley to address the girl, and forced a smile.  
“And how are you doing, young lady?” she asked. Lily met that smile with a cool gaze and let out a hiss. Karen drew back and looked at Crowley uncertainly. He shrugged, having to work hard to keep the smirk hidden away.  
“She’s been having fun learning animal noises. We haven’t been able to get a word out of her since yesterday,” he replied.  
“You shouldn’t encourage that kind of behavior,” she sniffed. Crowley held out a hand toward his daughter.  
“If you think you’ll have better luck than I have, then be my guest,” he said. Lily made another hissing sound, though whether this one was directed at him or Karen Mayhew was unclear. The woman cleared her throat and met Lily’s bright gaze.  
“Lily, you are a young girl, not an animal. Young ladies use their words. Now, what do we say to someone when they come to talk to us?” she said firmly. Lily leaned forward, opened her mouth, and made another irritated hiss. Crowley had to bite back a chuckle as an irritated Karen drew back from the girl.  
“Not so easy when she’s got her mind set on something, huh?” he mused, unable to keep the amusement out of his voice or the smirk off his face any longer. She glared at him.  
“Frankly, Mr. Crowley, I’m glad she is yours to deal with not mine,” she said. Crowley bristled, a sharp retort jumping to his tongue, but the woman was already marching away in a huff. He glared after her.  
“Ssso am I,” he finally hissed out, pushing the cart ahead of him.  
“Da?” Lily said.  
“Yeah?” he asked absently, still glaring after Karen.  
“I don’t like her. She’s mean,” Lily said. He looked at her then, at the still soft face framed by auburn hair.  
“Y’know, I don’t like her much either. What do you say we get some biscuits to bring home and share with your dad to help forget about it?” he said. She nodded enthusiastically.  
“Then we can play the animal game?” she asked. He winced, knowing that if he agreed she’d be running around pretending to be animals for at least the rest of the day.  
“Maybe. Let’s start with the biscuits,” he replied.  
“Ok,” she agreed, kicking her feet happily at the idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks, igeegeei, for the animal noises idea! I love receiving all of the suggestions and stories, and I hope to incorporate more of them into this story!


	14. Walk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this meets your expectations, SmolOcean!

“Dear, I know you and Mr. Fell don’t have much support from family and I have a few old things lying around the house. Why don’t the three of you come on over and we’ll see if we can’t find you anything Lily would like to take home?” Ms. Clara said over the phone.  
“We really appreciate the offer, but-,” he started but the old woman cut him off.  
“It’s a beautiful day. Even if you don’t take anything, Lily could use the walk,” she said. He hesitated. She wasn’t wrong. Lily had gotten a rare full night’s sleep and was eager to do more than just play in the garden with the bright sun outside.  
“I’ll have some lemonade and biscuits ready for you when you get here,” she added.  
“Alright, you win this time,” he sighed.  
“See you all soon!” she said, victorious cheer in her voice before she hung up. He grumbled as he put the phone away.  
“Aziraphale, Lily, we’re going over to Ms. Clara’s,” he called. There was a thump and Lily came racing around the corner, having to catch the door frame so she didn't crash into the wall.  
“Walking?” she asked. Crowley nodded and she bounced up and down excitedly before racing to her shoes.  
“This is rather out of the blue,” Aziraphale commented as Crowley helped Lily into her shoes.  
“The old bird is quite insistent,” Crowley grumbled, chasing Lily’s dancing foot with the correct shoe.  
“She rather is, isn't she?” Aziraphale agreed, a fond smile crossing his face. Crowley finally captured Lily’s foot in her shoe and got it cinched tight. Aziraphale helped her to her feet while Crowley stood. They left the cottage, Lily darting out into the bright sunshine with an excited giggle. Crowley’s hand snaked out and caught Lily’s before she got too far.  
“Not so fast, kiddo. You’ve gotta hold our hands while we walk down the road,” he said. She squirmed.  
“But Da!”  
“Too many cars come racing down this road,” the demon grumbled.  
“I believe only you race down the road, my dear,” Aziraphale replied, taking Lily’s other hand.  
“I’m the only one you catch.”  
“It’s easy to do when I’m riding with you,” Aziraphale replied. They allowed Lily to start leading them down the road, skipping happily as she went.  
“You’re awful excited for a walk, kiddo,” Crowley mused. Lily smiled up at him.  
“It’s a nice day,” she beamed. “I’m with you both.”  
“You have us all the time, darling,” Aziraphale said, giving her hand a little wiggle. Lily hummed thoughtfully at that then shook her head.  
“No.”  
Crowley raised an eyebrow. “No?”  
“No,” she repeated confidently.  
“Why do you say that?” Aziraphale asked.  
“One of you is busy. All the time. I get just one all the time,” she said. "I like this.” Her hands tightened around theirs and she lifted her feet so that she was dangling from their hands. Crowley grunted and Aziraphale yelped as she nearly pulled them off their feet with the action. She giggled, quickly getting her feet back as they tried to compensate.  
“You should warn us before you do that!” Aziraphale protested.  
“Not as fun,” Lily giggled with a shake of her head. Crowley looked at Aziraphale as they continued on.  
“Not as fun, huh?” the demon asked. “How about… this?” He lifted his arm, Aziraphale following a moment afterwards, and they lifted Lily off her feet. She squealed, kicking her feet and laughing.  
“Swing!” she cried. Crowley smiled as he met Aziraphale’s bright blue eyes, a smile on the angel’s face as well.  
“As you wish,” Aziraphale answered her. They swung her as they walked, laughing and smiling at her glee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a fun chapter to write. Please let me know if there is anything else you would like to see!


	15. Park

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FantasyTLOU asked for a chapter with Lily playing in the park. I hope this chapter delivers.

“Higher, Da!” Lily giggled. Crowley caught the swing and walked backward before giving her a push. She squealed happily as she swung forward, little legs kicking, fingers wrapped tightly around the swing’s chains. He looked over at Aziraphale. The angel was sitting at his favorite park bench, reading one of his dusty old books that he would never pull out if he thought Lily could get her sticky fingers on them. He barely caught the swing before it crashed into him, Lily still giggling.  
“Again?” he asked. She shook her head, breathless as she tried to get her giggles under control. He pulled her out of the swing and set her on the ground, letting her hold his hand tightly as she looked at what she wanted to do next. She pulled him toward the slides, releasing his hand so she could climb up to the top of the shortest ones. He went around to the base of it, waiting for her at the bottom. She smiled when she saw him waiting there. She readily slid down, trusting him to scoop her up at the bottom. He did so, lifting her up and spinning her around in the air, earning more giggles and squeals that made him smile.  
“Down! Down!” she cried, still smiling. He let her down again, and she started away from him on unsteady feet.  
“Where are you going?” he asked. She giggled, catching herself on the bottom of the slide and looking back at him.  
“I’m gonna get you!” he said, raising his arms and making a face. She squealed and ran towards Aziraphale.  
“Dad! Dad!” she cried, and the angel looked up in surprise. He quickly set his book aside, barely catching the girl before she leapt into his lap.  
“Wha-?” he started. Lily pointed at Crowley.  
“Da’s gonna get me!” she said. Aziraphale stared.  
“And?”  
“And when I do I’m going to tickle her… forever!” Crowley teased.  
“No! Save me, Dad!” Lily squealed, tugging on Aziraphale’s jacket. The angel finally took the hint, standing and letting Lily slide to the ground, still holding tightly to her hand.  
“We must run away!” the angel said, unable to keep his smile hidden away. Lily nodded, tugging him after her. Crowley followed, and the three of them ran around the park, Lily and Aziraphale going up and down slides, through plastic tubes, and darting around other obstacles. Crowley let them, his movements exaggeratedly slow each time they ducked past him.  
Eventually they stopped, Aziraphale and Lily collapsing under a tree with breathless gasps. Crowley dropped down next to them.  
“Having fun, kiddo?” he asked. She nodded, smiling brightly.  
“Good,” Aziraphale said. “Because I am exhausted.” He let out a long sigh as he dropped onto his back, closing his eyes as he stretched out. Lily shared a look with Crowley, and he gave her a tiny nod with a smirk. She grinned and flopped onto Aziraphale’s chest, knocking the air from him and making him wrap his arms around her. She giggled at his breathless protests, then yawned.  
“I think that may be our cue to head home,” Crowley said. Lily shook her head.  
“No!”  
“Mmm. A nap does sound nice,” Aziraphale sighed, hugging Lily tight to him before she could wiggle away.  
“No!” Lily protested.  
“You and I can keep playing in the garden while dad takes a nap. How’s that?” Crowley suggested. Lily considered it then gave a single nod.  
“Ok.” Aziraphale released her as Crowley stood.  
“Want some help, angel?” Crowley asked softly. The angel hesitated, then nodded. He took Crowley’s outstretched hand and let the demon pull him to his feet.  
“I must say, I do enjoy these outings,” Aziraphale said as they followed Lily back to their things.  
“So do I, Aziraphale,” Crowley agreed, wrapping an arm around Aziraphale’s waist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the suggestion! This was a great chapter to write. I love incorporating the ideas and experiences you guys share with me into this story!


	16. Locked

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little scenario that I could not get out of my head after watching the clip shared be SmolOcean. Thanks again for sharing it!

“Nooo! I don’t wanna go!” Lily screamed as Aziraphale fought to get her buckled in her car seat. He grunted as her foot connected with his ribs.  
“Lily, we need to take you to your appointment,” he said, trying his best to keep his tone calm.  
“Nooo!” Lily screamed. Aziraphale finally got the buckle in place and the door shut. Lily was too upset to even consider unbuckling as he shut the door. Instead she kicked the back of Aziraphale’s seat and pounded her fists against whatever she could reach. Her screamed protests didn’t stop as they started out, but had petered out into angry sniffles and grumbles by the time Crowley had parked the car.  
“I’ll go check us in,” he said.  
“Right,” Aziraphale grumbled. He had lost the coin flip after all, which meant he had the pleasure of dealing with the headstrong child that most definitely did not want to go to the doctor’s office for her appointment even if her best behavior could get her a treat afterward.  
“No. Don’t wanna,” Lily growled as he unbuckled her. He sighed, stepping back from the car so she could climb out, though the girl made no move to do so.  
“I know, Lily. But we want to make sure you’re healthy,” he explained. “Now, come on out and we can go find Da, ok?” he added. She pouted, giving no answer.  
“Mr. Fell?” a voice called. He turned in surprise, and found Karen Mayhew approaching him. There was the thump of the door shutting and he turned to meet Lily’s angry glare through the Bentley’s window. He gave her a look, before Mrs. Mayhew was pulling his attention away from his daughter.  
“I do hope all is well,” the woman was saying, trying to look around Aziraphale into the Bentley.  
“Perfectly fine, Mrs. Mayhew. Just a standard check up,” he answered, trying his best to sound cheery.  
“Ah. Well. Then I suppose I should let you get on,” she said, sounding almost disappointed at the answer.  
“Thank you. Good day, Mrs. Mayhew,” Aziraphale said. He turned back to the Bentley, Lily glaring at him from his seat.  
“Now you know you’re not supposed to be up there,” he said as he pulled at the door handle. The door did not open. He pulled at it again, then looked at Lily. There was a smugness to her angry glare.  
“Oh, you did not!” he said.  
“Aziraphale! What’s taking so long?” Crowley shouted as he approached. Aziraphale made a frustrated gesture at the Bentley.  
“She’s locked herself in the car!” he shouted back.  
“I’ll just unlock it,” Crowley said, reaching into his pocket for his keys. He hesitated, then patted at his clothes. Aziraphale’s shoulders dropped.  
“Please tell me you didn’t leave them in the car,” he said. Crowley grabbed the driver’s side door and pulled, finding it locked as well.  
“I didn’t leave them. They just… slipped my mind,” he growled, glaring at the keys still in the ignition. “Lily, you open this door.” Lily shook her head.  
“Lily, you can’t stay in there. Open the door,” Aziraphale tried. The girl shook her head again.  
“That’s it. This has gone far enough,” Crowley snapped, going to grab a nearby branch.  
“Wait! Let me try one more thing,” Aziraphale said. Crowley grumbled, but waited. Aziraphale turned to his daughter, meeting her angry blue-grey gaze.  
“Lily, you have to the count of 3 to open this door,” he said slowly. He raised his hand. “1… 2...” he counted slowly, moving his fingers so that he could snap, miracle ready.  
“3.” She did not open the door. He snapped his fingers, the Bentley’s locks popped and Lily jumped and stared. He opened the door and pulled her out.  
“How?” she mumbled, staring at him in wide-eyed awe.  
“A good magician never reveals his secrets,” he said firmly as he carried her to the clinic entrance. Crowley waved a hand at the Bentley, miracling it shut and locked while Lily was focused on Aziraphale, keys jingling as he slipped them into his pocket.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know if there is anything else you would like to see!


	17. Wings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really excited to post this chapter as I feel it adds some things to the story. Hope you all enjoy it.

Aziraphale and Crowley had been talked into a neighborhood get together at one of the nearby parks which would involve many of the resident’s families coming in and getting to know each other. One of the largest selling points, though both Crowley and Aziraphale would be loathe to admit it, was that many of these families would be bringing their children along and they knew Lily needed to interact with more people. Plus, Ms. Clara was the one putting on the event and the old woman rarely took no for an answer.  
“Your Lily must be starting preschool soon,” Ms. Clara said to them as the children played on the playground. Aziraphale nodded as Crowley half-listened, watching Lily play with the other kids.  
“This fall. It will be good for her to spend time with her peers,” Aziraphale added.  
“And get back to your lives, I’m sure. Lily is practically glued to one or both of you at all times,” Karen Mayhew said.  
“I don’t mind it,” he said softly. The young girl in question was having a ball running around and using the slides.  
“Please. Every parent wants them out of their hair some days. I can’t believe-,” she scoffed. Crowley gave her a sharp look, though the true intensity of it was hidden behind his sunglasses.  
“Do not try and tell me how I feel about my child,” he nearly growled. Aziraphale gave him a concerned look and Crowley looked away, hands jamming themselves deep into his pockets.  
“I’m sorry, dear. We just… never expected to have a child of our own and when Lily came into our lives… Well, I suppose you could say we wouldn’t give her up for anything,” Aziraphale said to the young woman.  
“Oh, certainly. I’d venture most people would say the same. That doesn’t mean you don’t get tired of the tantrums or don’t want a romantic night out. I mean, when was the last time you two had a night to yourselves?” Karen replied. Aziraphale hesitated.  
“Mr. Fell, I don’t think I’ve seen both of you go out without Lily in the years she’s been with you. Have you and Mr. Crowley not taken a night out in all that time?” Ms. Clara asked. He gave in under her concerned gaze.  
“Well, no, but-.”  
“Surely you jest!” Karen nearly squawked.   
“We really don’t mind. We are well versed in making the most of little moments,” Aziraphale said quickly, remembering their Arrangement and the short meet ups that had meant so much to each of them.  
“Little moments are all well and good, but a good relationship needs date nights!” Karen said emphatically. Aziraphale had to bite back the words that threatened to spill off his tongue. They tasted bitter.  
“And how are your date nights doing you, Karen? Hmm?” Crowley hissed softly, just loud enough for them all to hear it. She stiffened a little.  
“What do you mean by that, Mr. Crowley?” she asked, her voice suddenly cold. He shrugged, keeping his face carefully neutral as he met her angry gaze.  
“Merely that you seem to be giving an awful lot of advice to people who aren’t asking for it.”  
“I’m simply trying to help.”  
“Yeah? I don’t recall asking for it,” Crowley said sharply. “Aziraphale and I know what we need and we don’t need you sticking your nose in our relationship. They’re complicated enough when it’s just two people involved.”  
“Well, I never!” Karen said aghast.  
“Crowley, dear, she didn’t mean any harm,” Aziraphale said gently, putting a hand on his arm. Crowley shifted, and looked away again.  
“Plenty of people have caused harm not meaning it,” he replied softly.  
“You are right, young man,” Ms. Clara said. She gave him a thin smile. “As hard as it may be for us to hear, you certainly did not ask for our advice or judgment and yet we were quick to give it simply because your methods are different from what ours are. I apologize, Mr. Crowley.”  
He blinked at her sincerity then looked away, seeming embarrassed.  
“S’alright, Ms. Clara. I shouldn’t’ve snapped so,” he said. She gave a knowing nod.  
“It’s always hard, that first time. Letting them go or going off without them. It gets easier, dear boy,” she told him gently. He gave a shake of his head but didn’t articulate further, instead watching Lily gathering with some of the other kids. The little girl came racing over.  
“Da! We found baby bunnies!” she said excitedly, jumping up and pulling on Crowley’s arm to make sure she had his attention.  
“Did you?” he asked. She nodded, bouncing up and down on the balls of her feet in her excitement.  
“Come see!” she cried, pulling at him. He let her pull his hand from his pocket and drag him away by it.  
“Well, isn’t he tightly wound,” Karen grumbled once the demon and child had joined the group looking at the bunnies. Ms. Clara gave the other woman a sharp look.  
“He’s a doting father who struggles with sharing his emotions and is facing the prospect of sending his little girl off to school for the first time. He isn’t wrong in his feelings, Mrs. Mayhew,” she said firmly. “And frankly I am appalled at your poor manners for judging him so in front of his partner.” Karen Mayhew gaped at Ms. Clara like a fish out of water.  
“But-.”  
“Mrs. Mayhew, if I may, I would prefer we move to a more, ah, pleasant topic. Crowley and I… well, there are aspects to our relationship that are hard for many to grasp, so I’d rather not discuss it,” Aziraphale interrupted.  
“What was Crowley planting in the garden with young Lily the other day?” Ms. Clara asked, quickly taking his suggestion before Mrs. Mayhew could steer the topic again.  
“Oh, a variety of things I believe. He watched a show about pollinators with Lily and she was absolutely ecstatic at the idea of being able to plant flowers that would help the bees. Thank you, my dear.” This last was addressed to Crowley as the demon rejoined them, handing Aziraphale a plastic cup filled with lemonade. “Do you remember what all you planted with Lily?”  
“Bergamot, mainly. Some borage and poppies, I think,” Crowley replied.  
“Well, that sounds an interesting assortment,” Ms. Clara replied and slowly they fell back into easy conversation, occasionally laughing and joking as they talked.  
“Yeah, well, my daddies have wings.” Crowley and Aziraphale both froze at the confident words that carried over from where the children had been playing.  
“What d’you mean your dads’ve got wings?” a boy’s voice asked.  
“She means they got fake ones,” another boy’s voice replied.  
“No, real ones. You just can’t see them most times,” Lily said firmly. Crowley and Aziraphale shared a look that quite clearly said ‘I haven’t had my wings out with her, have you?’  
“That’s just silly. No one’s got real wings,” a little girl scoffed.  
“My daddies do.”  
“What they look like then, huh?” one of the boys demanded.  
“They’re feathery ones, like a bird’s. Dad’s are white. Da’s are black,” Lily said with the confidence of a small child who knows with certainty what they are saying is exactly what they’ve seen and nothing will convince them otherwise. Crowley was already hurrying toward Lily while Aziraphale stammered excuses for them to leave as he trailed behind him.  
“You’re making it up,” the girl accused.  
“Am not!” Lily started.  
“Hey, kiddo. Time to head home,” Crowley said, crouching down and placing a hand on her shoulder. She looked at him with a frown.  
“Da, I was having fun,” she protested.  
“We know, but Da is feeling a little tuckered out. Do you think you can be ok with coming home for me?” Crowley said. She thought about it for a moment then nodded, taking Crowley’s hand.  
“Yes, but Dad has to read me the Miss Beedle book,” she said as Aziraphale caught up. He groaned.  
“Not that one again!” He cast a glare at Crowley. “Why you ever bought that book I shall never know.” Crowley smirked at him as they walked toward the Bentley.  
“I thought it was funny.”  
“Then you read it to her!”  
“Nah. She prefers it when you read to her,” Crowley replied, his smirk growing.  
“Da never gets the stories right,” Lily volunteered helpfully.  
“How can you get a book on excrement wrong?” Aziraphale groaned miserably.  
“He changes the story,” Lily answered.  
“Changes the-!” Aziraphale stuttered in disbelief. “Do you not just read the book?”  
Crowley shrugged. “I get bored. In you go, kiddo.” He helped her get buckled in then opened the passenger door for Aziraphale.  
“Just be glad we’re getting her home, angel. We need to talk to her about what she said.”  
Aziraphale sighed and nodded, climbing into the car. Crowley closed the door and waved a farewell to the group they had unceremoniously left as he walked around to his door. He climbed in and they were on their way home. They were quiet for a while then Crowley glanced in the rear view mirror.  
“You awake, kiddo?”  
“Yes, Da.”  
“Can I ask you something?”  
“Hmm?”  
“What were you talking with those other kids about?”  
“What dads were like. They said how strong their dads were. Like it made them better,” she said.  
“And what did you tell them?” Aziraphale asked gently. Lily fidgeted in her seat. “Please don’t lie, Lily.”  
“That you had wings,” she said softly. Aziraphale had to swallow hard before he continued.  
“Why would you say that?”  
“Cause you do. You have white ones and Da has black ones. They’re pretty,” Lily said defensively. Aziraphale had to suppress a small smile.  
“When d’you think you saw them?” Crowley asked, his tone hollow. Lily shrugged.  
“I don’t know.”  
“Lily,” Crowley said, a warning note in his tone.  
“I don’t know. I… They’re fuzzy. There and not. Sometimes.”  
“Sometimes?” Aziraphale asked. She shook her head in frustration.  
“Lily, I want you to promise me you won’t tell people about our wings,” Crowley said firmly. She stared at him with wide eyes, and his gaze met hers in the rear view mirror. “I mean it, Lily.”  
“Ok, Da. I promise,” she said softly. He held her gaze for another moment then flicked it back down to the road. They continued home without another word. Crowley’s grip was tight on the steering wheel as he drove, a muscle working in his jaw. Aziraphale remained quiet until they arrived home, stepping out of the car after Crowley had parked it in their drive. He pulled a sleeping Lily out of her car seat and carried her up to her room, carefully tucking her in her bed and leaving a kiss on her forehead before heading down to the kitchen. Crowley was leaning against the counter, a glass of scotch in his hand as he stared out the window.  
“I thought you stopped drinking that,” Aziraphale said.  
“Have some for occasions,” Crowley replied automatically. He waved a hand absently, a glass of wine appearing on the counter in front of Aziraphale. Aziraphale took the glass, moving to join Crowley. He sipped quietly, waiting for Crowley to open up.  
“When was the last time you had your wings out?” the demon finally asked. So that’s where he was deciding to start, Aziraphale thought. He sighed.  
“Let’s take this outside, my dear. While I expect Lily will remain asleep, I’d rather like to get off my feet and that she not overhear anything,” he suggested. Crowley gave a single nod and they slipped outside. Aziraphale sat with a relieved sigh, settling onto the bench that sat just in Crowley’s garden. Crowley joined him, draping himself over it like one might drape a blanket.  
“So, when was it?” the demon asked, taking another sip of his whiskey. Aziraphale sighed and looked up at the stars.  
“Stopping the end of the world,” the angel replied. Crowley nodded.  
“Me too.”  
“So when could she have seen them?” Aziraphale asked. Crowley swirled the contents of his glass.  
“I don’t know. I’ve been thinking about it since we left.”  
“It would help if she could articulate what exactly she saw when.”  
“Yup,” Crowley replied, popping the p loudly. They were quiet for a moment, each in their own thoughts.  
“Do you think that lovely young lady might be able to help?” Aziraphale asked.  
“Who?”  
“The one from the apocalypse. Anathema, I think it was,” he explained. Crowley shrugged.  
“Don’t see how it could hurt. I think I could track down her number.” Aziraphale reached over and gently squeezed Crowley’s hand.  
“We’ll figure this out, my dear,” he said. Crowley sighed, setting down his scotch and pulling off his glasses.  
“I don’t like this, angel. Humans shouldn’t be able to see what we are, not without us letting them or being very special,” he said.  
“I’m worried about her too,” Aziraphale admitted, pressing closer to Crowley. “But what more can we do at this time? We both agreed before we brought her home that we wouldn’t use miracles on her unless we had no other choice.”  
“And I stand by that,” Crowley said, frowning. “I’ve mostly been trying to avoid using them at all when she’s with me, ‘specially now she’s older. When I’m here. Not that it should or would be doing this to her even if I was using one everyday.”  
“Warlock never had anything like this,” Aziraphale agreed. “Not once in 11 years.”  
“Exactly. And we weren’t near so careful then. So why is she-?” Crowley cut himself off with a frustrated hiss, waving his hands vaguely at the heavens. He leaned back with a sigh and leaned his head against Aziraphale’s shoulder. “I just don’t know what this means, angel.”  
Aziraphale gently combed his fingers through Crowley’s fiery locks.  
“I don’t either, my dear,” he admitted, setting his glass down before gently tilting Crowley’s face up to meet his gaze. “But we’ll figure it out together.”  
He planted a kiss on Crowley’s mouth and the demon melted into it, long fingers curling gently in Aziraphale’s hair. They pulled apart and those vibrant yellow eyes held his.  
“Together,” the demon agreed before leaning in to capture Aziraphale with a kiss of his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was inspired by the stories of kids saying something that freaks out adults, like the things that they can't know yet somehow do, and had to think of something that would concern an angel and a demon pretending to be two normal dads. As always, please let me know if there is anything else you would like to see!


	18. Anathema

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so glad you all enjoyed the last chapter! Here's a little follow up.

Crowley tried not to stare as Anathema talked with Lily across the witch's living room. Anathema already seemed to have ideas about what might be going on with Lily, but had yet to share any of her thoughts. She had tried some magical trinkets (tests she’d said) and was asking Lily a few questions that often got her answers that showed Lily didn’t really understand what she was asking. No matter how much Anathema tried to dumb them down for her. Eventually, Anathema brought her youngest to play with Lily and then motioned for Aziraphale and Crowley to join her at the table, where they would be able to see the children but not be overheard by them.  
“Were you able to determine anything?” Aziraphale asked anxiously. Anathema sighed.  
“Yes and no.”  
“What’s that mean?” Crowley asked. She hesitated.  
“Look, Lily is a wonderful young, human, girl. She’s not… something else, at least as far as I can tell. But her aura, it’s odd for such a young child. I’d say she is a witch, but everything else I was seeing doesn’t quite match up with what I know. Not that there are many witches these days, and everyone’s aura is different.”  
“That’sss real helpful, that isss,” Crowley hissed in irritation.  
“I would think an angel and a demon would have better luck figuring this sort of thing out than a witch who’s barely been practicing the past few years,” Anathema replied coolly.  
“I’m afraid we are also at a loss. I’ve never known of an angel and a demon trying to raise a human child before, well, us,” Aziraphale said.  
“And we thought we were trying to raise the anti-Christ the first time,” Crowley grumbled. Anathema shrugged.  
“Whatever is going on, she seems fine. I’m willing to see her again if more things come up, but I think you’re worrying too much. It may be she's got some ability for magic or she may just be sensitive to things. There are lots of kids like that. She’ll probably grow out of it in the latter case. Just keep doing your best for her.”  
Crowley looked over at Aziraphale. The angel didn’t seem happy with the answer, but his face said he was resigned to it anyway.  
“All right. Thank you, Anathema. We will certainly bear that in mind,” the angel said. She patted his hand gently.  
“Cheer up, Aziraphale. You and Crowley are doing a great job,” she said. He gave her a weak smile.  
“Thank you, dear. It… helps to hear that.”  
“Thanks, Anathema. We’ll get out of your hair,” Crowley told her, going over and collecting Lily’s things.  
“It’s no trouble, Crowley. Just… Maybe turn down the overprotective father vibe, yeah?” she said.  
“I… Yeah, ok. Sorry,” he said.  
“I get it. You should’ve seen Newt with our first one. He was a mess,” Anathema said with a grin. “Now, you get on home. Call me if you need anything.”  
"We will. Thank you again, dear," Aziraphale said as he herded Lily out the door. Crowley followed behind, a nervous knot still curling in his gut despite Anathema's reassurance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love seeing all the stories and ideas you guys share! Please keep them coming!


	19. Nose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FantasyTLOU, you asked for something up the nose. I hope you enjoy this.

He had turned away for only a second. That was all it had taken for Lily to disappear into the house and go silent, which always meant the young girl was getting up to something. He searched the house for her with no luck. He gave in with a sigh.  
“Crowley,” he called as he opened the bedroom door. The demon groaned and pulled a pillow over his face.  
“Five more minutes, Aziraphale.”  
“I can’t find Lily.”  
“Well, she’s not in here with me.”  
“You always know where to find her.”  
“Have you checked the living room cabinet?” the demon sighed. Aziraphale frowned.  
“No. Why would I?”  
“It’s one of her favorite places to hide cause she knows you won’t look there,” Crowley answered.  
“But-,” Aziraphale started.  
“Just go check it, angel. I’ll be down as soon as I’ve had a chance to change,” Crowley interrupted, tossing the pillow off his face at Aziraphale to urge the angel out the door. Aziraphale took the hint and went down to the living room. He pulled the cabinet open and found Lily, just as Crowley had expected.  
“Now what are you doing in there?” he grumbled. Lily giggled and hid her face in her hands. He reached in and pulled her out, noticing she was still hiding her face, even as she giggled.  
“Find her?” Crowley called from the kitchen.  
“Right where you said, my dear,” Aziraphale called back. “Now what were you up to in there?” he asked Lily.  
“I’m a walrus!” she answered as she revealed her face to show him that she had two of her crayons shoved up her nose to dangle down in front of her mouth. He stared in horror.  
“Get those out of your nose right now!” he snapped, his tone harder and sharper than he intended. Lily stared in surprise, but removed the crayons from her nose. He inspected her face and nose, making sure she was ok.  
“It was just pretend, dad,” she mumbled uncertainly.  
“Do not stick things up your nose. You could hurt yourself or get it stuck,” he said firmly.  
“Sorry, dad,” she mumbled, almost too quiet to understand, tears ready to fall if she blinked. He sighed and hugged her tight.  
“I’m sorry, darling. I was just scared for a second,” he said softly. “I love your imagination and that you love to play.”  
“But no things up my nose,” she mumbled. He nodded.  
“That’s right. Or in your mouth, please. I don’t want you to choke,” he said, pulling back and looking at her face. He wiped away the tears that had escaped her eyes and looked up to see Crowley standing in the door.  
“Looks like your Da is up. What do you say to the three of us going out into the garden for a picnic lunch?”  
Lily nodded and gave him a shaky smile.  
“Come on, kiddo. Dad’ll be right out with everything. Let’s go see how our flowers are doing,” Crowley said, holding out his hand for Lily to come take. Lily gave another nod and hurried over to Crowley, her smile growing stronger at the idea.  
Aziraphale couldn’t help but smile as she looked over her shoulder and called, “Hurry, dad! I’m hungry!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for this suggestion! I love getting all of them and incorporating them into this story so please keep them coming!


	20. Dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DarkAngel2891, you asked for Crowley helping her with nightmares. I hope this chapter is something along the lines of what you were hoping for.

Crowley shot up, biting back the sounds that threatened to escape his throat. He was grateful he didn’t need to breathe as he swallowed the air, forced it to stay put so he wouldn’t wake the angel sleeping beside him. He waited for his corporation to calm, forced away the twisted memories that had formed the nightmare. He smoothed back his hair as he finally started to breathe again, glanced at Aziraphale’s sleeping form. Calm, relaxed in that way only sleeping people could be.  
Crowley slipped out of the bed and crept down the stairs. He pulled out a bottle of whiskey and a glass from a hidden upper cabinet that Lily couldn’t reach and Aziraphale had never noticed. He sighed as he opened the bottle then hesitated just short of pouring the glass. He listened closely, heard soft sounds from the living room. He set the bottle down silently, slipped through the cottage to poke his head around the door frame.  
He relaxed as he saw Lily sitting in front of the tele, remote in hand and the volume nearly off so she wouldn’t disturb them.  
“Kiddo?” he said. She jumped and looked at him guiltily. “What’re you doing up?”  
“Bad dreams,” she murmured, looking down at the remote in her hands. He hesitated then went to her, sitting cross-legged and pulling her into his lap so he could hold her tight to his chest.  
“Can you tell me about it?” he prompted. She didn’t respond and he racked his brain for a way to get something from her. He leaned back, pawed at the table and found a coin there. He shifted back, showing her the coin in his hand.  
“How ‘bout this? I flip the coin, you call heads or tails and whoever wins has to tell the other what their dream was about,” he offered.  
She was quiet and still, then breathed, “Heads.” He flipped the coin, catching it one handed and plopping it down on her leg, revealing the heads side. He cursed internally, looking up at the tele as he thought about what to say.  
“You don’t have to,” Lily sighed. He gave her a light squeeze.  
“Nope. We made a deal, I have to stick to it,” he said. He shifted, adjusting her so they could both sit more comfortably.  
“I dreamt,” he began slowly, “that bad things were happening.”  
“What kind of bad things?” she whispered, eyes glued to the tele even as he could tell she was focused on him. He shifted again.  
“The kinds of bad things only people do,” he murmured.  
“Oh,” she breathed.  
“Yeah,” he murmured, squeezing her tightly. Her arms curled around his and squeezed.  
“That sounds scary,” she mumbled. He sighed, resting his chin on the top of her head.  
“In ways. Mostly just… hard,” he said.  
“Hard,” she echoed softly, her tone sounding more like agreement than anything else. They sat quietly, watching some strange late night show she had found.  
“What do you do?” she asked eventually.  
“What, when I have bad dreams?” he asked. She nodded. He considered it for a long moment.  
“Depends. Sometimes I don’t do anything. I used to go talk to your dad a lot. Still do, now I think on it. Not about the dream, but he helps me think of other things,” he shrugged. “Nowadays though, I like to find you and just give you a hug.”  
“That’s why you do that?” she mumbled. He nodded.  
“Reminds me where and when I am. Lets me know you’re ok. But you’ll have to find what works for you.” They were quiet again for a few minutes.  
“I don’t remember my dream,” Lily admitted softly. “Just that it was bad. It scared me.” He squeezed her tightly and she shifted into it, reminding him of when she had been a tiny thing and he had curled around her the first time.  
“Nothing’s gonna hurt you, kiddo. Not while your dad and I are here,” he promised softly. Her fingers squeezed his arm.  
“Even in dreams?” she asked softly. He hesitated then lifted her off his lap and turned her to face him, her large blue eyes searching his face.  
“I’ll tell you a trick,” he whispered softly. “It doesn’t work for everyone or all the time. When you have those bad dreams, find the things that are making them bad and try to change them.”  
“Change them?”  
“Block them out, turn the bad guys into bunnies, whatever. Your dreams are all in your head,” he murmured, tapping her forehead lightly with a finger as he finished the thought. She couldn’t help a small smile from curling one corner of her mouth.  
“Does it work for you?” she asked. He shrugged.  
“Sometimes.” She nodded, then yawned.  
“Ready to go back to bed?” he asked as she rubbed at her eyes. She nodded, arms already reaching for him again.  
“Can I stay with you and dad?” she mumbled as he hefted her up and she let her head loll on his shoulder.  
“Of course, kiddo. Whenever you need to,” he answered softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you as always for the suggestions!


	21. School

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's my birthday today and I figured what better way to make it special than to post an extra chapter! Hope you enjoy it!

Crowley’s knuckles were white from gripping the steering wheel so hard. Aziraphale, sitting in the passenger seat next to him, had been kind enough not to comment on it so far. Lily sat in her seat, happily singing about going to school and how excited she was for it. He parked and let Aziraphale take her out of her seat but followed inside. They were met by friendly staff, met Lily’s bright and friendly teacher -a young woman going by Ms. Boyd-, bid her good day, and started back for the car, leaving Lily in her care.  
“It’s going to be fine, my dear,” Aziraphale told him, gently lacing their fingers together and giving Crowley’s hand a squeeze.  
“I know,” Crowley replied flatly. He could feel the concern in the gaze the angel turned on him, but tried his best to ignore it. They climbed into the car and Crowley hesitated.  
“Would you like to go and get some lunch, Crowley? It has been a while,” Aziraphale suggested. Crowley nodded mutely, throwing the car in drive and going to one of Aziraphale’s favorite restaurants. They ordered, and Aziraphale watched Crowley closely as they waited for their food.  
“What’s on your mind, my dear?” he finally asked. Crowley hesitated.  
“Do you think about it?” he finally asked. Aziraphale blinked, brows furrowing in confusion.  
“It?”  
“How quickly she’s going to grow up.”  
“Oh,” Aziraphale said, glancing down at his hands. He was quiet for a long moment. “I… try not to.”  
“How?”  
“Excuse me?”  
“How can you not think about it?”  
“Well, I just enjoy the time I’m spending with her,” Aziraphale said with a shrug. Crowley glowered at him.  
“Obviously. But human life spans are so short. Here and gone like that,” Crowley said with a snap.  
“Crowley,” Aziraphale started but the demon was on a tangent.  
“We have maybe a few short decades to take care of her and then we let her go. How? How are we just going to let her go? When we could DO something.”  
“She’s human, Crowley. It’s the way of things,” Aziraphale replied pensively, reminded of the many, many times they had discussed God’s ineffable plan.  
“But why? Why is that the way it has to be?” Crowley demanded.  
“We agreed she should live her life as normally as possible,” Aziraphale said defensively.  
“As human as possible you mean!”  
“It’s her life. She can choose to be what and who she wants. It’s not our decision to make.”  
“I’m not saying it should be!” Crowley snapped. He seemed to deflate a little. “I just… You are the one constant companion I’ve had in 6000 years, Aziraphale. I’ve not been this close with anyone else. Certainly not humans, I couldn’t...” They fell silent as the server dropped off their food.  
“I never really got the hang of letting people go,” Crowley said softly. “I always left first.”  
“My dear, it wouldn’t make the knowing any easier. It’s one of the great weights of mortality.”  
“I just… didn’t realize it would be so hard this time,” Crowley admitted in a whisper. Aziraphale took his hand again and gave it a tight squeeze.  
“That’s because this time she’s ours, and we aren’t expecting her to end the world we love so much,” Aziraphale told him gently. Crowley gave him a weak smile.  
“Does rather put the whole thing in a different light, doesn’t it?”  
“Definitely. And we will cherish every moment we have with her for as long as we can.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lily has finally started preschool! There's still plenty more tantrums and experiences to come though. Please let me know if there is anything you really want to see!


	22. Friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We get to see a little more of Lily and how she is without her dads!

Lily was nervous. It was her second day at school and she didn’t feel like she had any friends. Dad had tried to help her feel better. He had said, “Don’t worry, my dear. These things just take time. You’ll make friends soon.”  
Lily didn’t want to make friends soon, she wanted them now. She wanted to be able to laugh and play with others like so many of them were doing with the kids they already knew. She just didn’t know how to. How to say hi, what toys they might enjoy playing with, who would be good people to even be friends with. So during playtime she sat and played with toys on her own instead of approaching the other kids.  
“Hey,” a voice said. She looked up, finding a boy who was bigger than her looking down at her. “We want the blocks.”  
“You should say please,” she said. He laughed.  
“What if I don’t wanna?” he asked. Lily felt her stubbornness dig in its heels. One must have good manners when dealing with others after all.  
“Then you can shove off,” Lily told him firmly, meeting his gaze. That apparently threw the boy off his stride.  
“I’ll hit you,” he finally said. She was still holding blocks firmly in her hand.  
“I’ll hit you back,” she promised. The boy hesitated but Lily wasn’t looking away. He grumbled something to his friends and turned away, leaving Lily with the toys. She frowned down at them even as she relaxed. Perhaps she had been too mean. He may not know better after all.  
“Ouch!” a girl’s voice said from nearby. Lily looked up to see the boy had pulled on her hair, demanding she give him the toys she was playing with now. Before Lily knew what she’d done, she’d thrown the block in her hand at the boy, striking him in the back. She knew it hadn’t hurt him, only surprised him enough to make him let go of the girl’s hair.  
“Be nice,” she told him. He glared at her.  
“What you gonna do? Make me?” he challenged. Lily stood and started toward him.  
“If I have to,” she said flatly. She could tell the boy didn’t know what to make of her. This little, quiet girl standing up to him instead of quietly letting him do what he wanted. Lily passed him, standing between him and the other girl.  
“Go away, or I’ll tell the teacher,” Lily threatened. That made him finally leave.  
“Th-thanks,” the little girl sniffled.  
“Amy, Lily,” Mrs. Boyd called. “Were you throwing blocks at Ryan?” The boy was smug beside their teacher.  
“Just me, Mrs. Boyd. After he pulled her hair and tried to take our toys,” Lily answered. Her teacher sighed and crossed her arms, but Ryan wasn’t looking as smug now.  
“While it’s good to stand up for your friends, that kind of behavior isn’t appropriate. I want all three of you to go and sit at the tables,” Mrs. Boyd said firmly. Lily and the other girl did so, sitting next to each other while Ryan was forced to go sit across the room.  
“Y-you d-didn’t have to d-do that,” Amy said softly.  
“He was being rude. That’s not nice,” Lily responded firmly. “We should treat each other nicely.” Amy stared at her for a long moment.  
“B-but,” she started.  
“I just wanted to make friends,” Lily interrupted. “I don’t want to play with meanie heads.”  
“W-will you b-be mine?” Amy asked softly. "M-my friend?"  
“Yes!” Lily beamed, throwing her arms around the other girl in an ecstatic hug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SmolOcean, you asked for her first friend, so here they are! I do plan to use more of your suggestion, and I would love to hear anything else you guys would like to see.


	23. Birthday Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a fun chapter to write! I hope you guys enjoy it.

“I thought you were going to take Lily to pick out a present yesterday!” Crowley growled into the phone.  
“Yes, well, we never got around to it,” Aziraphale mumbled guiltily on the other end of the line. Crowley stared at the aisle of toys.  
“How’m I supposed to know what her friend might like?” Crowley grumbled. “Which one is it again?”  
“Amy!” Lily’s voice piped up, clearly shouted to be sure he would hear her.  
“The quiet, mousy one?” Crowley clarified.  
“Yes, dear. Lily, you really must sit still or we will never have you ready!” Aziraphale responded, and Crowley hung up rather than listen to the angel struggle with their daughter. He chose an aisle at random and went down it, staring up at the toys. What might the young girl like? She was Lily’s age, so turning 4. He grabbed a doll, a stuffed dragon, and a puzzle. Lily could make the final decision and he’d duck off to miracle whatever she picked wrapped. He paid for the items and hurried back to the Bentley to pick up Aziraphale and Lily. When he pulled up and honked the horn, Lily came racing out followed by a tired looking Aziraphale.  
“Pick one of those toys for Amy and I’ll wrap it up for you while your dad takes you in,” Crowley said as Lily worked to buckle herself up.  
“’Kay!” Lily beamed, reaching to look in the bag. Aziraphale double checked she was buckled correctly before climbing into the passenger seat next to Crowley. They hurried to the party, Crowley throwing the car in park as soon as they were in a spot.  
“You pick, kiddo?” he asked. She nodded, holding up the stuffed dragon.  
“This one!” she said confidently. He took the toy from her and motioned for Aziraphale and her to go join the party. He waited till they were out of sight, then waved a hand at the stuffed dragon. When he stepped out of the car, it was in a bright silver gift bag with wads of tissue paper sticking out the top and a card. He followed them and joined Aziraphale in watching the chaos unfold.  
Amy’s parents had decided to hold the party at their home, set up a variety of activities for the kids and had prepared a princess theme. Lily immediately raced over to her friends, leaving Aziraphale and Crowley to join the other parents.  
“Hello! You must be Lily’s parents!” a woman who could only be Amy’s mother said. Her daughter already resembled her, thin, small, brown hair, glasses, but this woman carried herself with confidence where her daughter was quiet and shy.  
“Yes. Lily is quite excited to be here,” Aziraphale said.  
“Fantastic! You could put the present over there and we have snacks and drinks over there. You can stick around if you like but you’re also free to leave,” she said, pointing as she spoke. They thanked her and Crowley deposited the present among the others. They stayed, watching the kids play, meltdown, go back to playing, and meltdown again in turns.  
“I can’t say I ever want to do this,” Aziraphale murmured as he sipped at a drink.  
“What, have a birthday party?”  
“Host one. For Lily. At least until she’s older,” the angel clarified. Crowley smirked at him.  
“Too chaotic for you, angel?” he asked. Aziraphale gave him a look, not bothering to give him a verbal response.  
“Could always do your magic act. I’m sure they’d love it,” Crowley teased, sipping at his own drink. Aziraphale brightened at the idea and Crowley quickly backpedaled. “Joking, angel! Please, please don’t.” They were both distracted as Lily’s cries started. Aziraphale was going over to the girl before Crowley could even start to move. Crowley watched as the angel scooped her up and carried her over to a quiet spot. He talked softly to her and could understand her through her sniffles and sobs. He watched as Aziraphale pulled something from his pocket and did one of his magic tricks (poorly) for Lily. It made the girl giggle through the last of her tears. The angel smiled as he released the girl back to the party, just in time for presents. Crowley couldn’t help but smile to himself, though he carefully composed his face before Aziraphale rejoined him.  
“Well, that’s that,” Aziraphale sighed. Crowley slipped an arm through Azriaphale’s, surprising the angel by pulling himself closer.  
“That,” he said softly, “was well done, angel.” He felt the shiver that went through Aziraphale and allowed himself another smirk. They fell silent as they watched Amy open the presents. Most of them were dolls and puzzles. The young girl looked absolutely thrilled with Lily’s present, hugging their daughter and saying something to her they were too far away to hear.  
After presents, the party wrapped up pretty quickly. They waited for Lily to hug all of her friends good bye before taking her to the Bentley to head home. They were all quiet for a long while.  
“Thanks, Da,” Lily’s sleepy voice rose from the back seat. He glanced in the rear view mirror, finding the girl leaning her head against the window, eyes barely open to watch the scenery.  
“For what?”  
“For picking a good present. Amy wanted a… protector... against bad dreams,” she mumbled. Crowley felt his brow furrow and glanced at his daughter again. Her eyes were closed now and he knew he wasn’t getting another word out of her.  
“Glad we could help,” he replied anyway. Aziraphale’s hand found his knee and gave it a gentle squeeze.  
“Well done, my dear.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know if there are any other things you would like to see!


	24. Baking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FantasyTLOU, you asked for Aziraphale to make treats for the class!

“My concert is tomorrow,” Lily said as they entered the cottage.  
“Concert?” Aziraphale asked with a frown.  
“Yes! We will be singing a bunch of stuff,” she said happily.  
“Aren’t you guys a bit young for a concert?” Crowley asked as he managed an armful of groceries through the door.  
“It’s for parents, Da,” Lily said as if that explained everything.  
“Oh, my mistake,” Crowley replied with a roll of his eyes.  
“Mrs. Boyd said we should bring treats!” Lily added. They both hesitated.  
“'We' as in the parents or 'we' as in your teacher?” Aziraphale asked. Lily shrugged and ran off to go play with her toys.  
“Of course she wouldn’t mention this while we were at the store,” Crowley grumbled. “S’pose I can run and pick up some biscuits or something.”  
“Why don’t you make something?” Aziraphale asked.  
“Normally I would, but I don’t really have time right now, Aziraphale.”  
“She doesn’t need them till tomorrow morning. We have all night,” he protested. Crowley gave him a look.  
“We? Last I checked I did most of the cooking.”  
“Well, maybe this time I’ll do it,” Aziraphale said. Crowley shrugged.  
“Alright. There’s some mixes and recipe books in the cupboard. Good luck,” he said and left Aziraphale standing in the kitchen. The angel hesitated then took off his coat and rolled up his sleeves.  
“I’ll show him,” he muttered to himself and went to the cupboards to pull out recipe books and ingredients. He flipped one open, found a recipe for sugar biscuits, and started pulling out bowls, measuring cups, and rubber spatula for stirring. He was immediately covered in a puff of flour as the bag sent up a cloud when he opened it. He grumbled as he tried to follow the recipe (Crowley had scrawled notes in the margins and sometimes those notes ran over the recipe itself) and was meticulous in his measurements. He had just gotten them all laid out on a baking tray when he realized he had never started the oven. He started it and waited, leaving to grab a book to read while the biscuits baked. He started reading almost as soon as he had the biscuits in the oven.  
It was some time later when he was drawn out of the book by the smell of something burning. He frowned, then remembered the biscuits and hurried to pull them out of the oven. He frowned at the bricks of charcoal.  
“What’s that smell?” Lily’s voice asked. He turned to find her wrinkling her nose and waving at the smoke drifting from the oven.  
“Oh, I just burnt some biscuits,” Aziraphale explained, trying to shrug it off.  
“Can I help?” Lily asked, looking at the sad burnt lumps on the tray. He nearly told her no but she looked so excited that he couldn’t deny her.  
“Alright. Pick a recipe you like,” he sighed. He handed her the recipe book which she promptly sat with on the floor to look through while he threw away the burnt biscuits.  
“This one!” she said, pointing with a finger. He picked it up and looked while she pulled a chair over to help. Aziraphale cleared away the dishes he had dirtied making the biscuits and gathered clean ones to start the cupcakes Lily had chosen.  
“I want to add the flour!” Lily said, reaching for the bag.  
“Alright. Just let me-,” Aziraphale started. Lily didn’t wait for him to finish, pouring a good half the bag into the bowl before he could stop her. She giggled as a cloud of flour flew up into her face.  
“We have to measure the ingredients, my dear,” he sighed.  
“But now I look like you!” she giggled, pointing at the flour on his face and in his hair. He couldn’t help but laugh at that.  
“What have you two done to this kitchen?” Crowley demanded. Lily giggled.  
“We’re making cupcakes!”  
“I never would have guessed,” Crowley said, looking dubiously at the pile of dirty dishes in the sink and the dusting of flour over them both. He came up to the counter and looked at the mound of flour.  
“You could join the fun,” Aziraphale prompted. Crowley smirked.  
“Maybe if I’m asked nicely,” he said.  
“Please! I want to make cupcakes!” Lily said, half climbing onto the counter to grab Crowley’s arm with her flour covered hands.  
“Get down off the counter and I will,” he gently scolded and she scrambled to obey. The demon did his best to rescue the cupcakes from Lily’s overenthusiastic help and Aziraphale’s strict measurements. He convinced Lily to help Aziraphale clean the counter and dishes while he worked on a frosting for them. Crowley and Lily found decorations while they waited for the cupcakes to cool. The rest of the evening was spent frosting and decorating the cupcakes, though Lily managed to snag a cupcake and somehow get large dabs of frosting on both Crowley and Aziraphale’s noses (which Crowley immediately rectified with a large dollop on her nose).  
“That was fun,” Lily yawned as Aziraphale finished getting her in her pajamas after her bath.  
“Yes, it was,” he agreed. She shuffled over to her bed and crawled in.  
“Will they like them?”  
“Who?”  
“The parents.”  
“Oh, tomorrow. Yes. I’m sure everyone will love your cupcakes,” he reassured her. She smiled at him, already drifting to sleep.  
“Good,” she mumbled. He smiled and kissed her on the forehead.  
“Sleep well, my dear.”  
“Love you, Dad.”  
“I love you, too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Please let me know if there is anything else you would like to see.


	25. Bedtime

Crowley glanced at his watch.  
“Come on, Aziraphale. You were supposed to be in bed an hour ago,” he grumbled. He threw the covers aside and started down the stairs to the living room only to find Lily was in the middle of a full on tantrum. She screamed wordlessly at Aziraphale and the angel was clearly at his wits end with her.  
“Lily, you know that won’t get you what you want,” the angel told her.  
“You can’t make me!” Lily shouted at him. “I don’t wanna!”  
“What is going on in here?” Crowley demanded.  
“Somebody is refusing to go to bed,” Aziraphale growled. Crowley looked at Lily, her lip quivering as angry tears ran down her face.  
“Not even for a story?” he asked, quirking an eyebrow.  
“No! Don’t wanna!” Lily snapped, stamping her feet in agitation.  
“Lullaby?”  
“No!”  
“Well, then,” Crowley said, rolling up his sleeves. “Sounds like its time to just bring you up to bed whether you like it or not then.”  
“No!” Lily shouted. “No bed!”  
“C’mon, kiddo. You’ll feel better in the morning,” he tried.  
“You can’t make me!” she shouted. “Bedtime isn’t real!”  
“Now you listen to me,” Crowley said firmly, crouching down to look his angry daughter in the eye. “Gender is a construct, society is, even money is. But bedtime is very, very real and I want mine.”  
“I don’t,” Lily growled, holding her ground. Crowley sighed, standing and gently but firmly taking one of her hands. She pulled away, trying to drop to the floor.  
“No!” she screamed.  
“You know you won’t be going to the park to see Amy tomorrow with this kind of behavior,” he tried, knowing it wouldn’t work. She stilled for a moment, glaring at him.  
“No,” she growled.  
“Yes. Little girls who don’t go to bed on time don’t get to go see their friends for play dates,” he said. He quickly scooped her up and started carrying her to her room. She screamed and thrashed in his arms.  
“No! I want to go!” she howled, small hands thumping against his bony chest. He winced at the sound as he carried her up the stairs.  
“Especially not when we are hitting and screaming too,” he added. This did nothing to help, but maybe later it would connect. He wasn’t really sure. She screamed again as they started through her doorway, grabbing onto the frame to try and hold them out of it. He pried her fingers from the wood, fighting as she grabbed for it each time he got one hand free.  
He finally had her through the door and plopped her on her bed. She thrashed and squirmed as he tucked her in against her will, the blankets knowing better than not to be snug and comfy.  
“Close your eyes and go to bed now, Lily. Your dad or I will get you in the morning,” he said, turning and heading for the door. A stuffed animal hit him in the back and he turned in disbelief. Lily was perched on top of her bed, face set in an angry glare as she met his gaze.  
“I hate you,” she hissed. Crowley felt himself freeze, his breath catching in his throat and blood freezing in his veins. He bent, picked up the plush snake she had thrown at him, and brushed it off.  
“Get in line, kiddo,” he replied softly and went out the door. He shut it behind him and leaned against it, clutching the toy tight to his chest as his eyes burned. He knew she was just doing that thing kids did when they threw tantrums, when they were angry and trying to be hurtful. Hell, he’d gotten it from Warlock often enough. But that had never hit this hard.  
“Crowley,” Aziraphale’s voice asked softly. The demon flinched finding the angel looking at him in concern. “Is everything alright?”  
“’S fine,” Crowley managed. “I’m fine.”  
“My dear,” Aziraphale started.  
“I said I was fine,” Crowley interrupted. Aziraphale blinked then stared hard at Crowley’s face.  
“What did she say?”  
“What?”  
“What did Lily say?” Aziraphale repeated. Crowley fidgeted, playing with the plush snake in his hands as he avoided the question and moved around Aziraphale to the bedroom.  
“Nothing.”  
“Fine,” Aziraphale sighed. “Don’t tell me. But whatever she said, she didn’t mean it.”  
“How would you know?” Crowley snapped and turned on the angel. Aziraphale placed his hands over Crowley’s and gave them a light squeeze.  
“Because I know how much she loves you. I can feel it,” the angel told him gently. Crowley dropped his head onto Aziraphale’s shoulder.  
“You sure, angel?” he murmured. Aziraphale wrapped his arms around him and gave the demon a tight hug.  
“Certain, my dear,” he answered firmly. “Now, let’s get ready for bed. We can check on her in the morning.” Crowley let Aziraphale lead him to the bed. The angel waited for Crowley to get settled, shifting so the demon could curl around him. He wrapped Crowley in a tight hug, all comfort and care. Crowley drifted off, despite everything still swirling in his mind.

He woke to Aziraphale planting a soft kiss on his cheek.  
“Mm. Morning already?” he murmured. Aziraphale chuckled.  
“That it is. Lily should be waking up soon, so I’ll go and check on her,” he said. Crowley hesitated.  
“Right,” he finally agreed. Aziraphale patted his hand then left. Crowley waited, wondering if the little girl would actually be up yet. When Aziraphale returned, a groggy looking Lily was in his arms  
“Da,” she mumbled.  
“Yep?” he asked, not quite able to meet her gaze.  
“’M sorry,” she mumbled. He looked at her then. “I shouldn’t throw things or say mean things. ‘S’not nice.”  
“Come here, kiddo,” he said. Aziraphale brought her over and Lily crawled under the covers to curl up against his side. He took the plush snake from the bedside table and handed it to her. She sighed and closed her eyes, head resting on his chest.  
“Going back to sleep?” he asked. She nodded and he gently pulled her closer. “Sleep tight.”  
“Love you, Da,” she mumbled, already half asleep in his arms. He squeezed her tightly.  
“You too, kiddo. Always.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was very much inspired by this comic by Will McPhail: https://twitter.com/WillMcPhail/status/1207762845678669824/photo/1  
> I could not help but see Crowley saying this to Lily and so this chapter was made.


	26. Dress Up

“Dad,” Lily said, pulling on the book in his hands.  
“Hmm?” Aziraphale asked, mentally marking his place as he looked up at his daughter. She had a scowl on her face he recognized meant that she was quite upset with something or someone.  
“The mean lady was talking to me,” she said. He frowned.  
“The mean lady?”  
“Yes. The one who makes Da mad,” Lily said.  
“Oh. You mean Mrs. Mayhew.”  
“Yes,” Lily said with a nod.  
“Well, what did she say?”  
“That I don’t dress right,” she answered. “That I should wear skirts and dresses.”  
“Poppycock. You can wear whatever you like,” Aziraphale told her firmly. Lily hesitated. “She said something else too?”  
“That you and Da are poor examples. What does that mean?” she answered, eyes wide in innocent confusion. Aziraphale felt himself bristle.  
“It means, my dear, that Mrs. Mayhew should look at her own wardrobe more closely,” he answered.  
“Really?”  
“Tell me, Lily, are you happy with the clothes you have?” Aziraphale asked. Lily hesitated, looking down at her outfit. Today she was dressed in an old pair of denim trousers that Aziraphale had already patched for her many times and a purple t-shirt with a star on it.  
“I don’t know,” the girl answered, sounding conflicted. Aziraphale hesitated. What could he do? What might Crowley do?  
“That’s it,” he said.  
“What, Dad?” Lily asked. Aziraphale stood up, leaving his book on the coffee table, and took Lily’s hand.  
“Come with me,” he said. She obediently followed him up to Crowley’s bedroom. Aziraphale brought her over to the closet the two of them shared and opened it. It was a walk in – had to be with the outfits Crowley had accumulated over the years – and Aziraphale led Lily in. Lily stared up at the assortment of clothes.  
“These are all Da’s?” she asked in awe. Aziraphale nodded.  
“He always has to be with the times,” he told her. She reached then stopped. “See something you like?” Lily nodded and pointed. Aziraphale grabbed the hanger and pulled it down where she could look at it more closely.  
“Da wore this?” Lily asked, touching the dark fabric with a look of awe.  
“Yes. He – well, would’ve been she at the time based on things – looked quite splendid in it. Last time I saw him wear it was a… special occasion,” Aziraphale hesitated on the end, mind flashing back to Golgotha and all that had happened there.  
“Da was a she?” Lily asked in disbelief.  
“Oh, your Da has identified as a she a few times. He enjoys the freedom of being who and what he wants to be when he wants to, I think,” he explained.  
“Can I try it on?” Lily asked. Aziraphale considered.  
“I suppose you could, though I guarantee it won’t fit you,” he said. Lily carefully pulled the robe from the hanger and slipped into it with a great deal of help from Aziraphale. She carried the swaths of cloth in her arms as she moved to the full length mirror on the back of the door so she could look at herself. She giggled as she dropped the fabric.  
“I look silly,” she said.  
“Maybe a little,” he agreed with a chuckle. Lily gathered up the cloth again and looked at the clothes.  
“These are yours,” Lily said but there was no question in her voice as she pointed to Aziraphale’s sparser section of the closet. “Can I try that one?” Aziraphale followed her pointing finger and pulled out his old outfit from Shakespeare’s day.  
“I believe this will fit you even less well, my dear,” he warned as Lily worked her way out of Crowley’s clothes.  
“I know,” she replied happily. He helped her into the outfit and again she was thrown into a fit of laughter at the sight of herself.  
“What are you two doing in there?” Crowley’s voice asked from the other side of the door.  
“We’re dressing up!” Lily called back.  
“Oh? Can I join you?” he asked. Lily took a moment to consider this then grinned as she called back.  
“Nope!”  
“Why?” Crowley asked.  
“Dad’s not ready yet!” she answered.  
“Oh? I didn’t realize we were dressing me up too,” Aziraphale replied. Lily scanned through the outfits and pointed. Aziraphale pulled out his old toga, and carefully slipped it over what he was already wearing.  
“Now you can come in,” Lily answered. Crowley opened the door and his mouth immediately curled into a smirk as he tried desperately to bite back his laughter.  
“I believe those are too big for you, kiddo,” he finally managed. Lily beamed at him.  
“I know! But it’s fun!” she said. Crowley’s smile softened.  
“I’m glad you’re enjoying yourself,” he replied. Lily turned and scanned Crowley’s clothes again.  
“You wear that one!” she said, pointing to his nanny costume and beaming at him. He laughed.  
“If you insist,” he answered. “But I was thinking dinner might be a good idea.” Lily blinked then nodded.  
“I am hungry,” she said. “We can play after.” She gathered up the extra fabric so she wouldn’t trip on it and left the closet while Aziraphale was still working his way out of the toga.  
“I fear you’ve created a monster, angel,” Crowley teased.  
“I rather doubt I shall ever get that doublet back,” Aziraphale agreed. “Please make sure she doesn’t trip down the stairs, dear.”  
“Of course,” Crowley replied, giving Aziraphale a quick peck on the cheek before going to help their daughter down the stairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, please let me know if there is anything you would really like to see!


	27. Drawing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter where Lily worries her fathers. I think this one is a little longer than what I've normally been posting, so please enjoy!

“Mr. Crowley, here to pick up Lily?” Ms. Boyd said with her wide grin as Crowley stepped up to the door.  
“Just like every day,” he replied, hands buried deep in his pockets.  
“Would you mind taking a few extra moments to talk with me?” she asked. He quirked a brow over the rim of his sunglasses.  
“About anything in particular?”  
“About Lily actually. Would you come join me at my desk? Lily will be delighted with the extra play time,” she said, stepping back to let him come into the room. Lily did indeed continue playing with Amy as Crowley followed the teacher over to her desk.  
“Does Lily draw much at home?” she asked. He shrugged.  
“She seems to enjoy it but can’t say she does it more often than other things. Aziraphale and I certainly don’t discourage it.”  
“Does she ever show you her drawings?”  
“When she’s really proud of something.”  
“And, in her drawings, does she ever draw your family? Or really any of you?” she asked. His brow furrowed as he frowned.  
“What is your point, Ms. Boyd?” he demanded.  
“I’m getting to that, Mr. Crowley. See, I asked the children to draw a picture of their families, just as a small exercise, see if there were any red flags in their drawings, you know. Lily… Well, Lily’s drawings were… odd to say the least,” she answered. His brow rose again.  
“Odd how?”  
“See for yourself,” she replied, sliding a page over to him. He glanced at her face then down at the drawing. He stiffened, suppressing a shudder. Lily was in the middle, as was standard for children’s drawings, and was normal for a child’s drawing, a crude triangle with a round head, lines for arms and legs, two lines for hair, and some crude facial features. She was sandwiched between a crude black and red snake and a rough person shape hard to make out amidst a mass of lines and eyes.  
“What’s this?” he asked, looking up at the woman.  
“Her drawing. Of her family,” she replied. She tapped the figure covered in lines. “She said these were feathers, but she wouldn’t tell me who was supposed to be who. Can you tell me, Mr. Crowley?” He looked back down at the drawing, feeling a prickle along his back like unwanted fingers were walking their way up his spine.  
“No,” he lied, feeling the weight of the word. “No, I can’t say that I do.”  
“Any idea why she would draw you like this?” she asked and he shook his head, still feeling those cold fingers on his back. “Anything going on in your home life? Perhaps arguments with your partner?”  
“No,” Crowley said firmly. “No. And even if we were, never in front of her.”  
“Mr. Crowley, I just want to make sure-,” Ms. Boyd started. Whatever she was going to say was cut off by a small voice.  
“Da, home now?” Lily said, pulling on Crowley’s sleeve.  
“Yeah, sorry, kiddo. Didn’t mean to leave you waiting,” he said, using the chair to help himself stand. “Go get your things while I finish talking to your teacher.” Lily ran over to her cubby and Crowley turned back to Ms. Boyd. He hesitated then reached for the drawing.  
“May I take this home, Ms. Boyd? I’d like to discuss it with Zira,” he said. She nodded.  
“I merely wanted to share my concerns, Mr. Crowley. She does have a very active imagination and that may be all there is to it,” she said with an attempt at a reassuring smile as he carefully stashed the paper in his coat.  
“Mmhmm. Thanks,” Crowley replied, going to Lily and leading her out the door with a little farewell wave at her teacher. He waited until they were in the car and on their way home to talk.  
“So, what did you do today, kiddo?” he asked. She immediately started into a babbled recount of her day that wasn’t done by the time they had returned home. He sat her at the table, still talking away, and got out a small snack for her, making himself a cup of coffee as he did. He joined her and listened for a while longer before finally interrupting her long-winded explanation of why red was a better color than blue in her opinion.  
“Did you have fun drawing today?” he asked. She hesitated, sensing a trap but uncertain what it was.  
“Yes.”  
“What did you draw?”  
“Ms. Boyd had us draw our families,” she answered, squirming in her seat.  
“Is that what you drew?” he asked. She nodded, looking at him out of the corner of her eye. He pulled the drawing out of his coat pocket and flattened it on the table. He tapped on the drawing of the snake.  
“That’s supposed to be me, I take it?” he said. She stared at the drawing. “And this is Dad,” Crowley added, tapping the mass of lines. Eventually she nodded again.  
“Yes,” she said softly. He tilted his head at her.  
“Why did you draw us like that, Lily?” he asked. She hesitated, and he took off his glasses. “Don’t lie to me, kiddo. You’re not in trouble, I just want to know.” She was quiet for another moment then met his gaze.  
“It’s how I see you.”  
“You see me as a snake?”  
“Not all the time. Just… sometimes.”  
“And this is how you see your dad?”  
“No. But I couldn’t. He’s too…bright,” Lily said with a helpless motion of her hands.  
“What do you see right now, looking at me, Lily?” Crowley asked slowly, not sure he wanted to hear the answer. She blinked at him.  
“I see my Da,” she said simply. He blinked then, feeling a sudden lump in his throat.  
“No, Lily, I meant… Do I look like a snake to you now?” he asked. She shook her head. He let out a sigh of relief.  
“Can you do something for me, kiddo?” he asked. She narrowed her eyes suspiciously.  
“What?”  
“Draw me,” he said. She blinked.  
“Draw you?”  
“As you see me. Right now,” he told her, flipping the drawing over and pulling out his pen from his jacket pocket. He put both in front of her. She stared at them then looked back up at him in befuddlement.  
“I’ll get you some ice cream if you do,” he said with a conspiratorial wink. She beamed at the idea and happily took up the pen, quickly scribbling her picture onto the paper.  
“Done!” she said triumphantly. “Ice cream?”  
“I did promise it,” he replied, quickly going and grabbing her a very small bowl (wouldn’t do to spoil her dinner). She beamed at her small reward, and happily tucked in while he pulled the drawing back to him. It was him, crude and rough, but not a snake, not with wings, just his snake eyes remained in the drawing.  
“Lily,” he said softly. She looked up at him. He turned the paper over, showing the side with the snake and feathers. “Can we keep these kinds of drawings at home please? And use these ones,” he flipped the page again, showing her rough drawing of him, “at school?”  
“Why?”  
“Because other people don’t see us the way you do. They only see us one way, and won’t know why you draw us another, ok?” he said. She held his gaze for a long moment and he wondered if she had understood what he was trying to tell her. Then she nodded.  
“Ok, Da. But you sing with me when Dad comes home,” she said with a devilish grin.  
“Wha- no, wait!” he started to protest, but she was already racing off through the cottage with a giggle. He took off after her, trying not to smile as he protested her terms.

Aziraphale returned home late, finding Crowley draped across the couch with Lily curled up on top of him fast asleep while some movie played on the tele. Crowley stirred, stretching a little as Aziraphale entered.  
“Hey,” he yawned. Aziraphale smiled, crossing the room to gently kiss his demon.  
“Long day?” he asked. Crowley grunted. He shifted, sliding Lily into his arms and passing her off to Aziraphale before standing.  
“Let’s tuck her in. Then we should talk,” Crowley whispered softly. Aziraphale raised his eyebrow at him but Crowley shook his head, yellow eyes darting down to Lily even as she stirred.  
“Dad?” she mumbled.  
“Hey, darling. Have a good day?” Aziraphale said. She made a soft noise, hands curling to grab his lapels and pressing her face into his chest.  
“Da and I were gonna sing to you,” she mumbled.  
“I’m sorry I missed it, sweetheart.”  
“I’ll sing to you when we tuck you in. How’s that sound, kiddo?” Crowley said. Lily nodded against Aziraphale’s chest, barely awake.  
“Nice,” she murmured. Aziraphale carried her up and tucked her into bed, gently kissing her forehead as Crowley settled in the chair beside the bed. Then Crowley started to sing, his voice soft and smooth in the air, almost slithering through it. Aziraphale listened, enjoying the rare treat, though the lullaby was darker in tone than he would have liked. Crowley stood and brushed back a sleeping Lily’s hair as he finished the song. Then he motioned for Aziraphale to follow and moved for the door. Aziraphale went, closing the door softly behind them.  
“What is it, Crowley?” he asked as he followed the demon down the stairs.  
“It’s more than just our wings,” Crowley answered quietly, miracling a bottle of wine into his hand as he continued to the kitchen table. Aziraphale nearly tripped down the last stair.  
“What do you mean?” he asked.  
“I mean, angel, that Lily can see more than just our wings,” Crowley answered, then took a long pull off the bottle before holding it out to Aziraphale. The angel took it hesitantly, staring at the demon.  
“What… How do you know?” he finally managed. Crowley sighed, long fingers taking the corner of a paper and flipping it over as he slid it over to Aziraphale. The angel looked at it and felt himself shudder.  
“That’s more than most humans should ever be able to see. Not while we’re like this,” he murmured, hand moving the bottle to his lips. Crowley nodded.  
“I know we took her to Anathema and she said it all should be fine, but,” he said, reaching for the wine. Aziraphale handed it over.  
“I know. I don’t like this either,” the angel agreed. Crowley took another long drink of the wine before handing it back to Aziraphale.  
“I don’t know what to do, Aziraphale. 6000 years of experience and I don’t know what to do for her,” he whispered. Aziraphale set the wine on the table and gently wrapped Crowley in a hug, the demon’s head pressing into his chest.  
“We will figure it out, my dear,” he whispered back.  
“I told her not to draw like that at school,” Crowley said softly.  
“What?”  
“That’s supposed to be a family picture. Her teacher was asking me why she would draw us like that,” he answered. “I didn’t know what else to do.”  
“What did Lily say?” Aziraphale asked. Crowley let out a rough laugh, almost more of a sob.  
“She agreed. If we sang to you.”  
“Oh.” Crowley reached and grabbed the wine again, finishing the bottle before Aziraphale could stop him.  
“I just-,” he started. He fell silent at the squeak of the stairs. They looked over to see Lily rubbing at her eyes.  
“Hey, darling. Everything ok?” Aziraphale asked.  
“Mmm. Bad dream,” she mumbled. Aziraphale glanced down at the half drunk demon in his arms then back at the little girl.  
“Let’s all go ahead and crawl into Da’s bed. How’s that sound?” he suggested. Lily nodded and Aziraphale helped haul Crowley to his feet. He laced his fingers through Crowley’s, leading the demon to the stairs where he took Lily’s hand. He led them both up the stairs, leading into the room he shared with Crowley. The demon flopped onto the bed, mumbling dejectedly. Aziraphale sat next to him, pulling Lily up onto the bed next to him. She crawled over him, curling up between Aziraphale and Crowley. Aziraphale settled next to her, spreading out over the bed with them. Lily laid her head on his chest.  
“Want me to read to you?” he asked softly. She nodded and he took a book from the side table.  
“’There was a boy called Odd, and there was nothing strange or unusual about that, not in that time or place. Odd meant the tip of a blade, and it was a lucky name,’” he started. He read aloud until well after Lily and Crowley had both fallen asleep. He stopped, closing the book and setting it on the side table. He smoothed back her auburn hair and she stirred, mumbling softly as her fingers curled into his shirt.  
“Aziraphale,” Crowley murmured softly, shifting in his sleep. Aziraphale reached over, running his hand through Crowley’s hair.  
“I’m here, my dear. Everything will be ok,” he said softly. Crowley rolled over, arm reaching over to wrap around both Lily and Aziraphale. Aziraphale smiled and gestured at the light switch, miracling the light off before rolling over to wrap his arm around his two favorite people on Earth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the suggestions you guys have given! I love getting your feedback and incorporating it into the story. Please let me know if there is anything you would like to see them handle!


	28. Haircut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone is staying safe and healthy with the way things are right now. I'm hoping to post some extra chapters like this one while so many are restricted in what they can do. I hope Lily can bring a little brightness to your day!

Crowley sat with Lily in the living room, watching some show. Lily was absently playing with his hair, which he’d grown out just over shoulder length for the first time in a while. He glanced at his watch as the show was ending.  
“Alright, kiddo. I’m going to go to my appointment now. Make sure-,” he started as he stood. Lily caught his leg as he did.  
“Can I go with you?” she interrupted quickly. He blinked in surprise.  
“I’m just going to get my haircut. I’ll be back in an hour or so,” he said. She frowned.  
“I want my hair to look like yours,” she mumbled. He chuckled.  
“Lily, you have lovely hair,” he said. She shook her head.  
“Yours always looks so much nicer after you go and get it done. I want to go to. I want hair like yours,” she insisted. Crowley hesitated, but he recognized the stubborn set of her jaw.  
“You’re not going to give this up, are you?” he sighed. She shook her head then grinned up at him.  
“I’ll go get my shoes,” she beamed before racing off. Crowley ducked his head in Aziraphale’s library to let the angel know the change of plan, then joined Lily. They started for the salon, Lily bouncing and wiggling in her seat with her excitement.  
“Here we are, kiddo,” he said as he parked and turned off the car. “You best be on your best behavior.”  
“Of course, Da,” she promised. They entered the salon.  
“Welcome back, Anthony!”  
“Allison,” he replied, nodding to the woman who had greeted him. She smiled down at Lily’s wide eyed wonder.  
“Who’s this you’ve brought with you?” she asked.  
“My daughter, Lily. She insisted on coming with,” he replied.  
“Well, aren’t you a cutie,” Allison beamed at Lily. “What would you like done with your hair today?”  
“I want the same as my Da’s,” Lily said confidently. Allison raised an eyebrow and looked at Crowley. He shrugged.  
“Alright. We’ll let your dad go first so you can see what happens and what your hair will look like, ok?” Allison suggested.  
“Ok,” Lily agreed happily. She watched in fascination as Crowley’s hair was washed, cut, and styled. It was shorter than it had been but still long enough to do things with. Like it had been back in the early 2000s.  
“What do you think, sweetie?” Allison asked Lily as Crowley inspected himself in the mirror.  
“It’s awesome,” Lily said, clearly in love with the look. “You can do that with mine?” Allison smiled at her.  
“I can give it my best shot. Just let me get the chair cleaned up and then we’ll get you started, ok?”  
“Ok!” Lily agreed, bouncing up and down on her heels. She waited without bothering Allison, watching her as she worked. She scrambled up into the chair the moment she was told she could. Crowley watched them go through the haircut, unable to hide his amusement at Lily’s excited questions, stories, and focus on staying still while Allison worked on her hair. When they were done, Allison gave her a candy “since it was her first time and she did so good”. Crowley paid and they left, Lily thrilled with the haircut. Ms. Clara was just returning in from grabbing her mail when they pulled up outside the cottage.  
“Ms. Clara!” Lily shouted as soon as Crowley had parked the car and she had managed to hop out.  
“My look at you! I’d swear there’s something different about you today,” Ms. Clara responded as the girl ran over.  
“We got haircuts!” Lily said happily as she pointed back at Crowley. Ms. Clara smiled at him as he joined them.  
“I see,” she said. Lily nodded, still wiggling happily.  
“Do you like it?” she asked. Ms. Clara nodded.  
“Though I must ask, who chose the style?”  
“Da did! I wanted my hair to look just like his!” Lily informed her. Their neighbor laughed.  
“Well, you’re the spitting image so mission accomplished!” she said. “I think you both look lovely.”  
“Thanks! I’m going to go show Dad!” Lily beamed and rushed into the house. Crowley shook his head, unable to help the smile on his face.  
“She’s a good one, Mr. Crowley. You and Mr. Fell are doing a fantastic job,” Ms. Clara said.  
“Ah, she comes by most of it on her own,” Crowley shrugged. She elbowed his shoulder.  
“Come now, dear boy. She looks up to you both and loves you more than anything. That’s because of your parenting. Trust me on that one,” she said, giving him a wink before finally heading back to her own home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know if there is anything you would really like to see!


	29. Halloween

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another cute chapter for you all to enjoy!

“Dad?” Lily said as they walked back from the park.  
“Yes, dear?”  
“What’s Halloween?”  
“I believe it has become a night where people dress up and go out for treats and tricks,” he answered uncertainly.  
“Dress up as what?”  
“Well, some people dress as monsters and animals. Others dress up as heroes and people they look up to,” he answered. “Or what they want to be.”  
“Could I dress up?” Lily asked.   
“Certainly. Do you know what you would like to dress up as?”  
“Amy is going to be a knight,” she said uncertainly.  
“Is that what you want to be too?”  
“I don’t know.”  
“Well, is there something you want to be when you grow up?” he asked. She shrugged, kicking at leaves on the sidewalk. “Or maybe someone you look up to?” Lily mumbled something.  
“Say that again, dear?” he asked, bending down to hear her better.  
“Could I dress up like Da?” she murmured. Aziraphale felt a surge of surprised pride.  
“Of course!”  
“Can it be a surprise?”  
“I’m sure he will love it,” he told her. Lily gave him a happy smile. When they arrived home, Aziraphale started putting together an outfit for Lily’s costume, adjusting the clothes and fabric to fit Lily perfectly. The angel made sure to tuck it away where the demon wouldn’t accidentally stumble on it and spoil Lily’s surprise.  
Lily could hardly contain her excitement as the day drew closer and her costume became complete. She was up early the morning of, hurrying down the stairs to find Aziraphale in his library.  
“Is it ready?” she asked eagerly, bouncing on her heels as she waited for his response. Aziraphale finished a final stitch and gently shook out the fabric.  
“I believe so,” he replied, holding the assortment out to her. Lily snatched the costume from him with a happy wiggle and raced back to her room to change. He chuckled as he carefully put away his sewing kit. He went to the kitchen and started a kettle for tea and a cup of coffee for Crowley. He settled at the table with a book and sipped at his tea as he waited.  
Crowley came down before Lily, pausing to blink sleepily at the angel at the table.  
“You’re up early,” he commented. “Or were you up all night again?”  
“The latter,” Aziraphale admitted. Crowley just nodded, going and picking up the cup of coffee that he knew would be ready for him. He took a slow sip.  
“Lily up yet?”  
“I believe she is already getting ready,” Aziraphale answered. Crowley took another sip, then his brow furrowed.  
“’S Halloween, isn’t it?”  
“It is,” the angel confirmed. The demon gave a quiet curse.  
“I never got her a costume. She’s old enough now she’s going to want one,” he growled, fumbling with his phone to rapidly search for one. Aziraphale went to him and put a hand on his arm.  
“I have it all taken care of, my dear,” he reassured him with a smile. One of Crowley’s eyebrows rose questioningly, mouth opening to say something when there was a thundering down the stairs.  
“’S perfect, Dad! I just need-,” Lily was shouting as she rocketed into the kitchen. She skidded to a stop as she saw Crowley standing there. It was silent in the kitchen for a long moment.  
“Just need what, dear?” Aziraphale finally asked.  
“My eyes aren’t right,” she said, the spell broken as she moved toward him. “See?”  
“That does rather make the look incomplete, doesn’t it?” Aziraphale agreed. He considered for a moment, then reached into his coat pocket and miracled a pair of sunglasses there. He pulled them out for her. She took them, readily popping them on her face to grin at him.  
“Why?” came a choked croak from Crowley. They looked at him and the demon’s face was uncertain which emotion it wanted to display there. Lily’s eyebrows rose as she tried her hardest to mimic her Da’s usual expression when he was questioning her.  
“What do you mean why?” she asked.  
“I mean why?” Crowley asked, more of an edge creeping into his voice that made it sharper. “Why dress up like me?”  
“I want to grow up to be like you,” Lily answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Crowley blinked, once, twice, then looked at Aziraphale. The angel shrugged.  
“She came up with it all on her own,” he said. Crowley’s gaze returned to Lily, throat working without any words.  
“Why?” he finally managed again. Lily shrugged, pulling out her cereal from the cupboard.  
“You’re the best Da,” she answered with that same matter-of-fact tone. “Dad, I’m hungry.”  
“Right. I’ll get your bowl, dear,” Aziraphale said, getting her bowl, spoon, and the milk. He helped her get her cereal poured and she happily dug in. She looked over at Crowley as she chewed and leaned toward Aziraphale.  
“I think we broke Da,” she whispered. Aziraphale looked at the demon still staring at Lily.  
“I believe you’re right. I’ll go make sure he’s alright,” he whispered back. Lily nodded.  
“Good idea.”  
“Crowley, dear,” Aziraphale addressed the demon softly as he gently took his hand. Crowley twitched.  
“I… don’t know what to say,” he whispered.  
“Tell her you’ll take her trick-or-treating,” Aziraphale replied. “She’s so excited to go as a little you.”  
“A little me,” Crowley murmured, looking at their daughter again. A small smile crept across his face.  
“Yes, well, I may have to insist she go as me next year so I don’t feel left out,” the angel replied. “She is mine too.” The smile grew wider and Crowley wrapped him in a hug.  
“Very much so,” the demon agreed quietly before releasing Aziraphale and going to join their daughter at the table.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know if there is anything you would really like to see! I hope everyone is staying healthy and safe. Best wishes to you all! <3


	30. Snow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another fluffy little chapter. I hope you enjoy it!

Lily wiggled excitedly as Aziaphale tried to tie her boots.  
“Sit still already,” Crowley grumbled, trying to shove the girl’s arms through her coat sleeves. She was simply too excited to play in the snow to wait for them. Finally, they managed to get her jacket zipped shut and her boots on with her snowpants over the top so she wouldn’t get snow in them while playing. She zipped over to the door, Crowley barely catching her before she could dart off into the cold.  
“Not so fast, little one. We still have to get ready to go,” he said.  
“But, Daaaa,” she whined, squirming in his arms. Aziraphale smiled as he quickly slipped into his coat and boots. He reached for Lily and Crowley handed her off.  
“How about we slip outside while he gets ready?” Aziraphale asked. Lily nodded.  
“Not without hats, you don’t,” Crowley said, quickly pulling one over Lily’s ears and another over Aziraphale’s curls.  
“Of course,” Aziraphale agreed, straightening Lily’s hat as the demon turned to his own preparations. The angel took the girl outside, letting her down to run through the snow and chase the huge drifting flakes. He watched her go, a small smile on his face as he shoved his gloved hands into his pockets. Lily started a snowman while they waited for Crowley, laughing and talking to it as she did. Finally the demon emerged, a long, heavy black winter coat on, thick winter boots lined with fur, a red wool hat, and a thick woolen scarf wrapped several times around his face.  
“Ready, my dear?” Aziraphale asked. Crowley adjusted the thick black gloves covering his hands and nodded. Aziraphale chuckled and took one, feeling the warmth radiating from the hand warmer inside.  
“Can we go now?” Lily called, snowman finished as she jabbed two sticks into it for arms.  
“Yes, dear. Just stay in sight, alright?” Aziraphale called back. Lily nodded acknowledgment and raced down the lane, stopping to flop into the snow and make a snow angel as she waited for them to catch up.  
“Do you really need to get so bundled up for just a walk down the lane?” Aziraphale asked as he and Crowley walked behind their daughter.  
“It’s bloody cold, angel. I don’t know how you stand it,” Crowley grumbled, already starting to shiver despite his efforts. Aziraphale shrugged, smiling as Lily laughed from slipping in the snow.  
“It’s not so bad, when you have people with you to make it worthwhile,” he replied, squeezing Crowley’s hand gently. The demon failed to reply, walking in silence as he pressed closer to Aziraphale. Lily led the way to the tree the neighborhood had decorated.  
“It’s even better with the snow!” the girl cried gleefully. Aziraphale looked up at it, at the star placed at the top and the assorted ornaments carefully placed amidst the branches, all now coated in a thin layer of snow.  
“It is quite lovely,” he agreed. Lily beamed at him, face red with the cold, wiggling with excitement at being able to run wild in the soft fluffy flakes. Crowley pressed against his side, shivering slightly as Aziraphale wrapped an arm around him.  
“What do you say we head back, kiddo?” Crowley asked. Lily frowned.  
“But we just got here!” she protested. Aziraphale noticed the despondent slump Crowley’s entire body fell into at the words.  
“Yes, but I think I left the kettle on. Why don’t we head back to check and I’ll make us all some cocoa?” he suggested gently.  
“With marshmallows?” Lily cried, racing to him and tugging on his coat.  
“Of course!” he laughed.  
“Yes!” she shouted, taking his hand and tugging him back towards home. Crowley gave him a grateful squeeze as they walked. Upon returning home, they found the kettle miraculously ready with warm water and Aziraphale quickly slipped out of his winter things to make cocoa for them all while Crowley got himself and Lily out of their winter gear. Aziraphale set a mug on the table for Crowley and allowed Lily to lead him to the living room where he held onto her mug until she had gotten settled under a blanket on the couch beside him. Then he handed her the mug of cocoa.  
“Careful. It’s hot,” he warned her, knowing from experience that the young girl had a habit of being too impatient to wait for it to cool. She blew on it, giggling at the way it moved the marshmallows and purposely blowing on them to make them chase each other around the inside of the mug. She took a sip, humming in satisfaction at the sweet warmth.  
“It’s perfect, Dad,” she said, beaming up at him. He smiled back at her, wrapping an arm around her and hugging her tightly to his side.  
“Good. You’ve had a good day then?” he asked. She nodded enthusiastically.  
“Da looks funny going out into the cold,” she whispered.  
“You think so?” Aziraphale asked, lowering his voice conspiratorially. She nodded.  
“Why does he do that?”  
“He doesn’t like the cold,” Aziraphale answered simply.  
“Why?”  
“Well… He gets cold quickly,” he answered hesitantly.  
“Why?” Lily asked again, looking up at him with wide, innocent eyes. Aziraphale shifted in his seat.  
“Because I’m cold-blooded is why. Now move over so I can join you little radiators,” Crowley answered for him, sliding onto the seat next to Lily and worming his legs under the blanket and over her lap to work his freezing feet under Aziraphale’s thigh.  
“Do you have to do that?” Aziraphale yelped, scooting away from the cold underneath him. Lily giggled until Crowley pressed a cold hand to her neck, making her yelp and squirm even as more giggles escaped her.  
“It’s punishment for dragging me out in the cold,” the demon stated, but one corner of his mouth was quirked up in a tiny smile as he continued to chase Lily with his frozen fingers.  
“You’re gonna make me spill!” Lily protested, barely avoiding doing such through her giggles and squirms.  
“Can’t have that, can we?” Crowley replied, carefully plucking the cocoa from her hands and setting it on the table.  
“No!” Lily squealed, still laughing as she squirmed toward Aziraphale.  
“You leave me out of this!” the angel protested, trying to enjoy his cocoa.  
“Oh, you’re not getting out of it that easily,” Crowley replied, worming his feet underneath Aziraphale again.  
“Crowley!” the angel protested, setting his cocoa down. He was suddenly swept up in a hug, Crowley having managed to corral Lily close enough to him to capture them both in his arms.  
“Ha! I’ve got you both in my icy clutches now!” the demon teased, squeezing them tightly. Lily laughed as Aziraphale fought to frown despite the small smile trying to spread across his face. Crowley’s hand snaked past Aziraphale to grab the remote for the tele and he turned it on. He released them so they could all shift to sit more comfortably, Lily settling between them with her head on Aziraphale’s chest and legs draped over Crowley’s. Crowley was leaning so that his head rest on Aziraphale’s shoulder, one arm wrapped loosely around the angel, legs curled up under Lily so that she could warm his feet. Once settled, Aziraphale retrieved his cocoa and sipped at it, watching the documentary on the tele with his wonderful little family. He considered switching to a book, but Lily protested when he moved to do so.  
“Just sit still, angel. She’ll fall asleep soon enough,” Crowley murmured in his ear, though the demon sounded half asleep himself. Azirphale considered a response but instead shifted to wrap an arm around Crowley’s shoulders. Crowley gave a contented hum, wriggling deeper into his hold and earning another complaint from Lily as it shifted her perch on his legs. Just as Crowley predicted, Lily fell asleep before too long, the demon nodding off shortly after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, please let me know if there is anything you would like to see!


	31. Reading

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a really short little bonus. Hope you all enjoy it!

“How about this word, sweetheart?” Aziraphale said, sounding confused. Crowley paused on his way to the garden. He heard Lily’s voice muttering softly and then she seemed to perk up as she answered.  
“Cow!”  
“Yes,” the angel replied, sounding even more uncertain. Crowley poked his head in.  
“What are you two up to?”  
“We were getting started on sounding out words,” Aziraphale replied, looking at the flashcards in his hands. “But I have no idea how she’s getting these.”  
“What do you mean, angel?” Crowley asked.  
“Well, listen,” Aziraphale replied. He flipped to another card and held it out for Lily.  
“What’s this one, dear?” Lily studied the letters, brushing a lock of hair out of her face without releasing the snake plush she was holding.  
“Mo-chy-n,” Lily sounded out softly, then perked up as she confidently pronounced, “Pig!” Crowley blinked.  
“Well, that’s weird,” he said. Aziraphale nodded.  
“I don’t know why she’s doing it this way,” he said.  
“She’s getting the right word though. Probably don’t have to worry about it,” Crowley shrugged.  
“Maybe.”  
“She’ll probably grow out of it. As long as she’s able to figure the words out.”  
“I suppose,” Aziraphale sighed. “I just don’t understand.”  
“At least she’s learning, angel. Give her another year and she’ll be reading your books to you instead,” Crowley teased. Aziraphale gave him a nervous smile.  
“Maybe she will.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really excited for the next chapter where we will get to see another character we all know well! Any guesses?  
> Please let me know if there is anything you would like to see happen!


	32. Visitor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm super excited to finally post this chapter!

Aziraphale carefully made the bed in the guest room while Lily played in the living room downstairs. Crowley was already on the way to pick up their visitor. Once he was done getting this room clean, he would be starting on the truly difficult task of getting Lily to clean up her toys and help straighten up the house. Aziraphale looked proudly down at his work and straightened his jacket.  
“Dad! I’m hungry!” Lily shouted from downstairs. He sighed and went down the stairs.  
“Can you wait a little while, darling? Your Da will be bringing food home with him and our visitor,” he said gently. She perked up, blue-grey eyes shining with excitement.  
“A visitor?” she asked. He nodded. She grabbed his hand, pulling and hanging on it. “Who? Who?”  
“You’ll have to wait and see,” he laughed. She frowned.  
“Whyyyy?” she whined.  
“Because we have a lot of work to do to clean the house,” he said. She opened her mouth to whine again.  
“You want to make them feel welcome, right?” he asked, cutting her off.  
“Yes,” she grumbled.  
“Then we should get all of our toys and books picked up,” he said cheerily with a soft clap.  
“Alright,” she huffed, “but they better be really cool.” She ran to start cleaning up her toys in the living room. Aziraphale followed feeling quite proud of himself for managing the situation so well. He and Lily had just finished cleaning when they heard the roar of the Bentley pulling up.  
“They’re here!” Lily squealed, racing to the nearest window and jumping excitedly to see out of it. Aziraphale chuckled as she hurried to the kitchen, trailing behind her.   
“Da! Da!” she shouted as she pulled the front door open, just as Crowley was reaching for the handle.  
“Whoa! Heya, kiddo!” Crowley said, barely raising the bag of food before she crushed it between them.  
“Hi, Mr. Fell. Thanks again for letting me stay,” an amused voice said from behind Crowley.  
“Of course, dear boy. You’re always welcome,” Aziraphale greeted him, taking the food from Crowley so the demon could pick up their daughter. He set the food on the counter while Crowley carried the girl inside, followed by their visitor.  
“Yeah, but you guys have things going on now and I’m just taking up room.”  
“Nonsense. We already see far too little of you and we could use a hand with Lily now and then,” Aziraphale replied as he set the food out on the counter. He turned with a smile, met by a mop of brown curls and mischievous blue eyes. Aziraphale opened his arms for a hug and Adam stepped into it.  
“It really has been too long,” Adam agreed. Aziraphale pulled away.  
“Let me look at you, dear boy. My how you’ve grown!” Aziraphale said, noticing that Adam was well and truly taller than his corporation. “And the powers?”  
“Still gone. Or at least mostly so. Human enough,” Adam said with a shrug. “And how’s having a kid of your own?”  
“Who are you?” Lily asked, looking up at Adam with curious blue-grey eyes. Adam knelt down, smiling at Lily.  
“I’m Adam Young. And you are?” he said, holding out his hand. Lily reached for it tentatively and shook it.  
“Lily Crowley. How do you know my daddies?”  
“They helped me out when I was in a bad spot. And they’ve kinda been my godfathers ever since,” Adam answered. Lily shifted, leaning in closer to squint at his face.  
“What are you?” she whispered softly.  
“Lily,” Crowley said sharply.  
“It’s ok, Mr. Crowley,” Adam said, meeting Lily’s bright gaze. “What do you think I am?” he asked. She studied his face closely for a long moment.  
“You’re like my daddies, but not,” she mumbled, then gave a satisfied nod and smiled at him. “I like you.” He laughed.  
“I’m not sure what you mean by that, but I’m going to take that as a compliment.”  
“Do you know any games?” Lily asked and Adam’s eyes lit up.  
“Do I ever! I used to make the best games for me and my friends to play!” he replied. Lily’s eyes glowed with awe.  
“Really?! Will you play with me while you’re here?” she beamed, wiggling excitedly. He laughed.  
“I’ll see what I can come up with.”  
“Food first,” Crowley said, plucking up Lily and carrying her over to the sink to wash her hands. “Then you can play.”  
“Of course,” Adam agreed, the boy’s imagination clearly already coming up with all kinds of games Lily might enjoy that would keep him coming to visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed getting to see a little of Adam!


	33. Ms. Clara

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crowley and Lily learn a little bit more about Ms. Clara. Please be aware she talks about losing family members, though nothing super detailed.

“See, you have to turn the dirt over the seed or else it’ll dry out,” Crowley explained as Lily stared in wonder.  
“Why?” she asked. He chuckled.  
“You’re gonna ask me why no matter what I say, aren’t you?” he said. She frowned.  
“Noooo.” He smirked at her.  
“Uh-huh.”  
“Beautiful day for the garden,” a friendly voice called over the fence.  
“Grandma!” Lily cried, running towards Ms. Clara as their kindly neighbor set down her own tools.  
“Lily,” Crowley sighed, standing to catch up to her. Ms. Clara laughed.  
“It’s fine, dear boy. In fact, I rather enjoy it,” she said. Crowley raised a brow.  
“Forgive me if I’m prying, Ms. Clara, but I always assumed,” he started. She looked up at him, a sad smile on her face.  
“That I had grandchildren? Afraid not, my dear. My husband and I struggled to have children and were absolutely thrilled when we were blessed with a child. She… didn’t live long enough to have children of her own,” she said. Crowley hesitated then opened a gate in the fence, offering for her to come through and join them in the garden.  
“Tell me about her?” he said, gesturing toward some apple trees he had planted. She blinked in surprise then smiled.  
“That… sounds rather nice,” she said, allowing Lily to tug her toward the trees. They sat in the grass, Lily sitting in front of Crowley. Ms. Clara stared out at the flowers for a time, enjoying the breeze that danced around them. Crowley absently started combing his fingers through Lily’s auburn hair, slowly working it into a braid.  
“Her name was Cassandra,” Ms. Clara started, her voice surprisingly quiet compared to her normal boisterous self. “She was born on October 26th, 1985 at 4 in the morning. I remember the nurse handed her to me immediately because she was crying so hard. ‘Feed her!’ I remember her saying. My husband was so proud.” The woman fell silent, lost in her memory. Crowley let her, knowing it was a small mercy amidst the pain.  
“What happened?” he eventually asked. She sighed, fingers curling tightly in her dress. Her brown eyes were bright with pain.  
“She was in an accident. With her father. He ended up being fine but Cassie… she didn’t make it. She was only a little older than your Lily when she passed. My husband blamed himself and he just up and disappeared. I moved out here and have lived in my home since,” she said, tears making her eyes seem over bright.  
“Don’t cry, grandma,” Lily said, reaching out and hugging the woman tightly. She sniffed and smiled, gently patting Lily’s head.  
“Thank you, dear. I’m alright.”  
“I’m sorry for your losses,” Crowley said.  
“Oh, it was a long time ago. Days like this… they make one long for the happy days. The things we’ve lost,” Ms. Clara said. “But it also reminds us to enjoy the things we have. Like a lovely little girl who calls me grandma and her fathers who always make time for a lonely old lady.”  
Crowley hesitated then reached over and put his hand on Ms. Clara’s shoulder.  
“Any time, Ms. Clara. You’re always welcome,” he said. She patted his hand, her smile softening.  
“I appreciate that, dear. But I’ve already taken up so much of your time,” she said, separating herself from Lily and standing, lightly brushing at her skirts as she did.  
“Bye, grandma,” Lily said, waving at Ms. Clara. She smiled and started back towards her own garden.  
“Hey,” Crowley said, making her look over her shoulder. “If she’s gonna be you’re granddaughter, just make sure you don’t spoil her too much, right?” he said. She paused, his words taking a moment to process.  
“Young man, don’t you know that it’s the grandmother’s job to spoil them absolutely rotten?” she replied with a wicked grin to match any he’d seen in hell. He smirked as she left, Lily tugging him back over to the flowers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please let me know if there is anything else you would like to see.


	34. Break

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A longer chapter where Lily and Aziraphale have an unexpectedly bad day at the park. Plus we get to see some of Crowley and Aziraphale when they have some time to themselves.

It was a beautiful summer day and Aziraphale had decided to take Lily to the park. She was enjoying playing on the playground and with other kids her age while he sat on a bench.  
“Which one’s yours?” a voice asked. Aziraphale looked over to see a young woman sitting next to him.  
“That one, over there,” he said, motioning towards Lily as she slid down a slide.  
“She’s adorable! How old is she?”  
“She’s just turned 5 actually. She’ll be starting primary school this fall.”  
“Really? Is she going to be going to school around here?” she asked. He shrugged.  
“My partner and I are still figuring out what will work best for us and provide the best education for her,” he explained.  
“My boy will be starting at the local school. I don’t believe I’ve seen you here before though.”  
“Ah, no, I suppose not. We typically stay home, but it was simply too lovely a day,” he replied.  
“Yes,” she agreed. “Eric, my boy, was practically bouncing off the walls to get out here. Where is home for you?”  
“Oh, the little village up the road.”  
“Where all the retirees live?”  
“I… suppose you could say that,” he replied hesitantly.  
“I’m shocked you would try and raise a child there,” she said, looking at him head on. He looked away uncomfortably.  
“I’m afraid I have no idea what you mean by that.”  
“Well, most of the people who live there have long since had children and grandchildren in many cases. I simply can’t see many people even trying to raise children there. I’d imagine they’d be quite lonely,” she explained.  
“Lily’s never mentioned it,” Aziraphale said, but he could feel the doubt squirming its way in like a worm. He watched Lily playing with the young boy the woman had indicated as her son. Lily really did seem quite happy to be running around, playing tag with the other children and tearing around the equipment.  
“She seems to have hit things off with Eric. Why don’t I give you our contact info in case they’d like a play date or something?”  
“That would be lovely,” Aziraphale said, relieved at the idea of a way to give Lily a friend besides Amy. She wrote the information down and handed it to him before standing and gathering her things.  
“It’s time Eric and I get heading home. I still have to make dinner after all. It was lovely talking to you, mister...” she said, holding out a hand to him.  
“Fell. Mister Fell,” he responded, taking her hand and shaking it.  
“Mister Fell,” she repeated with a smile. “I’m Ella Jacobson. I hope you and your Lily have a good rest of the afternoon. See you around.”  
“Yes. We should be -,” he started to reply. He shot to his feet mid sentence as Lily’s screams reached his ears. He rushed over, already aware of the knot of children forming. Eric had fallen off the equipment and the boy’s arm was clearly broken in several places. Aziraphale knelt next to him, carefully judging the boy’s face as the other children instinctively backed away.  
“Look at me, lad. Look here,” he told him. The boy’s eyes skittered over Aziraphale’s face and he moaned in pain. Aziraphale was already taking stock of the boy’s injuries and he made a snap decision to heal the injuries.  
“There we are. Nothing too bad. Everything will be just fine,” Aziraphale reassured the boy as the bones straightened and knit together. He let out a breath he hadn’t realized he had been holding as the boy’s mother reached them and turned back to Lily.  
He froze at the expression on her face. She wasn’t looking at the growing knot of people, but staring up at the sky with a concerned expression he’d never seen on her face before.  
“Lily?” he called. She looked at him and the expression shifted to one of relief.  
“Dad!” she shouted, running over and wrapping him in a tight hug. “You ok?”  
“I’m fine. Everything is going to be just fine. Let’s… head home before anything else happens,” he said. She nodded and followed without protest or complaint, kicking at a stone as they walked. After a long while, Aziraphale finally spoke.  
“Lily,” he started. She was still focused on the stone at her feet.  
“Hmm?”  
“What were you staring at?”  
“The stone,” she answered, giving the stone an extra hard kick as if that clarified things.  
“No. I mean at the park,” he said gently. She froze mid-kick, missing the stone when she started moving again and leaving it behind.  
“Nothing,” she said quietly.  
“Was it the accident? Did it-?” he started but she shook her head, looking down at the ground as she walked.  
“It… wasn’t that,” she said softly.  
“Something had you… upset,” he insisted. She hesitated then took his hand.  
“Later? Please?” she said.  
“Lily,” he sighed.  
“Please, dad. Things have ears,” she pleaded. Aziraphale was reminded of when Crowley had asked him for holy water, being unwilling to say it aloud for fear of who might overhear.  
“Alright. When we get home, and not a moment later,” he replied. She squeezed his hand.  
“Thank you.”  
Crowley was just bringing in groceries from the Bentley when they arrived. He raised a brow as they walked toward the house.  
“I was wondering where you two had gone off to,” he said over two large bags.  
“Dad took me to a park!” Lily said excitedly, letting go of Aziraphale’s hand and racing over to Crowley.  
“And did you have fun?” he asked. She beamed up at him, bouncing on her heels.  
“I played tag and used the slide and swing and the sandbox and-,” she babbled.  
“Sounds like you had a lot,” Crowley cut her off, knowing she would go forever if he didn’t stop her. She nodded eagerly, then fell still, her smile shifting into a frown. She glanced over at Aziraphale then up at Crowley.  
“Can I help, Da?” she asked. He hesitated, then set the bags down. He reached into the Bentley and pulled out a smaller bag.  
“Here, take that inside for me, kiddo,” he said as he handed it to her. She smiled as she did so, racing inside before he even had the bags in his arms again. Aziraphale joined him, absently taking one of the bags from Crowley as he frowned after Lily.  
“I know that look. What’s on your mind, angel?” Crowley said, closing the boot of the Bentley before wrapping his free arm around Aziraphale’s waist to guide him inside.  
“There was an accident at the park,” Aziraphale started and Crowley froze midstep, his arm tightening around Aziraphale.  
“Was Lily-?” he managed to start.  
“No, thank God,” Aziraphale said quickly. “No, it wasn’t her. A little boy fell and broke his arm.” Crowley relaxed, his breath coming out in a tight sigh, and started walking again.  
“Thank someone, anyhow,” the demon said.  
“Yes, well, I went over to help. I took my eyes off her for maybe a few moments and when I was back to her she was looking up at the sky,” Aziraphale said.  
“So?”  
“She wasn’t looking at the boy or me or even the other people still at the playground trying to keep the kids distracted. She was staring up at the sky like… like something,” he finished lamely.   
“That’s a real helpful description, that is,” Crowley said with a roll of his eyes as he nudged the door open for them. Aziraphale set the groceries on the table next to several waiting bags, including the small bag Lily had brought in.  
“She was upset at something, Crowley. She refused to tell me what it was until after we got home,” he said. Crowley smirked at him as he pulled his glasses off, shoving them into a jacket pocket.  
“Seems she’s managed to get herself out of that for now.”  
“What?”  
“Well, she has already run off to the garden so...” Crowley said, letting the sentence hang. Aziraphale spluttered, then drooped in resignation. Crowley hesitated then patted the angel on the shoulder.  
“Help me put away the groceries and I’ll get supper started. She’ll be ready to come in by then,” he suggested. Aziraphale nodded, reaching for one of the bags. Crowley kissed the despondent angel on the cheek. “I’m sure everything is fine, angel. She lets us know when it isn’t.”  
Aziraphale bustled around the kitchen, putting the groceries away as Crowley started a beef stroganoff paired with some steamed asparagus and homemade biscuits. Just as Crowley had predicted, Lily was back inside by the time Aziraphale had everything put away. She did try to sneak by the angel while he was busy placing items in the pantry.  
“How’s the garden?” Crowley asked her, making her freeze halfway across the room.  
“Gooood,” she drew out the word, tucking her hands behind her back.  
“Did you whip the basil into shape?” he asked.  
“I tried,” she said softly.  
“I’ll check them tomorrow morning. Now, I believe you have something to talk to us about?” Crowley said, motioning for her to take her seat at the table.  
“Nooo,” she said, drawing out the word like she did when she didn’t want to tell them something.  
“Lily,” Aziraphale said firmly. “You have already dragged this out long enough.” The girl didn’t respond, instead slumping and moving to her chair. Crowley dished out plates for them all, setting them all on the table. He slid into his chair and motioned for Aziraphale to take his seat.  
“So, what did you see today?” Aziraphale asked, watching Lily’s face closely.  
“There were lots of birds at the park, and squirrels,” she tried, but both of them could tell she knew she wasn’t going to get away with the answer.  
“And the accident?” Aziraphale asked, his tone sharper than he intended it. She looked down at her plate.  
“Eric got hurt and you went to help,” she said, poking at her food.  
“But that’s not what you were looking at,” he said.  
“Things have ears,” she mumbled. Crowley raised an eyebrow.  
“No one is listening besides us right now, kiddo. Now what’s gotten into you?” he said.  
“A… person showed up,” she said.  
“A person?” Aziraphale demanded.  
“Yes, a person,” she grumbled. Aziraphale opened his mouth but Crowley placed a hand over Aziraphale’s.  
“A human person or a person like one of us?” he asked. She didn’t answer, but her eyes skittered away from her food as she bit her lip. Crowley straightened, stiff.  
“Which one, kiddo? What did they look like?” he asked. She crossed her arms, looking down at the floor.  
“I don’t know.”  
“Lily, you’re not in trouble. I just want to make sure we are safe,” he said firmly. She slouched in her chair, a determined scowl on her face.  
“I don’t know, Da,” she snapped. Crowley’s face twisted into a scowl. It was Aziraphale’s turn to squeeze Crowley’s hand. He let out a sigh.  
“Alright, Lily. We won’t push you anymore. Eat your dinner and I’ll put you to bed,” he said. She hesitated.  
“Still with dessert?” she asked softly.  
“We’ll see,” he told her. “Now eat.” She opened her mouth as though to argue.  
“Could just put you to bed now,” Crowley said, his tone dangerously nonchalant. Lily did not say anything, instead putting her food in her mouth and eating her dinner. Aziraphale took her up to bed as Crowley cleaned the dishes.  
“Will you still read me a story, Dad?” Lily asked. Aziraphale hesitated.  
“Of course, darling,” he said. She seemed content with the answer. Aziraphale got her tucked into bed and picked up a book. He hesitated then set it down on his lap.  
“Lily, why won’t you tell us what you saw today?” he asked. She frowned at her blanket.  
“Doesn’t matter,” she grumbled. He sighed.  
“Just because you think something doesn’t matter doesn’t mean we agree with that,” he said gently. Her frown only grew.  
“Can’t explain so doesn’t matter,” she grumbled again.  
“Can’t or won’t?” he asked. She threw the blanket over her head and grumbled incoherently. He sighed again and set the book back on the table. “Fine then. Goodnight, Lily.”  
“Story?” she asked as he stood, head still buried under the blanket.  
“I’m not feeling up for it,” he told her, already heading out the door. She made a noise of complaint. “Sorry, darling. I’ll read you an extra story tomorrow night,” he told her as he shut the door. She made another complaint, but he ignored it and went down the stairs.  
“Any luck?” Crowley asked as Aziraphale entered the living room. The angel shook his head with a frown.  
“No and I am quite frankly ready for today to be over in any case,” he replied. Crowley took his hand and gently pulled him onto the couch next to him, draping his long legs over Aziraphale’s lap and drawing the angel into a tight hug. Aziraphale buried his face in Crowley’s neck, breathing in his demon’s comforting scent, feeling himself relax into the bony frame. Crowley’s long fingers gently combed through Aziraphale’s curls, scratching lightly at his scalp, and drew out a soft sigh.  
“You’ve had a long day. What do you say to sleeping with me tonight instead of reading the night away like you usually do?” he suggested. Aziraphale nodded, nuzzling deeper into Crowley’s shoulder.  
“I think I’d like that,” he said. Crowley gently pulled him closer and softly kissed him on the cheek  
“I even have an idea or two if you have trouble sleeping,” he whispered.  
“Are you trying to tempt me, you wily serpent?” Aziraphale asked in a teasing whisper, pulling away slightly. Crowley smirked at him, his gold eyes sparkling with mischief.  
“Is it working?”  
“Maybe,” Aziraphale replied cheekily, then scooped the demon up in his arms and stood in one swift motion. Crowley was so surprised that his arms flew around Aziraphale’s neck and he hissed his alarm. Aziraphale chuckled and Crowley gave him a light-hearted glare.  
“Could’ve warned me first,” he grumbled.  
“And miss the look on your face? Never,” Aziraphale replied, planting a kiss on Crowley’s lips before the demon could protest further. The demon’s hands threaded through Aziraphale’s curls, deepening the kiss. They broke apart and Aziraphale carried Crowley up to their room. Aziraphale carefully lowered the demon to his feet and Crowley caught him with a gentle kiss. They broke apart and Aziraphale gestured at the door, miracling it closed and locked, so he could get changed into pajamas. Crowley, already changed, sat on the bed and watched, his gaze roaming fondly over Aziraphale’s corporation and making the angel blush.  
“Why are you looking at me like that?” Aziraphale asked. It wasn’t the first time he had changed in front of the demon, but it was the first time he had brought himself to ask the question. Crowley motioned for Aziraphale to join him on the bed and took the angel’s hands in his once he had.  
“You’re beautiful, Aziraphale,” he murmured softly, gently pressing his forehead to Aziraphale’s. Rather than respond, Aziraphale pressed his lips against Crowley’s in a gentle kiss to hide the blush that he felt burning on his cheeks again. Crowley’s hands gently pulled him closer.  
“I want to touch you, angel. Can I?” the demon breathed as he broke the kiss.  
“You already are, my dear,” Aziraphale chuckled.  
“Y’know what I meant,” Crowley huffed, but the corners of his mouth were curling up in a small smirk. He snapped his fingers making his own shirt disappear to leave the demon sitting on the bed in just his pajama bottoms. Aziraphale couldn’t stop himself from drinking in the demon’s thin form.  
“I don’t mind playing dirty, angel.”  
“You certainly don’t,” he agreed. He kissed his demon again, more insistently this time. He felt Crowley’s mouth open against his, soft and inviting, and responded in kind. He shivered as the demon’s hands easily undid his shirt buttons and found Aziraphale’s skin, as warm and gentle as ever. He felt the demon’s lips curl in a smile.  
“Like that?” the demon asked.  
“Mm,” Aziraphale hummed in response. Crowley pulled off Aziraphale’s shirt before his hands came back to carefully exploring Aziraphale’s soft form. He pulled back unexpectedly, a frown touching his face.  
“What is it?” Aziraphale asked, suddenly anxious he’d done something wrong.  
“Does your back hurt?”  
“What? No, I’m fine.”  
“Lay down,” the demon commanded moving away and motioning to the bed. “Face down, if you please.”  
“Crowley-,” Aziraphale protested.  
“Trust me, angel,” Crowley said. “This will be worth it.” Aziraphale sighed, but obeyed, laying face down on the bed. He felt Crowley shift on the bed, gently straddling his hips and resting lightly on Aziraphale.  
“Crowley, what are you-?” he started to ask then fell silent as Crowley’s hands gently started to push against his back, warm and slick. The demon’s thin fingers found a knot and slowly increased the pressure as he worked it. Aziraphale let out a soft groan.  
“Too hard?” Crowley asked. Aziraphale shook his head, enjoying the sensation as the tension eased. The hands pulled away after a time and Aziraphale grunted in protest. Crowley gave a soft chuckle.  
“I just need to get some more massage oil on my hands, angel.” True to his word, the demon’s hands were soon working along Aziraphale’s back to find the knots of muscle. The angel gave a soft groan of pleasure as Crowley worked at his shoulders.  
“If I didn’t know better, I’d think you kept all your tension in your wings,” Crowley said. “But that shouldn’t be possible when we don’t have them manifested.  
“Mmph,” Aziraphale gave a noncommittal grunt.  
“Don’t fall asleep on me, angel. Otherwise I’ll have to stop,” Crowley whispered, breath tickling Aziraphale’s ear.  
“Don’t you dare,” Aziraphale replied, earning another soft chuckle.  
“As you wish, Aziraphale.” Crowley hit a particularly hard knot and Aziraphale twitched, wings manifesting unexpectedly. Crowley yelped as a wing caught him in the face, then laughed.  
“It’s not my fault,” Aziraphale snapped, cheeks burning with embarrassment as he quickly put his wings away.  
“No. No it’s not,” Crowley replied, trying to fight back a giggle. “I was just thinking I hit a nerve. Bring them back out for me, angel.”  
“No,” Aziraphale huffed.  
“Please, Aziraphale. They need a good grooming,” Crowley said.  
“No.” Crowley sighed.  
“Alright, Angel. I’m sorry,” he said gently, laying a soft kiss on Aziraphale’s cheek. The angel glared at him, and there was still mirth in the demon’s eyes, but the rare, unfiltered love the demon was usually so careful to keep locked away also shone through. Aziraphale hesitated then sat up, carefully manifesting his wings. Crowley blinked in surprise.  
“Angel, I thought you said-,” he started. Aziraphale pressed a kiss to Crowley’s lips.  
“I know, and I appreciate it, my dear. They do need it though, and I have to admit it feels good to have them out.” Crowley gave him a gentle smile.  
“Give the word, angel,” he murmured, adoration in his eyes. Aziraphale turned, presenting his wings to the demon.  
“Please?” he asked. Crowley’s tentative fingers brushed against his feathers, making a shiver run through him.  
“Ok?” Crowley asked. Aziraphale nodded, shifting his wings to provide the demon better access.  
“Better than.” Crowley’s fingers gently combed through the primaries, each soft movement bringing pleasure to Aziraphale.  
“You really need to take better care of your wings, angel. You have so many loose feathers,” Crowley told him.  
“It never seemed that important,” Aziraphale protested.  
“Taking care of yourself is always important,” Crowley said firmly, though his hands were still as gentle as could be. They fell silent, Crowley’s long fingers carefully straightening feathers and removing molted feathers that had gotten caught.  
“Open,” he commanded, and Aziraphale did so, extending his wings to their full length. Crowley’s hands gave a few more gentle passes along them, then followed them down to where they met Aziraphale’s shoulders. Thin fingers pressed gently at their base, working at the knots that had previously seemed so out of place. Aziraphale moaned, leaning into the touch.  
“Feeling better?” Crowley asked. Aziraphale nodded, wrapping his arms around Crowley’s neck and pressing his back against him. He turned his head to press a kiss to Crowley’s cheek.  
“Thank you, my dear.” Crowley wrapped himself around Aziraphale, hands gently roaming as he held the angel tightly.  
“Any time, Aziraphale,” he said, trailing gentle kisses along his neck. Aziraphale smiled and yawned. “You really are tired,” Crowley commented.  
“It’s been a long day,” Aziraphale protested.  
“You should get some sleep then,” Crowley said as he untangled himself from the angel.  
“But-.”  
“No buts, angel. It’s not often you’re tired and when you need rest, you need it,” Crowley insisted.  
“Crowley, your wings must need grooming too,” Aziraphale protested. Crowley gave him a soft smile, gently cupping his cheek and drawing him into a kiss.  
“Next time, angel. Right now, you need some sleep.”  
Aziraphale sighed, allowing Crowley to gently push him down to the bed.  
“You’re sure you don’t mind?”  
“Of course not. Now lay down and get some sleep,” Crowley told him, gently laying a kiss on Aziraphale’s forehead.  
“You’ll stay though?” Aziraphale asked, already drifting off.  
“’Course, angel. It’s my bed after all,” Crowley chuckled. He wrapped himself around Aziraphale, fingers running through the still manifested feathers as he nuzzled into Aziraphale’s chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Please let me know if there is anything you would really like to see in the future!


	35. Letters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short, little follow up to the last chapter.

“Lily, you have a letter,” Crowley said as he entered their cottage. Lily looked up from where she had been drawing and brightened.  
“From Eric?” she asked as she hurried over.  
“I dunno. Have you written to this Eric?” he replied, handing her the letter. She stared at it, then held it up toward him.  
“Could you read it to me, Da? Please?” she asked. He took it and opened it. He took a seat at the kitchen table, Lily clambering up into his lap so that she could look at the letter as he read.  
“Dear Lily,” Crowley began. “Thank you for your letter. It made me very happy. I am doing much better. Thank you for asking. The hospital was cool but also very scary. Mom says it is a miracle that I wasn’t hurt.” Crowley stopped.  
“Keep going, Da. Please,” Lily encouraged.  
“Kiddo, is this the kid that had the accident?”  
“Yes. Dad said he’d hurt his arm when he fell. He was better but still went to hospital. I wanted to make him feel better.”  
“That was very kind of you.”  
“Dad wrote the letter for me. He had me say what I wanted to send and wrote it,” Lily said proudly. “What else did Eric have to say?”  
Crowley continued reading the letter.  
“Your friend, Eric,” he finished. “There you go, kiddo.” Lily hopped off his lap, grabbed her drawing, a paper and a pen, then ran back to Crowley with the items held out to him.  
“Help me write a letter back?” she begged.  
“You really like this kid, don’t you?” he sighed. Lily blinked at him.  
“He’s my friend,” she stated like that explained everything. Crowley relented and wrote the letter as Lily dictated it. He enclosed the letter and drawing (a present to help Eric feel better) in an envelope before digging out Aziraphale’s address book. Lily’s happy wiggles became more and more noticeable as they got closer and closer to mailing it. She insisted on mailing it herself, even though he had to lift her up to reach the mailbox. He couldn’t help but grin at how happy and proud she was, though Lily herself was too happy and excited to notice it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SmolOcean, you asked for Lily to have a pen pal long ago. Now she has one.


	36. Family Photo

“Do you have any pictures of you three, dear boy?” Ms. Clara asked as Lily played in her garden.  
“Hmm?” Crowley asked, frowning as he watched his daughter chasing a snake among the plants with a broad grin.  
“A family picture! I would like one so I can show you off when I travel and talk about you,” she said, giving him a light smack on the shoulder to make sure she had his attention.  
“I, uh, don’t think we have one,” he replied uncertainly. She looked appalled.  
“Not a single one?”  
“Well, we’ve taken all sorts of pictures of Lily,” he replied defensively.  
“Yes, but how am I suppose to show people my whole lovely unofficially-adopted family?” she replied innocently. He gave her a sharp look.  
“Give very thorough descriptions,” he replied. She gave him a cheeky grin.  
“Oh, but that’s not the same, dear.” He sighed.  
“You’re not gonna let it go till you get one, are you?”  
“I have a good friend who will happily take them for you. I’ll get it set up. You three focus on being ready for the day. Thursday work for you?”  
“Mm, I guess so,” he grumbled grudgingly.  
“Good to hear. I’ll have them come out here so they can get you in your fantastic garden,” she replied with a bright smile. When Crowley got home, he started considering what outfits they should wear for the pictures. He spent the next few days agonizing over it until Aziraphale finally cornered him and told him that Ms. Clara would love it if they all just wore their normal attire. Thursday morning, they got up early and got Lily ready for the day. The photographer arrived at 11 and Crowley took the time Aziraphale spent talking to him to down another cup of coffee. Then he was herding Lily out to the garden.  
“Why are we doing this, Da?” Lily asked, yawning and rubbing at her eyes.  
“We want a nice family picture. Did you sleep alright last night?” he asked. She shook her head, looking half asleep on her feet. She mumbled something that might’ve been ‘nightmares’ but also could’ve been just about anything else.  
“Alright. Let’s have the three of you under that apple tree there,” the photographer said, directing them to stand under the tree and posing them. “Alright. Look here and smile.” Crowley gave a stiff, close-mouthed smile. They snapped several pictures, re-positioned them, snapped some more and then sent them to sit in the grass in front of the flowers. Every single time he asked them to smile.  
It wasn’t long before Lily started to droop, her exhaustion getting the best of her. It took even less time after that for her to start to slide into a tantrum.  
“Look right here, sweetie, and smile for me,” the photographer said.  
“No,” Lily grumbled.  
“Come on, sweetie. There’s just a few more and then we’ll be done,” the photographer said.  
“I don’t wanna,” she snapped, crossing her arms and sitting in the grass where she was.  
“Lily, kiddo, we all just want to be done,” Crowley sighed. Lily started to sniffle, on the verge of a full blown tantrum.  
“Oh, darling, please,” Aziraphale said gently, dropping down and hugging her gently.  
“No,” she sniffed.  
“We… can take a break,” the photographer suggested.  
“Good idea,” Crowley grumbled. He knelt next to Lily, taking off his sunglasses so he could pinch at the bridge of his nose. He had a headache building and he really wanted to miracle it away.  
“Hear that, Lily? We’re stopping for a little bit. Did you need anything?” Aziraphale asked. Lily reached for them and Crowley shifted to wrap his arms around her as well. She sniffled and buried her face into their shoulders.  
“Hey, it’s ok, kiddo,” he said gently. “What’s wrong?”  
“I’m tired and my head hurts,” she whined, still sniffling.  
“Ok. We can stop. We’re all done,” Aziraphale said gently.  
“Really?” Lily asked softly, pulling back and looking up at them.  
“Really. All done,” Crowley said. “I’m tired too.” Lily gave him a small smile.  
“Thank you,” she said. Crowley felt the small smile spread across his face as Lily relaxed. He heard the shutter of the camera and looked up to glare at the photographer.  
“I said we’re done,” he hissed.  
“Yes. Right. I’ll send you the pictures once I’ve had a chance to go through them,” the photographer said nervously, slipping away.  
“Ready for bed?” Crowley asked gently. Lily nodded. He picked her up and carried her inside and up toward her room. She made a noise as he turned to her room. He paused.  
“What was that, kiddo?” he whispered.  
“Cuddles?” she mumbled.  
“If that’s what you want,” he said. She nodded against his chest. He turned and carried her over to his room instead, sliding into bed and curling around her protectively. He gently started running a finger along the top of her nose over and over.  
“Thanks, Da,” she mumbled, relaxing under his care.  
“Don’t mention it, Lily. Get some sleep,” he said gently. It didn’t take long for her to fall asleep, and Crowley wasn’t far behind her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. As always, please let me know if there is anything you would like to see!


	37. New Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We get to see some more of Lily as she learns how to navigate school and making friends!

Lily fidgeted in her seat. She was supposed to be going to play with other kids, but Eric was at a different school, Amy was in a different class, and Lily had yet to make friends with any of her classmates. She still wasn’t sure what the best way to make a friend was, still felt unsure talking to her peers.  
She startled a little when one of the other girls came and sat next to her with a scowl.  
“Now you think about your actions, Rose,” their teacher told the little girl firmly. They blinked as they saw Lily sitting there. “Lily, you should be playing with the others.” Lily shook her head.  
“I don’t feel good,” she mumbled the not-quite a lie. Her stomach was in knots after all, but more at the idea of trying to meet the other kids than anything else. The teacher sighed.  
“Alright. But tomorrow you will go play, ok?” they said. She nodded and they left her and the other girl sitting there. They sat in silence for a long moment, the other girl glaring at the top of the desk.  
“What are you in trouble for?” Lily asked softly. Rose’s glare shifted to her.  
“I punched Alex in the face,” she growled. Lily’s brow rose, her expression strikingly similar to the one Crowley would have used on her.  
“Why?”  
“None of your business,” Rose snapped. Lily looked away, letting the other girl fume in silence. She started to draw, taking out a piece of paper and her markers, and doodling away.  
“What are you doing?” Rose suddenly asked, making Lily jump.  
“Drawing,” she answered.  
“You’re talking as you do,” Rose said.  
“I was?”  
“Yeah.”  
“What was I saying?” Lily asked, feeling embarrassed that she had been unaware of doing so.  
“You were telling a story, I think,” Rose shrugged. “I couldn’t hear.”  
“Sorry,” Lily mumbled and stared down at her paper. They sat in silence for a moment.  
“I didn’t tell you to stop,” Rose said softly. Lily hesitated then continued her drawing, this time letting herself tell Rose the story about the characters she drew.  
Over time, she and Rose drew closer. They were both headstrong and this led to a number of arguments and fights, but the two learned how to forgive each other. They were in the middle of one such argument (over what game they should play) when they heard some of the boys.  
“What you gonna do about it?”  
“He’s gonna go cry to his mommy,” another voice said. Lily and Rose shared a look and went to investigate. Two of the bigger boys were talking to a smaller boy who was looking like he was trying to make himself even smaller.  
“Cause he’s a cry baby,” the first boy agreed with a laugh. Lily recognized Alex. He pushed the smaller boy, nearly knocking him off his feet.  
“Hey!” Rose shouted, marching toward them with Lily a step behind. “You leave him alone.”  
“What you gonna do about it?” the second boy asked. Lily thought his name was Russ.  
“Gonna go tattle?” Alex growled.  
“How ‘bout I just hit you again?” Rose growled back.  
“You hit like a girl,” Russ told her. “Doesn’t hurt at all.” Rose turned her glare on him, murder in her eyes. Lily caught her arm.  
“Just go away,” Lily told them. They laughed at her.  
“Like you’ll do anything,” Alex said. Lily held his gaze, unaware that it was disconcerting in a way similar to her Da’s, in the way she held it without blinking.  
“There are more of us. I’m pretty fast, if I need to be. Go away. I don’t like mean people,” she said flatly. The boys hesitated then made their decision.  
“You’re lucky I don’t hit girls,” Alex grumbled as he and Russ passed the girls. Lily watched them go while Rose went and checked on the smaller boy.  
“Thanks,” he mumbled.  
“You’re Julian, right?” Rose asked. The boy nodded.  
“Come be our friend and we’ll make sure they leave you alone,” Rose offered. He shook his head.  
“Why?” Lily asked. He hesitated.  
“They’ll pick on you too,” he finally answered.  
“They can try,” Rose growled.  
“Better to stand up to them together,” Lily agreed. Julian hesitated still.  
“Lily has the best games,” Rose added.  
“You really think so?” Lily asked.  
“Sometimes,” Rose amended. “They’d be better with another person.”  
“Oh, please come play with us!” Lily said to Julian. The boy finally nodded and Lily was overjoyed to have yet another friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Please let me know if there is anything else you would like to see! I hope you all are staying safe and healthy.


	38. Cursing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yesucanime asked for the first time Lily swears, and here it is! I had a lot of fun with this chapter so thank you for suggesting it!

“Fuck!”  
Aziraphale and Crowley both snapped their heads up at the little voice, gazes focusing on the little girl who was glaring at the door frame.  
“What did you just say?” Aziraphale asked. Lily looked up and something in her dad’s expression made her hesitate.  
“Nothing,” she mumbled. Aziraphale closed his book and set it on the table beside him.  
“Now, Lily, I may not have been listening very well because I was in my book, but I know you said something. Now, where did you learn that word from?” Aziraphale asked. Crowley watched Lily’s face, he could practically see the gears turning in her head as she tried to figure out what to do. She finally shrugged.  
“Dunno,” she mumbled.  
“You sure?” Crowley asked, and he noticed the way she flinched. She muttered something.  
“Speak up, Lily,” Aziraphale said.  
“Da. I… I heard it from Da,” she mumbled. Crowley stiffened as he felt the angel’s gaze land on him. He could picture the expression on his angel’s face and knew he was in for an earful as soon as they had a moment alone. Crowley coughed.  
“When did you hear me use that word?” he asked, not sure he wanted the answer. She shrugged, looking down at her toes.  
“Out in the garden. My window was open,” she mumbled. Crowley closed his eyes and silently cursed himself. He really needed to be more careful about cursing when Lily might be up. Outwardly he shrugged and sighed.  
“You’d have learned the word eventually,” he said. He was already in trouble anyway.  
“Crowley!” Aziraphale snapped.  
“’M just saying, angel,” he said. Aziraphale let out an exasperated sigh, making a clear effort to compose himself.  
“That doesn’t mean we should encourage her to go around cursing!” he said.  
“Not saying we should,” Crowley replied. Aziraphale had another small conniption that he wrestled away. He turned his attention to Lily.  
“Darling, some words are just bad words that we shouldn’t use lightly,” he explained. Lily stared at him wide eyed.  
“Bad words?”  
“Yes, bad words. They… don’t mean nice things,” Aziraphale explained.  
“But… How will I know if a word is a bad word?” Lily asked.  
“Apparently, your father will teach you,” Aziraphale answered, turning an icy glare on Crowley. Crowley held up his hands apologetically.  
“You’ll know, kiddo. You’re smart and you’ll be able to figure it out,” he explained. “Or you’ll send your father into another fit.” He smirked at Aziraphale, earning yet another look that could have shot daggers. Lily nodded as if that answer made sense, then started playing with her toys. Crowley met Aziraphale’s icy glare and shrugged. The angel pointedly stuck his nose in his book, holding it up as a barrier between himself and Crowley. The demon let out a sigh. He’d made the situation worse for himself, but he couldn’t help it. He’d make it up to Aziraphale somehow. Maybe make him some crepes or find him a first edition of some book. Whatever else he might do, he was going to definitely watch his mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Please let me know if there are any other scenarios you think would be fun or interesting for these guys to experience.


	39. Easter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little late, but here's a fun little holiday chapter since yesterday was Easter. Hope you enjoy it!

Aziraphale smiled as he carefully let the leaves he was holding up fall back into place. He had just hidden the last egg in the garden and he was feeling quite pleased with himself. He had managed to get them all hidden before Crowley or Lily had woken up after all, along with their baskets. They could spend the morning finding the baskets of sweets and then looking for eggs in the garden. It would be absolutely splendid!  
He walked into the kitchen to find Crowley pouring himself a cup of coffee.  
“Good morning, dear,” Aziraphale said cheerily. Crowley grunted and took a sip of his coffee.  
“You seem in a good mood this morning,” the demon commented. Aziraphale shrugged.  
“Today should be a fun day. Lily was so excited for it,” he replied. Crowley smirked.  
“You weren’t excited for an excuse to have some chocolate yourself?” he teased.  
“Lily’s happiness comes first,” Aziraphale replied tartly, trying very hard not to think of the chocolates he had stashed in his library.  
“’Course it does,” Crowley agreed with a knowing grin just peeking over the rim of his coffee mug. There was a squeal and a thump from upstairs.  
“Lily’s up,” Crowley said dryly as her footsteps hammered down the stairs.  
“And she’s remembered what day it is,” Aziraphale agreed. Lily turned the corner and glanced around the room. Her face fell.  
“Where’s my basket?” she asked.  
“You have to find it, darling. That’s part of the fun,” Aziraphale replied gently.  
“Oh.”  
“You might try starting in the living room,” Crowley suggested. Lily took off and Aziraphale looked at Crowley with a frown.  
“You hid a basket for her?” Aziraphale asked. The demon gave a smirk.  
“Course. And one for you too. Better get looking,” he said. Aziraphale’s frown deepened.  
“But I hid one for her too,” he said. “And you of course.” Crowley stared at him.  
“She has two baskets?” he asked. Aziraphale gave a slow nod. Crowley muttered a soft curse.  
“We gotta go find those extra baskets before she does or she’ll go through the roof with all the sugar,” he said. Aziraphale was already hurrying after him.  
“We could just get the baskets we hid,” he offered.  
“That’ll spoil the fun for her and you know it,” Crowley sighed. “Maybe if we just make her think there isn’t any other baskets she’ll stop looking.” Lily squealed, surprised delight pealing through the house.  
“Da! There’re two baskets!” she shrieked. They stared dumbfounded as Lily showed them the two full baskets that they had each hidden for her.  
“Well done, kiddo,” Crowley said weakly. “Where, erm, where were they?”  
“In my toys!”  
“’Course we both,” the demon growled, trailing off as he ran his hand over his face.  
“Well, aren’t you lucky to get two baskets,” Aziraphale said, bending down to meet his daughter’s gaze. “Why don’t I put one aside for you to save till your first basket is gone, and you can look what is in the other basket?” She frowned.  
“But I want to see what’s in both baskets,” she pouted. Aziraphale hesitated as he tried to think of another solution.  
“How about you look in both and pick what you want to keep? Then I can set everything else aside for later. How’s that?” he suggested. Lily considered then gave a nod and took her baskets to sort through.  
“Y’know she’s not going to want to give up any of it,” Crowley grumbled.  
“It’s worth a try,” Aziraphale replied. They stood in silence for a moment, just watching Lily excitedly dig through her baskets.  
“Aren’t you going to go look for your basket, angel?” Crowley asked. Aziraphale perked up a little.  
“Do I get a hint?” he asked.  
“Nope,” Crowley said.  
“Fine. Then you don’t get one either,” Azirphale pouted and went in search of his basket. It was a long search, but he eventually found it in his library. Crowley, wily serpent that he was, had found a hidden nook that Aziraphale had paid no notice to beyond being a nice place for a few stacks of books and had hidden the basket within said stacks. In the basket, Crowley had placed an assortment of sweets, a leather bound book, and a bottle of wine. It made Aziraphale rather hope that his basket was as good.  
He left his basket on his desk and returned to the living room to see Lily carefully sorting out the items from her baskets.  
“You’re a bastard, angel,” Crowley whispered in his ear.  
“Pardon?” Aziraphale replied as Crowley draped himself over Aziraphale’s shoulders.  
“Could you have made my basket any harder to find?” the demon grumbled.  
“You would never let me hear the end of it if I made it easy,” Aziraphale replied.  
“Mm,” Crowley grudgingly agreed. “Doesn’t mean you have to make a whole new hiding place just to make it difficult.”  
“Did you like your basket?” Aziraphale asked, suddenly wondering if he had remembered everything. He had put in the bottle of scotch and the documentary on dolphins, hadn’t he? He was dragged out of his thoughts by a soft kiss on his cheek.  
“I do, angel. Thanks,” Crowley murmured. Aziraphale sighed, and relaxed a little, settling into Crowley’s arms.  
“I do hope you haven’t also hidden eggs in the garden?” he murmured. Crowley chuckled and shook his head.  
“Nope. I left that one all to you,” he murmured. “I’ll get started on lunch while you help her look.”  
“That sounds perfect, my dear,” Aziraphale replied, smiling as Lily carefully considered her spoils.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know if there is anything you would like to see!


	40. Principles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lily's slowly growing older, and she's still doing a lot of learning.

Crowley was growling as he careened through traffic to Lily’s school. He pulled into a parking space and slammed the car in park. He stalked to the office and was stopped briefly by the secretary.  
“Excuse me,” she started as he pushed through the door.  
“I’m Anthony J. Crowley. I was called about my daughter, Lily,” he snarled. She blinked.  
“Ah, right. Headmaster Lawrence is waiting for you in his office,” she said, gesturing to the door. Crowley stalked past and opened the door. Lily was sitting in a chair, arms crossed and looking down at the ground.  
“Mr. Crowley, thank you for coming out today,” Lawrence, a tall man with his dark hair gelled back, said as he stood. He held out his hand to Crowley, which the demon ignored as he plopped himself into the chair beside Lily.  
“Yeah, yeah. Now what was it you needed me to come here for?” Crowley growled. The headmaster sighed and sat, steepling his hands together.  
“I assume you and Mr. Fell have been getting the notes from Lily’s teacher?” he said. Crowley shrugged.  
“Zira never mentioned anything.” Lawrence let out a long exasperated sigh.  
“Lily,” he finally said. Crowley could see Lily’s mouth tightening in that way it did when she was becoming frustratingly set on a course. “Did you not give your teacher’s notes to your fathers?”  
“Maybe,” Lily grumbled. Crowley had to suppress a smirk. He knew from experience that no one would be able to convince her to admit to anything if she didn’t want to in this mood.  
“Lily, your teacher sends those notes to let your parents know how you’re doing, especially when you’re having trouble with the other students,” Lawrence said firmly.  
“Problems with other students?” Crowley asked sharply. Lily winced at his tone. Lawrence sighed again.  
“Lily has had multiple issues fighting with other students. Today it came to the point where Mrs. Colton had to separate them, and she left the boy with a black eye and-,” he explained.  
“Why?” Crowley asked. This drew Lawrence up short.  
“Excuse me?”  
“Why? Did my daughter explain why she has been getting into these fights?” Crowley reiterated.  
“She has refused to explain every time,” Lawrence said. Crowley saw the way Lily’s lips pulled back from her teeth and she leaned forward in her chair, her auburn hair hanging loose around her face.  
“Did she? Or was she ignored the first time?” Crowley asked. Lawrence blinked.  
“Excuse me?”  
“I know my daughter and she wouldn’t fight with no reason. She would give that reason unless she had a reason not to,” Crowley said. He turned his head toward Lily. “So, kiddo, what was it?” Lily looked up at him then down at her hands.  
“It doesn’t matter,” she mumbled.  
“Clearly it does or you wouldn’t have been getting into fights,” he said flatly. She fidgeted in her seat.  
“They were picking on Julian,” she mumbled, “and when I told them to stop they said that I was a ... because I had 2 dads.” Her voice faded out on whatever word they had called her, but Crowley could imagine.  
“And they’ve been picking on you ever since,” Crowley growled. She winced.  
“It’s fine, Da,” she said.  
“No, it’s not. Tell me, Mr. Lawrence, have you even talked to the other parents about their children’s behaviors or is it just me because my child actually physically hurt someone?”  
“I couldn’t be expected to discuss something I don’t know with them, Mr. Crowley,” Lawrence protested.  
“Then maybe you and your teachers need to listen to all of your students better. Come on, Lily. We’re going home,” Crowley said, taking Lily’s hand and pulling her to her feet.  
“Mr. Crowley! Her behavior is inappropriate!” Lawrence snapped.  
“Standing up for her classmates is not inappropriate nor is defending herself when harassed. I will not punish her for that,” Crowley snapped back.  
“There are better ways,” Lawrence argued.  
“And we will discuss it,” Crowley growled. “At home.” He led Lily out of the school and got her buckled in the back of the Bentley. He stalked to the driver’s seat and started the car. He threw the car into gear and pulled out, racing toward home.  
“Sorry, Da,” she mumbled. Crowley had to take a moment before he could respond.  
“Lily, do you understand why I’m upset?” he asked.  
“Because I fought,” she grumbled.  
“No,” he said firmly. Her head snapped up. “No, Lily, I’m upset because you essentially lied to us.”  
“But, I thought,” she mumbled.  
“I’m not happy you got in a fight either, don’t get me wrong, but I’m more upset that you didn’t let your dad and I know that you were having trouble at school and hid it from us instead,” he said.  
“I didn’t want you or dad to worry,” Lily said.  
“It’s our job to worry about you, kiddo. I get more worried when I don’t know what’s going on with you,” he said.  
“Sorry, Da,” she mumbled, and this time sounded like she meant it.  
“Just be honest with us, Lily. Promise?”  
“Promise,” she said. Crowley considered talking to her about alternatives to fighting but decided it would be better for Aziraphale to be involved in that portion. He drove them to Aziraphale’s book shop and parked outside, honking the horn to let Aziraphale know they were there. Aziraphale was locking the shop within a minute and hurried to the car.  
“I had thought we were planning on lunch earlier, my dear,” Aziraphale said as he climbed into the passenger seat.  
“I had too. I got a call just as I was about to leave asking me to come in to Lily’s school,” Crowley answered, gesturing to the back seat with his head. Aziraphale turned to look at Lily, eyes widening in surprise.  
“Whatever for?”  
“Apparently she’s been getting into fights at school, and didn’t give us her teacher’s notes,” Crowley explained. Aziraphale’s face twisted in worry and disappointment.  
“Why, darling?”  
“I already told Da,” Lily grumbled, crossing her arms and sinking in her seat as she stared out the window.  
“I want to hear it from you. Why didn’t you tell us what was going on?”  
“I didn’t want you to worry,” Lily grumbled.  
“I would rather you tell me what’s happening so I can decide how much I need to worry. Why were you fighting?”  
“It’s stupid,” Lily mumbled.  
“Lily,” Aziraphale said, his tone pained. Lily winced and sighed.  
“This boy was being picked on so I told the kids to stop. They called me names and were saying bad things about you and Da because you’re both dads,” she said.  
“What?”  
“They said you were... a bad word, and that I was too because I had two dads. They pushed me and I… I got mad. They were being so mean and they had been pushing Julian and doing the same things to him and I just boiled over,” Lily said.  
“That’s not… I’m proud of you for standing up for yourself and your friend, darling, but… you really shouldn’t be getting into fights unless you have to,” he said.  
“And how am I supposed to know when that is?” Lily snapped.  
“Lily, there’s nothing wrong with defending yourself or others, but you should try using your words first,” Crowley said. “Did you do that?”  
“Yes,” she grumbled.  
“Did you hit them first?”  
“No. It was only after they pushed me.”  
“Then you did the best you could. Those kids need to be talked to more than you do,” Crowley said.  
“Crowley, we shouldn’t encourage her to fight,” Aziraphale said.  
“I’m not saying she should fight, but she should know she can and should defend herself,” Crowley argued. “You know how many souls wound up in Hell because they didn’t know they could or should?”  
“I… no, I suppose not. But how many got there going too far?” Aziraphale replied. Crowley gave a grudging half shrug.  
“Fair point,” he grumbled.  
“So am I in trouble?” Lily asked. Crowley and Aziraphale shared a look.  
“What do you think?” Crowley asked her. Lily hesitated.  
“I’m in trouble for lying but not for standing up for myself and Julian?” she said tentatively.  
“That would be correct, darling,” Aziraphale said.  
“Ok,” Lily said.  
“We’ll stop for lunch and leave it at that, as long as you tell us the truth in the future,” Crowley told her.  
“Thanks, Da,” she said. He looked at her in the rear view mirror, glasses slipping down to reveal his eyes.  
“I mean that, Lily. No more lying to your dad and I,” he said. She nodded vigorously.  
“I will try my best.”  
“Good. How about Italian for lunch?”  
“That sounds delightful, my dear.”  
“Yum!” Lily agreed, having learned an important lesson about her fathers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Please let me know if there is anything you would like to see!


	41. Calm Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another really short chapter that shows a little of how Aziraphale helps Lily with her nightmares.

Aziraphale looked up from his book and glanced at the clock. 2 am already. He stretched, marking his place in his book before heading to the kitchen to get a glass of cocoa to finish off the night. He had just started to get things set up when he heard a creak on the stairs. He looked up to see Lily standing there, looking wide awake.  
“What are you doing up, darling?” he asked.  
“I had a bad dream,” she said softly. His heart lurched.  
“Again?” he asked. She nodded. “Do you want to tell me about it?” A shake of the head. He sighed.  
“Would you like some tea, my dear?” he asked. She shook her head. “Would you like me to read to you?” A nod then.  
“Go pick a book and wait for me on the couch. I’ll be just a moment,” he said. She nodded and left him. He hesitated then miracled himself the cup of hot chocolate. He took it with him to the other room, finding Lily on the couch with a copy of collected fairy tales. He set the cocoa down on the table next to him and settled on the couch. Lily crawled into his lap and laid her head on his chest. He wrapped one arm around her, wondering what these recurring nightmares could be that so often woke her to crawl into bed with Crowley or find him for a book. The girl always refused to tell them, but it was clear they bothered her.  
He read aloud, paying attention to the small girl in his lap, sipping occasionally at his hot chocolate. It took a long time, but eventually her eyes started to drift closed and her body relaxed into him.  
“Ready for bed?” he asked her gently. She gave a small nod and he carried her up the stairs to the room he shared with Crowley. He tucked her into the bed, Crowley rolling over to make room in his sleep.  
“Good night, my dear,” he said gently kissing her forehead. She caught his hand before he left.  
“Stay?” she asked softly.  
“Darling, I-,” he started but cut himself off at the look on her face. He sighed and nodded. “Just let me change my clothes.”  
He stepped into the closet and changed into pajamas before joining them in the bed. Lily curled up against his side.  
“You are getting too old for this, my dear,” he told her gently. She buried her face in the pillow.  
“I know,” she mumbled. “I just...” she trailed off. He gently combed his fingers through her hair.  
“I know. You get some sleep now,” he told her gently. She nodded and closed her eyes, slowly drifting off sandwiched between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this chapter!


	42. Cat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SmolOcean shared a video of a young girl and her dog quite a while ago, and I couldn't get the idea of Lily trying so hard to get a pet out of my mind. Thank you so much for sharing that video!

Crowley looked up from where he sat on the couch skimming one of Aziraphale’s books (which he would deny vehemently if the angel asked). Rain was pattering lightly against the window. He pulled out his phone and glanced at the screen. A picture of Lily and Aziraphale in the bookshop smiled at him, uncovered by any message or missed call notifications.  
“Aziraphale, you better be headed home with her,” he grumbled. He stood as thunder rumbled and slipped the phone back into his pocket. He went inside, grabbed the keys for the Bentley and went out the front door. He stopped on the doorstep as he caught sight of Aziraphale and Lily walking up the lane with an umbrella. Lily had her backpack clutched to her chest as she followed behind Aziraphale, using him as a shield against the wind. Crowley held the door open for them as they entered.  
“Thank you, dear,” Aziraphale said as he shook out the umbrella and put it away.  
“I was about to go look for you,” Crowley told him.  
“Oh, we were fine,” Aziraphale replied with a dismissive wave of his hand.  
“You didn’t leave the park until after it started to rain,” Crowley persisted, noting the wet marks on Aziraphale’s shoulders and Lily's dripping hair.  
“I was enjoying my book,” the angel pouted. “I barely got it put away in time.” Crowley shook his head as Aziraphale bustled away to go put his book back in its proper place. Lily was already heading toward her room with her bag. Crowley was about to leave her be when he heard a soft sound.  
“What was that?” he asked. Lily hesitated.  
“What was what?” she asked.  
“That sound.”  
“I didn’t hear anything,” she replied with a careful shrug and hurried up to her room before he could question further. He shrugged and started the kettle for tea. He jumped as there was a loud thump from upstairs. More thumps followed and he hurried up the stairs.  
“Lily, are you ok?” he called as he took the stairs two at a time.  
“Just tripped. I’m ok, Da!” Lily shouted through the closed door. He paused at the door.  
“Come back here! You’re gonna get me in trouble!” he heard Lily hiss and opened the door. Lily froze, staring up at him with a bundle of black fur in her arms. He crossed his arms, leveling his golden gaze on her, and she glanced away.  
“Lily, what have your dad and I told you about pets?” he said slowly. She fidgeted.  
“Not in the house,” she mumbled, then burst into protest. “But, Da, she was out in the rain all on her own and she looked so cold and small and no one was caring about her!”  
“Did Dad know about this?” he asked. She looked down at the floor and shook her head.  
“I just wanted to keep her dry. Let her be warm for a little while,” she said.  
“Of course you did,” Crowley sighed. He motioned for her to follow him.  
“You’re not gonna throw her outside!” she said. He gave her a look and she gave in, following quietly behind him. She tensed when he stopped in the kitchen but relaxed as he pulled out a can of tuna and a small bowl. She followed him toward the back door and he held the cat while she got on her rain clothes. The cat, really more of a kitten, stared at him with bright yellow eyes. She was desperately thin, barely more than skin and bones, and small. Then Lily was taking her from him and he was leading her out into the garden and over to the shed with his tools.  
“She can live out here, in the garden,” he told her as they entered the shed. “You’ll be able to see her everyday and she’ll be safe.” Crowley opened the can of tuna and filled the bowl with water, setting both on the floor. Lily set the kitten down and watched as the little thing started to eat.  
“D’you have a name for her yet?” he asked. She nodded.  
“Shadow.” They sat in silence for a while, the only sounds the patter of the rain on the roof of the shed and the kittens purrs as she ate.  
“Thanks, Da,” Lily murmured.  
“Don’t mention it. Now go inside and clean up your room,” he told her. She opened her mouth to protest, then shut it at the firm look he gave her and left. He sat watching the kitten for a long moment. It looked up at him, it’s yellow eyes meeting and holding his.  
“You better not go breaking her heart,” he murmured to it. “No disappearing or getting hit by cars or anything. You’ll be safe in the garden, so long as you don’t go causing any problems in here. Maybe you can even keep those damned rabbits away.” The kitten gave him a slow blink, then bumped her head against his hand until he scratched at her ears. She purred softly, pressing her face into his knee as she moved to get more from his pets. He shook his head, unable to help a smile as he snapped his fingers, miracling a cat bed in one corner and a pet flap in the shed door.  
“And don’t you dare tell any of your cat friends about this either. I’ve got a reputation to maintain,” he added. She gave a sassy little mew, flicked her tail against his hand, and trotted off to her new bed.  
“Come to an arrangement then?” Aziraphale asked from the door, a note of amusement in his voice. Crowley stood.  
“I think the cat is getting the better end of it,” he replied as he went to the angel and closed the door. Aziraphale chuckled.  
“I think you may be right, my dear.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Please let me know if there is anything else you would like to see!


	43. Bully

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Growing up is hard and Lily still has issues with bullies ahead of her.

“Where is she?” Crowley grumbled as he and Aziraphale waited in the Bentley. On a normal day, Lily would run down to the Bentley almost right away. Today, she was running late.  
“I’m sure she’s just talking with her friends and hasn’t realized that we’re here, dear,” Aziraphale reassured him. He looked up at the school, watching for Lily to come out. Crowley’s fingers tapped impatiently on the steering wheel. The door banged open and Lily came racing out of the school on her own, backpack in her hands and face red. She pulled the door open and threw her backpack across the car into the empty seat before jumping in herself. She closed the door and buckled in without a word, glaring out the window.  
“Lily, is everything alright?” Aziraphale asked. She crossed her arms and didn’t look at him, instead trying to hide behind her hair even as her eyes remained locked on the school.  
“Absolutely tickety-boo,” she growled. “Can we just go home?”  
“Lily,” Crowley started. She closed her eyes.  
“Da, please,” she sighed. Crowley hesitated then put the Bentley in gear and pulled into traffic. Aziraphale studied her from the corner of his eye. She wiped at her face and pulled at her hair, trying to rearrange it before giving up with a silent snarl. He opened his mouth to talk to her and she pointedly tightened in around herself, shrinking in like Crowley did when he realized he was giving too much away. Aziraphale closed his mouth and looked over at the demon.  
Crowley’s knuckles were white, he was gripping the wheel so hard. Rage was practically radiating off the demon, he was so unusually tense. Aziraphale wanted to reach over and try to calm him, but had a feeling that it would be shrugged off at best. Possibly ignite the tense atmosphere in the car. Instead, they rode in silence.  
They pulled up in front of the house, Lily snagging her bag and rushing inside before either of them could address her. Crowley shut off the car and sat for a moment.  
“Aziraphale, if she’sss being bullied by thosse kidsss again,” the demon hissed.  
“I’m sure it was just a bad day. We can’t know if we don’t talk with her,” Aziraphale said.  
“And how do you sssuggessst we do that?”  
“I… don’t know,” Aziraphale admitted. “But we should go inside and try.”  
“You go. I need another minute,” Crowley told him. Aziraphale patted his shoulder then started for the house. Lily’s bag had been tossed on the table, her shoes were haphazardly thrown in front of the door. He frowned at them, knowing that she was usually very good about putting her shoes away, and straightened them up. He started up the stairs and knocked on Lily’s door.  
“May I come in, dear?” he asked. There was no reply. He hesitated, then opened the door. Lily lay face down on the bed, Shadow curled up in the crook of her arm. Lily had opened the window and popped out the screen so the cat could get in.  
“Lily, darling, is everything ok?” he asked, choosing to ignore the cat for now.  
“No,” she grumbled into her pillow. He hesitated.  
“I’m going to come in, sweetheart. Is that ok?” he said. She grunted, and he came in to sit on the edge of her bed. “Can you talk to me about it?”  
“I don’t want to,” she grumbled.  
“Is there anything I can do to help?”  
“No.”  
“Lily, please,” he said.  
“No! Just stop, Dad!” she shouted into the pillow, causing Shadow to give a concerned mew and press her head against Lily’s arm. He hesitated.  
“I could read to you-,” he started. She shot up, nearly knocking into him and sending Shadow running.  
“No, Dad! No! I can read on my own! Stop reading to me like I’m a baby!” she shouted. He pulled back, blinking in surprise.  
“I was just trying to help,” he tried.  
“Stop trying, Dad! Just leave me alone!” she shouted.  
“Lily,” he breathed, tears touching the corners of his eyes.  
“Just go away! I don’t want you here!” she shouted, turning and smashing back into the pillow. He stood slowly, the tears burning in his eyes as he left. He walked down the stairs and stepped into the kitchen just as Crowley was pulling off his shoes. The demon froze mid tug and stared at Aziraphale.  
“Angel, what’s wrong?” he asked. Aziraphale tried to give him a small smile, but it was weak and wobbly.  
“She doesn’t want me to read to her anymore. She’s too grown up for that,” he said. Crowley’s shoulders dropped and his face fell in sympathy.  
“She doesn’t mean that, Aziraphale,” he said gently, wrapping the angel in a hug. Aziraphale’s arms wrapped around him, clinging to his bony frame as he buried his face in the demon’s chest. Hiding his tears.  
“I believe she does, Crowley. She-,” the angel tried to stifle a sob. Crowley’s arms tightened around Aziraphale at the choked sound, then released the angel as he slipped out of Aziraphale’s arms. “Wait. Crowley, what are you-?”  
“Wait here, angel. I’ll be back soon,” Crowley said, his voice flat as he started up the stairs.  
“Crowley, no. It’s alright,” Aziraphale tried, starting to follow. Crowley ignored him, continuing up the stairs and knocking on Lily’s door.  
“Lily, I’m coming in,” he said, no room for argument in his voice. He pushed the door open and shut it as Aziraphale crested the stairs. Aziraphale went to the door, reaching for the handle.  
“Go away,” Lily’s voice came from the other side of the door, freezing Aziraphale in his tracks.  
“No,” Crowley said, his voice firm. “I want to know what happened at school today.”  
“I don’t want to talk about it,” Lily’s voice snapped. There was a long moment of silence.  
“Tell you what, how about we use the little wager?” Crowley said, his voice suddenly, unexpectedly, light.  
“What?”  
“We’ll flip for it. I’ll flip this coin and you’ll call it, like we did when you were little. If you’re right, I’ll leave and you don’t have to tell me anything. If you’re wrong, you have to tell me what’s going on and apologize to your dad,” Crowley said. Lily grumbled something in response.  
“Because you’re dad loves books and he loves sharing them with you. He’s read to you since you were a baby and he will always want to. If you think that you’re too old for that, offer to read to him. He’d love that too. What you said broke his heart and you owe him an apology,” Crowley said firmly. Aziraphale sank to the floor, tears running uncontrolled down his face as he leaned against the door. He hadn’t realized Crowley had paid that much attention to his reading to Lily. His love for the demon in that moment swelled in his chest, nearly breaking out as a rough sob. Instead he contained it, clamping his hands around his mouth before listening again.  
“So, heads or tails?” Crowley said. There was the dull ting sound of a coin being flipped and the smack of a hand hitting flesh. “Tails. You know what that means,” Crowley said almost immediately afterwards. Lily grumbled a protest but Crowley wasn’t having it.  
“You called heads, kiddo. You agreed to the toss. Now talk to me.” There was a long moment of silence, during which Aziraphale managed to compose himself.  
“You won’t tell Dad?” he heard Lily ask.  
“Why would that matter?” Crowley asked.  
“I don’t want him to know.”  
“Sure, I won’t tell him.”  
“I took Dad’s copy of 'Matilda' with me to school to read during free time. Some of the boys saw me with it and they took it. When I asked for it back, they said that I was playing at being smart because I couldn’t be reading it as a 7 year old. When I said my Dad had been reading it to me and I wanted to try reading it, they said I was a baby to have someone still reading to me and that I didn’t deserve it. They wouldn’t give it back, so I was trying to get it back after school. They were keeping it away from me and they… they started ripping the pages out and threw it in the bin. When I tried to pull it out they stole my bag and chucked it in the boy’s loo and emptied my stuff all over the floor. They made fun of me when I went in to get it,” Lily explained, so quiet that Aziraphale almost couldn’t hear through the door.  
His hands had clenched into fists. If those boys were here now, if Lily told Crowley who they were-.  
“Did you tell the teacher?” Crowley asked, and Aziraphale could hear the anger thrumming through the demon’s voice.  
“What good would that do?”  
“Lily, they could’ve made the boysss give you your book back, done sssomething about the bullying. Couldn’t’ve made it worsse.”  
“Yes, it would’ve,” Lily argued. “Nobody wants to play with a tattletale.”  
“Kiddo,” Crowley sighed.  
“It doesn’t matter, Da,” she mumbled. “They’re not gonna stop.”  
“Are thesse the ssame kidsss from lassst time?”  
“It doesn’t matter. I just want Dad’s book back. I… I don’t want him to know I took it,” Lily said. There was a moment of silence and then a bark of laughter from Crowley.  
“Kiddo, you’re dad is not going to be upset about you taking the book. He’ll be ecstatic that you wanted to read more,” the demon said.  
“But,” Lily started, “won’t he be upset about it being lost?”  
“Oh, sure. But I can guarantee that the both of us are a lot more upset about what you went through today than at you taking a book to school.”  
“Really?”  
“Kiddo, we want you to do what you enjoy. To be whoever you want to be. You had no way of knowing that some snot-nosed urchins were going to steal your book and ruin it. You’ve done nothing wrong,” Crowley said, a rare spark of honest niceness coming out of him.  
“Thanks, Da.”  
“Feeling better?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Talk to us next time, instead of making us fight you,” Crowley said. Like he was one to talk, though Aziraphale had to admit he wasn’t much better than Crowley was. Guess she was more like them than he would’ve expected.  
“I’ll try,” she said.  
“You ready to talk to your dad?” Crowley asked. There was no audible response, but Aziraphale heard footsteps on the other side of the door. He got to his feet, ready to meet Crowley at the door. It opened and Crowley stepped out into the hall, letting the door close behind him.  
“You heard?” the demon asked. Aziraphale nodded wordlessly. “Figured,” Crowley said and snapped his fingers. Aziraphale’s pristine copy of 'Matilda' appeared in his hand and the demon gently brushed it off before handing it to the angel.  
“Go read with her. She’ll feel better for it,” Crowley said.  
“And what are you doing?” Aziraphale asked. Crowley looked at him, his yellow eyes sharp and hard with fury.  
“I have some boys to go and put the fear of me into. Shouldn’t take long.”  
“Give them Hell, my dear,” Aziraphale said softly. Crowley grinned that devilish smile he reserved for when he was going to do something particularly crafty.  
“Of course, angel. I’m a demon after all.” Then he was gone, heading to the Bentley. Aziraphale had to be satisfied with that before he knocked on Lily’s door.  
“Come in,” she answered softly.  
“Hey,” he said softly, poking his head in. She was sitting up in her bed, waiting for him. She looked down, her fingers curling in her blanket as he approached.  
“I’m sorry,” she said when he had sat on the edge of the bed. “For saying that I don’t want you to read to me.”  
“It’s perfectly alright if you don’t want me to,” he said.  
“No!” Lily protested, looking up at him with urgent blue-grey eyes. “I… I like it when you read to me, I just… couldn’t I read to you instead sometimes?” He smiled at her.  
“Of course, sweetheart. I would love that,” he said. She relaxed a little, letting out a small sigh of relief. Her gaze fell on the book in his hands and her brow creased in confusion.  
“That’s… 'Matilda'...” she whispered. He looked at the book in his hands.  
“Yes. You seemed to be enjoying it yesterday, so I thought we might continue it!” he said with an awkward smile and a laugh. She frowned at him.  
“I was… But, Dad, I brought it to school with me. It was ripped up,” she said. He shrugged.  
“You’re Da must have found me another copy.”  
“But why… how?” she said, looking from him to the book and back again.  
“Don’t worry about it, my dear. Let’s go ahead and pick up where we left off, yes?”  
“Ok,” Lily agreed doubtfully. She took the book like it might vanish when she touched it and began reading aloud, working hard to read the words correctly, accepting Aziraphale’s occasional corrections with good humor, and overall raising her spirits. Eventually, he made her stop.  
“You need to get some sleep, my dear,” he said gently.  
“But I haven’t had dinner yet,” Lily mumbled through a large yawn.  
“I’ll have your Da make something up quick and I’ll bring it up for you once it’s done. How’s that sound?”  
“But my homework,” she muttered, sinking further in the bed.  
“Can wait till tomorrow morning. Right now you need some rest after the day you’ve had,” Aziraphale said gently.  
“Dad?”  
“Yes, darling?”  
“I really am sorry,” she said softly, eyes already closing. He smiled gently at her. He bent down and kissed her forehead.  
“I forgive you, Lily. Sleep now.” She smiled slightly, and he could tell she was already starting to drift off. He set the book on her bedside table and left, shutting the door behind him. Crowley was standing at the counter with a bottle of wine out. He had two glasses out next to it.  
“How’d it go?” the demon asked, pouring the wine.  
“She’s exhausted, poor dear. But I think we are both feeling better. Thank you, my dear,” Aziraphale replied, accepting a glass.  
“Good,” Crowley said, taking a sip from his.  
“How did the, ah, errand go?” Aziraphale asked. Crowley raised an eyebrow at him.  
“Do you really want to know, angel?”  
“No, I suppose not.” They sipped at their wine in silence for a while.  
“I did tell Lily we would have some dinner ready for her when she woke up,” Aziraphale said.  
“I brought home some Chinese food. Figured neither of us would really be up for actual cooking,” Crowley replied. “It’ll be quick enough to warm up.”  
“Thank you, Crowley.”  
“For what?”  
“For talking to her, for handling things,” Aziraphale said. Crowley looked away, sinking into himself like Lily had earlier, his body showing its sharp angles.  
“I didn’t really do anything, angel,” he said. Aziraphale set down his wine and took Crowley’s face in his hands, making the demon look up at him with those bright snake eyes.  
“My dear, you did everything. You were what Lily needed, what I needed. I don’t think I could have done this without you,” he said softly. Crowley’s eyes skittered away from Aziraphale’s.  
“You give me too much credit,” he said softly.  
“Frankly, Crowley, I don’t think I give you enough most of the time,” Aziraphale whispered.  
“Azira-,” Crowley started but Aziraphale interrupted him with a kiss. The demon gave a soft sigh against Aziraphale’s lips, his hands going to Aziraphale’s waist and pulling him closer. He moved to pull away but Aziraphale’s grip on him tightened, his hands sliding along Crowley’s thin body so one hand tangled itself in fire red hair and the other nested in the small of his back. Crowley couldn’t help a soft moan as Aziraphale’s teeth caught his lip.  
“I… will have to remember this… if I get this kind of treatment for keeping us all happy,” the demon murmured, a teasing note in his breathless voice.  
“We’ll have to see, won’t we?” Aziraphale teased back. He took a step back, his fingers knitting together with Crowley’s. “It’s been a stressful day. Shall we go rest on the couch? Your time-travel show is normally on around now, isn’t it?”  
“Should be. You sure you don’t want to read one of your books though?”  
“I rather think we would have more fun discussing the historical inaccuracies of the show,” Aziraphale replied.  
“Or the possibilities of the future?”  
“Yes,” Aziraphale said, rather more doubtfully. Crowley grinned at him.  
“Oh, I’m holding you to this, angel. Come on!” the demon proclaimed, leading Aziraphale to the living room and settling with the angel on the couch before miracling the tele on. The show hadn’t even finished its intro before Aziraphale had fallen asleep, his head resting on Crowley’s shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone is staying safe and healthy. Please let me know if there is anything you would like to see!


	44. Duck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a little fun chapter. Hope you all enjoy it!

Crowley was startled by a strangled cry. He hurried over to the stairs and saw Aziraphale staring down at something on the landing.  
“Angel? What’s-?” he started but fell silent as he saw what Aziraphale was looking at. A duck lay motionless on the carpet in front of Lily’s door. Shadow crouched next to it, looking quite smug with herself.  
“How in the Hell did she get in?” Crowley whispered to Aziraphale.  
“How did she get the duck in?!” Aziraphale replied. “It’s bigger than she is! What have you done, Shadow?”  
“Hush, angel. We don’t want Lily to wake up and see this,” Crowley whispered. “Is it alive?”  
“I don’t think so. It hasn’t moved at all,” Aziraphale mumbled. “It’s not alive.” Crowley cast a glare at Shadow.  
“You stupid cat. Did you have to go dragging animals in the house?” he growled. Shadow gave a proud purr and flicked her tail. “We’re going to have to set some ground rules if you’re going to keep waltzing into the house.”  
“How are we going to get it out of the house?” Aziraphale murmured. Crowley frowned as he considered the problem.  
“Can you go get me a blanket or a towel?”  
“What?”  
“Something I can throw over it to pick it up,” Crowley explained, edging closer to the duck. The only warning he had was the duck lifting its head and then it was flying at his face. The demon ducked as Aziraphale gave a startled yelp and the bird flew straight into Crowley’s room.  
“Oh, it better not be on my bed!” Crowley hissed at the cat who was glaring up at him like it was his fault that the duck had been playing dead. He rushed over and shut the door, looking for the duck. It quacked at him from where it sat on his bed and slipped to the other side.  
“Open the window,” Aziraphale said helpfully from the other side of the door.  
“Right, thanks, angel. Hadn’t figured that one out on my own,” Crowley said sarcastically. He snapped his fingers and the window flew open, revealing a nice escape route to the world. Crowley waited a moment then slowly edged toward the bed.  
“Come on, you walking pile of feathers. Just go,” he grumbled. He carefully edged onto the bed and peered over the side. The duck stared up at him and gave an irritated quack.  
“Yeah, yeah. I’m not happy about this either.”  
“Just open the window, Crowley,” Aziraphale called.  
“I have! The damn bird won’t fly out!”  
The duck proceeded to add its two cents with a short burst of agitated quacks while it remained crouched on the floor.  
“For God- Satan- somebody’s sake, just fly out the window!” Crowley hissed at it, shooing at it with his hand. The door started to open and both Crowley and the duck snapped toward the sound.  
“No! Stay out! I’ve almost got it!” Crowley shouted.  
“Just shoo it with a cushion,” Aziraphale replied.  
“I am not shoving one of my pillows at a duck!” Crowley snapped. He glared at the duck. “Just go.”  
He made a shooing motion and the miracle rocketed the duck toward the window. It gave a flustered quack and stopped on the ledge just outside the window. It gave a shake, met Crowley’s gaze, gave one more irritated quack, and finally took flight.  
“Ducks,” Crowley grumbled with a shake of his head as he put the window back. He walked back outside where Aziraphale was holding an irritated Shadow.  
“Is it gone?” the angel asked.  
“Yep. It’s free and clear,” Crowley sighed. “Lily wake up?”  
“No. She slept through the whole thing.”  
“Good.” They stood in silence for a moment, Crowley and Shadow holding each other’s frustrated gazes.  
“You know, we could have just miracled the duck away,” Aziraphale mused with a soft chuckle. Crowley stared at him then gave a shake of his head.  
“Of course you say that now!” he grumbled.  
“I only just thought of it. I’m sorry, my dear,” Aziraphale giggled, mirth still in his eyes. Crowley sighed, but couldn’t stop a smile from curling his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was very much inspired by this video: https://www.facebook.com/watch/?v=1704908579646622.  
> Please let me know if there is anything you think it would be fun to see them handle!


	45. Rose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter where we get to see a little more of Lily and her friends!

Lily had invited her friends over for a lovely spring Saturday. They were tearing around Crowley’s garden (despite the demon’s grumbles) playing a game of Rose’s devising. Crowley sat on the bench, soaking up the sunshine with Shadow curled up on his lap while watching the children terrorize his plants almost more than he could. Rose came running up and darted behind the bench, hiding for a moment to catch her breath.  
“Having fun?” he asked. She nodded, a huge smile on her face despite her gasps.  
“Your garden is huge,” she said. “Like a jungle.”  
“That’s the idea,” Crowley replied, settling back in for something approaching a doze in the sun.  
“Mr. Crowley,” Rose said, and the sudden serious tone in her voice made him look at her instead.  
“Yeah?”  
“You don’t have to worry,” she said firmly. He blinked at her, even though his sunglasses hid the expression.  
“About what?”  
“Lily,” Rose said. Crowley stared at her and the girl watched her friends as they chased each other. “I know she was getting bullied. And she sometimes doesn’t know how to deal with people so she just… doesn’t.”  
“Did she tell you that?” he asked softly. She shook her head.  
“Not really. She talks to Julian more than me. I think because he talks to her more. But she doesn’t need to, not with me and Amy,” she said. She moved to sit next to Crowley.  
“We’ve got each other’s backs. That’s what my brother says. So if anyone tries to bully Lily, they’re gonna have to go through me, and I won’t just prank them silly like Lily does,” she added. Crowley looked at the determined expression on her face.  
“I thought you and Lily got into fights,” he said. She gave him a crooked smile.  
“We do. My mom says we are both too stubborn for our own good. But it brings us closer cause we get stuff out and make up where most girls don’t. And we know what’s too far cause we’ve hit it on accident before.”  
“You really care about Lily, don’t you?” he murmured.  
“We all do. She’s our best friend,” Rose replied. She stiffened as Lily looked at her and shouted to Julian.  
“Looks like you gotta go,” Crowley replied. Rose nodded with a grin and rejoined the game, running to avoid getting caught by her friends. Crowley watched them, listened to their giggles and screams fill the garden.  
“How are they doing?” Aziraphale asked as he offered Crowley a lemonade and joined him on the bench.  
“Having fun,” Crowley answered, gaze still locked on the children.  
“Everything alright, dear?”  
“Mmm. Just realizing she’s sharper than I gave her credit for.”  
“They’re all quite sharp, in their own ways,” Aziraphale said, sipping at his lemonade.  
“That they are,” Crowley agreed, taking a sip of his lemonade before dropping his head onto Aziraphale’s shoulder.


	46. Demon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lily asks a question and Crowley takes it poorly.

Lily came down for Sunday breakfast and settled into her seat where a glass of milk was waiting for her. Aziraphale was sipping at a cup of tea while Crowley finished making some pancakes. The demon plated them, bringing the largest plate over to Aziraphale and leaving the smallest for himself. Lily poured maple syrup on her pancakes before handing the bottle to Aziraphale.  
“Sleep alright, darling?” Aziraphale asked as he drenched his pancakes. She nodded absently, chewing thoughtfully on her breakfast.  
“Something on your mind, kiddo?” Crowley asked as he took the syrup from Aziraphale. He poured a thin layer on his pancakes as he waited for Lily’s response. She eventually gave a small nod, still chewing pensively. She swallowed and opened her mouth just as Crowley took a sip of coffee and Aziraphale shoved a mouthful of pancake in his mouth.  
“Da, are you a demon?” she asked. Crowley sprayed his coffee across the table and Aziraphale choked on his mouthful. Crowley coughed and rubbed at his chest, wincing as he tried to get the coffee out of his lungs.  
“Why?” he managed to cough out as Aziraphale coughed the pancake into a napkin. Lily shrugged.  
“You and Dad never seem to look any older and you tell stories about the past like you experienced it. And… well, the way you both talk about god and angels and demons is so… different from how most religious people do,” she answered, voice trailing off on the last words.  
“That doesn’t explain why you would jump to demon, Lily,” Aziraphale managed. Lily looked down at her plate, poking at her pancakes.  
“I don’t know. He could be an angel I suppose. And I guess a demon is still an angel, just… fallen,” Lily mumbled. “I just… was wondering.” Crowley was staring at her with a stiff expression, though Aziraphale could see the way the demon’s eyes narrowed and dulled in pain.  
“I just don’t understand why-,” Aziraphale started.  
“I know why, angel. She doesn’t need to say it,” Crowley said. He looked at Lily and she continued to stare down at her pancakes.  
“Forget it. I’m just being silly,” she mumbled.  
“Do you remember when you were little and you saw my wings?” he asked. She hesitated then nodded. “Do you still see them?” There was a long pause.  
“Sometimes… out of the corner of my eye,” she finally answered.  
“And as a snake?” he asked, his tone soft. He was staring down into his coffee, his golden eyes pained even if the rest of him hid it.  
“Not as much as the wings,” she murmured.  
“And your dad?”  
“Sometimes I see the light and the eyes. Sometimes I see wings,” she said softly. “But it’s always fuzzy. I… was probably just imagining things.”  
“Lily,” Aziraphale said gently.  
“So you put it all together and you’re not even out of primary school,” Crowley mumbled, hands pulling away from his coffee as he coiled into himself.  
“I’m sorry, Da. I didn’t mean it,” she said. He looked up at her, his eyes hard and angry.  
“You did,” he said.  
“And you don’t need to be sorry, darling,” Aziraphale told her quickly. “We just… wanted you to have the most normal life possible. We never intended to worry you.”  
“I never said I was worried, Dad,” she said softly.  
“Then why ask the question you did?” Crowley asked sharply, and Aziraphale recognized the hurt in his tone. Lily didn’t look up, staring down at her food. “Are you afraid of me?” he asked and that made Lily look up at him.  
“Da,” she said, a pleading note in her voice. Crowley stood, leaving his plate untouched, and started for the door.  
“I’ll be out in the garden,” he said, his voice soft. Aziraphale felt his heart go out to his demon. He turned to their daughter instead of going after him. Lily looked miserable.  
“That’s not what I meant,” she whispered, clearly fighting back tears.  
“I know, darling,” he said gently. She sniffed and wiped at her eyes.  
“Then why would he think that? He’s my Da,” she said, her voice coming out rough and frustrated.  
“Crowley… Your Da is complicated. He has spent a long time trying to do his best and many couldn’t accept him for who he was, including himself in some ways,” Aziraphale explained gently. Lily hesitated then looked up at him, tears still running down her face.  
“But why would what I think of him matter?” she asked.  
“Oh, darling,” Aziraphale said gently, standing and going to wrap her in a hug. “You already know the answer to that.”  
“But it shouldn’t matter,” she mumbled into his chest.  
“Why would you say that?”  
“I’m just a kid. What I think doesn’t matter,” she sniffled. Aziraphale pulled back, bending down to look at her face.  
“Lily, dear, the world was nearly destroyed by ‘just a kid’ and saved by that same child. You can cause change, even now. And Crowley loves you dearly, even if he never says so aloud. Which means he couldn’t bear it if you hated him for what he is,” he explained gently.  
“He’s my Da. I could never hate him,” Lily said flabbergasted. “Not really.”  
“Then go tell him, instead of sitting here telling me,” he said gently. She nodded and hugged him tightly.  
“Thanks, Dad,” she said, the words sending a surge of warmth through his chest.  
“Of course, dear. I’ll always be here for you. Now go talk to your Da.” Lily pulled away from him, running through the house to the garden. Aziraphale followed slowly behind.  
“You better be blooming by this time tomorrow or I will pull you out of the ground!” Crowley was growling at a plant. “You should all grow better!” he shouted to the garden in general. Lily approached him, looking anxious.  
“Da,” she said softly. He stiffened, then tried to relax, not looking at her as he dug in the garden. Aziraphale noticed he had put his sunglasses on beforehand.  
“Da, please,” she said, more firmly.  
“Go on, Lily. Go read a book with your Dad,” Crowley practically hissed. Lily seemed like she might then straightened, squaring her shoulders and marching up to Crowley.  
“You listen to me, Da,” she said and Crowley leaned away from her, looking shocked at her tone. “I never said I was afraid of you, so stop acting like I did!”  
“It was plain-!” he started.  
“No, Da! I asked a question and you took it to mean more than it did!” she cut him off. “You’re my Da and I love you! Demon or not.”  
Crowley looked away, all sharp angles and disbelief. Lily reached over and pulled off his sunglasses, smiling as the shocked snake eyes met her blue-grey ones. She smiled, reaching out to touch his cheek.  
“There’s my Da,” she said softly. Crowley blinked, hard, and wrapped Lily in a tight hug. Aziraphale smiled and turned back to the kitchen, deciding it would be better to clean up from breakfast and leave the two to bond in the garden.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Please let me know if there is anything you would like to see these three deal with!


	47. Monopoly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy 30th anniversary to Good Omens! I hope you all are finding ways to enjoy it. Here's a little chapter where Lily and her dads find themselves playing the game that tears people apart.

“Da, can we play a game?” Lily asked. Crowley looked up with a frown.  
“Sure, kiddo. What were you thinking?” he asked. She lifted a board game box, looking old and rather beat up.  
“I found this one,” she replied.  
“What is it?” he asked, taking and brushing it off. “Monopoly? Where’d you find this?”  
“It was in the cabinet,” she answered readily. Crowley shrugged, standing to head to the kitchen table.  
“Alright. Go see if your dad will play while I try to get this set up?” he said. She nodded eagerly, running to the library to find Aziraphale among his books. Crowley took the game to the table, pulling out and organizing board, tokens, money, and buildings. He glanced to see if Lily and Aziraphale were coming yet and gave the rules a quick glance, trying to develop a quick strategy.  
“I didn’t know we had any board games,” Aziraphale was saying to Lily as he followed her into the kitchen. Crowley quickly set down the rules and settled into a seat. Aziraphale adjusted his reading glasses as he and Lily slid into their seats and started reading through the rules aloud. Crowley took the car token while he did, placing it on GO. Lily frowned when she noticed but took the dog token. Aziraphale added the iron to the board and placed the remaining tokens back into the box.  
“Right, so we each start with £1,500. I’ll be banker if you’re both alright with it,” he said.  
“Sure,” Crowley and Lily both agreed. The angel meticulously counted out the money for each of them and they rolled to see who would start.  
They played for nearly an hour before the game started to spiral out of control.  
“You have to pay me for landing on my property, dear!” Aziraphale protested.  
“No, I don’t. You needed to ask for that before you started your turn,” Lily said smugly.  
“I was checking the rules because your father was cheating!” Aziraphale said as he rolled the dice.  
“I told you I wasn’t cheating,” Crowley smirked. Aziraphale frowned at him as he moved his piece.  
“I know you are. I just haven’t been able to catch you yet,” he grumbled.  
“I want to know how he’s getting all those doubles and never getting in jail,” Lily grumbled, looking at the line of properties and cash in front of Crowley. Aziraphale groaned as he landed on Crowley’s most expensive property. He started counting out his money and mortgaging more properties as Crowley looked at him expectantly.  
“It’s not my fault if the dice like me. Thank you,” Crowley drawled as he accepted the fake cash from Aziraphale.  
“Uh huh,” Lily replied as she took up the dice and rolled. She let out a breath of relief as she landed on her own property and passed the dice to Crowley. The demon rolled, again landing the roll he needed to get exactly where he wanted. Lily grumbled something as the demon again collected money from the bank with a smug smile and Aziraphale scowled.  
“What was that, kiddo?” Crowley asked as he carefully placed the money.  
“I agree with dad. You’re cheating somehow.”  
“You both wound me with your lack of faith,” Crowley replied, but he couldn’t keep the smirk off his face.  
“You’re a demon. It’s in your nature,” Aziraphale grumbled, barely catching himself, as he rolled the dice again. He let out a frustrated groan as he landed on Lily’s property and proceeded to be taken out of the game. The next half an hour of back and forth payments between Crowley and Lily quickly dissolved into a shouting match as Lily continued to accuse Crowley of cheating and he accused Lily of bending rules while Aziraphale tried to shout said rules out to both of them. Eventually, Lily threw down the dice.  
“This is a stupid game and I hate it!” she shouted.  
“Does that mean I win?” Crowley asked with a smirk. Lily glared at him.  
“Cheaters don’t win,” she said venomously and stalked out to the garden. Aziraphale wasn’t far behind her, clearly steaming himself. Crowley packed the game up, trying not to admit that he was also glad the game was done. All of them had gotten really into it, being competitive with each other. They all needed some time away from each other after that.  
Crowley glanced at the clock and got started on dinner, using the time and action to help calm himself down and give the other two more time. He decided on some dinner crepes, starting with the chicken and veggies before moving onto the batter and a white cheese sauce. He blended the chicken and veggies together, added some season salt, fresh basil and oregano, and a little bit of the sauce for some more flavor and moisture in the filling, giving it a final blend to mix it all together. He carefully made and filled each crepe, placing them into a pan, covering them in the remaining sauce and a thick layer of cheese. He put the whole thing in the oven and glanced at the clock.  
“Best give them another half an hour anyhow,” he murmured to himself. In the meantime, he cleaned dishes before starting a batch of chocolate chip biscuits as a treat for them all. He pulled the crepes out when the cheese was browned enough, adjusted the oven temperature, and threw a tray of biscuits in.  
“Are those crepes I smell?” Aziraphale asked, poking his head through the door. Crowley nodded.  
“It’s been a while since we’ve had them so I thought I’d give some dinner crepes a go,” he replied. Aziraphale glanced at the steaming pan then frowned at Crowley.  
“This wouldn’t happen to be an apology, would it?” he asked.  
“Not really, but I would like to spend some more time with my family without us being at each other’s throats,” Crowley replied. Aziraphale sighed, but entered the kitchen. Crowley glanced at the biscuits.  
“Lily back in yet?” he asked. As if on cue, the girl’s head poked in, a smudge of dirt on her cheek.  
“Do I smell biscuits?” she asked.  
“Not before dinner,” Crowley replied, pulling out a spatula and three plates. Lily nodded and came around to wash her hands in the sink. He dished them each a plate, making sure Aziraphale got two crepes while giving himself half of one and Lily a full one. Lily and Aziraphale got drinks and silverware set out and settled in their seats while he brought the plates over. He set them out and they started their dinner in silence.  
“How did you do it?” Lily finally asked.  
“Do what?” Crowley asked.  
“Make the dice land how you wanted to. You could have used magic I suppose, but I’d think dad would’ve caught onto that right away,” she answered.  
“I told you I’m just lucky,” Crowley replied.  
“No one is that lucky,” Aziraphale mumbled in between bites. Crowley glared at him but the angel carefully avoided his gaze.  
“Dad’s right. You had to be doing something to get the dice to land just right,” Lily answered. Crowley leaned back.  
“Maybe next time I’ll teach you,” he replied. Lily and Aziraphale both wrinkled their noses at the thought.  
“Never again,” Lily replied. “Maybe a different game, but never Monopoly again. I rather prefer liking my dads.” Crowley laughed as Aziraphale nodded his agreement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Please let me know if there is anything you would like to see them handle!


	48. Questions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An extra chapter to celebrate the 30th anniversary! Lily has some more questions for Crowley.

“Da, how come we never go to church?” Lily asked. He looked up from his laptop where he had been working on planning his next big prank.  
“Not really our scene,” he answered, staring at her intently. “Why?” She shrugged, watching some show on the tele.  
“You and Dad mention stuff all the time, like it’s fact and not worth worrying about, so I was wondering why we don’t go.” Crowley sighed, closing his laptop and uncoiling from his spot in his chair.  
“Part of it is I’m certainly not welcome there, being a demon and all. Walking on consecrated ground is like walking on hot sand, it burns. As for your dad, well, lets just say he and the other angels don’t get on.” Lily frowned at that.  
“Why not?” she asked. Crowley considered how to answer, checking to see if Aziraphale was listening in or not.  
“They all have giant sticks up their, erm, butts. All higher than thou. They look down on your dad for being different and they treated him poorly. He deserved better.”  
“What about you, Da?”  
“What about me?”  
“Why aren’t you still an angel?” she asked, bright eyes curious. Crowley looked away, out through the window.  
“It doesn’t matter, kiddo. Wouldn’t want to be one anymore anyhow,” he said softly. She stared at him for a moment, then clambered into his lap which made him look down at her in surprise. She hugged him tightly.  
“I’m sorry, Da. I was just curious,” she said softly. He lightly pet her hair, hesitating.  
“No, don’t be sorry, Lily. You were only asking questions,” he said gently. “These aren’t the old days and I certainly wouldn’t hold you to those standards.”  
“Da?”  
“Never mind, kiddo. Just… Don’t stop asking questions,” he said gently. She nodded, and he opened the laptop back up. Lily frowned at his screen.  
“What’s that?”  
“Work,” he said. She tilted her head.  
“Really?”  
“Yep. Don’t tell your dad. It’s a surprise.”  
“One of the surprises that makes him try not to laugh?”  
“If I do it right,” Crowley said, then had a devilish idea. “You want to help me?” She blinked up at him in surprise before a devilish smile of her own spread across her face.  
“Yeah,” she answered, turning to the screen and settling in to talk it over with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. The next chapter is a big one with some important things that go on! As always, please let me know if there is anything you would really like to see these three handle.


	49. Angels

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crowley and Aziraphale leave for the day and Lily meets someone that tries to stir up trouble. Please be aware that this chapter deals with manipulation and an attempt to run away. I promise it ends well, but I wanted to warn anyone just in case.

Crowley and Aziraphale were going away for a day trip, leaving Lily in the care of Ms. Clara. The older woman was delighted to look after Lily for them.  
“Emergency numbers are on the fridge. You’ll call us if you need anything?” Aziraphale was saying to Ms. Clara.  
“This isn’t my first time looking after a child, Mr. Fell,” she laughed. “Don’t worry so much. Lily and I will be just fine.”  
“Right,” Aziraphale said, looking sheepish. “My apologies.” Lily entered the room, a frown on her face.  
“Hey, kiddo. What’s with that look?” Crowley asked, crouching down to address her.  
“I don’t see why I can’t just go with you,” she pouted.  
“You’d be bored, Lily. Your dad and I are just gonna be doing some errands,” he told her.  
“I’ve gone on lots of errands with you,” she protested.  
“And how often have you gotten yourself in trouble with that?” he asked pointedly. Lily fidgeted, remembering the many times she had wandered off, dropped something they had needed to then purchase, or was bored in the car.  
“Do you both haaave to go?” she tried. He ruffled her hair.  
“This time we do,” he said.  
“But whyyy?” she whined. He raised a brow.  
“Lily Belle Crowley, are you whining?” he asked. She looked down at the floor.  
“Maybe,” she grumbled. He shook his head and stood.  
“You ready, angel?” he called over to Aziraphale. The angel moved to join him, still talking with Ms. Clara. Lily followed them toward the door.  
“Please, Dad,” she tried. Aziraphale crouched and gave her a hug.  
“Oh, I do wish we could take you with, Lily dear. But we will see you when we get home tonight,” he said. He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and stood, taking Crowley’s hand.  
“Be good today, kiddo,” Crowley said, giving her a look over the top of his sunglasses. She nodded and he gave her a small smile before leading Aziraphale out the door. Lily moved to the window, watching them climb into the Bentley and drive off.  
“Now, Lily, what would you like to do?” Ms. Clara asked. The little girl shrugged, mouth pressed into a firm line. She drew away from the window, going to the living room and pulling out some paper and pencils. She started doodling, not aiming for anything in particular. Ms. Clara settled on the couch, pulling out a book to read.  
After an hour or so there was a knock on the door. Lily looked over at Ms. Clara to see she was engrossed in her book. Lily gave a sigh, familiar with both of her fathers acting the same way. She went to Ms. Clara and gently tapped her on the shoulder. Ms. Clara looked up and opened her mouth to ask what Lily needed when the knock was repeated. She gave Lily a small smile and stood to go answer the door. Lily listened briefly, hearing Ms. Clara’s greeting and a man’s voice asking about her dads. She took the opportunity to slip out into the garden.  
The garden always needed to be weeded when Crowley left for an extended period of time. They seemed to crop up en mass, like they were hoping he might be gone for good. Lily always went out to pull them while he was gone. She had also adopted the demon’s habit of taking out her frustrations on the plants, which often caused Shadow to avoid her on such days.  
“Stupid blighted dandelion,” she growled as she pulled one out. “What have we told you about growing here?” She glared at a wilting hydrangea. “What’s wrong with you? You better get into shape before Da comes out here tomorrow morning and sees you or else.”  
“Why hello there,” a man’s voice said from the fence containing the garden. She glanced up, seeing a man in a grey suit with a scarf wrapped around his neck. She could see the fuzzy grey outline of wings tucked away in another place. She didn’t look any further, instead turning back to the weeds.  
“You seem quite busy there,” the man said. She frowned.  
“Yeah,” she answered, pulling angrily at a clump of grass that had sprouted up through the mulch around a few fruit trees and bushes.  
“Are you working for the two who live here? You seem a bit young,” the man said.  
“I enjoy the garden,” she told him. “And I live here so go away.”  
“Oh?” he said, a note of disgust and disapproval in his voice. She looked up at that, finally looking up at his face. Violet eyes met hers and she felt her breath catch in her throat, her chest constricting with fear. It was the angel who was in so many of her nightmares, the one who cast angels out of heaven with his fellows claiming the will of God, the one who smiled and told an angel to shut up and die already. The fear was burned away by rage.  
“Who are you to judge me or my dads?” she demanded, standing and glaring at him. His brows raised in surprise.  
“Your dads?” he asked, a note of disbelief and amusement filling his voice.  
“Yeah, my dads. Now go away if you’re just gonna be a judgey jerk,” she told him. Instead he leaned against the fence, his violet eyes studying her.  
“You really think that they both love you, don’t you?” he said in a bemused tone. She tried not to react, but she felt herself shift uncertainly at his words.  
“They’re my dads,” she started.  
“I’ll let you in on a secret, child. They’re an angel and a demon. They’re not human. You really think that they could ever truly love something so small and powerless as you?” he asked. She hesitated, doubt worming its way into what had always been an unshakable pillar of truth.  
“God told the angels to love man,” she said, the words coming out uncertainly.  
“Oh, sure. In a general sense. Love the idea of man, but have you seen what they’ve done with the place?” the angel said, waving his hand dismissively. “And loving an individual is an entirely different concept. I mean, how can you love something that you have for a blink of an eye in your lifetime?” Lily took a step back, feeling that this was a trap but uncertain how she could work her way out of it.  
“But they do,” she protested weakly.  
“How can you know? How can you prove it?” he asked.  
“I,” she started but her voice died in her throat as those violet eyes bore into her. As they completely crushed any protests and truths she tried to bring up against his words.  
“You know how they got you, right? You’re not actually theirs. Just some human child that wasn’t wanted by their parents, that wasn’t even wanted by the ones that raise them now. You’re a pet, a toy, here for a few decades then out of their lives forever,” the angel said, his words cutting deep in her psyche. She felt the tears burning down her cheeks, the words she had never even dared think finally being voiced by the angel before her.  
“No,” she breathed, but there was no strength behind the word.  
“You know it’s true, child. And there’s a way you can test it,” he said, leaning more heavily on the fence. Eager, almost hungrily.  
“What?” she gasped, not wanting to listen but unable to stop herself.  
“Run away,” he said. She stared at him, unable to believe what she had heard.  
“I can’t.”  
“You can! Run inside, pack a bag, and head to the bus stop at the end of the road. I’ll have one of my associates waiting to make sure you get to where you’re going safely, wherever you want to go!” he said. She shook her head. A flash of irritation crossed his face, then a grim smile.  
“Fine then. But you’ll just pull them apart,” he said.  
“You’re lying,” she managed. He shook his head sadly.  
“I’m an angel, child. We don’t lie,” he said. “Besides, you know it’s true. After all, how could a single human possibly fit in the lives of an angel and a demon?” Lily stood, unable to answer and feeling like she was fighting to hold onto everything she had thought she knew. He gave her a small smile, his violet eyes impossible to read.  
“My associate will be waiting for you at the bus stop at 5 o’clock,” he said, then disappeared with a gesture of his hand. Lily stared at the space where he had been standing, then sank to the ground and curled into a ball. Sobs racked her young body and Ms. Clara found her inconsolable, even by the black kitten who was frantically trying to work her way in to cuddle the girl. The older woman eventually coaxed Lily into the house and made her a cup of tea and some lunch. Lily ate, not even tasting the food she normally would have savored, sniffling as she wrestled with the feelings the angel had stirred and tried to calm down. Ms. Clara watched her anxiously, unsure what had made the girl’s mood shift so drastically and debating calling Crowley to let him know. Eventually Lily went up to her room, packing her backpack with some clothes, toiletries, and snacks. She slid it under her bed, glancing at her alarm clock. It was just about 4 o’clock. There was the sound of the door opening downstairs and Ms. Clara talking to her dads. The stairs creaked and there was a knock at her door.  
“Lily, may I come in?” her dad asked. Everything in her wanted to run to the door, pull it open and throw her arms around him, to sob into his chest and tell him everything.  
Instead, she simply told him, “Yes.” Aziraphale opened the door and stepped inside, looking concerned.  
“Is everything alright, my dear?” he asked. She looked away.  
“I just… hurt myself in the garden,” she said. His brow wrinkled and he looked more concerned.  
“Nothing too serious I hope?”  
“No, Dad. I’ll be fine,” she said, hating every word of the lies.  
“Alright. Let us know if you need anything,” he said, gently hugging her. She almost broke then, the tears almost spilling out of her.  
“Yes, Dad. How was your trip? You’re home early,” she managed, the words sounding hollow.  
“It was very productive. We managed to get our errands done early and your Da said he had a bad feeling so he wanted to head straight home,” he said. He waited a moment for a response then seemed to deflate a little when he didn’t get one. “Was today really so awful?” he asked. She didn’t answer, instead twisting her hands in her blankets.  
“I’m just tired,” she finally said. He gently patted her head.  
“Why don’t you take a nap and I’ll talk to your Da about getting supper started? Anything in particular you’d like?”  
“No, thank you,” she replied, the words almost automatic. She curled up into her bed, turning her back to Aziraphale. He hesitated, gave her shoulder one more pat, then left out the door. She could hear him talking to Crowley down in the kitchen below. She reached under her bed and grabbed her bag, knowing Aziraphale would be going to his library. There was a knock on the door and she jumped in surprise. She hadn’t heard any footsteps on the stairs.  
“Can I come in, kiddo?” Crowley’s voice called through the door.  
“Just a second,” she called, desperately trying to hide the bag under the covers. “Ok.” The door opened and Crowley came in.  
“Your Dad said you got hurt in the garden?” he asked. She looked down.  
“Yeah,” she murmured. She could practically see his expression change even as she stared at the hardwood floor, the brow raising as the yellow eyes narrowed suspiciously.  
“Really? How’d you do that?”  
“Trowel,” she said.  
“Funny, cause I know the trowel was up where you couldn’t reach it and nothing has been moved in the shed,” he said. Lily didn’t reply, knowing that he had caught her in the lie. He came closer. “What’s really wrong, Lily?” he said gently.  
“Stop it,” she said, clenching her eyes tightly. She wanted to believe everything the violet eyed angel had said was a lie, but every time she could hear his voice reminding her that he was in fact an angel and angels didn’t lie, did they? Her dad was the most honest person she had ever met after all.  
“Stop what?” he asked.  
“Stop acting like you care about me!” she snapped, the tears and hurt breaking through. He looked genuinely shocked, his eyes widening at the words.  
“Lily, what do you mean?”  
“Stop pretending! I know I don’t really mean anything to you!”  
“Why would you sssay that? Who told you that?” he hissed. He always did that, always fell to hissing over growling when he was upset.  
“You and Dad are an angel and a demon. I’m nothing compared to that. A toy,” she said bitterly, remembering the angel’s words.  
“Lily,” Crowley started, moving to sit on the bed. Lily stiffened as he half sat on the bag hidden under the covers. He blinked in surprise and moved to pull it out. She grabbed it first, yanking it out from under him.  
“Lily, what are you-?” he started to demand.  
“Stop it! You never wanted me! No one ever wanted me!” she shouted. Crowley went very still.  
“Who told you that?” he asked, the words very quiet. She met his golden gaze, finding it cold and hard and impossible to read.  
“It doesn’t matter when it’s true,” she growled. She started toward the door. His hand caught her arm.  
“Lily, hold on!”  
“Let me go! I’m not yours! I never was!” she shouted. His hand slipped from her and she ran, not looking back at his face. She charged down the stairs, rushing for the front door.  
‘I’msorryI’msorryI’msosorry,’ ran through her head like a refrain.  
“Lily?” Aziraphale asked as she plunged out the front door and crashed into him as he was returning to the house. She blinked up at him, feeling the tears pouring down her face.  
“Let me go,” she said. He frowned, his brow furrowing as he reached for her.  
“What do you-?”  
“I’m not yours! I’m not! Just leave me alone!” she shouted, feeling the pain radiate through her chest at the words. She shot past him, unable to avoid the look of shock and hurt on his face. The angel had to be wrong if that was the expression her dad made, right? But angels didn’t lie. And she couldn’t tear her fathers apart. She ran as long as she could, eventually dropping down to a walk as she went to the bus stop. She eventually arrived, sitting on the bench and hugging her backpack tightly to her chest as she sniffled and tried not to sob. She buried her face in the bag, wanting to disappear after all the hurt she’d just caused.  
“Gabriel said you would come,” a woman’s voice said. Lily looked up, seeing a thin, stern face to match the cool voice. The strange woman held out her hand, the outline of her wings barely perceptible to Lily. “Come, child. It’s time you were away.”  
“Well, hullo, Michael,” a voice slithered out of the shadows behind Lily. She blinked in surprise as she realized it was her Da’s voice, in a tone she’d never heard before. The woman had gone stiff at the voice and was now looking behind Lily.  
“Crowley,” she said.  
“Still doing Gabriel’s dirty work?” Crowley asked, his voice smooth as silk.  
“Hardly.”  
“Oh? Then why are you here, talking with my daughter, who hasss decided to run away out of the blue?” Crowley hissed venomously.  
“Clearly neither heaven nor hell can allow an angel and a demon to raise a human child,” Michael replied in a huff.  
“Isss that ssso? Tell me then, why both sssidesss were willing to bend thosse ruless for the antichrisst then.”  
“That was different,” Michael said defensively.  
“I don’t see how,” Crowley replied, remembering himself enough to catch his hissing.  
“Then you are a bigger fool than I thought,” Michael snapped. Crowley glared at her.  
“She is my daughter and I am taking her home,” he said.  
“She has left, demon. You have no more power over her than-!” Michael started.  
“Stop it!” Lily shouted, glaring at them both. “Stop talking about me like I’m not here!” Crowley at least had the decency to look embarrassed, though Michael just appeared irritated by the interruption. Lily realized she had gotten to her feet and tried to center herself. She needed to think, to clear her head of everything Gabriel had clouded it with.  
“Just come with me, child. We’ll put you somewhere where they can never find you,” Michael said. Lily’s eyes snapped open and she looked up at the cold woman holding out a hand to her. Lily took a step back, closer to Crowley.  
“Why would they come looking for me if everything he said was true?” she asked softly. Michael frowned at this.  
“Because we don’t just let the other side win,” the angel said. Lily took another step back.  
“You talk about me like I’m some piece in a game. Like I’m not a living thing,” Lily said, feeling the tears in her voice.  
“You’re a child. You don’t know any better,” Michael snapped.  
“She’s my child, and she’s brighter than you seem to think,” Crowley snapped. “Certainly smart enough to make her own decisions without angels meddling.”  
“Stay out of this, snake,” Michael snapped, light flaring around her. “Now come here, girl!” Lily shook her head.  
“No. No! I’m not your toy! GO AWAY!” she said, voice growing in volume and confidence. Michael’s lips pursed in distaste.  
“This is your last chance, child. Come here,” she commanded. Lily felt Crowley’s hand take hers, squeezing it tightly and she squeezed back.  
“He lied to me. You were trying to pull me away from them to hurt them. I’m staying with my family and you can go to hell,” she said slowly. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Crowley smirk, even as Michael’s face twisted in fury. The angel raised a hand toward them and Crowley raised a finger at her.  
“Think now, Michael. Holy water didn’t work on me, so perhaps your other holy methods won’t work on me either, hmm?” he said. The angel glared at him, then looked at Lily.  
“Maybe not you,” the angel said viciously. Then she froze, a look of pure rage on her face. Aziraphale stood there, an ancient sword pointing at the angel’s chest.  
“How dare you?” Aziraphale asked, his voice steely. “You are meant to guide humanity, not crush it. Not without the Almighty’s say so.”  
“Who are you to lecture me on the Almighty and Her plan, Aziraphale?” Michael snarled. Aziraphale gave her a small, frigid smile.  
“Fair point, I suppose. You are a fool though if you think Crowley or I are just going to let you take her,” he said. Michael glared at them.  
“This is not over,” she snarled. “Not so long as you have her.”  
“It will,” Lily said, stepping forward to meet the angel’s rage. “I’ve made my choice and that’s never going to change, whatever you angels decide to do.” The disgust and anger as she said the word ‘angels’ was clear. Michael stared at her in disbelief then vanished. Aziraphale let out a deep breath and lowered the sword, pressing his free hand to his chest. He turned to Lily and Crowley, giving a relieved smile.  
“Lily, dear, let’s please never do this again. I don’t know that my corporation could take it,” he said. And Lily realized they had come for her, to try and talk to her and convince her to come home. Crowley lifted her up, holding her tight in his arms in a way he hadn’t since she was a baby. She couldn’t even remember the last time he had held her like that, but the sheer love in the gesture made her bury her face in his shoulder and sob her apologies. He made soft shushing noises, gently rubbing her back. He started walking, carrying her toward home with Aziraphale at their side. Lily reached out and Aziraphale caught her hand, giving it a gentle squeeze.  
“Can you tell us what happened today, kiddo?” Crowley asked gently. The words spilled out of her, her voice soft as flakes of snow drifting through the air, a fragile thing that would break if she stopped. And they listened, holding her tightly as she spoke. The only thing she kept out of her explanation was her nightmares, unable or unwilling to share them with anyone else.  
“Why would you listen to him?” Crowley asked, his voice barely more than a growl.  
“I don’t know,” she mumbled. Aziraphale gave her hand a squeeze.  
“Could you see what he was?” he asked softly. Lily hesitated then gave a small nod. Aziraphale sighed.  
“Why wouldn’t you trust him,” the angel said, his voice frustrated and bitter. Lily squeezed his hand.  
“I know better now,” she said softly.  
“It shouldn’t have happened in the first place. They should’ve kept out of it,” Crowley said.  
“We knew they wouldn’t leave us alone forever, dear,” Aziraphale sighed.  
“No, but dragging Lily into it isss … what’s the word? Lower than low,” Crowley hissed. Aziraphale shrugged uncertainly.  
“I agree. Right now I’m just glad we found her and are taking her home,” he said. Crowley’s arms relaxed a little around Lily and he shifted his grip to hold her more comfortably.  
“I’m sorry,” she mumbled.  
“It’s alright, dear. We’re just glad you are safe,” Aziraphale told her gently. Crowley was quiet for a long moment.  
“Lily, why did you say you weren’t wanted?” he asked.  
“I… Whoever my mum and dad are, they didn’t want me, otherwise you wouldn’t have me,” she mumbled.  
“But why do you think we didn’t want you?” he asked, his voice soft.  
“I… assumed you didn’t have a choice,” she mumbled. His long arms squeezed tightly.  
“Kiddo, when you came to us, we weren’t expecting it. Weren’t looking for it. But your dad fell in love with you at first sight. He wanted you as our daughter from the moment you entered our lives,” he said.  
“And you?” Lily asked. Crowley opened his mouth to answer. “Please don’t lie to me, Da,” she said before he could speak. His mouth closed and he was quiet for a long moment.  
“I was… less sure,” he admitted finally. “I’m a demon. It’s not often one feels love, if at all. Hell, it took 6000 years and the end of the world before either of us even admitted it to each other. I’ve seen so many people come and go over the ages that I questioned whether we should.”  
“Oh.” The sound was a soft sad breath from Lily’s mouth. Crowley’s arms tightened around her.  
“I shouldn’t’ve. I wouldn’t trade you for anything, kiddo,” he said softly. Her hands tightened, one in his jacket, one around Aziraphale’s gentle hand.  
“Why?” she asked. Another moment.  
“When you were still very little, you pulled off my glasses and saw my eyes. I expected you to start screaming and crying because that’s what children had always done when they saw them. But you didn’t. You smiled at me and touched my face and wanted me.”  
“I don’t get it,” Lily mumbled.  
“You’re our daughter, Lily. You may have come to us by surprise but we want you. I see so much of us in you every day and we will always be there for you,” Aziraphale said gently, squeezing her hand again. “We love you.” She broke into sobs again, face buried in Crowley’s shoulder. By the time they arrived home she had cried herself out and fallen asleep in Crowley’s arms.  
“Reprehensible,” Crowley murmured as he looked up at the stars.  
“What was that, my dear?” Aziraphale asked as he opened the door. Crowley looked at him, eyes hard with rage.  
“Reprehensible, Aziraphale. That’s what the angels are. The demons too. Both sides are so bent on fucking each other that they’re both reprehensible,” he said softly. Aziraphale went to him, taking Lily from him and wrapping him in a one armed hug.  
“That’s why we’re on our own side, my dear. And it seems we have one more person on it,” he said gently, kissing Crowley on the cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a very hard chapter for me to write and a harder chapter for me to post. The next couple chapters will not be nearly so heavy for Lily and the boys (there's still many more chapters to go till the end). Please let me know if you would really like to see anything in particular. Thank you so much for reading!


	50. Field Trip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crowley and Aziraphale chaperone Lily's class field trip.

“They really do love those stone bones, don’t they?” Crowley mused to Aziraphale as they stood staring up at a dinosaur.  
“They do,” he agreed, looking up from where he had been reading the panel with Lily.  
“That’s a Tyrannosaurus,” Lily said helpfully.  
“That, kiddo, is a giant joke that no one gets,” Crowley replied. She frowned at him.  
“What does that mean?”  
“It means, my dear, that God works in strange ways sometimes,” Aziraphale told her.  
“Mm. One might even say that they’re ineffable,” Crowley said, smirking as Aziraphale blushed and squirmed.  
“Quite,” the angel grumped.  
“You two are weird,” Julian’s voice said. Crowley had almost forgotten that he and Aziraphale were chaperoning the whole pack of Lily and her friends rather than just Lily.  
“Julian!” Lily protested, turning to her friends.  
“I don’t mean that in a bad way,” Julian said.  
“He just means he sees where you get it,” Rose said with a grin.  
“Exactly!” Julian agreed, pushing his new, overlarge glasses back up his nose.  
“C-can we move o-on? There's s-so much t-to see!” Amy, still a mouse of a girl, stuttered.  
“Sure,” Aziraphale said gently. “Come on, kids. We’ll go over to the triceratops over there.” They herded the children to the triceratops exhibit and watched the children as they excitedly spread out around it.  
“Were you ever around one of the sites when they dug one of these things up?” Crowley asked Aziraphale while looking up at the triceratops. The angel shook his head.  
“I was busy,” he said. Crowley shook his head in disappointment.  
“I was there for one of the early sites. Convinced them the thumb was a horn from the nose,” the demon said. Aziraphale looked at him then.  
“That was you?” he asked. Crowley smirked at him.  
“It’s not like it really matters anyway,” he said. Aziraphale grinned.  
“You sly devil,” he said, turning back to the kids. They slowly meandered, making sure none of the children (particularly their daughter) ran off and helping them explore the different exhibits. Crowley paused in front of a display in the Egyptian exhibit. He peered inside and read the description.  
“Oh,” he muttered.  
“Oh?” Aziraphale asked. Crowley shrugged, suddenly distant.  
“I knew him. Y’know, back then,” he said slowly.  
“Oh,” the angel replied.  
“Good kid. Wonder what happened to him,” Crowley said softly.  
“How well did you know him?” Aziraphale asked gently.  
“Depends who you ask. Asked. Mostly just gave him a place to stay, some food to eat in return for running some errands for me. He was learning how to read when I left,” Crowley replied, lost in thought.  
“Why did you?” Aziraphale asked. Crowley looked at him.  
“Why did I what?”  
“Leave.”  
“It’s not like I was going to stick around there forever. Had to keep an eye on you after all. Temptations to spread. Don’t really remember what it was then,” Crowley shrugged again.  
“Did you tell him that you were going?”  
“I left him a note. Letting him know not to expect to see me again. I think. I may have just left. Not like he shouldn’t have been able to figure it out before too long.”  
“Crowley,” Aziraphale sighed. The demon turned on his heel and stalked away.  
“I told you, angel. I never got the hang of letting go.” Aziraphale stared after his demon, feeling a strong urge to go after him. Just then he heard Lily giggle in the way she only did when she was about to get in trouble. He spun and hurried over.  
“Lily, you best put whatever you have in mind elsewhere!” he called. He heard the sound of disappointed groans then giggles as the kids separated and hurried through the exhibits. “You little hooligans! Get back here!” By the time he caught up to them, they were grinning in the lunch area with the rest of their class. Lily grinned at him, pushing his lunch into his hand.  
“Sorry, Dad. You and Da were so distracted we couldn’t help it,” she beamed, not a single ounce of apology in her tone. She frowned as she glanced around. “Where is Da?”  
“He… got lost in thought. You don’t need to worry about him, dear. We’ll wander into him eventually,” Aziraphale told her gently. She frowned at the second bag in her hand.  
“What about his lunch?”  
“Split it with your friends. I’m sure he won’t mind,” he said. She gave a grudging nod and went back to her friends. Aziraphale went over to join the other parents, all of them keeping an eye on the kids.  
“You and Mr. Crowley must have your hands full with that group,” one of the mothers said. Aziraphale shrugged, digging into his food.  
“Not too much,” he replied.  
“Really? I would’ve thought you’d be beset by pranks. Lily is infamous for them. My son told me that she has gotten almost everyone in the class,” another mother said. Aziraphale frowned.  
“That would be Crowley. She can’t outdo him, so she tends to behave when he’s around,” he replied.  
“Well, obviously. Clearly the apple doesn’t fall far from the tree there,” one of the fathers said in a tone that made Aziraphale bristle but made the rest of the group laugh. “Which one is yours then?” Aziraphale stared at him in surprise.  
“Lily is. I thought it quite obvious,” he replied. Some of the smiles stiffened.  
“Ah. I hadn’t realized,” the father said, tone suddenly cold. “If you’ll excuse me.” He stood, turning to find Crowley standing behind him.  
“Sorry to bother you, but I noticed your son was over there shoving cheetos up his nose and thought you should know,” the demon said, taking a step back and gesturing at a group of boys who were staring fearfully at the demon’s back, pale faces smeared with orange cheese dust. The man’s face went very red and he hurried away, shouting at his son. Crowley watched him go then turned to the group. He smiled.  
“Hi there. Sorry I’m late. Got a bit turned around in the Egyptian exhibit while we were making sure those rascals all got over here,” he said, taking the man’s chair.  
“No problem,” one of the mom’s said, giving Crowley a quick up and down look.  
“Da!” Lily called, running up with her friends. He spun in his chair.  
“Hey, kiddo. Done with your lunch already?” he asked. She nodded.  
“We want to go look at the art exhibit!” Julian said excitedly.  
“And you’ve all eaten all of your lunch?” Crowley asked. They all nodded.  
“And yours,” Rose added. Crowley raised a brow at her.  
“Is that so? Seems you’ll have to wait a few more minutes while we finish our lunch then,” he said, reaching across and snagging the bag of apple slices out of Aziraphale’s lunch. He fished one out, popping it in his mouth. The kids groaned.  
“But we want to go now!”  
“Here, angel. Want one?” Crowley asked, holding out a slice for Aziraphale. The angel opened his mouth to say that he’d rather prefer to just go, but Crowley easily slid the slice past his lips. Aziraphale closed his teeth on it in surprise, biting the slice in half. Crowley grinned at him, popping the remaining half in his mouth. Aziraphale couldn’t help but enjoy the tartness of the apple, savoring the juice as he chewed.  
“Ew! Da, why do you always have to treat Dad all… lovey all the time?” Lily complained.  
“Don’t know what you’re talking about,” Crowley told her, continuing on his apples while the other parents just stared at him. He popped the last slice in his mouth and stood, stretching as he did.  
“NOW can we go?” Lily asked. Crowley looked to Aziraphale.  
“What do you say, angel? We ready to start exploring the arts with these little devils?” he asked. Aziraphale gave him a small smile and nodded, standing to join the demon. The kids squealed happily and practically dragged them toward the exhibits.  
“You seem to be feeling better,” Aziraphale commented. Crowley gently took Aziraphale’s hand, lacing their fingers together neatly.  
“Just some nostalgia. Think that’s the right word anyway. Just took me a bit to get over it,” he said. “Helped to see those little brats being idiots.”  
“Lily and her friends?” Aziraphale asked, extremely confused. Crowley smirked at him.  
“No, angel. The little shits that picked on her. The one shoving cheetos up his nose? The kid that tore your book to shreds. Daddy dearest over there has to not only deal with his kid, but also his buddies who were all wagering who could fit the most cheetos in one nostril.”  
“You didn’t-!” Aziraphale started. Crowley shook his head.  
“That’s the best part! The little idiots had the idea on their own!” he chuckled. Aziraphale shook his head as he followed Lily and her friends.  
“For heaven’s sake,” he murmured.  
“Oh, come on, Aziraphale. They’ve always been this way and you know it,” Crowley said. Aziraphale’s eyes fell on Lily and her friends, staring up in awe at the statues and art around them.  
“That’s why I want them to be better. To raise her to be better,” he murmured. Crowley’s gaze followed his and he squeezed Aziraphale’s hand.  
“Me too, angel.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Please let me know if there is anything else you would like to see!


	51. Fear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crowley and Aziraphale leave for the day and Lily wrestles with her fears of angels (with a little help from Adam).

“Do you both have to go?” Lily whined. She knew she was whining, knew it would only earn her a disapproving frown from her Da and reassurances from her Dad. Not changing anything.  
“I’m sorry, darling, but we have some affairs that need our attention. It’s just for the weekend and you’ll have Adam here to look over you and keep you company,” Aziraphale replied, giving her a tight hug. She grumbled, though even she didn’t know what the words were supposed to be.  
“You’re sure you don’t mind? We could always ask Ms. Clara,” Crowley said to Adam. Adam grinned.  
“It’s fine. I love spending time with Lily. Everything’ll be just fine and I’ll ask Ms. Clara if I do end up needing anything. Don’t worry about us,” he reassured. Crowley and Aziraphale finished their goodbyes, much to Lily’s disappointment, and were on their way.  
“So, what would you like to do, Lily? We could go play games in the garden,” Adam suggested. Lily fidgeted, glancing out the window at the drive as memories of angels danced before her.  
“No. I want to stay in,” Lily mumbled. Adam frowned for a second then shrugged.  
“Ok. What do you want to do then?”  
“Can we just watch a film?” Lily said. The frown returned and stayed on Adam’s face.  
“If that’s what you really want.” She nodded and he followed her into the living room. She went ahead and started up the disc that was already in and settled on the floor to watch it. She couldn’t relax, waiting to hear a knock at the door, and she couldn’t focus. She remained distracted through lunch, barely spending time on the sandwiches and crisps Adam got for them and adamantly refusing to go out to the garden.  
“Is everything ok, Lily?” he finally asked.  
“Fine,” she mumbled, not looking him in the eye.  
“Then why don’t you want to go play in the garden? Aziraphale and Crowley usually have to fight you to come back in when I’m here,” he said. Lily fidgeted, looking down at the floor.  
“I just don’t want to,” she mumbled.  
“You’ve been distracted since your dads left,” Adam started and then stopped. “Oh. Lily, is this because your dads are gone?” She shook her head but couldn’t look at him.  
“Lily, look at me,” he said. She did so, and his blue eyes brimmed with concern. “Tell me what’s wrong.”  
And she did. To her own surprise, she found herself telling him all about the last time her dads had left, how the angels had shown up and convinced her, somehow, to leave.  
“I’m scared,” she admitted finally. Adam sat on the floor next to her.  
“Why?”  
“What if they do come again? Or someone else? I can’t do anything,” Lily nearly started crying. Adam considered this.  
“What if I said I thought you could. Do something I mean,” he asked. She snorted.  
“What can I do against angels?”  
“Maybe not much, but we could see if you can do some of the same tricks I can,” he answered. She stared at him.  
“Tricks?” she asked. He nodded.  
“Your dads told you about how we stopped the end of the world, right?" Adam said, earning a small nod from Lily, then continued. "See, I didn’t give up everything. Like you, I wanted to be able to tell them off if they ever showed up again. I just gave up enough to stay me. Well, and there’s Dog, but he’s special.”  
“I could be like that too?”  
“I think so. You seem more in touch with this stuff than I was anyway. I think we could give you at least a couple tricks that will make angels and demons leave you alone,” he said. Lily considered what he was saying for a long moment.  
“What do you say, Lily?” he asked, leaning so he could meet her gaze. “Should we give it a try?”  
“Yes,” she said, nodding. “Yes, please. I don’t want to be afraid of them anymore.”  
“Right. Then let’s go out to the garden and get started, ok? I don’t want to risk breaking anything in the house,” he said. Lily nodded and followed him, already feeling more at ease with the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! As always, please let me know if there is anything you would really like to see these lovelies handle.


	52. Sleep Over

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lily spends a night with Amy and Rose and we get to see a little of her nightmares! Please be aware this chapter involves some violence. Sorry this chapter is a little late.

Lily was excited to be going on her first sleepover at Rose’s house. She was wiggling in her seat nearly the whole drive over.  
“You’ve got everything?” Crowley asked her as she climbed out of the Bentley.  
“Yep!” she said, holding up her bag.  
“You have our phone number in case you need anything?” he asked. She tapped her forehead and recited their number.  
“Bye, Da!” she shouted, turning to run into the house.  
“Lily!” he called. She turned, clearly impatient. He held a pillow out the window. “Don’t forget your pillow.” She gave him a sheepish smile and ran back, taking the pillow in one hand.  
“Thanks, Da.”  
“See you tomorrow, kiddo,” he said, reaching out the window and ruffling her hair. She nodded and ran back up to the house. Crowley waited until she was let into the house before he drove away.  
“You’re dad could have come in, Lily,” Rose’s mom said. Lily met the friendly brown eyes and kind smile with a smile of her own.  
“I know. Da has some errands to do,” she said.  
“Ok, sweetheart. Rose is in her room with Amy already,” she said. Lily ran down the stairs and joined her friends. Rose smiled at Lily as she entered.  
“Party’s finally here,” she said, brown eyes bright. Rose’s dark curls were pulled back in a ponytail like usual. Amy, mousy as ever with her thin brown hair loose around her face and framing soft grey eyes, gave Lily a small smile.  
“You weren’t waiting too long, were you?” Lily asked. Rose shook her head.  
“Amy just got here. You can put your stuff on the floor and we’ll go play games,” she said. Lily dumped her bag and pillow on the floor and followed her friends out into the next room where they started playing a game of "Life". Amy won, laughing as Lily complained about her having 10 children while Lily didn’t get any. Rose’s mother kicked them out of the house then, telling them to go play in the yard. They ran out the door and started playing varieties of pretend. At one point Lily was a dragon, fending off Rose while Amy pretended to be a princess stuck in a tower. Eventually, they got tired of the games and just laid on the grass in the sun.  
“The c-clouds are really f-fluffy today,” Amy said. Rose and Lily agreed.  
“See that one? It looks like a horse,” Rose said, pointing up at one.  
“That one looks like a snake,” Lily said, pointing to another.  
“That o-one looks like a d-dragon,” Amy said. They started telling a story, adding in other clouds until they had a whole cast of animals and monsters running around causing trouble in their minds. Then Rose’s mother was calling them in for dinner.  
“And they all lived happily ever after,” Rose finished, because that was the way of things. Lily followed her friends, pausing at the door. She looked back up at the clouds, wondering what the angels who had tried so hard to get her to leave her fathers might be scheming.  
“You coming?” Rose called and Lily followed inside. She washed her hands and joined them all at the table. Rose’s mom put out bowls of pasta, sauce, and salad while Rose’s dad placed cups of milk in front of all of them. Lily dished herself out a healthy plate and took her first bite, savoring it like she always did at home.  
“I don’t think I’ve ever seen anyone enjoy my food quite as much as you, Lily,” Rose’s mom laughed. Lily blushed and looked down at her plate.  
“My dad says that a meal should be savored,” she explained.  
“Oh, there’s nothing wrong with it, sweetheart. I just wouldn’t expect something like that from someone so young,” Rose’s mom told her gently.  
“You’re awful young to use words like savored,” Rose’s dad commented, taking a bite of his own food. Lily shifted in her seat, stirring her noodles and sauce together.  
“Dad and I read a lot of books,” she explained. “All kinds.”  
“That so? What are you reading now?” he asked.  
“The Hitchhiker’s Guide to the Galaxy. Da thought I might find it funny,” Lily answered. Rose’s father frowned a little.  
“Depends on what kind of humor you like. I rather prefer-,” he started.  
“Dear, let her be,” Rose’s mom interrupted. “She still has to eat and so do you.”  
“Right. Sorry, love,” he said, turning back to his food. Rose’s mom gave Lily a little wink and Lily responded with a grateful smile, eating her food as quickly as she was able so she could go off with her friends when they were done. They prepared for bed while Rose’s mom put a movie in for them, brushing their teeth and changing into pajamas. They gathered a bunch of blankets and curled up on the couch. They sang along to the songs in the first movie, but their energy was nearly gone by the time they started the next one. Lily drifted off midway through it, pillow sitting on the floor next to her.

Lily floated above a field of clouds, staring up at a vast sea of blackness. A figure stood not far from her, revealing that there was light behind them as it lit up their back and cast their shadow upon the clouds. The figure was an angel, large wings holding them aloft as they focused on something in front of them. They seemed to startle as light flared in front of them, bright red, illuminating the darkness briefly. Lily floated closer, and went to the angel’s side. They focused on a small red ball, glowing dimly in their hands. They gently blew on the star, and, when it flared brightly, long fingers gently tugged on the beams of light, making the star a little bigger, a little brighter.  
“There we are,” they said, smiling gently at the star. It glowed brightly in their hand, their eyes catching the light from it as they cast it into the darkness. Lily floated around the angel as they worked, marveling at the way they worked with other angels to shape stars and nebulas, planets and comets, and sent them off into the darkness until their lights lay scattered across the blanket of space like spilled glitter. She loved the way the stardust caught in the angel’s dark wings, turning them silver with starlight, and the way they pulled their long, flame red curls back so it wouldn’t fall in their face as they worked. She wondered at the color of the angel’s eyes as they seemed to take on the hue of whatever they were working on. She watched as they glittered green, red, silver, gold, violet, flickering and shining as the lights grew and vanished, a million different colors. She could have stayed there watching them craft stars forever.  
She stiffened as a horn’s call blew through the heavens, drawing the angel’s attention. They frowned, finished the pair of stars they had been working on, and sent them off before turning.  
“Don’t go,” Lily murmured. “Please.” The angel, as always, couldn’t hear her and moved across the clouds toward the sound. Lily reached for their arm as they passed her, cutting through her arms like they were made of smoke. The angel gave a small shudder and hesitated, glancing back at the stars they had placed in the sky. She watched them go, her eyes burning. She refused to blink, letting the tears build, watching as the angel’s form blurred. She held off blinking as long as she could, knowing it would take her to the angel, to what awaited them. Finally, she couldn’t fight it any longer and she closed her eyes.  
“So you’ve finally joined us, Kokabiel,” the cold voice said. She shuddered, recognizing it now as the voice of the angel who had convinced her to leave. She opened her eyes and looked, seeing that angel, with his violet eyes and great silver wings, clap his hand on her angel’s shoulder.  
“Gabriel,” they said, shrugging his hand away. “I heard you blow your horn.” Gabriel winced, looking down at the horn in his hand.  
“Yes. I have to get everyone together for some terrible business,” he said. Kokabiel cocked their head, stardust escaping their red curls.  
“Terrible business?”  
“Yes. Easier if you just come with me. Everyone else is already here,” Gabriel said, leading Kokabiel away. They stepped through a doorway and stood before two ragged groups of angels. Two other angels stood beside them, another bound before them. Kokabiel hesitated as Gabriel first motioned him to step to the side then stepped up toward the other angels.  
“What is this?” Kokabiel asked. “What have you done to Lucifer?” Gabriel looked at them, a look of disbelief on his face.  
“I believe you mean what has he done, Kokabiel,” he said. He turned to Lucifer, pointing an accusing finger. “Tell them. Tell them all what you’ve done!”  
Lucifer looked up at Gabriel then, gave a bitter laugh.  
“I questioned the most High. I asked what Her plan was, how we fit into it, why She tells us almost nothing about it. I said no to listening to everything She says blindly,” he said. Kokabiel hesitated, still not moving to join the ranks of angels.  
“And convinced others to join you in your questioning!” Gabriel shouted. “You and your followers fought against us when we came to stop you!”  
“Michael attacked me with their sword!” Lucifer protested. “Because I was encouraging other angels to ask questions instead of following everything blindly like sheep to the slaughter!”  
“It is not our place to question the Great Plan,” one of the other angels said stiffly. She had dark ebony skin with gold trailing down her face, wings of soft golden feathers.  
“How can we know what is part of the plan if we never question it?” Lucifer growled.  
“It is Ineffable,”Michael replied icily. “Asking only shows you are uninterested in following it.”  
“So you punish me and anyone who agrees with me?” Lucifer protested. “Those who defended themselves and their questions when you attacked them?”  
“It is God’s will,” Gabriel said firmly. “And it is God’s will that you and those that follow you Fall from Heaven.” Lucifer’s face went pale.  
“You can’t,” he protested. Gabriel gestured and the clouds beside Lucifer opened to show the world far, far below them.  
“It is Her will,” Gabriel said. Kokabiel stepped up then, holding up a hand to catch Gabriel’s attention.  
“Hold on a sec,” they said. “Gabriel, this seems a little over the top for just asking some questions.”  
“You side with these traitors?” Michael demanded, slate grey wings rising at their irritation.  
“I didn’t say that,” Kokabiel said. “I’m just saying this seems a bit extreme. Tossing our brothers down to burn in pools of sulfur just for talking and asking questions?”  
“Be very careful with what you say next, Kokabiel,” Uriel said in a low voice. Kokabiel gestured helplessly with their hands.  
“These are our friends and brethren, it just… seems a bit… harsh,” they reiterated.  
“So you share their concerns? You also question the Almighty?” Gabriel asked, his voice cool. Kokabiel hesitated, their edges seeming to sharpen as they fidgeted.  
“I’m just wondering why-?” Kokabiel started. They blinked in surprise as their hands were suddenly bound. They looked up at Gabriel, mouth opening to speak. There was a sharp crack as a staff was slammed across the back of their shoulders. They cried out, dropping to their hands and knees. They squirmed, bound hands tugging against the rope as they reached up toward their shoulders and the wings that now pressed tight to their back. They looked up at Gabriel.  
“Wha- Why?” they managed, tears in the eyes still silver with the light of their last stars. Gabriel approached them then, crouching and roughly catching Kokabiel’s chin in his hand.  
“Because you asked questions, Kokabiel. I had hoped that the reports were wrong, but clearly they were not. I’m so disappointed,” Gabriel said.  
“I- I never went against the Almighty! I would never! Gabriel, please!” Kokabiel protested. Gabriel let go of Kokabiel’s chin with a look of disgust.  
“You’ve been caught red handed and now you grovel to try and save yourself from your fellows' fate. It’s pathetic,” he said.  
“No! I only ever asked questions! Nothing more!” Kokabiel cried. Uriel brought the staff down on their back again, and this time Kokabiel screamed as bones shattered. Their hands yanked against the bindings so hard they cut into their wrists, blood slowly seeping into them.  
“Please… I only asked…” they whimpered.  
“That was enough,” Gabriel told them coldly. The angel made a motion and the clouds that had once been firm as stone under Kokabiel’s feet opened and dropped them. Kokabiel screamed, broken wings wrapping around them as they plummeted. Angels from both sides leapt forward, but not to rescue the angel. Instead, weapons materialized and heaven broke out in battle as her angel fell.  
Their eyes, their gorgeous ever changing eyes, turned the color of their flaming wings, pupils constricting and changing as they tried desperately not to lose everything. Their voice broke, their screams going silent, and Lily screamed for them. The ground raced toward them, waiting to swallow her falling angel. They tried to open their wings, a last desperate attempt to save themselves with the broken remnants. They gave a final desperate cry and then-!

Lily shot up, breathing hard and trembling as her mouth snapped shut on a desperate sob. She looked around herself frantically for something – anything – familiar to ground her in the here and now. Her gaze fell on her friends, and slowly she managed to relax. Thankfully, she hadn’t woken them.  
She wrapped her arms around herself, wishing she could go to her fathers’ room and curl up with them. Her Dad could read to her while her Da curled around her protectively in the way that only he did. The way that made her feel safe and warm and like everything really was just a dream. She thought about going upstairs and calling home, asking her Da to come pick her up and bring her home. She wanted to so badly, but that would mean waking everyone else up, disappointing Rose. She felt the tears coming and reached for her pillow. She wrapped her arms around it tightly and paused. There was something stiff inside the pillowcase. She reached in and fished it out.  
She stared at the copy of "The Happy Prince and Other Tales" her Dad had given her for her birthday, a thin light specifically for reading carefully placed inside as a bookmark. She crushed it to her chest with the pillow, burying her face in the pillow's soft fluff. Her Da’s scent surrounded her, apples and greenery and earth and there, below it all, just the slightest whiff of smoke. She let the pillow soak up the tears leaking from the corners of her eyes, overwhelmed with love for her Da for taking care of her, for thinking of her nightmares. She raised her head, settling back and opening the book. She enjoyed the addition of its smell to the ones already comforting her. If she focused on it, closed her eyes or let herself get lost in the story, she could almost pretend she was home. She clutched the pillow to her and read, allowing the familiar story to comfort her.  
She read the rest of the night away, only slipping the book back into her pillow when Rose started to stir. She talked with her friend for a bit, both of them surprised when Amy joined in, until they all decided it was time for breakfast. Rose got them each a bowl of cereal and they all talked some more as they ate. When they were finished, they went and packed their things.  
Lily recognized the Bentley’s familiar purr as it pulled up outside the house. She hugged her friends, thanking Rose and her family for having her over before running out the door. Crowley was just stepping out of the car when she raced up to him. She crashed into him, wrapping her arms around him in a tight hug.  
“Woah! Everything alright, kiddo?” he asked, catching himself on the Bentley with one hand and putting the other on her head as he did. She nodded and looked up at him with a smile.  
“I just have the best Da in the whole world,” she said. Crowley blushed.  
“Yeah, whatever you say. Got all your things?” he mumbled, opening her door for her.  
“Yep!” she said, putting her bag and pillow in the car before climbing in. He nodded and closed the door.  
“Did you have fun?” he asked and she regaled him with their exploits the whole way home, her dream left to the silent darkness of sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! The next chapter is going to be another very heavy one, so if there are any fluffy things you would like to see before then please let me know!


	53. Church

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I lied. Here's one more fun chapter before the heavy one. Crowley gets a phone call and goes to rescue Lily from Karen.

Lily had been invited over to Karen Mayhew’s for the weekend (much to everyone’s surprise) to spend time with her granddaughter. Lily had been excited to go, to try and make a new friend, despite Crowley and Aziraphale’s misgivings. Still, she was right next door, so surely they could keep an eye on her. Or so they had thought.  
Crowley growled as he was woken up Sunday morning by his mobile ringing. He glanced at the number and declined the call as it wasn’t one he recognized. It started ringing before he could even set it back on his bedside table.  
“What?” he hissed into the phone.  
“Mr. Crowley? It’s Isabella, Rose’s mom,” a woman’s voice answered. Crowley immediately adjusted his tone.  
“Sorry. I-,” he started.  
“Was still sleeping. Rose has told me Lily said you like your ‘beauty sleep’. I apologize for calling you so early in the morning, but I had to check that you and Mr. Fell actually approved this,” she interrupted, the concern clear in her voice. Crowley sat up, sudden worry gnawing at his heart.  
“Approved of what?”  
“Rose and I just ran into Lily at our church. She was with a woman I know has a habit of pushing,” she explained. Crowley froze, unable to believe what he was hearing.  
“What?”  
“I know you and Mr. Fell are religious to a degree, based on what Lily’s told me, but she looked so uncomfortable walking into the building and, well, frankly it just didn’t sound like something you or Mr. Fell would have let her do without one of you with her.” Crowley had to pull the phone away from his ear as he growled Karen’s name at the air and threw the blankets aside. He waved his hand, miracling himself into fresh clothes and his keys appearing in his hand as he brought the phone up to his ear.  
“No, we certainly would not have. Thanks, Isabella. Keep an eye on her for me?”  
“I really don’t think-,” she started.  
“Call me paranoid. Just please don’t let her out of your sight till I get there,” he insisted, sliding into the driver’s seat.  
“Alright.”  
“Thank you.” He hung up, tearing off in the Bentley. He arrived at the church and carefully parked off the grounds. He stepped out, glaring up at the building. He really didn’t want to waltz around like he was trying a new take on the chicken dance. Not if Karen Mayhew was there. There had to be a better way to get inside without burning the soles of his feet.  
“Oy! Out of the way!” a voice shouted. Crowley barely moved aside in time as two boys swept by him each wearing a pair of those atrocious heelys trainers. Crowley was ready to tell them to watch where they were going but they were already long gone. Which gave him an idea that was stupid and he hated it. But it might actually work.  
“The things I do for those two,” he grumbled and snapped his fingers before heading into the church. He popped onto the wheels on the bottom of his shoes and sped through the building. He suddenly spotted Lily, immediately recognizing the pinched expression to her face so like Aziraphale's, the way her arms were wrapped around herself.  
“Lily!” he called, turning and nearly eating it as he zipped down the aisle. He was nearly there when Karen pulled Lily out of the way, making him pass them by and crash into the steps leading up to the altar. He barely caught himself on the railing before he face planted straight into the marble floor. He hissed a variety of almost curses as the burn started to catch up with his feet and bit into his hands.  
“Da!” Lily’s voice called as she hurried over. He winced, catching her hand.  
“Yes, hi. What do you say we get outta here, kiddo?” he said. She nodded.  
“Yes, please,” she said, already pulling him back down the aisle. He pulled her up short, catching Karen’s shocked gaze.  
“Never pull sssomething like that again,” he hissed at her, gave a nod to Isabella and hurriedly got Lily off of consecrated ground. Lily was skipping as they went to the Bentley, clearly happy to be out of the church.  
“How’d you know where I was, Da?” she asked.  
“Rose’s mom called me,” he answered. She gave a relieved smile.  
“I’m glad.”  
“Are you?”  
“I thought it would be kinda fun. But it just made me feel funny,” Lily said with a shiver. Crowley looked at her.  
“Made you feel funny?”  
“Sorta tingly all over,” Lily explained. “But then you swooped in and crashed into the steps.” She giggled.  
“You think that was funny?” he asked. She beamed at him, all giggles.  
“You made all those stuffy old people speechless. And you’re face when you zipped by!” she laughed.  
“My pain is funny to you is it?” he grumbled, wincing at his sore feet and aching hand. Lily immediately became sober, her blue eyes bright with concern. Her expression was so similar to Aziraphale’s he could’ve thought it was the angel looking at him out of her face.  
“You’re hurt?”  
“Nah, kiddo. Nothing worse than a few scrapes and feeling like I just stood on hot sand,” he said. She squeezed his hand tightly.  
“Thanks, Da,” she mumbled, looking contrite. He squeezed her hand back and met her gaze as she looked up at him.  
“’S not your fault. Karen knows better and she went behind our backs anyway,” he said gently.  
“But-,” she started.  
“No buts. We have to get home and make those monstrosities you insist on making your dad for Sunday breakfast,” Crowley said.  
“B-,” Lily started then caught herself as he gave her a look. She smiled and said instead, “They’re supposed to be Croissants.”  
“’Supposed to be’ being the key there,” Crowley replied as he opened the car door for her. She scrambled in and got herself buckled while he went around to the driver’s seat.  
“Dad likes them,” she replied.  
“He does,” Crowley agreed as he started the Bentley. Lily happily hummed along to Queen as they went and Crowley glanced at her in the mirror. Her words about how the church had made her feel rang through his ears, making him once again wonder what she was and feel worry knotting in his stomach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Please let me know if there is anything you would really like to see!


	54. Mother

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a very heavy chapter. You may be able to guess why from the title.

“Lily, darling, are you ready? We are going to be late for Ms. Clara’s luncheon,” Aziraphale called up the stairs.  
“She’s invited the whole neighborhood, angel. We’re not going to be the last ones there even if we’re a little late,” Crowley said, putting some finishing touches on the brownies he had made to bring with them.  
“It would be poor manners,” Aziraphale huffed.  
“Uh-huh. Help me bring our things over?” Crowley said, placing a lid over the brownies. Aziraphale grumbled but grabbed a bag full of activities for the kids that would be coming. Lily bounded down the stairs and took the bag from his hand.  
“I can carry those, dad,” she said, smiling up at him as she slid into her shoes.  
“Thank you, dear.”  
“Oh, sure. Take the fun things from your dad,” Crowley grumbled good-naturedly. Lily stuck her tongue out at him, blue-gray eyes brimming with excitement.  
“You’d be telling me to be careful with your treats the whole way. ‘Don’t tilt those, Lily, or all the icing work will mash together,’” she replied, mimicking Crowley poorly.  
“I’ve worked hard on these!” Crowley protested.  
“And the one I snuck earlier was absolutely divine,” Lily smirked. Crowley blinked at her then stuck out an accusing finger.  
“I knew that was you!” he said. Lily laughed and darted out the door. “You get back here, you little thief!” He slipped on his sunglasses and followed her out the door, container of treats carefully cradled in his hands. Aziraphale followed behind, closing and locking the door behind him. Lily skipped occasionally as they walked, her excitement getting the better of her as she tried to keep up with Crowley’s long strides. They arrived at the same time as several other families, Lily separating from them to go set up and play games with the other kids. Ms. Clara pulled Crowley over to the tables to set out his desserts and help set out the food, leaving Aziraphale to mingle with the others.  
“So, how are things going, dear?” Ms. Clara asked, brown eyes twinkling as she arranged plates and platters.  
“Fine,” he said, carefully setting out his treats.  
“Oh, come now, Mr. Crowley. You and Lily have done a marvelous job on that garden. It’s the envy of the neighborhood,” she said. “How do you do it?”  
“Just gotta know how to talk to them,” he answered.  
“I’ll have to give that a go. How old is Lily now? Seems like only yesterday when you brought her home.”  
“11,” he answered, giving her a hand with setting out some more snacks.  
“My and such a rambunctious child she is!” Ms. Clara laughed as the kids raced past, chasing Lily as she whooped and kicked a football by.  
“She has her moments,” Crowley answered, smiling as he went back to the snacks.  
“Tell me, have there been any more issues with her trying to leave?” she asked softly. Crowley shook his head.  
“No. That was… not her fault,” he said softly. Ms. Clara put a hand on his arm.  
“Of course, dear. Nor was it yours. You and that dear Mr. Fell of yours keep that in mind,” she said firmly. He patted her hand.  
“Did you need a hand with anything?” he asked. Ms. Clara smiled and shook her head, the wrinkles on her kind face standing out as she did.  
“There are already too many cooks in the kitchen if you get my meaning. I appreciate you keeping these old bones in mind, though. Now, go find your man and enjoy yourself,” she said. He nodded and grabbed some drinks before looking for Aziraphale. He found the angel looking aggravated as Karen Mayhew talked at him.  
“I’m just saying that you have to discourage these behaviors before they get her in trouble. I know you and Mr. Crowley don’t understand what the world is like for a woman today, but you should know what men are like,” she was saying. Crowley grit his teeth, trying to keep the venomous words locked in his mouth. It was too early to get into a spat with Karen Mayhew.  
“Lily is just fine,” Aziraphale started.  
“She would benefit from a stable female influence, a mother figure. The girl needs to learn some common decency, not this… tomfoolery she is so known for,” she added. Crowley stepped up behind her.  
“Common decency would normally mean keeping your nose out of our business, wouldn’t it, Karen?” he asked icily. She stiffened at his tone and turned to him with a cold smile of her own.  
“I’m merely saying that I worry your daughter’s conduct will get her in trouble later if you don’t correct it,” she replied. Crowley raised his brow.  
“My daughter can look after herself better than most kids. She knows how to behave and when she can relax,” he said.  
“The world is a dangerous place for such a… forward young lady,” she replied.  
“The world is a dangerous place in general. I’d rather give her the tools to survive it as herself than crush her into being someone else,” he told her coolly. Karen Mayhew shook her head sadly, the movement revealing her darker roots. Apparently she was behind on bleaching this year.  
“I know you and Mr. Fell don’t understand,” she started.  
“Don’t underssstand?” Crowley hissed. “It wasss my job to know man’ss dessiresss! It wasss my job to-!” Aziraphale’s hand clamped hard on Crowley’s arm, grounding him.  
“Please don’t presume what we do or do not know, Mrs. Mayhew. Crowley and I have seen our fair share,” Aziraphale said, his tone gentle even as his fingers pressed painfully into Crowley’s arm.  
“I’m just-,” she started. Crowley shoved a drink into Aziraphale’s open hand, and started pulling the angel away.  
“Excuse us, Karen, but I believe we have to get going. So sorry,” he said, leading Aziraphale to a line of chairs set under some trees. He sat Aziraphale down and carefully peeled the angel’s fingers off his arm to take his hand in his.  
“You ok, angel?” he asked. Aziraphale took a shaky breath.  
“Just… remembering. I’ll be fine,” Aziraphale reassured him. He gave Crowley’s fingers a light squeeze. “You have to be more careful, my dear.” Crowley gave a dismissive shrug.  
“She needs to get off her high horse,” the demon said.  
“Crowley,” Aziraphale sighed.  
“Everything ok?” Lily’s voice asked. They jumped and looked at their daughter.  
“Just ran into Mrs. Mayhew,” Crowley said. Lily made a face.  
“Her poor granddaughter's just been watching us all play. She said she’s not allowed to get her dress dirty,” she said. “I’m gonna have to help her get past that,” she added with a mischievous wink. She shoved two plates at them.  
“What’s this?” Aziraphale asked, taking one from her.  
“Grandma said to make sure you both got some food so ‘those lovely airhead fathers of yours don’t leave hungry this time,’” Lily said, taking the tone she used when mimicking Ms. Clara. “She told me to tell you that, by the way.” Aziraphale sighed.  
“Have we really become so known for leaving early?”  
“She just worries about us, Dad. I think it makes her feel better to know someone is,” Lily said with a shrug. Then she was running off to pull Karen Mayhew’s granddaughter over to the games.  
“Wonder how long it’s gonna be till we hear what a bad influence she is,” Crowley said, absently taking a bite as he watched Lily.  
“Depends on who she tells first,” Aziraphale said. He savored the food, enjoying each morsel Lily had chosen while Crowley picked at his. Several of the neighborhood families came over to chat through the afternoon but eventually it was time for them to head back home. Lily ran over with the empty container they had brought the brownies in and the bag of games.  
“Grandma wanted me to tell you we don’t have to stay to help, but she would appreciate a good bye before we go,” she said.  
“Of course,” Aziraphale said, standing and taking Crowley with him as they walked over to their hostess. She turned to them with her broad smile.  
“Thank you for coming. It was lovely to see all three of you again,” she said, giving them each a hug.  
“It was a pleasure, Ms. Clara. It was a lovely event as always,” Aziraphale said.  
“I do hope Karen wasn’t too much of an issue this year. I know she tends to get on your case,” she said apologetically.  
“Nothing we couldn’t handle,” Crowley answered. She smiled at him.  
“I’m glad to hear it,” she said and turned to Lily. “You remember to bring me some of those strawberries once they’re ripe, young lady. I’ll teach you how to make a lovely pie that will make even your beanpole of a father want a whole one.”  
Lily nodded, beaming at the idea.  
“I’d love that, Grandma. Thank you,” she said, hugging the old lady tightly.  
“You three take care now!” Ms. Clara said as she waved them off. They walked home, Lily clearly more tired than she was before. Crowley unlocked the door and led them inside. Lily went to put things away while Aziraphale went to the library for a book. Crowley rolled up his sleeves and left his glasses on the counter before starting on the dishes left from making the treats for the luncheon. He was elbow deep in suds when there was a knock at the door. He frowned.  
“Aziraphale, can you get that?” he called. He waited for a response and sighed when there wasn’t one. The angel must have already gotten lost in a book. Crowley dried his hands as he walked to the door, pulling it open to find a middle aged woman staring nervously down at her feet.  
“Can I help you?” he asked. She swallowed.  
“I hope so. I… Um… It’s a long story,” she murmured. She looked up at Crowley and lost her voice when she saw his eyes.  
“Yes?” he asked after a long moment. She shook her head, looking back down at her hands.  
“Sorry, this was stupid,” she mumbled.  
“Da, who are you talking to?” Lily called. Crowley noticed the way the woman seemed to flinch at the voice and he studied her closely. Her long hair was heavily silvered, making her look older than she was and her original hair color almost impossible to guess. Her eyes, what he could see of them, were light blue.  
“It was you,” he whispered, and the woman’s gaze shot up to his, a panicked light in them.  
“Da?” Lily asked, sliding under his arm to look at the woman. Their gazes locked and the woman’s breath caught in her throat. Crowley’s arm wrapped tightly around Lily’s shoulders.  
“What do you want?” he asked, his voice hard. The woman struggled to make her voice work.  
“I just… I thought… I hoped...”  
“Spit it out or get lost,” Crowley snarled. Lily looked up at him.  
“Da, what’s wrong?” she asked, her concern clear in her voice.  
“I just wanted to see her,” the woman managed.  
“You have no right,” he spat. The woman flinched at the words.  
“I know. I… I hoped you would at least be able to tell me,” she said.  
“Da, what’s going on?” Lily asked, fear and uncertainty making her voice tremble. Crowley’s arm was aching, he was clinging to Lily so tightly.  
“I… just wanted to know she was ok,” the woman said.  
“You left her on a doorstep!” Crowley exploded. “You didn’t even take her to a hospital! You didn’t even wait to see if someone came to the door! Anything could have happened to her!” The woman shrank in on herself.  
“I… I had no choice,” she whispered.  
“No choice?” Crowley fumed. “You’re human. You have the luxury of choice.”  
“I couldn’t take care of myself! How could I take care of a child?” the woman demanded.  
“Then take her to a bloody hospital!”  
“I couldn’t!” the woman wailed. Crowley bit his tongue, fighting back against the rage that had taken hold of his mouth. Tears spilled down her face.  
“Da...” Lily whimpered. He looked down at her, and her expression was enough to shatter his heart. “Is… Is she my…?” He couldn’t answer, only look away from Lily, away from the woman at his door. Lily slipped out of his hold and stood before the woman.  
“Why?” Lily asked, her voice quiet and shaking. The woman met her gaze.  
“I only wanted you to be safe. I… I saw the angel and I thought… I thought they could watch over you… Keep you safe. I just… I couldn’t be what you needed me to be,” she said brokenly. There was a long moment of silence.  
“Why are you here?” Lily asked, her voice barely more than a whisper. Another long moment. “Tell me. Did you come here to try and convince me to come away with you? Did someone tell you to? Why are you here?” she demanded, her voice breaking with swallowed sobs. Her mother shook her head.  
“I don’t… I just wanted to see you. See who you were becoming. I shouldn’t have… I’m sorry. Forget I was here…” she said. Lily caught the woman’s wrist.  
“You have a choice,” she whispered. The woman’s eyes were full of pain as she pulled her hand away.  
“No, I don’t. It’s better this way,” she said. She looked at Crowley then. “Please… I know I’ve no right to ask… Please, keep loving her as I never could.”  
“I’ll do better,” Crowley hissed. The woman gave a small smile that didn’t reach her eyes. She looked down at Lily.  
“I’m-,” she started. Lily stepped back.  
“Don’t. Don’t say you’re sorry. Not when it doesn’t mean anything,” she sobbed. Her mother’s face fell in pain. She left, walking away and leaving Lily standing there. Crowley went to his daughter.  
“Lily,” he started softly. She turned and plunged into his arms, holding him tightly as great sobs wracked her. He held her like he was trying to hold her together, her body shuddering as she wailed. Aziraphale joined them, his arms wrapping around Lily so that she was held between them. Eventually, she cried herself out and they led her inside. She disappeared to her room, leaving Aziraphale and Crowley in the kitchen. They were quiet for a long moment.  
“You were right,” Aziraphale said softly.  
“What?”  
“I know exactly what each of her cries means. Every time,” he answered, and Crowley realized there were tears running down the angel’s face.  
“Aziraphale,” he said gently.  
“How could we not know, Crowley? How did we not notice that she was holding that kind of pain?” Aziraphale demanded. Crowley sighed, taking the angel in his arms.  
“That’s not the kind of pain you notice, angel. Not till it’s staring you in the face,” he said gently, remembering his own rage at seeing Lily’s mother.  
“But she’s our daughter.”  
“And right now she needs us,” Crowley said softly. Aziraphale nodded, sniffing and wiping at his face.  
“You’ll go check on her while I find a book?” he said. Crowley nodded. He watched Aziraphale go before heading up the stairs. He knocked on the door.  
“Can I come in?” he asked. There was a soft sniffle and he cracked the door open. Lily sat in her bed, her sketchbook balanced on her knee. He came in and sat next to her.  
“Can I see?” he asked. She pushed the book into his hands, staring absently out her window. Thick, heavy lines marked out different figures. A pair of sad eyes, staring out of the page. A figure on it’s knees, faceless but for an open mouth screaming soundlessly into the void of the page. He pulled his eyes away, finding Lily looking at the drawings in his hand.  
“I didn’t think I cared that much anymore,” she whispered.  
“Lily,” he said gently. She shook her head.  
“I thought… It’s not like I ever knew her. So why does it hurt so much now that I do?” she asked bitterly.  
“I can’t answer that for you,” he said. She took a shaky breath and leaned her head on his chest. He wrapped his arm around her, holding her in a gentle hug.  
“Could you sing for me, Da? Please?” she murmured.  
“Of course, Lily,” he said. He hesitated for a moment, running his fingers gently through her hair, then started singing softly. Lily sighed as he sang, easing into him as she relaxed until she fell asleep on his chest. He curled tighter around her.  
“You’re loved, kiddo. You’re wanted. We love you so, so much,” he murmured. He felt Aziraphale’s presence as the angel miracled off the light and sat in the chair next to the bed.  
“Do you think she’ll ever come again?” the angel asked softly. Crowley was quiet for a long moment, fingers still carding gently through Lily’s hair.  
“No. I don’t think she will,” he finally answered.  
“Good,” Aziraphale said, his voice hard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a really, really tough chapter for me to write and post. There will be more of Lily coming to terms with this, but nothing quite as intense as this. Please let me know if there is anything in particular you would like to see in future chapters.


	55. Luck or Plan?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lily and Crowley have a late night talk. This chapter is a follow up of the last chapter and will touch on some of those issues and feelings.

Crowley opened his eyes, staring up at the dark ceiling. He wanted to move but his corporation ignored the commands and for a moment he thought he was back in his dream, back in hell. Then his hand moved up to his face and passed over it, no longer bound by the paralysis which had held it just a second ago. He reached for Aziraphale, but the angel’s side of the bed was cold. The angel was “cleaning” the bookshop after numerous complaints from Lily that she could never find what he wanted when she would come after school to help him. Which meant the angel would be gone for the next week at the very least as he browsed his books and lost track of time. Probably longer.  
Crowley sighed and swung his legs out of bed. At least without the angel home he could indulge in some of his bad habits without getting badgered for them, as long as Lily was asleep and didn’t find out. He went across the hall and slowly cracked the door open to check on her. He stared for a long moment then felt his gut drop with panic. Her bed was empty. It hadn’t been that long since her mother had shown up. And if the angels or demons had shown up again and managed to convince her to run away again…  
He hurried downstairs, heart hammering in his chest as all the worst case scenarios ran through his head. He paused when he saw her shoes still sitting by the kitchen door. She would never have left the house this late without them. He continued toward the living room, relaxing as he saw the soft glow of the tele. Lily was curled up on the couch, looking wide awake and exhausted at the same time.  
“What’re you doing up, kiddo?” he asked. She looked up at him and shrugged.  
“Couldn’t sleep,” she murmured. He came in and sat next to her.  
“Nightmares or -?” he started but trailed off as she shook her head. He opened his arm and she wriggled over to him, resting her head on his chest while his arm curled around her. He looked up as the credits rolled for the show.  
“What are you watching?”  
“'The Trials of Gabriel Fernandez' on Netflix. Kinda wishing now I hadn’t,” she mumbled. “Can you change it to something else?” He did so with a snap of his fingers, a cooking show he and Lily watched together flashing on screen. She murmured her thanks, but he could tell she wasn’t really paying attention to it.  
“What’s on your mind?” he asked eventually. She shrugged, the motion allowing her to curl even tighter against him.  
“I guess… that I’m lucky to even be here,” she mumbled.  
“How d’you figure?”  
“My mum left me on your step without waiting to see if anyone even noticed. I could’ve died, Da. That’s not even counting anything she could’ve done or may have considered before that. Then… I mean, things might be different here than other places but who knows where I’d be if you and Dad hadn’t adopted me? I could’ve gone anywhere. I could’ve wound up in some awful situation and not know any better. I could’ve-,” she said, her voice growing more strained and frantic as she went. Crowley gently tightened his grip around her shoulders and she fell silent, burying her face in his chest.  
“S’not luck, Lily.”  
“Isn’t it?”  
“Nah. Just another part of the Almighty’s plan. Or a plan anyway,” he said. She made a sound that was part laugh part sob.  
“Not sure that makes me feel any better,” she mumbled.  
“Y’know, I don’t think it makes me feel any better either,” he replied. They were quiet for long minutes, just watching the show cuddled up on the couch.  
“I bet we could make better scones than that. Be a nice surprise for Dad,” Lily eventually said, sounding better.  
“You want to? It’ll probably be a while till he comes home,” he asked. She nodded.  
“I’m going to call him in the morning. Scones will just help us convince him.”  
“If you really want to get him home, we should make crepes.”  
“That would work better, wouldn’t it?”  
“I think we’ve even got some strawberries from the garden in the fridge yet.”  
“Fruit crepes it is,” Lily said, standing and stretching. She hit the power button on the tele remote then hesitated. “Da?”  
“Yes, kiddo?”  
“You and Dad know I wouldn’t trade you for anything, right?” she said. He swallowed the lump that had suddenly lodged in his throat and he stood to wrap her in a tight hug.  
“’Course we do,” he murmured. Lily gave him a tight squeeze, then they were going to the kitchen to make their angel breakfast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. The next chapter goes back to being light and fluffy. Please let me know if there is anything you would really like to see!


	56. Dance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back to some soft, fluffy stuff. Hope you all enjoy this chapter!

Lily was sitting on the floor listening to music as she sketched. She occasionally sang along, quieting as she focused on her drawing or when she caught herself. Crowley found it distracting, barely keeping track of the show playing on the tele, though Aziraphale was too buried in his book to notice. Lily pulled out her phone and looked at it as she got a text. She sent some response then seemed to pause. She pulled out an earbud.  
“Hey, Da?”  
“Yeah?”  
“D’you know how to dance?” she asked. He snorted.  
“I’m a demon. Of course I know how to dance.”  
“Then how come I’ve never seen you?” she asked. He hesitated.  
“Never said I could do it well,” he grumbled.  
“Now I want to see it,” she laughed. She popped out her headphones and the music started to fill the room, making Aziraphale look up with a small frown.  
“No, Lily,” Crowley said. Lily tugged at his hands.  
“Come on, Da. Just for fun. Nobody else can see us. Please?” she begged. He let out a long sigh.  
“Fine,” he said and stood. She clapped her hands with joy, pulling him out and dancing with him, laughing and enjoying the time spent with him. She seemed to notice Aziraphale watching them with interest, and went over to him.  
“Come on, Dad. Join us,” she said, pulling on his hands.  
“Oh, I couldn’t,” Aziraphale said, but gave in to Lily’s gentle pull. The song changed, shifting to something slower. Lily brought all three of them together, swaying gently to the music.  
“I’ll be right back,” she said, slipping her hands from theirs and putting their hands in the right spots. Crowley caught the wicked grin that flashed across her face as she darted away.  
“Hey, hold on!” he started but she was already out of the door. He sighed, leading Aziraphale through a few slow steps.  
“I rather feel we’ve been duped, my dear,” Aziraphale murmured, moving as Crowley guided him.  
“That girl is getting too clever for her own good,” Crowley grumbled, unconsciously pulling Aziraphale closer.  
“Wonder who she gets that from,” the angel said with a teasing grin. Crowley gently spun them.  
“Certainly not me,” he said cheekily. Aziraphale laughed.  
“I may have to disagree with you, my dear,” he said.  
“Is that so?”  
“It was you who taught her to make pranks,” Aziraphale pointed out.  
“Mm. You may have a point there,” Crowley said, dropping his face down to nuzzle at Aziraphale’s shoulder. There was the sound of a camera shutter and both of them looked up just in time to see Lily’s grinning face as she held up a camera.  
“Now I’ve got proof you can’t dance,” she teased.  
“You little rascal!” Aziraphale laughed. Lily waved the camera, daring them to come take it from her.  
“You sure you want to play that game?” Crowley asked, and she hesitated, gauging how irritated he was.  
“Yep,” she said brightly, snapping another picture.  
“Oh, you asked for it,” he said. She yelped as he started toward her, running out toward the garden. He chased after her, playing her game with her as they ran around the garden. She was so caught up on him that she never noticed Aziraphale step outside.  
“I’ll take that,” the angel said as he carefully plucked the camera out of her fingers when she tried to race by him.  
“No fair, Dad!” Lily protested breathlessly, still giggling.  
“Let’s see how this turned out,” he said, fiddling with the camera. Crowley joined him, staring at the picture. “What do you say, my dear?”  
“I say it’s time for supper. Everyone back inside,” the demon said, shooing them back to the house. He wrapped an arm around Aziraphale’s waist as they walked in. “We can print it off later, if you like,” he whispered in Aziraphale’s ear. The angel gave him a small grin.  
“I think I’d like that very much,” he said and gave Crowley a light peck on the cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, please let me know if there is anything you would like to see!


	57. Interruptions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which Aziraphale cannot catch a break.

“Good morning, Mr. Fell!” Ms. Clara greeted as Aziraphale stood from where he had been reading in the garden, displacing a sleepy Shadow from his lap.  
“Good morning,” he replied.  
“Not often I see you out here on your own,” she said. “Where is Antony and Lily today?”  
“Well, Lily had a study group with her friends and Crowley had some errands to run,” Aziraphale explained. “And it was simply such a nice day, I had to come out.”  
“You three are always so busy now. I do hope you and Antony take some time for yourselves. At least celebrate an anniversary or something to stir things up now and then,” she said gently. Aziraphale hesitated. It had been a while since he or Crowley had done anything for each other. They were too busy taking care of Lily and their other passions and somehow the little moments had become fewer and the big ones had nearly disappeared.   
“Mr. Fell?” Ms. Clara prompted, pulling Aziraphale out of his train of thought.  
“Hmm? Oh, yes. You’re absolutely right, of course. If you’ll excuse me, I think I might go whip up a surprise for Antony,” he said, already hurrying off with the ideas that had come into his mind.  
The first thing he did was look at the time. He had to know if he had time to cook a meal, dessert, and any other surprises he could come up with after all. He quickly got to work, digging through their assorted cookbooks and picked out several dessert and dinner recipes for him to narrow down. He started on the dessert, a nice apple tart from the apples Lily had gotten from the trees in the garden, then started on a spaghetti dinner while it baked. He glanced at the clock as he finished, pleased with himself for getting it done in time. He couldn’t wait-.  
The phone rang, interrupting his thoughts. He frowned as he went to it.  
“Hello?” he answered.  
“Hey, Dad,” Lily’s voice replied. Aziraphale opened his mouth but Lily was already continuing on. “Study group was good; we got a lot done. But I need a couple things to finish our project so Da and I are going to be a little late getting home.”  
“S’not a little late if it’s going to be taking you another hour!” Crowley’s voice carried faintly through the speaker, irritation clear in his tone.  
“Ok, a lot later,” Lily amended. “Probably another hour or so depending on how long it takes to find the things I need.”  
“Oh. Ok,” Aziraphale said.  
“Yeah. I just wanted to let you know,” Lily explained. Crowley said something indecipherable in the background. “Da was thinking we could grab some sushi on our way home to make it up to you.”  
Aziraphale hesitated. Normally he would have been thrilled at the idea, but today… He glanced at the food sitting ready on the counter.  
“Dad?”  
“How about I have dinner ready for you when you get home instead?” Aziraphale said, somewhat disappointed that this surprise would be ruined.  
“Sure. That would work too,” Lily said, surprise and hesitation carrying in her voice. “We’ll see you in about an hour then. Don’t burn the house down!”  
“I will not!” Aziraphale started to protest but Lily had already hung up the phone. Aziraphale sighed and hung up the phone. He shoved the food into the fridge, planning to just pull it out and miracle it warm when Crowley and Lily pulled into the drive.  
“Buck up, Aziraphale,” he told himself. “You have an hour. Certainly you can come up with something else to surprise him with in that time.” He sighed as he continued to draw a blank, then perked up and hurried to the living room where Crowley’s laptop was sitting next to the demon’s throne. Aziraphale opened it and managed to wake the thing up. He stared at the 20 visible tabs and the small arrows indicating more that didn’t fit on the bar.  
“Must you never close a tab, my dear?” Aziraphale grumbled. He clicked through the magazines bookmarked until he found one that gave a list of date ideas and scrolled through it until he found one he thought might be fun. He snapped the laptop shut and bustled around the house, grabbing a blanket, some candles, and a couple bottles of wine from a case he had hidden away in his library. He set them up in the garden, and ducked in and out for more candles and anything else he thought gave it that extra touch. He gently shooed Shadow away as the cat insisted on checking each and every thing he set out, until she settled on the blanket and watched him with a bemused look.  
He gave his handiwork one last proud look, then started as he heard the slam of car doors from the drive. He hurried into the house, pulling out dinner and snapping his fingers to make it warm again.  
“We’re home!” Lily announced as she opened the door, several bags hooked on one arm and a box with bits and bobs sticking out of the top in her arms.  
“Find everything?” Aziraphale asked as he pulled out plates and silverware.  
“Most of it. Food smells good!” Lily answered, already taking her things up to her room. Crowley followed behind her, shaking his head as their daughter hurried up the stairs.  
“You would think she would eventually learn to let us know when she’s going to need things ahead of time,” the demon grumbled as he took off his sunglasses.  
“Does it really surprise you, my dear?” Aziraphale asked. Crowley looked at him, a small smirk at the corner of his mouth.  
“No, but this does,” he said, gesturing at the food with the sunglasses in his hand.  
“I’ve cooked before,” Aziraphale protested.  
“Sure, angel,” Crowley conceded. “But you realize you’ve made enough pasta here for about 5 more people.” Aziraphale fidgeted, glancing at the bowl of pasta.  
“I… may have gotten a little excited,” he mumbled. Crowley opened his mouth to say something but Lily skipped the last two stairs with a loud thump and hurried over to them.  
“I think it looks great, Dad! And you didn’t burn the house down,” she teased, dishing herself up a large plate before going to the table.  
“I really have cooked before!” Aziraphale protested as he dished up his own plate before joining her at the table.  
“I’m just teasing you, Dad,” she promised, popping a noodle in her mouth. “It tastes delicious.”  
She continued telling him about her day as they ate, Crowley joining them after brewing himself a cup of coffee.  
“By the way, Julian and Amy are going to be over tomorrow to finish the project, if that’s ok,” Lily announced as she finished eating.  
“I thought you were finishing the project tonight?” Crowley said. Lily gave a half shrug.  
“That was the plan, but it took longer than we thought, and we needed that extra stuff so we need to finish it tomorrow instead,” she explained.  
“You could have mentioned this at any time on the drive home,” Crowley grumbled.  
“I wanted to make sure Dad knew too. In case he wanted to lock himself in his library or work the bookshop,” Lily replied.  
“But I don’t get to hide away?” Crowley said. Lily giggled.  
“We both know you’ll be sleeping in your room trying not to hear us, even if we weren’t going to be working on the project.”  
“Oy, I do not just sleep every day away,” Crowley replied. Lily stood and gathered their dishes to clean.  
“Never said you did, Da. Just some of them,” she replied, the teasing note carrying clearly in her voice.  
“See if I drive you next time you want to hang out,” Crowley grumbled, but there was no real weight to his words and Lily pretended not to hear. She hummed softly to herself as she washed the dishes.  
“I take it you will be doing some work on the project tonight then?” Aziraphale asked.  
“Nah. I was going to go out and play with Shadow in the garden. There’s not much more I can do tonight on the project without the others, and I’ve really been neglecting play time with her,” Lily said, shattering any hope Aziraphale had of surprising Crowley with anything today.  
“She did seem to want attention,” Aziraphale said, more to himself than anyone else.  
“You were out in the garden?” Crowley asked.  
“Yes. It was a nice day and I wanted to read my book outside,” Aziraphale replied defensively. “Which I believe I forgot outside and must collect.” He stood and hurried out to the garden before Crowley or Lily could comment further and gestured at the surprise he had set up, sweeping it away so the garden looked the same as ever aside from a disgruntled Shadow glaring at him.  
He slipped back inside and shut himself in his library, feeling disappointed. He had tried so hard to surprise Crowley with something nice, and it just wasn’t working out. He tried to bury the feelings and lose himself in a book.

He jumped when there was a knock at the library door.  
“Angel?” Crowley called softly. “Come to bed with me?” Aziraphale sighed and set his book aside. Everything else had fallen apart, but curling up with the demon was always preferable to sitting alone. Especially after a bad day. He opened the door and Crowley smiled at him, taking one of Aziraphale’s hands and walking beside him to the bedroom.  
“Lily still up?” Aziraphale asked. Crowley shook his head.  
“She wanted to get a good night’s sleep before working on the project again with her friends,” he answered. They continued in silence and prepared for bed.  
“Angel, is everything alright?” Crowley asked as he sat on the bed, watching the angel adjust the collar of his pajamas in the mirror.  
“What?” Aziraphale asked, meeting the demon’s gaze. Crowley shrugged.  
“You seemed kind of down today.”  
“Oh. It was nothing,” Aziraphale replied, joining the demon on the bed. Crowley had him wrapped in a hug before he could move to lay down.  
“You sure? You didn’t perhaps work hard on a date night to surprise me today that got spoiled?” he whispered. Aziraphale spun, nearly smashing their foreheads together.  
“How did you know?” he demanded. Crowley blinked at him then smirked.  
“Somebody forgot to close the tab on date ideas before closing my laptop,” he teased. Aziraphale frowned and the demon added, “Also, our neighbor may have asked me if I enjoyed it.”  
“I’ve really managed to go and mess it up, haven’t I?” Aziraphale groaned.  
“I believe it was technically our daughter who kept throwing a wrench in your plans,” Crowley replied, Aziraphale glared at him, catching the demon’s smirk before he tried to hide it.  
“Just forget it,” the angel grumbled. Crowley gave him a tight squeeze.  
“Angel, I didn’t say I didn’t appreciate it,” he said.  
“Crowley,” Aziraphale started.  
“Besides, the night’s not over and my wings could use some grooming,” Crowley interrupted quietly. Aziraphale hesitated.  
“If you still wanted to surprise me with something nice,” the demon added.  
“I would love to,” Aziraphale replied as he turned. Crowley already had his wings out, and shifted so they could both be more comfortable as Aziraphale groomed his wings.  
“How does that feel?” Aziraphale asked as he gently started combing his fingers through Crowley’s feathers.  
A happy “Mmm,” was Crowley’s only verbal response, making Aziraphale smile. A knock at the bedroom door nearly made them both discorporate.  
“Da?” Lily’s voice carried through the wood. Aziraphale sighed, and Crowley kissed his forehead, trying not to chuckle.  
“Maybe she’ll fall back asleep quickly,” the demon said.  
“We both know that’s not going to be the case. Go sing to her,” Aziraphale replied. Crowley gave him a kiss.  
“Tomorrow, angel. Or any other time you want to surprise me,” he said gently. Aziraphale smiled and nodded.  
“I’d like that.” Crowley gave him one last kiss, before finally turning his full attention to their daughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks Ohlordhealthisbike for the suggestion. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! As always, please let me know if there is anything you would like to see. I really love getting them and working them into the fic!


	58. Birds and Bees

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aziraphale and Crowley have "the talk" with Lily. Please know I love that Aziraphale and Crowley can represent so many groups and I just had to pick some things for this fic, especially this chapter. No disrespect or exclusion meant at all and I love you all!

“Angel, we should probably talk to her,” Crowley sighed.  
“Talk to who?” Aziraphale asked, looking up from his book.  
“Lily.”  
“About what?” he asked. Crowley rolled his eyes.  
“She’s a growing young lady. Who tricked us into dancing. It won’t be long till she may be… tempted,” he said, wincing at his own phrasing. “We should probably talk to her about those types of things before then.”  
“Ah. You mean… what’s that colorful idiom? The birds and the beans?”  
“Birds and the bees, Aziraphale. The birds and the bees,” Crowley sighed.  
“Right. That,” Aziraphale said. “So you’ll talk to her?”  
“What? No. I thought you should talk to her,” Crowley replied.  
“Why me?”  
“I don’t know. Seems like a good fit to me.”  
“Why not you? You’ve at least presented as a woman before.”  
“And what does that have to do with anything?” Crowley asked.  
“I don’t know,” Aziraphale floundered. “Isn’t that how it’s done?”  
“I don’t know. I’ve never done this before,” Crowley grumbled. Azirphale let out a soft sigh.  
“She’ll likely ask sooner or later, right? Maybe we don’t need to worry about it till then?” he said. Crowley frowned.  
“Maybe. But that sounds dangerous.” They jumped as they heard the door open.  
“I’m home!” Lily called. Aziraphale set his book aside as Crowley went to greet their daughter. He stretched before following the demon. Lily was already talking to Crowley by then.  
“How does sex work, Da?” he heard her voice ask. Aziraphale froze.  
“Uh… Maybe you should ask your Dad,” Crowley sputtered.  
“Oh. Ok,” Lily replied. Aziraphale backed into the library, knowing that Lily would ask as soon as she saw him if he stepped in there now. He skimmed through his book titles, searching for something that might prevent the awkwardness that would inevitably ensue even though he knew he didn’t really have anything. Eventually he just took his book into the living room and settled in to read till Lily sought him out. Depending on what she had for homework, it could be a while. It turned out to be several hours.  
“Dad,” Lily said.  
“Hmm?” he hummed, looking up from his book. She looked at him with wide eyes.  
“How does sex work?” she asked. He shifted awkwardly.  
“You should ask your Da,” he answered. She frowned.  
“But he said I should ask you.”  
“Did he now?”  
“Yes. Why are you both being so weird about it?”  
“It’s… uh… complicated,” Aziraphale managed. “Why are you suddenly so interested?”  
“We’re apparently going to start sex ed soon and I was curious what it might be about.”  
“Is it over?” Crowley asked as he poked his head in.  
“You’re just in time to start,” Aziraphale said. Crowley groaned.  
“I changed my mind. Can we just let it go?” the demon said.  
“Just tell me already or I’ll go look it up,” Lily snapped.  
“No!” both of them protested. Crowley sighed as he came in and sat next to Aziraphale.  
“Alright, Lily. What do you know now?” he asked.  
“I know it’s something people do when their older,” she answered.  
“Well, when two people love each other very much,” Aziraphale started.  
“Or more,” Crowley added softly, earning a sharp look from Aziraphale.  
“They sometimes have to express it,” the angel finished.  
“Isn’t that what you and Da do?”  
“It’s different,” Crowley said, tapping his fingers together anxiously.  
“How?”  
“Well, you do it in private,” Aziraphale said.  
“If you’re the decent sort,” Crowley mumbled and Aziraphale shot him a look. The demon just shrugged.  
“Ok. Why? What happens?” Lily asked. Crowley and Aziraphale both shifted uneasily.  
“Well, uh, people have different parts and things that they use to… to have sex,” Crowley answered.  
“Does it have to be a man and a woman to have sex?”  
“No,” Aziraphale answered, but didn’t elaborate. He could feel the heat in his face. Crowley’s was also quite red as he stepped in.  
“Different people can do different things with each other to… to enjoy their experience.” Aziraphale shot him another look and the demon gave him a helpless shrug.  
“Do you and Da do that when I’m not home?” Lily asked and Aziraphale choked at her forwardness.  
“We… We don’t really do that sort of thing,” Crowley answered. “We could. If we wanted. You’re dad and I just don’t… want or need that.”  
“So it’s ok not to want or have sex?” she asked.  
“Of course,” Crowley said, sounding somewhat relieved.  
“I believe the term is Asexual,” Aziraphale agreed. Lily let out a sigh of relief.  
“Good.”  
“Good?” Crowley asked.  
“The way Mr. Gilbert was talking about it, it sounded like everybody had to deal with that stuff.”  
“In some ways you do, my dear. But everyone is a little different,” Aziraphale answered.  
“Why?”  
“Because each person is unique so they don’t always experience things the same way as everybody else,” Crowley answered.  
“But all humans go through puberty,” Aziraphale added.   
“What does that mean for me?” she asked seriously. Crowley cleared his throat.  
“Well, er, for you it means at some point you’ll start bleeding from, you know,” he said with a helpless downwards gesture, “and we’ll get you things for taking care of that,” he managed uncomfortably. Lily nodded.  
“Ok. Thanks,” she said, twisting to turn on the tele. Crowley and Aziraphale shared a look.  
“You didn’t have any more questions?” Aziraphale asked tentatively. Lily shook her head, a sly smile spreading across her face.  
“We already talked about this stuff in school. I just wanted to see what you two would do if I asked you about it,” she replied. She grinned at them then, all mischief.  
“Excuse me?” Crowley asked in disbelief. She giggled.  
“I couldn’t help it. I thought you’d be awkward, but I didn’t know you’d be that anxious about talking about it with me.”  
“So you were… what? Teasing us?” Aziraphale asked. She grinned at him.  
“A little. But you did answer some of my actual questions that I didn’t want to ask in class. So win-win,” she answered with a shrug.  
“You cheeky little devil,” Crowley growled. She gave him another cheeky grin.  
“I learned from the best, Da.” She turned back to the tele, still looking proud of herself. Aziraphale shared another look with Crowley and the two shared an awkward grin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Please let me know if there is anything you would like to see.


	59. Hastur

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lily and Rose accidentally meet a certain demon.

The day Lily met the demon was a complete accident. She and Rose had managed to convince Aziraphale to let them go down the block from the bookshop to run and get some tea, which they had taken their time in doing. She almost walked right past him, doing a double take when she noticed the shimmer around his form. She choked on her tea as the shimmer shifted and she saw the bloated toad, glistening sickly with waves of swamp and rot and decay rolling off him.  
“Lily, you alright?” Rose asked, gently patting her shoulder. Lily coughed and held her friend’s arm tightly.  
“S’nothing. Just swallowed wrong,” she managed to cough out, fighting to keep the contents of her stomach there. She could feel that dark gaze on her and she closed her eyes tightly, remembering what Adam had taught her. She imagined his gaze sliding off her, passing over Rose, skipping them both to-.  
She felt the moment his attention snapped back to her. She’d almost had it too.  
“Lily? You’ve gone pale,” Rose said.  
“Let’s just get back to the bookshop,” Lily insisted. Rose nodded but the demon, she recognized him now as Hastur from her Da’s descriptions, stepped in their path before they could take more than a step.  
“Excuse me, ladies, but I couldn’t help noticing you seemed to be having some trouble,” he said, rough voice trying to approach something feigning concern. Lily had to avert her gaze, the shimmering, changing shape and wings the color of swamp water making her nauseous.  
“We’re good, thanks,” Rose said flatly, clearly trying to hide her concern for Lily.  
“Your friend isn’t looking so good,” he pressed.  
“Better than yours,” Lily muttered before she could catch herself. Her hand slapped over her mouth, unable to believe she had just said that. Hastur had gone very still.  
“What was that?” he growled. Rose was staring at her. Lily swallowed hard and stepped forward, careful to position herself between the demon and her friend.  
“I said, better than yours. Or did Adam know to bring Ligur back?” she said more firmly. Hastur’s face twisted in rage then shifted to a sneer as realization dawned on his face.  
“You’re Crowley’s brat, aren’t you?”  
“One and only. But you best get going back to Hell before my Da finds out you’re bothering me. He’s still got a grudge for that whole holy bath thing.”  
“You think I’m scared of that snake?”  
“Yeah, I do,” Lily said, meeting those dark eyes for the first time and holding them. “You and all the rest of them downstairs.” Confidence. That was what Adam had told her. The most important part was believing that what she was doing would work. Those dark eyes burned with hate, but she saw the fear there too.  
“You’re going to turn around and go home, Hastur,” she said, imagining him going whether he wanted to or not. He twitched, but stayed. “Now, Hastur. Go.” Just like that the demon’s feet were carrying him away and Lily was pulling Rose back to the bookshop at a run.  
“What was that? How did you do that?” Rose gasped as they went.  
“Old coworker of my Da’s. They’ve never gotten on. Just knew what buttons to push,” Lily answered, unable to stop looking for more demons or angels until they were back in the bookshop. Lily looked out the windows, searching for the familiar shimmer, and let out a relieved sigh when she couldn’t find it.  
“Rose?”  
“Yeah?”  
“Can you do me a favor?”  
“What?”  
“Don’t mention this to my dads. They’ll worry and they don’t need to.”  
“Lily, I don’t know.”  
“He won’t be a problem. I’m never going to run into him again,” Lily said, knowing deep in her bones that it was a lie. She’d made an enemy of Hastur that day, but so long as she was with her dads she was safe. So long as she kept practicing Adam’s tricks she could defend herself. But Rose trusted her because Lily never lied, not to her.  
“Alright, if you’re sure.”  
“I’m sure. Thanks, Rose.”  
“Oh! When did you two get back?” Aziraphale’s voice said as he came out from behind a bookshelf, book in hand and glasses still perched on his nose.  
“Just got back,” Lily answered, already banishing Hastur from her mind as she was surrounded by the comforting familiarity of her Dad and his bookshop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter was posted late today. I had a hard time getting to a good mental space today. Hope you all are staying safe and healthy out there! As always, please let me know if there is anything you would like to see them deal with.


	60. History

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A fun little chapter with Crowley and Lily.

Lily sat at the table, working on her homework. Crowley paused on his way out to the garden.  
“Still plugging away, kiddo?” he asked. She made a frustrated noise. He raised an eyebrow. “That bad is it?”  
“It’s just so boring!” she groaned, throwing down her pencil and leaning back in her chair. He looked at her book and assignment.  
“Oof. There’s the issue. You’re trying to read about history,” he said. She glared at him.  
“How else am I supposed to learn it? The films are nearly as dull as the book,” she grumbled. He looked at the book.  
“You’re dad and I were in Rome then. Spoiler alert: things go down hill after Caesar,” Crowley said. She gave him a look.  
“You and Dad were in Rome? Around the time of Caesar?”  
“Yeah. Don’t look so surprised. We are an angel and a demon after all. Sort of immortal,” he said.  
“But why?”  
“Why not? Lots of things going down there and then. Hell and Heaven like to meddle in those kinds of things,” he replied. She frowned at her pages, then turned to him.  
“Can we go?”  
“Go?” he asked.  
“To Rome. And you and Dad can tell me all about it,” she said.  
“Can’t tell you everything that went down, but we can tell you what it was like when we were there,” he said. She beamed at him and he held up a finger. “If you keep your grades up.” She frowned at that.  
“But, Da,” she started.  
“Traveling is expensive and we are going to travel right if we’re taking you. So, you have to work for it. And we’ll have to go during your breaks, Aziraphale would never forgive me if I were pulling you out of school so we could gallivant about instead,” he said. She wrinkled her nose.  
“Gallivant?”  
“Whatever word you’d like to use.”  
“It’d be educational,” Lily grumped.  
“Yes, but you’re also trying to get out of work. And our take may be different than what your teacher expects you to be learning. So, homework first, trips second,” he said.  
“Sure you’re not the angel? Cause you seem to be setting a lot of rules,” she grumbled.  
“Part of temptation, kiddo. Now, I’m going to go get the garden back into shape and then I’ll start some dinner. I was thinking some homemade chili and cornbread?”  
“Sounds fantastic, Da,” Lily said, already working at her homework with a grudging determination. Crowley smiled at her and left her to her work, already considering where he and Aziraphale could and would take her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Please let me know if there is anything you would like to see!


	61. Dante

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lily reads a copy of a well known story and has some questions for her dads.

Lily looked up from the book she had pulled out of Aziraphale’s library.  
“Dad?” she asked.  
“Hmm?” Aziraphale hummed, still looking at his own book.  
“Have you read all of the books in your library?”  
“Heaven’s gate, no,” he replied.  
“Why not?”  
“Darling, I’ve only had so much time in 6000 years and there was your father to keep track of,” he answered, feeling flustered.  
“Did you ever read Dante’s 'Comedy'?” she asked. Aziraphale nodded.  
“I believe I did a translation of that one once, though I don’t know whatever happened to it.”  
“'La Commedia'?” Crowley asked as he entered the room, laptop tucked under his arm. “Weren’t you always gushing about the prose or something, Aziraphale?”  
“It’s a good work, in its way,” Aziraphale pouted.  
“Uh-huh. I still say it’s just the first of those self-insert fanfics those humans like to make,” Crowley replied as he dropped into his throne.  
“I thought you didn’t read books,” Aziraphale replied coolly. Crowley held up the laptop.  
“’S what sparknotes were for,” he smirked. The angel sent him a glare and Crowley chuckled.  
“So you’ve sorta read it too, Da?” Lily asked. Crowley shrugged.  
“I’ve gotten the gist of it anyway. Why?”  
“Well, I’m reading it for a project and I was wondering about something,” she answered hesitantly.  
“What, dear?” Aziraphale prompted.  
“Welllll,” Lily said, drawing out the word as she thought about exactly how to phrase her question. “I guess I was wondering if his descriptions are accurate.”  
“Descriptions of what?” Crowley asked.  
“Well, of Heaven and Hell.”  
“No,” came the resounding answer from both her fathers. Lily blinked at the sour expressions on their faces.  
“What are they like then? I mean, I know we’ve talked about some of this stuff before, but you’ve never really told me what those places were like,” Lily said, quickly explaining her question. Crowley sighed and ran a hand through his hair.  
“’S hard to explain, kiddo. It’s like… It’s like an office building with earth as the ground floor, Heaven at the top, and Hell in the basement. And by basement, I mean basement with leaks and damp and bad lighting. The other demons were never the best coworkers either. Could always trust one to stab you in the back if he got half a chance,” he answered. “Part of why I preferred it here on Earth.”  
“Heaven has it’s own problems. Oh, the paperwork!” Aziraphale argued, a shudder running through him as he spoke. “Paperwork for everything!”  
“Plus your shitty boss,” Crowley growled.  
“Gabriel was… difficult to work with,” Aziraphale agreed uncomfortably. “Besides, yours wasn’t much better.”  
“Beelzebub had their moments,” Crowley said.  
“Name one,” Aziraphale shot back. Crowley’s yellow eyes met his but the demon gave no answer.  
“What about Dante’s descriptions of angels then?” Lily asked.  
“Well, he wasn’t entirely wrong there,” Aziraphale replied. “Though angels can be far more varied in form than he wrote.”  
“And the power structure?” Lily asked. “If Dante got that right, wouldn’t you technically have more power as a principality than Gabriel as an archangel?”  
Crowley snorted from his spot in his throne and Aziraphale shot another glare at the demon. Crowley was curled up hands over his mouth and face carefully turned away as he shook with repressed laughter.  
“Dad?” Lily prompted. “Wouldn’t that be right?”  
“She’s got you there, angel,” Crowley managed shakily, lips still curling in amusement even as he fought to keep it off his face.  
“Well, you see, um, it’s actually a fair bit more complicated than that,” Aziraphale started, fidgeting with the book in his hands.  
“Oh. Ok,” Lily replied. “So Dante got things mostly wrong then?”  
“Like I said, self insert fiction,” Crowley said. “Just a load of… of words to build himself up.”  
“Oh, just because he got things wrong doesn’t mean it isn’t a good work of fiction. Look at all Shakespeare and Wilde and so many other humans have made. Look at all they’ve come up with!” Aziraphale replied.  
“’S cause they have imagination, angel. Which is why you should encourage yours, kiddo. One of humans’ best traits, imagination,” Crowley said, leveling his yellow gaze on Lily. She nodded and smiled at him.  
“Alright, Da. I will. Thanks,” she replied. Then she was buried back in her copy of Dante’s "Comedy" and lost to the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm working on a couple of chapters showing some of Lily's travels abroad with her dads, so the next chapter won't be posted till Friday. Thanks for your patience and hope you all enjoyed this chapter! As always, please let me know if there is anything you would like to see in this story!


	62. Castle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FantasyTLOU asked for Arthurian castles. I picked one and here is the chapter. Hope you all enjoy it!

Lily stared up at the ruined walls of Tintagel Castle in awe. Aziraphale was already going on about the times of Arthur and what the castle used to look like.  
“You really spent time here?” Lily asked, trailing her Dad as he led the way.  
“Oh yes. I spent a lot of time in Arthur’s kingdom.”  
“So this was Camelot?”  
“Well, no. But this was one of the castles that led to Arthur’s reign.”  
“Oh. D’you remember which one was actually Camelot?” Lily asked. Aziraphale hesitated and Crowley interjected.  
“Did you even spend much time in Camelot? As I recall, you were busy looking for someone,” the demon said, a knowing smirk dancing on his face.  
“Well, you would know all about that, wouldn’t you?” Aziraphale snapped.  
“Who were you looking for, Dad? Were they important? Were they good guys? Oh! Or was it a bad guy like the Black Knight or-?” Lily babbled excitedly.  
“If you really must know,” Azirphale interrupted with an irritated sigh, “I was indeed looking for the Black Knight.”  
“What happened? Did you find him? Did you stop him?” Lily asked eagerly, barely taking in the ruins and scenery around them now.  
“Yes. What did happen, angel?” Crowley asked, mirth clear in his voice. Aziraphale shot him an irritated look.  
“I did find him. It turned out to be your father,” he answered. Lily’s jaw dropped.  
“Da was the Black Knight?”  
“Indeed I was. Scourge of the land and all that,” Crowley replied.  
“But why?”  
“It was my job. Had to ferment evil and all that,” the demon explained with a dismissive wave of his hand. Lily wrinkled her nose.  
“Ferment?”  
“Certainly felt like fermenting in that plate armor,” Crowley grumbled.  
“You had your own armor?” Lily asked in disbelief.  
“’Course! Wouldn’t have been much of a knight if I didn’t. Your dad had a set too.”  
“What did they look like? Do you still have them?”  
“I believe you’re rather missing the point, darling,” Aziraphale said.  
“But you had real armor in the 5th century, Dad! They say it wasn’t really around until the 11th or 12th!” Lily argued. “I have to know how you got it and if you still have it!” Aziraphale sighed and Crowley chuckled.  
“I believe we have our suits floating around somewhere,” the angel answered. Lily clapped her hands in glee, unable to resist giving a happy wiggle.  
“You have to show me!”  
“We’ll see, dear.”  
“Who did make your armor, angel?” Crowley asked.  
“Oh, I don’t really remember. I believe it was a young man from Germany, but it was so long ago.”  
“Wouldn’t have happened to be a lad by the name of Konrad, would it?”  
“May have been.”  
“He did work wonders with a scrap of metal, though my set was from Milan.”  
“They had some decent wine in Milan. We really should go there again,” Aziraphale sighed. Lily shook her head, smiling as she listened to her dads’ goodnatured bickering and wandering stories amid the ruins of a castle that filled her mind with images of knights and maidens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the suggestion! This was a really fun and challenging chapter for me to write. Please let me know if there is anything else you would like to see in this story!


	63. Armor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little follow up from the last chapter.

“Can I see your armor now, Da?” Lily asked, hanging upside down out of one of the apple trees.  
“I told you that it wasn’t much to look at. And you know I don’t want you hanging like that,” he replied, not even looking up from the plants he was tending.  
“But I’m bored, Da! Besides, I’ve done it a thousand times. I’m not going to get hurt,” Lily pouted as she clambered out of the tree.  
“That’s what they always say, right before someone gets hurt,” Crowley replied.  
“I wouldn’t have to climb in the trees if you and Dad would just show me all your cool things,” Lily grumbled. Crowley sighed.  
“Why are you so caught up on the armor anyway?”  
“I don’t know. I guess I just thought you must’ve had a really cool suit,” Lily mumbled. Crowley was quiet for a moment then stood.  
“Just this once. They’re a pain to pull out,” he said.  
“Thank you!” Lily squealed and ran for the house. Crowley shook his head and followed her. She met him at the door to his room and he took her into the closet where he pulled out two heavy wooden chests. She barely waited for him to open the first one before she was opening the second.  
“They’re gorgeous!” she gushed, staring at the shiny metal. Crowley shrugged, staring down at the dark metal helmet he used to wear. Satan, that was so long ago. He could barely remember what all had been going on. Plus there were all those iterations of Arthur’s story to go and confuse things. Whatever the case, he had been glad to move on and put the armor aside.  
He was jolted from his thoughts by a metallic crash and a yelp from Lily. He spun, and his daughter laughed from the heap of armor she was tangled in.  
“What have you done?” he groaned.  
She was still giggling as she answered, “It just looked so lovely. I had to try it on.”  
“For Satan’s sake,” Crowley huffed as he tried to help her get disentangled. “How did you even get these pieces together like this?”  
“Did I do it wrong?”  
“You’ve got the arms on upside down and the pauldrons on the wrong shoulders,” he growled, tugging at straps and pieces until he was able to get them free.  
“Can you help me get them on right?” Lily begged. He sighed.  
“Kiddo.”  
“Please? I want to surprise Dad.”  
Crowley hesitated, then reached into the chest to pull out the chain mail shirt.  
“Slip this on first, then we’ll work on the rest,” he told her. She beamed as she took the heavy metal shirt from him and fumbled to get it on. He shook his head but couldn’t help but smile as she shared her plan to surprise Aziraphale, so similar to the angel they both loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Please let me know if there is anything you would like to see.


	64. Flight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lily's growing up and sometimes life is just hard. Luckily, she has two amazing dads.

“Alright. Lily, J awakens to find themselves at the bottom of the pit. What do they do?” Julian said slowly, peering at Lily lounging in her seat. She straightened a little as the story returned to her, fingering the dice in front of her as she thought.  
“They start by taking stock of their injuries and checking on, what was the npc’s name? Jericho?” she replied. Julian nodded.  
“Roll a d100 for me.” Lily rolled, holding her breath as her dice clattered across the table. She winced as they stopped.  
“60.” There were mutters of sympathy from Amy and Rose as well while Julian checked his chart.  
“Jay nearly screams as they try to stand. Pain lances through their wings and back, and they know both their wings are shattered. The pain is so great that they are unable to stand, let alone check on Jericho,” Julian shares. Lily feels her chest tighten, her nightmares of falling angels flickering on the edges of her mind, but she shakes it away and focuses on Julian.  
“I’ll down a health potion,” Lily replies, carefully adjusting her sheet.  
“The potion lessens the pain, but you can tell that your wings are in desperate need of proper medical care despite its magic.”  
“Is it enough I can check on Jericho?”  
“Yes. The elf is breathing, though he seems to have hit his head. It’s unlikely that the two of you will be able to climb out in your condition,” he answers.  
“And last J knew the party was running away from a monster so it’s unlikely they’re still around or that it’s safe to call out for them,” she sighs.  
“Pretty much.”  
“That’s a sucky situation, Julian,” Rose grumbled.  
“She didn’t have to try and save Jericho when he stumbled into the pit,” Julian pointed out.  
“But it’s what her character would’ve done,” Amy replied. “And you know that.”  
“Guys, it’s fine,” Lily replied. She rolled the die in her fingers again. “How bad are J’s wings?”  
“They’re bad. They may be unable to fly again if they don’t get them seen by a proper healer.”  
“That’s unfair, Julian,” Rose protested. “J is our healer.”  
“So they would know. I told you guys that magic and potions wasn’t gonna be a cure all in this setting,” Julian said flatly.  
“Is the bottom of the pit contained? Like just the hole we dropped through above us or are there other tunnels?”  
“There is an opening that may be a tunnel in one wall,” Julian answered. Lily considered her options. Again, the image of a falling angel passed in front of her eyes, broken wings burning. Their screams...  
“You ok, Lil?” Amy asked. “You’re looking a little pale.” Lily shook her head, trying to shove the image away. Silence the nightmare.  
“Yeah. Just thinking. I’m going to try to heal Jericho and then I’ll-,” she started. She jumped as her phone started blaring a snippet of Bohemian Rhapsody. She looked at it and cursed.  
“Is it really that late already?” Rose asked, looking at her own phone. Lily swiped the red button to ignore the call.  
“Yeah. Which means that your parents are probably waiting already,” she sighed, gathering up her things.  
“It’s fine. We’ll just pick back up with J when we meet up next week,” Julian said, making some quick notes behind his screen.  
“Can we push it back a day? I’ve got a football meet next week and it’ll probably go late,” Rose said.  
They all agreed and Lily hurried up the stairs and out the front door as she pulled on her coat. She jumped into the passenger seat and buckled up.  
“Did you guys have fun?” Crowley asked as he put the Bentley in gear.  
“Yeah. Our party nearly got wiped out, but we managed to get out of it. Sort of,” Lily answered.  
“Ah,” Crowley said but didn’t question further. He was just happy they were enjoying themselves, while Aziraphale loved to hear the stories of what happened to the group. Lily stared out the window, watching the lights race past them. She thought of broken wings, of angels and demons, of burning feathers.  
“Da?” she asked softly.  
“Hmm?”  
“Can you and dad fly?”  
“’Course we can. Why?” he replied. She shrugged.  
“You’ve never actually had your wings… here. Not that I’ve seen. So I was wondering.” There was a long moment of silence.  
“We don’t really do it much anymore. Not with all the things humans have in the air and keeping an eye on it. Though, come to think of it we didn’t do it a whole lot in the old days. Traveling like humans do is a lot less noticeable and miracles are a lot faster,” Crowley finally said.  
“What’s it like?” Lily asked, finally looking at him. One eyebrow rose in that way it did when he was questioning what she had said.  
“What’s what like?”  
“Flying,” she said. He frowned.  
“It’s like flying. You’ve flown before.”  
“On a plane. It’s not the same thing,” Lily replied. Crowley was quiet for another long moment.  
“It’s nothing that special, kiddo.”  
“Maybe not. I was just curious,” Lily said, turning her gaze back out the window. Crowley sighed.  
“Lily,” he started.  
“It’s fine, Da,” she interrupted. “I was just asking.” He let it go, though she could feel the glances he cast. She closed her eyes, letting her forehead press against the cool glass as the Bentley purred onward, and eventually fell asleep.

She looked around her, at the steaming, bubbling pits of yellow goo. She stepped away, hating this place, the things that happened here. Angels screaming, fighting and clawing at each other as they desperately tried to escape the bubbling, sticky pits. Not really angels anymore. She curled up, trying to clamp her hands over her ears as she squeezed her eyes shut. Nothing blocked out the screams. Nothing changed the images whirling around her.  
Something rustled above her, Lucifer’s voice ringing through the trees as demons lined up. She didn’t need to see it to know. She curled tighter as Lucifer gave his speech, as demons roared their hatred.  
“Why?” a hoarse voice hissed near her. “Why this? What good does it do? What did I do that was so wrong?” Her heart broke at the defeat in it, the sheer disbelief and loss, the amount of pain both physical and emotional. She-.

She jerked awake, eyes hot with unshed tears. She rubbed at them.  
“Everything ok?” Crowley asked. She shrugged.  
“Bad dream,” she mumbled.  
“I thought that had been getting a little better?” he said, his tone uncertain. She shrugged again and realized that she was sitting on the couch inside.  
“We’re home?”  
“You fell asleep on the drive. Didn’t want to wake you,” Crowley answered with a shrug. Aziraphale entered and paused at the door.  
“I wasn’t expecting you to wake up,” he said, continuing in and handing Crowley a cup of tea. He offered Lily his but she shook her head.  
“Had a bad dream is all. I’ll go up to bed now,” she said, moving to sit up. Crowley and Aziraphale shared a look.  
“Actually, my dear, we wanted to talk with you,” Aziraphale said, settling on the couch next to her. Her brow furrowed.  
“What about?”  
“About flying,” Crowley answered, taking a long sip of his tea. She frowned.  
“Flying?”  
“Yes. Your Da was telling me you were asking about it. So we talked about it,” Aziraphale said.  
“I told Da, it was just a question,” she sighed.  
“Very little is just a question with you, Lily,” Crowley said, golden gaze studying Lily’s face. Lily opened her mouth.  
“Lily,” Aziraphale said softly, placing a hand gently over hers. She closed her mouth, words unsaid, looking down at the soft fingers resting over hers.  
“I just want to know what it’s like. To fly instead of fall,” she said softly. Crowley flinched at the words, wincing as he did.  
“You feel like you’re falling?” Aziraphale asked, ignoring Crowley’s reaction. Lily shrugged, remembering her dreams and thinking of her character with their ruined wings. Aziraphale gave Crowley another look and the demon hesitated, then gave a small nod.  
“Come outside with us, dear,” he said. Lily hesitated, but Aziraphale set his cup on the table and gently pulled her to her feet. She followed him out to the garden, Crowley on her heels. Aziraphale released her hand.  
“Crowley?” he asked.  
“All clear,” the demon replied. Aziraphale manifested his wings, and Lily saw them in all their splendor for the first time. She covered her mouth, the moonlight making the white feathers seem to glow. She reached a hand out then hesitated.  
“May I?” she asked, staring at her dad’s face. He was blushing bright red but nodded. She very carefully touched one of the long primaries, barely brushing her fingers against it. He shivered, and she pulled back. She looked over at Crowley, the demon rolling his shoulders as dark wings stretched out behind him. “They’re beautiful.”  
“You already knew that,” Crowley replied. Lily gave him an embarrassed smile.  
“I did, but I’ve never gotten to see them like this. Never expected to really.”  
“How else can we take you flying?” he asked. She stared at him.  
“What?”  
“Just this once,” Aziraphale said quickly. “Can’t be doing it all the time after all.”  
“You’d really do that?” she asked.  
“’Course,” Crowley shrugged. “Probably won’t be comfortable though.”  
“That is, if you want to,” Aziraphale added. Lily felt tears and smiled as she nodded. They each took one of her arms and a few powerful strokes of their wings managed to lift them up. Lily gasped as she felt her feet leave the ground, her weight settling on her arms, almost painful where her dads’ hands dug into them.  
“Ok?” Crowley asked. She nodded and they rose higher, until they were hovering above the clouds. Feathers brushed against her occasionally, impossible to avoid with her between them, but she relished the sensation of being in the air.  
“This is amazing!” she shouted. Aziraphale chuckled.  
“We haven’t even seen anything yet,” he said. He and Crowley carefully adjusted their grip and they swooped down, plunging through the cloud and swooping over the countryside. Lily whooped and laughed, marveling at the landscape below them. Enjoying the rush of air through her hair, the biting cold as they wove through clouds. But eventually it had to end.  
She almost didn’t recognize the cottage and its garden as they went to land, but she did realize they were dropping toward it. Her feet touched the ground first and she quickly stepped out of the way so Aziraphale and Crowley could land comfortably. She rushed them both nearly as soon as they had settled, wrapping them both in a tight hug.  
“Thank you! That was fantastic!” she cried. Crowley chuckled and Aziraphale patted her back.  
“I’m glad you enjoyed it, dear,” Aziraphale said gently, smiling as he pulled away. Crowley ruffled her hair.  
“You seemed like you were feeling down. Glad it helped,” he added with a small smirk. She nodded, then stared at the still present wings.  
“I’m never gonna see them like this again, am I?” she said. They shared a look, wings shifting uncomfortably.  
“One time deal, kiddo,” Crowley said. She nodded.  
“Can I, Da? If it’s just this once?” she said. He hesitated then nodded. She reached out, and gently touched the dark feathers, marveling at them just as she had Aziraphale’s.  
“All this time, I was only seeing shadows of them,” she murmured. She shook her head and pulled away, smiling as she looked at their faces. “I should get to bed.”  
“Sleep well, darling,” Aziraphale said, wrapping her in another hug. She nodded as she hugged him back. She went back inside, smiling even as she felt the aches from being held so strangely for so long. That night, she dreamt of flying. In the morning, two small soft feathers, one black and one white, were waiting on her desk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I'm working on a special chapter and probably won't post till Monday. Thank you for your patience. If there is anything you would like to see, please let me know! I love your suggestions!


	65. Pride

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Pride Month! To celebrate, here's a little chapter with Lily going to her first Pride!

“Wasn’t she supposed to check in already?” Aziraphale fussed, peering over Crowley’s shoulder at his phone.  
“Give her a couple minutes. She’s probably excited and just got distracted,” the demon grumbled. The phone’s screen changed, showing an incoming video call from Lily.  
“See! What’d I tell you?” the demon said, relief clear in his tone as he swiped to answer.  
“Hey!” Lily shouted. There were so many voices in the background she had to shout, but she absolutely beamed at her fathers through the screen.   
“Hey, kiddo! Having fun?” Crowley asked. She nodded.  
“Oh, you should see it, Da! There’s so many different people and colors! Most everyone is sporting one or more flags in some way!” Lily said.  
“Julian, Rose, and their family’s are still with you?” Aziraphale asked. As if on cue, Rose and Julian popped into view, throwing their arms around Lily.  
“You kidding? She knows how to find all the fun people to talk to!” Rose laughed. “We’re not letting her out of our sight!”  
“Hi, Lily’s dads!” Julian shouted with a wave. They waved back at the trio.  
“You three are staying out of trouble?” Aziraphale asked.  
“Yes,” they chorused.  
“Having a good time?” Crowley added.  
“A blast! Show them the shirts we made, Lil!” Rose said.  
“Oh! Yeah!” Lily agreed excitedly, fumbling with the camera to hold it out so that they could see more of the trio. Julian’s shirt had a rainbow flag printed on it, large and proud, the boy looking more confident than Aziraphale could remember seeing him. Rose had the non-binary flag on hers, grinning from ear to ear as she hugged Lily tightly. Lily’s shirt had “I <3 my dads!” with the heart sporting the Ace flag colors. Aziraphale couldn’t help but grin at the shirt, and at the beaming faces looking at them out of the phone.  
“That’s why you were asking about an allowance!” Crowley laughed. Lily’s smile turned sheepish.  
“We wanted to keep it a surprise. So, what do you think?” she said.  
“I think they’re wonderful,” Aziraphale said.  
“Couldn’t be prouder,” Crowley agreed. Lily wiggled, nearly dropping the phone in her excitement and making Rose laugh as she helped steady it.  
“Thanks for letting Lily come with us! It wouldn’t be the same without her!” Julian said.  
“Oh! You still owe me for our bet!” Rose cried.  
“What?” Julian protested.  
“Yeah! You bet they wouldn’t let Lily come without them and I said that they would! I was right so you still owe me!”  
“I owe you nothing!”  
“Hey! You two get off her call if you’re going to argue!” Rose’s mother shouted from off screen. Lily and her father’s laughed as the girl’s two friends took off to avoid Isabella’s wrath.  
“I’m glad you’re having fun, kiddo,” Crowley said. She smiled at them.  
“Thanks, Da. I know you and Dad were a little wary of letting me go without you, but I’m really happy to be here with my friends.”  
“We’ll come with next time,” Aziraphale promised her. Lily nodded.  
“I’d like that, Dad. I’ll call you when we’re all done for the day! Love you!” she said, waving as she finished.  
“We love you too, Lily,” Aziraphale said, waving back. Lily hung up and Crowley sat back with a sigh.  
“You’re still worried.”  
“’Course I am. But we can’t coddle her forever. She’s growing up,” the demon said. He closed his eyes, running a hand through his hair.  
“Crowley,” Azirphale sighed.  
“Don’t, angel. Please. I don’t… I don’t want to talk about it again. Not today,” the demon murmured. Aziraphale gently took his hands and placed a kiss on Crowley’s forehead.  
“I worry too, dear,” he said softly. “About both of you.” Crowley wrapped Aziraphale in a hug, leaning hard into the angel. Aziraphale gently rubbed at the demon’s back, wishing that he could ease Crowley’s anxieties, even as the angel tried to push his own away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Please let me know if there is anything you would really like to see these three deal with in the future.


	66. Birthday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lily's growing up, and sometimes that's hard for her dads.

It was Lily’s birthday and she was going out with some of her friends. Crowley was going to be dropping her off at the mall and she had taken the past several hours to get herself ready. She came rushing down the stairs, glancing at the wall clock as she hurried past it.  
“Da! I’m gonna be late! Amy, Julian, and Eric aren’t gonna miss the movie for me!” Lily called.  
“He’s already waiting in the Bentley for you, darling,” Aziraphale told her with a smile, trying hard not to laugh. She gave a small frustrated sound as she wrestled her shoes on.  
“Have fun,” he told her. She paused on her way out the door.  
“Thanks, Dad,” she told him then hurried out. He smiled after her, wondering when she had gotten so busy. His smile slowly slipped as he realized just how quickly she was growing up. A decade and a half had already passed since she showed up on their doorstep and she was already eager to be growing up.  
She had been mortified that Crowley insisted on taking her to the cinema after all. He hoped she wasn’t making the demon drop her off further up from the theater so she could get by without her friends seeing him. Crowley had said she was just at that age where everything with your parents was embarrassing but… Aziraphale made himself cut off the thought, bustling around the kitchen for a bit.  
Once the kitchen was cleaned (to Crowley’s exacting standards), he went to the library and picked out one of his unread books. Having a daughter had significantly eaten into his reading time, especially when it made him so sleepy. He took it to the living room and settled onto the couch, slipping on his reading glasses before opening it. The book readily fell open to a bookmark he had gotten Lily as a birthday present some years ago in the hopes she would stop using random bits of paper and things to mark her place. It might have been successful if she weren’t the type to read several books at once based on her mood. He sighed, flipping to the front of the book. He read, careful to make sure her bookmark didn’t fall out.

“Dad? You there?” Lily’s voice called hours later. Aziraphale blinked and looked up to see Lily and Crowley walking into the room with two bags of some kind of take out. He smiled as he closed the book, setting it on the coffee table beside him.  
“How was your day? Did you enjoy the film?” he asked. She set the food on the floor next to the table and took a seat, reaching down inside to pull out whatever was on top. She looked at the writing and wrinkled her nose before handing it to him.  
“It was alright. I didn’t care for the main character because they were kinda two dimensional and the female character was the usual helpless princess,” she said, digging in the bag again.  
“Is that so?” Aziraphale said, opening his food to find that the demon had gotten him a lovely sushi roll. He beamed at Crowley, who gave him a small grin in return.  
“Yeah, but that’s American cinema for you. Wish I could go and start trying my hand at some creative stuff like that. But I also want to change the world and that’s not gonna happen from just a little art, or so Karen keeps telling me,” Lily said. She gave a delighted sound as she pulled out her food, fishing out a pair of chopsticks. She reached forward, grabbing the remote off the table. She turned it on and hesitated, then moved the take out bag to sit in front of Aziraphale.  
“You’ve been doing a lot of thinking, haven’t you?” he said, reaching into the bag and finding his chopsticks, along with another takeout container with what was likely another sushi roll. She shrugged, stirring her soba to mix the warm and cold noodles.  
“Some. I enjoy writing and drawing, but I’m not sure I could make a job of it. I’ve got time to figure it out though,” she said before shoving her first bite in her mouth. Her eyes closed in delight, her face a mirror of Aziraphale’s when he ate. Aziraphale hesitated, an almost nostalgic feeling curling in his gut. Lily opened her eyes and stared at the tele for a moment before glancing over at him.  
“You going to eat, Dad? It’s your favorite,” she said. He shook himself and forced a smile.  
“Yeah. Just… thinking,” he said. He noticed Crowley giving him a concerned look and tucked into his sushi, letting himself enjoy it as best he could. They finished their dinner in the living room and spent the rest of the evening watching television, though Aziraphale found himself more distracted than usual. Eventually, Crowley stood.  
“Who wants some dessert?” he said. Lily beamed.  
“Homemade cake?” she asked. He gave her a sly grin.  
“Better,” he said. He ducked out and returned with two plates, each with a helping of cake.  
“Homemade ice cream cake,” the demon announced handing one plate to Lily and the other to Aziraphale. He settled on the couch next to the angel, draping an arm around Aziraphale’s shoulders.  
“Thanks, Da! It’s perfect,” Lily said, practically glowing with delight. Aziraphale tried not to pick at his, knowing it would worry the demon next to him, but he couldn’t quite manage it. He could feel how tightly Crowley had his arm wrapped around his shoulders, could feel the bright yellow eyes studying him. Aziraphale eventually miracled away the plate, trying to ignore the way it made Crowley react.  
“I’m going to bed,” Lily announced, coming to give them each a hug. She squeezed him tightly, the feathers she had carefully tied together and hung on a chain as a necklace tickling his skin as he hugged her back.  
“Happy birthday, my dear. Sleep well,” he said gently.  
“Thanks, Dad. G’night,” she said, giving him another squeeze.  
“Good night,” he replied, letting her go. She left the room. Crowley waited a long moment then gently squeezed Aziraphale’s shoulders.  
“What’s wrong, angel?” he asked. Aziraphale hesitated. “Aziraphale?”  
“She’s just getting so big,” he said. “So grown up.”  
“She’s still got a way to go,” Crowley said, a bit of a smile on his face.  
“No, I know that,” Aziraphale said. “It’s just… It seems like yesterday she was taking her first steps and wanting me to read to her every night.”  
“Yeah, it does,” Crowley agreed. “But we still have time. It’s best if we enjoy it while we can, right?”  
“Yes, I know,” Aziraphale said, a note of irritation creeping into his voice. Crowley hesitated then sighed and stood.  
“I’ll be in our room if you need me, angel. I hope you’ll join me,” he said, leaning down and kissing Aziraphale’s cheek before heading out of the room. Aziraphale hesitated, then started straightening up the living room. When he was done, he started up the stairs. He stopped outside Lily’s room and hesitated a moment before he pushed the door open. Lily was fast asleep, buried deep in her blankets. Aziraphale went and sat on the edge of her bed. She sighed and wormed her way deeper under the covers.  
“You’re growing so fast. Some days I wish you wouldn’t. That things could stay like this,” he said softly, gently brushing back her hair. “But then you wouldn’t be human, would you?”  
“Mmm,” she mumbled in her sleep. She rolled, curling tightly into a ball. He frowned as she made a soft sound, her brow furrowing in her sleep. He reached out and gently laid his hand on her forehead.  
“Rest easy, Lily. No more nightmares tonight,” he said gently. She relaxed as the blessing passed over her, driving away whatever nightmare she may have been having.  
“Dad,” she sighed, a small smile spreading across her sleeping face. He kissed her forehead and went to the room he sometimes shared with Crowley. The demon was already fast asleep in their bed. Aziraphale miracled himself into a pair of pajamas and crawled under the covers. Crowley immediately slithered through the sheets to wrap himself around Aziraphale, muttering something in his sleep. Aziraphale hugged him tightly, earning a small grunt. He eventually drifted off, clinging to his demon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Please let me know if there is anything you would like to see!


	67. Egypt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another small chapter of Lily traveling with her dads and learning from them!

“Ah, Alexandria. It has been some time,” Aziraphale sighed as they walked through the city streets.  
“How long?” Lily asked.  
“Oh, I don’t know. Since the Library was destroyed, I believe,” he answered.  
“You spent time at the Library?” Lily asked, awe in her voice.  
“Of course he did. You really think your Dad could pass up one of the biggest collections of human knowledge ever?” Crowley replied.  
“Crowley!” Aziraphale protested.  
“How many scrolls did you ‘save’ from the Library?” Crowley asked, emphasizing the word saved.  
“I couldn’t just leave them to be destroyed!” the angel protested.  
“So you took them when the Library burned?” Lily asked. Aziraphale blushed and fidgeted, looking embarrassed.  
“That’s the thing, kiddo. The Library never really had a big burning, not in its prime anyway,” Crowley explained, smirking at the uncomfortable Aziraphale. “It just faded away over the years, like most things do.”  
“Really?”  
“Yep. You’d be surprised how much has been lost to time simply because people got bored of it,” he said.  
“That’s not fair. There are plenty of humans who were quite tenacious when they put their mind to something,” Aziraphale protested.  
“Sure, but even most of the things that have carried on are rehashes changed to fit the times. Look at the stories of Medusa and how many times that got changed,” Crowley replied.  
“Well, that’s true. You did rather have fun with that one,” Aziraphale sighed.  
“What can I say? I wanted to be left to nap in peace,” the demon replied with a shrug.  
“Wait, Da was behind the Medusa legend?” Lily asked.  
“Oh, yes. He was quite the fearsome figure to the Greeks,” Aziraphale replied.  
“Oh, I wasn’t the only one, and you know it. Besides, they came up with most of the story themselves,” Crowley grumbled. “They were a rather superstitious lot.”  
“Aren’t most people?” Lily asked, fingers gently touching the feathers hanging on her neck.  
“You are quite right, darling,” Aziraphale said firmly. “And that’s part of the charm.”  
“So… how many scrolls did you take?” Lily asked, going back to the start of the conversation. Aziraphale blushed, clearly hoping that she had forgotten. He mumbled something she couldn’t make out.  
“Hmm? What was that, angel?” Crowley asked, leaning over with a hand cupping his ear.  
“Oh, you are both fiends!” Aziraphale protested, making them both laugh. “Besides, if I hadn’t taken those scrolls, they’d be lost now!”  
“And how many people see them now, angel?” Crowley pushed.  
“Aw, come on, Da. Dad’s right. It’s really cool that he saved those scrolls,” Lily said.  
“Thank you, Lily,” Aziraphale said.  
“But how could you not have shown them to me?” Lily whined, giving Aziraphale her best puppy dog eyes.  
“Oh! You little rapscallion!” Aziraphale huffed, making Lily laugh again. She hugged him tightly.  
“You love me. Now, how about some lunch? I’m starving!” she said. Aziraphale was immediately off on his favorites, while Crowley scanned the map for something that would match what the angel wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Life is changing and I'm going to be dropping back to just 2 chapters a week, though I'm not certain what days I'll be posting. Please let me know if there is anything you would really like to see in this story!


	68. Family Tree

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lily is given an assignment that is difficult for several reasons.

Lily stared at the circle on the paper in front of her, a carefully written label below it with her name and birth date below it. The bell rang, indicating the end of the day, and she carefully packed it up. She lingered, waving for Rose to go on without her, then tentatively went up to her teacher.  
“Mr. Jackson?” she asked. He looked up from the paper he had been grading, the frown she recognized from him not wanting to deal with her and her questions settling on his face.  
“Ah, Lily. What can I do for you?”  
“I, erm, I was wondering if I have to do this family tree project,” she managed. He sighed, setting the paper aside and giving her his attention.  
“Lily, it’s an important exercise for understanding pedigrees and genetics, as well as a good opportunity for you to learn more about your family,” he explained. She fidgeted.  
“Right. I get that, sir. It’s just, well, I’m adopted and my dads’ family – families, I mean – aren’t really in the picture anyway.”  
“Seems like a good excuse to reconnect then,” Mr. Jackson replied. Lily bit back the snarky response that jumped to her tongue.  
“It’s not that simple, and I wouldn’t want to even if I could,” she managed, the strained words bitter and cold on her tongue.  
“Then perhaps you should look into your birth family,” he suggested. “You can find out most things on the internet these days.”  
Lily forced herself to take a deep breath through her nose, hands clenching tight to the books she always carried, and let it out through her mouth.  
“You don’t understand,” she managed. Mr. Jackson glanced at his watch and stood abruptly.  
“I’m afraid I have a meeting I need to get to. I’ll see you on Monday,” he said hurriedly, rapidly shoving a few things in his bag and grabbing his coat before dashing out the door. Lily stood blinking in her shock for a moment, then started for the exit where she knew Crowley would be waiting for her.  
“Stupid, incompetent wanker,” she muttered under her breath, letting a stream of creative insults flow from her until she was outside the Bentley. She climbed into the seat next to her Da, the demon waiting until she was buckled before he merged into traffic.  
“How was your day, kiddo?” he asked.  
“Peachy,” she grumbled. “Just fine.” She could practically hear the eyebrow raising over the rim of his sunglasses as she glared out the window.  
“Really?”  
“Tickety – freaking – boo,” she said. She heard the soft sounds of the leather as he shifted, the quiet creak of his hands tightening their grip on the steering wheel. She closed her eyes, momentarily angry at herself for making him worried.  
“Kiddo,” he started.  
“It’s nothing, Da. Really. Just a stupid assignment.” There was a pause.  
“I’m sure your Dad would be willing to help you with it,” he offered. She had to bite back a bitter laugh.  
“I’ll be sure to let him know you volunteered his assistance,” she managed to tease. “But I don’t think even he can help me with this one.” Crowley gave a noncommittal sound of acknowledgment, but Lily could recognize the anxiety behind it. She’d been the cause of it too many times not to. They spent the rest of the drive listening to Queen, and Lily was quick to go to her room to work on her homework at the new desk Aziraphale had gotten for her. She pulled out her homework, pointedly setting aside the family tree assignment, and settled in to work on it.  
She looked up from her final math problem for a knock at her door.  
“Come in,” she called, quickly scribbling down the answer and pulling the next assignment in front of her as she turned to the door. Aziraphale walked in, a mug of tea in his hands.  
“I thought you might like a cup,” he said. She leaned back and stretched with a groan.  
“Da told you I’d had a bad day, didn’t he?” she sighed. Aziraphale took a careful seat on the edge of her bed and handed her the cup of tea with a small nod. She accepted it and took a sip, enjoying the subtle honey taste mixed in.  
“May I ask what the assignment was that had you so upset?” he asked. She winced. Why did her dads always, always have to be so good at reading her and asking her? And why couldn’t she say no to telling them about these silly every day problems?  
“Go ahead,” she sighed, gesturing to the paper sitting alone on the edge of her desk. Aziraphale picked it up and opened it up, staring at the circle with her name. He looked up at her.  
“What is it?”  
“S’posed to be my family tree,” she grumbled. He glanced at it, brow furrowing in that way it did when he found something particularly perplexing. She sighed, pulling it gently from his hands.  
“I’m supposed to put my parents down like this, see?” she explained, quickly adding two squares and linking them together with lines. “But then it’s supposed to keep growing, with grandparents and so forth. But all I’ve got that I can add is this.” She added a triangle and drew lines from Crowley and Aziraphale’s boxes that connected to the triangle and scrawled ‘God’ across it.  
“Ah,” Aziraphale said.  
“Yeah. Doesn’t exactly work for a human school project,” she grumbled. “I mean, I could just lie and make stuff up. Mr. Jackson wouldn’t know any better.”  
“But you would,” he finished. Lily sighed again.  
“I tried to talk to him about it, but he just blew me off. Kept telling me to ‘reconnect’ or to look into my records. Didn’t even get a chance to tell him that there are no records and the woman who claims to be my mother showed up and disappeared without so much as a name I could look up. I just… just hate being reminded that I don’t know who I am,” she said, hearing the tremble that crept into her voice and hating it, hating that it was her Dad who was hearing this from her. His arms wrapped tightly around her, catching her by surprise.  
“You’re our daughter, Lily. Nothing will ever change that,” he whispered and she found herself blinking away tears.  
“I know that, Dad. I- It’s just-,” she broke off, burying her face in his chest like she used to when she was little.  
“I’m sorry,” she finally managed after a while.  
“You have nothing to be sorry for, dear,” he told her gently, smoothing back her hair.  
“It’s just hard. When its all being shoved in my face,” she sniffled.  
“I understand.” His arms squeezed tightly around her. “We will always be here for you, dear.”  
She finally pulled away, wiping at her face and sniffling as she stared at the piece of paper with its shapes and lines.  
“Thanks for listening, Dad. I think I’m ready to work on this.”  
“Alright. I’ll come get you when dinner is ready,” he said, heading out of her room.  
“Dad?” she called, making him pause at the door to look at her.  
“Yes?”  
“I love you. And Da. Always,” she said firmly. His expression softened and he smiled at her.  
“We love you too, dear.” Then he was gone, going to check in with her Da. She looked down at the paper and carefully erased the triangle and its connecting lines until you’d never be able to tell it had been there. She made up some dates that seemed plausible under Aziraphale’s and Crowley’s boxes following their names. She gave it a final look, then carefully stowed it with the rest of her homework before going down to join her fathers in the living room to beat her Da at pac-man on his new gaming console.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I'm going to try and post a chapter every Tuesday and Friday. As always, please let me know if there is anything you would like to see in this story!


	69. Christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a fun little chapter. Hope you all enjoy it!

“Da, what would you like for Christmas?” Lily asked. Crowley looked up in surprise. She was drawing in her latest sketchbook, already half filled.  
“What?”  
“What would you like for Christmas?” Lily repeated. “I know you and Dad really only did it so I didn’t feel left out so it doesn’t mean the same thing to you as to, well, people, but I’d still like to get you something.”  
“Kiddo, you don’t have to get me anything,” he said.  
“Dad’s easy to pick things for, I just have to pay attention to the books he’s interested in. You’re a lot harder,” she mumbled. He stared at her.  
“Well, what would you like? You haven’t really told Aziraphale or I what you’d like either,” he said. She shrugged.  
“I’d like a drawing pad. So I can try some digital art, but I don’t need that. A new sketchbook would be nice though,” she said. He made a mental note to look up some options.  
“We’ll have to wait and see,” he said, looking back at his laptop.  
“Come on, Da. I told you, now you tell me. What do you want?” she said, looking up from her drawing.  
“Nope,” he said. She frowned at him.  
“It’s only fair.”  
“I’m your father and a demon, I don’t have to play fair,” Crowley retorted.  
“Ugh. Fine. But I’m getting you something whether you like it or not,” she said.  
“If you say so,” he said. She grumbled something he couldn’t quite make out and continued drawing, strokes more aggravated. Over the next while, Crowley searched for drawing pads and selected a few. He printed them off and brought them to Aziraphale while Lily was with friends.  
“Crowley, what am I looking at?” the angel asked.  
“A possible present for Lily,” Crowley answered.  
“I thought we were planning to get her some more art supplies.”  
“This is art supplies.”  
“How?”  
“Digital. She specifically brought up wanting to try it,” Crowley answered.  
“And you’re showing me all of this because?”  
“Because we should agree on whatever present we get her, angel,” he said with a roll of his eyes. Aziraphale sighed and set the pages on the table.  
“I appreciate that, my dear, but none of this makes any sense to me,” he said, gently taking Crowley’s hands in his. “I trust you to pick the best one.”  
“Alright. I’ll do my best,” Crowley sighed. Aziraphale kissed him.  
“You’ll do just fine, my dear,” he said gently.  
“Mm. Is there something I should be getting you?” Crowley asked, slipping his arms around Aziraphale’s waist. Aziraphale gave him a cheeky smile, blue eyes sparkling with mischief.  
“We have a few more hours till Lily gets home. I can think of a few things I’d like to do with them,” he said.  
“Is that so?” Crowley asked, a sly smile of his own spreading across his face as he pressed himself closer to Aziraphale. “Is there any way I can help with that?”  
“Indubitably, my dear,” Aziraphale breathed and Crowley captured him in a kiss. Aziraphale’s hands moved, one nesting in Crowley’s hair to pull him deeper into the kiss, the other resting in the small of his back to pull Crowley closer. Crowley melted into it, shifting so that they could fit together better. Aziraphale broke away first.  
“My, you are eager today,” he teased.  
“You know I can’t resist you, angel,” Crowley whispered. Aziraphale’s hands trailed down his body, gently tracing Crowley’s angles.  
“Especially when you do things like that,” the demon murmured, pressing his face into Aziraphale’s shoulder.  
“I haven’t even gotten started, my dear,” Aziraphale chuckled. He trailed kisses along Crowley’s neck, gentle hands pulling Crowley closer.  
“I thought temptation was sss’posssed to be my job,” Crowley slurred, drunk on Aziraphale’s wandering fingers and gentle kisses.  
“Where do you think I learned it?” Aziraphale teased. “Now, what do you say to moving this up to the bedroom?” Crowley snapped his fingers, and was met by Aziraphale’s surprised laugh as they settled on the bed. “Impatient, my dear?”  
“D’you really need to ask?” Crowley grinned back, pulling Aziraphale with him. He slid his hands under Aziraphale’s shirt, relishing the skin-skin contact.  
“No, but I enjoy teasing you,” Aziraphale said.  
“Is that so?” Crowley asked, wriggling closer to cuddle his angel.  
“Mmhmm,” Aziraphale said, fingers gently combing through Crowley’s curls. After a time he sat up and gently tugged on Crowley’s arm.  
“Sit up for me, my dear,” he commanded softly.  
“As you wish,” Crowley said. He followed Aziraphale’s silent directions as the angel turned him so Crowley sat with his back to him. Aziraphale’s fingers gently combed through his hair.  
“You’ve let it get quite long again,” the angel commented.  
“Don’t like it?” Crowley asked, enjoying the feel of Aziraphale’s fingers brushing against his neck and scalp.  
“I didn’t say that,” the angel said. Crowley let out a soft hum as the angel gently started to braid the long red curls together. When he was done, he gently draped the braid over Crowley’s shoulder. Crowley felt the sudden cool of air as Aziraphale miracled away his shirt and gently started kneading the demon’s back. Crowley shuddered at the unexpected touch but relaxed under the gentle fingers.  
“Alright?” Aziraphale asked, hands working carefully.  
“Mmm,” Crowley hummed happily. He shifted, spreading himself on the bed so the angel could better work.  
“Can you bring your wings out for me, my dear?” Aziraphale whispered. Crowley obeyed, dark wings spreading slowly.  
“They are as gorgeous as ever, Crowley,” Aziraphale said breathlessly and planted a soft kiss on Crowley’s cheek. The angel’s fingers gently started straightening feathers, brushing out tangles and trapped moltings. He paid particular attention to the feathers up by his shoulders, knowing it was the hardest spot for Crowley to get on his own. Eventually, Aziraphale pulled away. Crowley sat up slowly, ruffling his wings lightly as the phantom touches lingered in his mind.  
“Better?” Aziraphale asked. Crowley nodded, capturing the angel’s face in his hands to give him a soft kiss.  
“Can I do the same for you?” he asked softly. Aziraphale blushed, glancing away.  
“You don’t have to,” Aziraphale started. The words always made a little piece in Crowley’s heart break. That his angel thought he and his satisfaction were so much less than Crowley’s. He gently dropped one hand, letting it trail down Aziraphale’s arm till he could lace their fingers together, and pressed their foreheads together with the other.  
“You’re gorgeous, Aziraphale. I want to. I want you, angel,” he murmured. He pressed his lips to Aziraphale’s in a deep kiss then pulled away. “Unless you don’t want me to.”  
“No!” Aziraphale said quickly then flushed bright red. “I mean, yes. That is, I want you to.”  
Crowley chuckled, gently pressing a kiss to Aziraphale’s forehead as he helped the angel out of his shirt.  
“Whatever you want, angel,” he said softly. Aziraphale’s eyes were bright as he pulled Crowley into a tight hug. Crowley held him just as tightly before giving Aziraphale a light pat on the shoulder.  
“Let me take care of you, angel,” Crowley whispered. Aziraphale released him, turning his back to him and manifesting his wings. Crowley marveled at their splendor. They practically glowed with the care he gave them. He reached out reverently, brushing a finger lightly along their edges. Aziraphale shivered in pleasure.  
“Ok?” Crowley asked, just to be sure. Aziraphale nodded. Crowley’s attentive fingers carefully adjusted feathers, removing any that were broken or had been naturally molted, straightening feathers that had gotten hooked on each other. Aziraphale let out a soft sigh as Crowley’s long fingers ran along his primaries. Crowley smiled and gently kissed his shoulder.  
“Better?” Crowley asked, purposely parroting the angel’s earlier question.  
“Much,” the angel answered.  
“Never knew how great it was to have well groomed wings all the time, huh, angel?” Crowley chuckled. Aziraphale leaned back against his chest, wrapping his arms around Crowley’s neck so he could play with feathers and hair.  
“I am rather spoiled by someone who grooms them often,” he replied, planting a kiss on Crowley’s cheek.  
“They need it. How do you manage to get them in such a state when you don’t even have them manifested?” Crowley teased, allowing the angel to see his smile so he knew it was all in good fun.  
“It’s not my fault,” Aziraphale pouted. Crowley chuckled and wrapped himself around Aziraphale, nuzzling into the angel’s shoulder as he wrapped his wings around them. He combed his fingers through Aziraphale’s curls, enjoying the warmth of the angel’s body against his, the way the angel’s feathers tickled his skin as they sat together.  
“Aziraphale?” he murmured.  
“Hmm?” Aziraphale hummed.  
“I love you,” Crowley whispered, planting another soft kiss against the angel’s shoulder. Aziraphale turned, facing Crowley and gently pressing a hand to his cheek.  
“I love you too, Crowley,” he murmured, holding Crowley’s gaze with his own warm blue eyes. The angel caught Crowley in another kiss, his lips soft and earnest against Crowley’s. The angel gently pulled him down to the bed, curling up with his head on Crowley’s chest as the demon held him tightly, gently running fingers through each other’s wings. Eventually, the angel’s fingers stilled and his breathing slowly evened, becoming light snores as he fell asleep. It wasn’t long before Crowley followed him.

Crowley joined Aziraphale on the couch as Lily went to start pulling presents out from under the tree. She grabbed her present, pulling open the bright wrapping paper that Aziraphale had meticulously wrapped it in. She beamed when she saw the drawing pad. She leapt to her feet and gave them each an enthusiastic hug before going back to the remaining present. She handed it to Aziraphale. The angel opened it, finding a collection of Robert Frost’s poems.  
“Thank you, darling,” he said, smiling at Lily.  
“Open it,” she told him. He did so, finding a thick envelope inside. He pulled it out, read the front and handed it to Crowley. Crowley raised an eyebrow with a look at Lily. She had on her most mischievous grin. He opened the envelope and found two tickets inside.  
“What’s this?” he asked. Lily beamed and Aziraphale was breaking out into a large grin of his own.  
“I know you and Dad don’t get much time to yourselves, so I thought you might like a vacation,” she said.  
“I’ve been trying to keep quiet about it for weeks,” Aziraphale replied giddily.  
“Consider me impressed,” Crowley said. “Where are we going and when?”  
“I know you don’t like the cold, so I thought you might enjoy a cruise through the Carribean next week. Booked with Dad’s help of course,” Lily said. “Grandma thought the cruise would be something different and already offered to look after me while you’re gone.”  
“Really?”  
“I believe her exact words were, ‘It’s about time your fathers took a trip for themselves! You tell them to go have a great time and we’ll be waiting here when they get back,’” Lily said. Crowley finally let a small smile cross his face.  
“Thanks, kiddo. It will be nice to get away for some time with your dad,” he said, gently taking Aziraphale’s hand and giving it a squeeze.  
“I think dad has some gifts for you then too, but I don’t know for sure,” Lily said.  
“Lily!” Aziraphale protested, blushing fiercely.  
“Come on, Dad. I’m not really spoiling any surprises. So go have fun, and tell me all about it when you get back,” Lily said, already opening up the box to her new drawing tablet.  
“She certainly is our daughter, isn’t she?” Crowley whispered to Aziraphale.  
“Eerily so, sometimes,” Aziraphale replied with a sigh. Crowley released his hold on Aziraphale’s hand to wrap his arm around the angel’s shoulders, resting his head on Aziraphale’s shoulder while Lily figured out her new toy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know if there is anything you would like to see happen in this story! I love getting your ideas and suggestions!


	70. Grandma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lily gets a visit that makes her have some heavy questions. It's a good thing she has the wonderful Ms. Clara.

Lily worked in the garden, tending Crowley’s plants while he and Aziraphale were away on vacation.  
“Grandma was very happy with the apples you’ve been making. She told me to give you praise since all Da ever gives you is venom. I told her it would spoil you, but you’ve all earned some spoiling,” Lily said as she carefully tended to the trees. They seemed to stand up taller, as green and vibrant as ever, apples large and tempting.  
“So this is the place,” a woman’s voice said from the fence.  
“Just sorry, isn’t it?” a man’s voice drawled.  
“What else would you expect from those traitors?” the woman’s voice replied. Lily bristled and stepped out to where she could see the speakers. They looked at her, faces displaying mild interest.  
“If you’re going to sit there harping on my fathers’ home, you two can fly off,” Lily said, not even needing to see the wings to recognize the angels.  
“So you must be the child,” Sandalphon mused, looking as though it pained him to say it.  
“I don’t see how she has been so much trouble,” Uriel said. “She seems perfectly normal.”  
“Wonder they even kept her,” Sandalphon agreed.  
“Truly gone native,” Uriel said as though that answered everything.  
“I sssaid to bugger off!” Lily snapped.  
“What are you going to do about it?” Sandalphon sneered at her.  
“Don’t make me tell you again, Ssandy,” Lily hissed. She carefully wrapped her hand around one of the apples, ready to throw it.  
“You certainly sound like that demon,” Uriel said, all disgust in her tone.  
“And you sound like a knob,” Lily spat back. Uriel bristled.  
“You mouthy human! Do you have any idea who-?” she started.  
“Oh, please excuse my insolence, Archangel Uriel,” Lily interrupted in a tone dripping with sarcasm. “I find I have no patience for the sheer audacity of angels that think they’re better than everyone else.”  
“You do realize you will go to one side or the other! All human souls do eventually,” the angel said coldly.  
“All we have to do is wait,” Sandalphon added.  
“Bollocks to that!” Lily snapped back. “I’ll find another way.”  
“Foolish,” Sandalphon scoffed.  
“Read my lips! I will NEVER go to Heaven or Hell!” Lily said firmly.  
“You-!” Uriel was interrupted as an apple fell directly on the angel’s head. She blinked, and looked up to find several of the apple trees leaning over her and Sandalphon. Lily ran off as the trees dropped their apples on the angels, distracting them while she slipped into her grandma’s house. She watched from the window as the offending trees disappeared and an angry Shadow yowled at the offending angels as she raced across their feet into the depths of the garden.  
“They can’t do anything. Not in the garden, not to my cat or my Da’s plants. Not any more than they have, cause they can’t go in. They’re not allowed,” Lily murmured, willing her words to be true. “It’s our garden, not their heaven.” She watched continuing to mutter softly to herself until the angels left in an irritated huff. She sighed and went to the kitchen where Ms. Clara was already working on the crust for a pie.  
“Get the apples?” she asked, gently wiping off her hands on her apron.  
“Yes, grandma,” Lily answered, taking the apples to the sink to rinse them off before Ms. Clara cut them.  
“Everything alright, dear? You sound upset,” Ms. Clara said as she took the first apple from Lily. Lily hesitated, washing several apples as she mulled over how to address her thoughts to her grandma. Ms. Clara let her. Years of dealing with Lily and her fathers had taught her that it was best to give them time to find the words for their thoughts. Pushing them too hard or early would leave them flustered or shut the conversation down.  
“Do you believe in the whole angel demon thing?” Lily finally asked slowly. Ms. Clara considered for question seriously, something the girl had always loved about her.  
“I guess I think there’s more to this world than I know. I mean, how you’re fathers seem not to age for example,” she finally answered. “So there could be something out there.”  
“What about the good or evil? Only heaven or hell?” Lily asked tentatively.  
“Is Mrs. Mayhew harassing you about those things again, dear?” Ms. Clara asked, gently putting a hand on her arm. “I know how she tends to come after you when she disagrees with your fathers. I saw your father leave in that fabulous dress – he looked fantastic, do let him know for me – and I could see her-.”  
“No, grandma, at least nothing more than usual,” Lily promised, gently patting the hand with a small smile. “And I’m sure Da will be thrilled to know you thought the dress looked good.” Her smile fell as she stared down at the final apple. She fidgeted with it in her hands.  
“Then what’s wrong, dear?”  
“We’re so human,” Lily murmured. “So very mortal. What happens when we die if we don’t want to go to heaven or hell?”  
“My dear, you are far too young to be worrying about that!” Ms. Clara said gently.  
“But, grandma,” Lily started.  
“Lily, you are growing into a wonderful young woman. You’re fathers are doing a beautiful job raising you. They may be a bit overprotective at times, but they are learning to let you do things on your own. This vacation is proof of that. But they, and this old bag of bones here, will do their best to keep you growing into the woman you’re becoming,” the older woman interrupted, giving her a gentle nudge. “Whatever comes next doesn’t matter so long as you’re the best person you can be here, whatever Karen Mayhew or anyone else may tell you.”  
“Thanks, grandma,” Lily said softly. Ms. Clara sighed.  
“You’re saying thanks, but I get the feeling you’re not actually feeling better.”  
“No, you did. I just… have a lot on my mind,” Lily tried to reassure her. “I’m sure I’ll feel better once I have a piece of this pie.”  
“Alright, dear. But promise me you’ll talk to your fathers if you don’t,” Ms. Clara said firmly.  
“Promise,” Lily said, smiling despite the conflicted feelings still swirling in her gut as she finished washing the apples.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! As always, please let me know if there is anything you would like to see in the future!


	71. Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lily has her first date and it does not go well for several reasons. Please be aware there is some manipulative, toxic behavior from her date (Lily is fine at the end).

Lily was nervous. She was going on a date – her first date – with a guy she knew from class. Jareth had approached her first, and she had agreed, though she didn’t know him well. He was cute and he had always seemed nice. He was older than she was, by about a year, and had his own car to drive. She fidgeted with her outfit, tugging on it and looking at it as she considered it.  
She wore a light cream colored coat over a baby blue shirt, black skirt down to her knees paired with black tights and a pair of 6 inch heels her Da had taught her to walk in when Karen Mayhew’s granddaughter, Sarah, had gotten them for her as a surprise gift. She was convinced Karen had gotten them thinking it would get back at her for the “bad habits” Sarah had learned from her. Lily hadn’t been able to help a smirk at the look on Karen’s face when she had walked by in the heels like a queen.  
She put on the necklace she always wore, a simple black cord with the wing feathers from her father’s carefully wired together as a pendant, and gently straightened it so the feathers sat neatly against her skin. She tucked a pair of sunglasses into the coat pocket and grabbed her satchel, an old leather bag that smelled of old books when she opened it. She knew her phone and wallet were already inside and gave herself one last appraising look in the mirror.  
She started down the stairs, knowing her feet were going to be killing her tomorrow, but loving the height and confidence they gave her. Aziraphale was making himself tea in the kitchen and she wondered how many cups he had already had to try and stem his anxiety.  
“All ready?” he asked, a nervous smile forced onto his face.  
“Yeah, I am. What do you think?” she asked with a twirl so he could see her whole ensemble.  
“It’s very you,” he replied.  
“You look great, kiddo,” Crowley’s voice said and she turned to see him walking in with the mail under his arm and a bag in his hand.  
“You really think so?”  
“I do. And this guy is daft if he tells you any different,” he insisted, setting the bag and magazines down on the counter. “Speaking of, can I talk to you for a minute?”  
“Sure, but-,” Lily started. She was interrupted by a knock on the door, and she didn’t miss the way both of her fathers stiffened at the sound.  
“I’ll go greet him while you have your word, shall I?” Aziraphale volunteered. Crowley pulled Lily aside so he could be sure his voice wouldn’t carry outside.  
“Nervous?” he asked. She nodded, feeling her nervous smile spread across her face.  
“Definitely. But excited,” she admitted. He hesitated. “What is it, Da?”  
“You call me if you need anything alright?”  
“Ok,” she said, feeling slightly baffled. He hadn’t taken off his sunglasses yet and they hid whatever expression his eyes held.  
“I mean it, Lily. If he does anything you don’t like or you don’t feel safe. Wherever you are, I’ll come to you,” he said firmly.  
“I know, Da,” she said and wrapped him in a tight hug. “I’ll call you if I need you. Promise.”  
“Right. Good,” he said, arms tight around her shoulders for a moment before he released her. “S’pose I better let you go or you’ll never get to your date.”  
“Thanks, Da,” she said and hurried out to meet Jareth. He was talking to Aziraphale, looking somewhat uncomfortable while her Dad smiled stiffly at him.  
“Ready?” Jareth asked, seeming relieved when she stepped out.  
“Yup. Let’s get going,” she said. He led her to his car and she buckled up, waving at her dads as they left. He drove them to the cinema and she paid for the tickets, insisting that it was only fair since he was doing all the driving. He still insisted on buying the popcorn and drinks. They settled in their seats and waited for the film to begin.  
“Your dad is kind of an intense guy, isn’t he?” he asked. She looked at him and shrugged.  
“Eccentric might be more accurate. Can’t think of anyone who would really describe Dad as intense,” she replied, though she could easily remember all the times her Da had called him a bastard. Always smiling when he did.  
“Really?” Jareth said, drawing out the word. Lily opened her mouth to reply, but fell silent as the film finally started. Lily enjoyed the movie, though she did not enjoy the way Jareth managed to take up the whole armrest between them so she either had to be touching him or not use it. He took her to dinner after the film and they chatted about it until they were seated.  
“What did you mean earlier when you said my Dad was intense?” Lily asked as they browsed the menu. He shrugged.  
“Nothing, I guess. Just not used to it,” he said. Lily opened her mouth to ask what that was supposed to mean but the waiter was back asking for their order. He ordered a steak while she ordered the salad. They chatted some more over their dinner and it was time for him to take her home. She was surprised when he took a detour.  
“Where are we going?” she asked.  
“Well, I thought tonight was going good so I wanted to take you to a spot I really like.”  
“Oh. Ok. It’s just, I’m supposed to be home by 8,” she replied.  
“Come on. Don’t you ever break the rules?” he asked with a smirk. She felt herself recoil.  
“Not my Da’s rules. Not the important ones,” she said. He snorted.  
“Yeah, like curfew’s important.”  
“It’ll make my dads worried,” she protested. He gave a frustrated sigh.  
“Fine. I’ll have you home by 8 like they asked. Alright? Just relax and trust me.” Lily turned away, watching the road as they went. He finally pulled to a stop, and she immediately recognized the spot from the description Julian had given her. She turned to Jareth quickly, hand resting on the door handle at her side.  
“Look, Jareth, this was fun, but I really just want to go home,” she said quickly. He frowned and glanced at his watch.  
“Come on, Lil. We’ve got time,” he said. She held up an angry finger.  
“Don’t you dare call me Lil. Only my friends get to call me that.”  
“Relax. I’m not gonna do anything you don’t want to,” he grumbled.  
“Then take me home.”  
“You don’t mean that.”  
“I think I do. Take me home or I’m getting out.”  
“What the hell? I just wanted to show you a good time!” he was getting angry, all the frustration coming out in his voice.  
“And I said I don’t want it.”  
“How do you know if you won’t even give me a chance?”  
“Thiss wass your chance. I’ve asssked you to take me home and you’re fighting me on it!”  
“God, I should’ve listened to them about you,” he grumbled. She was momentarily caught off guard.  
“What?”  
“My friends. They all said you were stone cold and arrogant but I thought they were just jealous I got a date with you.” There was silence in the car.  
“Fuck. You,” she growled and popped the door open. She couldn’t remember undoing her seat belt but the next thing she knew she was out of the car.  
“Lily, come on,” he said.  
“Forget it. I’ve got a ride coming,” she snapped and slammed the door. She started down the road at a quick pace, phone already at her ear as it dialed her Da.  
“Lily?” he picked up on the first ring.  
“Hi, Da. Can you come get me?”  
“Where are you?”  
“I’m-,” she started. The phone was yanked out of her hand and someone grabbed her wrist. She stomped down on their foot hard with her heel, earning a pained yelp, and pulled away. Hastur clutched his foot, growling in pain, her phone still gripped in his hand.  
“The Hell?” he growled. “What are you wearing knives on your feet or something?”  
“Something like that,” she answered with a glare. “What are you doing out here, Hastur?”  
“Just happened to be in the area. Might call it a coincidence.” Hastur grinned coldly at her as he hung up her call, cutting off Crowley’s indecipherable voice.  
“I’m really not in the mood for you or anybody else,” she snapped. She had to look away before long, stomach turning at his forms.  
“How ‘bout the two of us then?” another voice asked. She glared over her shoulder at the demon who stood behind her, dark hair impossible not to recognize just from her fathers’ descriptions.  
“Great. I get the toad and the disposable on the worst freaking day,” she growled. Hastur held out his hands, grin broadening as he became more confident with the situation.  
“Sounds like a perfect day for you to leave everything behind.” Lily rolled her eyes, focusing on him, making the shimmers disappear so the demon wouldn’t make her ill just looking at him.  
“I’ve told you before, Hastur. I’m not interested. And I’ve told those blighted angels more times than you.”  
“We can offer you power! A chance to get revenge on the people who have wronged you,” the disposable demon added. Lily leveled her steely gaze on him.  
“I’ve heard that a thousand times from both sides. Not interested.”  
“We could tell you who you are. Where you can find your mother,” Hastur said, disgust in his words. It made her hesitate despite his tone, reaching up to gently touch the feathers on her neck with one hand. “All you have to do is-.”  
She held out her other hand, and the demon looked surprised. Then a grin spread across his face.  
“Give me my phone and get lost,” Lily said flatly. The grin twisted into an expression of rage.  
“I’ve had enough of this,” the disposable demon snapped. Arms closed around her and she felt something in her brain snap, blacking out.  
“Don’t touch me!”

“Lily! Lily!” She recognized the voice. “Come on, kiddo. Open your eyes!”  
“Da?” she managed to mumble. She shifted and was suddenly aware of everything hurting. She groaned and managed to open her eyes. Anxious yellow eyes met hers.  
“You don’t have your sunglasses,” she mumbled. He made a sound she couldn’t quite interpret whether it was a laugh or something exasperated or both.  
“That’s the last thing I’m worried about. What happened?”  
“I… don’t remember. I think… I need to sit up,” she said. He helped her do so, and the motion made her stomach leap violently into her throat. She vomited, barely avoiding Crowley and herself.  
“If that kid,” he started.  
“No. Not… Not him,” she said with a shake of her head. She waited a moment, until her stomach and throat were back under control and her head felt a little clearer.  
“He was a jerk, sure, but it wasn’t him,” she elaborated. “A couple demons were trying to talk me into leaving.” He was sniffing the air but shook his head, looking concerned.  
“I can’t smell them.” Her head was clear enough she could recognize the ‘but’ hanging on those words. He couldn’t smell demon but he could smell something unusual and whatever it was made him uncomfortable.  
“Can we just go home?” she asked, feeling exhaustion rolling over her. She hated seeing the fear on his face. Hated knowing she was causing it but unable to do anything.  
“Sure, kiddo,” he helped her up and led her to the Bentley. She sighed as she slid into the familiar leather seat and was half asleep by the time Crowley had it moving.  
“Lost my phone,” she mumbled.  
“What?”  
“Hastur had it. Think he took it,” she murmured. She heard the name drawn out in an enraged hiss. He punched something on the Bentley’s radio, but she wasn’t really listening as she drifted into sleep.

Lily woke to Aziraphale’s voice.  
“Yes. Thank you, dear boy. It was good to hear from you too. Say hello to your wife for me. Mhmm. Toodles.”  
“Dad?” she called weakly. He was at her side, gently brushing back her hair.  
“How are you feeling, Lily?” he asked softly. She must really look bad if he was jumping straight to her name.  
“Like I was struck by lightning,” she grumbled. “I think I need some tea.”  
“Whatever you’d like, dear,” he said, a perfect cup of her favorite tea miraculously ready in his hand. She smiled as he helped her sit up. He waited quietly while she sipped the tea.  
“Darling, can you tell me what happened?” She stared into her tea for a long minute.  
“I don’t really remember, Dad. I remember walking away from Jareth’s car and calling dad. There were… was the toad and a disposable. And then… I don’t remember.” Aziraphale was frowning at her response but helped her get settled back into the pillows.  
“Well, your Da went back to see if he could figure anything out. Why don’t you get some rest while we wait?”  
“Ok,” she agreed. He smoothed her hair back, and she started to doze. She nearly jumped out of bed when she heard the front door slam shut. She could hear steps on the stairs and Aziraphale was out her door and on the landing.  
“How is she?” Crowley’s voice carried to her.  
“She’s been resting. Were you able to find anything out?”  
“I...”  
“Crowley?”  
“I’m scared for her, Aziraphale. I think… I think something discorporated the disposable demon. Maybe worse. I just don’t know how it didn’t vaporize her.”  
“Do you think it could’ve been…?” Aziraphale murmured.  
“I don’t know how it could be. She’s never shown anything quite like this, angel.”  
“Are you sure?”  
“This is like Adam at the height of his powers level stuff. If she were anything like that, we should’ve known by now.”  
“She’s always been a little different. And they say parents are willing to overlook-,” Aziraphale started.  
“Do you really think it could’ve been her?” Crowley interrupted. Aziraphale sighed.  
“I don’t know, Crowley. But we have to consider what that means if it was.”  
“And what does it mean, Aziraphale? It’s not like we can do anything about it. Nobody can!”  
“Hush. You’ll wake her. Let’s go discuss this downstairs.” Lily stared up at the ceiling as they went down the stairs, heart pounding in her chest. She had discorporated that demon. Or worse. And she knew, deep in her heart, that they were all going to pretend today had never happened. She knew, even more strongly, that she was never going to let it happen again. Not if it killed her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this was a pretty intense chapter. Next week will be a follow up chapter and some lighter stuff. Please let me know if there is anything you would like to see these three handle in the future! Love you all and stay safe out there.


	72. Conversation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A follow up to the last chapter where we see what our worried angel and demon are up to.

Crowley barreled down the dark roads, glancing at the map on his phone with the slowly moving dot. It had been a while since he’d driven like this, and in ways it felt great to be pushing the Bentley again. It was tempered by the rage flooding through him, and the guilt because he had left Aziraphale and Lily at the dinner table without any explanation. As far as they knew, his phone had just dinged and he had been leaping to his feet and racing out the door.  
But he had to go. Lily’s phone had just popped back up, which meant Hastur was here and the other demon would only be there so long. And Crowley needed answers. He was going to get them from the Duke of Hell, even if he had to drag the bastard to a church and threaten to dunk him in Holy Water. He was so busy fuming over what the other demon had done that he almost went past him. He pulled over hurriedly, Bentley squealing and screeching as he slammed on the brakes.  
“Hastur!” he shouted as he jumped out of the car. Hastur’s back was to Crowley, but Crowley could see the way his back stiffened. Hastur turned to him, hate filled black eyes meeting Crowley’s.  
“Crowley,” the word was more growl than anything else. “What do you want?”  
“You have my daughter’s phone. I came to get it back,” Crowley replied, holding out his hand. The other demon blinked and reached into his pocket.  
“How-?” the duke started.  
“I’m clever. Just hand it over,” Crowley snapped. Hastur frowned, but tossed the phone at Crowley so that it clattered on the pavement.  
“There. You’ve got it,” Hastur snarled. Crowley clenched his hand as he lowered it to his side, teeth grinding together as he tried to control his rage.  
“Why d’you have it anyway?” Crowley asked. Hastur shrugged.  
“Forgot I had it.”  
“What were you doing near my daughter?”  
“You really need to ask?” They stood in silence for a moment, because they both knew the answer to that.  
“What happened that day?” Crowley finally asked. Hastur suddenly looked nervous, but he still glared at Crowley.  
“Why don’t you ask your precious little girl?” he sneered. Crowley bit back his immediate response.  
“She doesn’t remember,” he answered instead. Hastur blinked.  
“How?”  
“Tell me what happened.”  
“No,” Hastur snapped.  
“I won’t assk you nicely again,” Crowley replied. Something must have been in his expression or his tone because Hastur hesitated. “Just let me know and I’ll be out of your hair.”  
“I don’t know.”  
“You don’t know?” Crowley hissed, stalking forward.  
“She was grabbed, there was a flash of light, and I was back in Hell. I don’t know what the Hell happened,” Hastur snarled back. Crowley stopped himself. Hastur had no reason to lie, but he didn't trust him to tell the truth.  
“If I find out you ever come near her again,” Crowley snarled.  
“You’ll what?” Hastur snarled back.  
“I’ll get some Holy Water from my angel,” Crowley growled. “If he doesn’t beat me to you first.” He spun on his heel and marched back to the Bentley, snapping his fingers to put Lily’s phone in his pocket. He slammed the Bentley’s door shut and sped back toward home, frustration and fear boiling in his gut.  
He parked the Bentley in their drive and turned it off, dropping his head down to rest his forehead on the wheel. What was he supposed to do? What could he do? None of it made sense to him.  
“Is this another one of your games? Some part of your great plan?” he murmured to the air. He looked up through the windshield. “Some back up plan for Armageddon since we messed that up? What do you want from us?” The stars twinkled down silently. He was startled by a soft knock on the window.  
Ms. Clara smiled at him. He opened the door and stepped out.  
“Everything alright?” he asked. She gave a small laugh.  
“I was about to ask you that, dear,” she told him. “I just got home from my trip and I happened to see you were sitting in your car looking concerned.” He flinched and looked away. She gently put a hand on his arm. “You don’t have to tell me, dear. I know from the things Lily’s talked about that there are things going on with you three that I simply can’t understand, but I just wanted to make sure everything was ok.”  
“I just don’t know what to do,” he sighed, his entire body drooping in defeat.  
“Ah. A Lily issue then?” she asked. He gave a half nod. “She is at that age. Have you tried talking to her?”  
“I… Not exactly,” he murmured.  
“May I make a suggestion?” she asked gently and he shrugged. “Try talking to her.”  
“But,” he started to protest and she squeezed his arm gently.  
“Let me finish, dear. You three have a habit of dancing around problems when they happen. You’ll be there for each other till the end of the world, but you’re all so concerned with protecting each other that you don’t talk to each other,” she explained. “Try talking with her this once. For me. For Lily.”  
“I don’t think it’s that easy,” Crowley sighed.  
“I know it’s hard, dear, but at least try it.”  
“Ok,” he agreed. She gave his arm another light pat and started back toward her own home. He was suddenly struck by how old she was now, the stoop to her shoulders and the stiffness with which she moved. Then she was closing her door, leaving him alone in his drive. He slipped inside and started up the stairs.  
“Bummer about the phone,” Amy’s voice carried from Lily’s room.  
“How’d your dads take that?” Julian asked.  
“They… weren’t worried,” Lily answered.  
“How’d it go with Jareth?” Rose asked. “Nobody’s seen him in school lately.” There was quiet and Lily must have shown something on her face.  
“Oh, Lil,” Eric’s sympathetic voice rang out.  
“If he comes near you again, I’ll-,” Rose started.  
“No. It wasn’t that horrible. It wasn’t good, but… But it’s ok,” Lily said. “Really. This wasn’t really his fault.”  
“You sure?” Amy’s quiet voice asked.  
“Yeah. I’d let you know if it wasn’t,” Lily said.  
“Promise?” Rose’s voice cracked through the speaker like a whip.  
“Promise, Rose.” Crowley knocked on her door, and there were hurried goodbyes.  
“Come in,” Lily called. He opened the door.  
“Hey, kiddo. How you feeling?” he asked. She gave him a small smile.  
“Better. Can I go back to school tomorrow? I really don’t want to fall behind,” she said. He sat on the edge of her bed and felt her forehead.  
“S’pose so,” he answered, then hesitated.  
“Da? Everything alright?”  
“Lily, do you really not remember what happened?” he asked slowly. Lily went very stiff, smile trying not to fall, and it reminded him so much of Aziraphale when the angel was upset.  
“What?”  
“I… Sometimes people remember things after a few days and I wanted to check in with you.” She looked down at her hands, fidgeting.  
“No, Da. I don’t remember anything after talking to Hastur and the disposable demon, besides you.”  
“Ok,” he breathed. They were quiet for another long moment.  
“Da?”  
“Yeah?”  
“Are… Are you scared?” she asked and he looked up in surprise at her question. There was a desperate concern in her gaze, a look he’d never seen in her eyes before that made his heart lurch.  
“No, kiddo.”  
“Really?” she asked, and he recognized the tone he used when he caught her in a lie. “You’re really not afraid?”  
“The only thing I’m afraid of is losing you and your dad,” he said softly. She lunged forward, wrapping him in a tight hug, and he held her just as tightly. “I’ll deny it if you ever tell anybody though.”  
She laughed.  
“Of course, Da.”  
“Goodnight, Lily,” he said, giving her a kiss on the forehead. She pulled away and smiled at him.  
“Night,” she replied. He stood and went to his room, stopping when he saw Aziraphale sitting on the bed with about 10 open books and haphazard pages of notes scattered around him. The angel glanced up at him, then returned to scanning the book he was currently looking at.  
“Crowley, you’re home,” he said. He had his reading glasses perched on his nose, pen scratching across the paper.  
“Yup,” Crowley mumbled and shut the door. Aziraphale motioned at the bed, papers sliding to make a spot for Crowley to join him. The demon hesitantly sat on the edge of the bed.  
“What are you working on?” he asked. Aziraphale gave a frustrated sigh.  
“I thought maybe I could find out who or what Lily is supposed to be, but I’m hitting dead ends.”  
“Only dead ends?”  
“Mostly. I’ve come up with a few options. Nephilim but then who, and she’s different from most others seen in history. Anti-christ or maybe the opposite but then why now? Because we stopped Armageddon and its just going to keep happening? Or something completely different? I can’t find anything that fits completely!” Aziraphale explained, pointing at individual notes and books as he went. He sighed and finally looked up at Crowley. “Everything alright, dear?”  
“Does everyone have to ask me that?” Crowley grumbled. “I went and got Lily’s phone.”  
“Crowley!”  
“S’fine. I can handle Hastur,” Crowley replied. Aziraphale sighed.  
“I know you can, dear. I just worry.” They sat in silence for a moment, Aziraphale letting his gaze slowly wander over his notes.  
“Angel?” Crowley asked, a thought coming to him in a rush.  
“Yes, Crowley?”  
“Did you do something to that kid?”  
“What do you mean?” Aziraphale scoffed.  
“C’mon, Aziraphale. I know you had ways of making people disappear if they tried to make you give up the bookshop. Did you do something to Lily’s date?”  
“I never did anything to any of those people, nor did I do anything to that boy,” Aziraphale insisted.  
“Or have anybody else?” Crowley asked. Aziraphale hesitated. “Angel?”  
“I… may have taken steps to make sure he wouldn’t bother Lily again,” he finally answered hesitantly. Crowley shook his head.  
“Best hope she never finds out or you’ll get an earful.”  
“I’m her dad and its my job to look out for her,” Aziraphale protested.  
“Yes, but we can’t afford to go overkill, angel. Especially when we don’t actually know what happened.”  
“Trust me, Crowley. You don’t want this boy around her again,” Aziraphale promised. Crowley sighed.  
“Alright. Just remember what I said.”  
“I will, my dear,” Aziraphale said. He wrapped an arm around Crowley to draw him close and the demon leaned against him with a soft sigh. Whatever Lily might be, they would keep protecting her, keep loving her. She was their daughter, and nothing was going to change that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FantasyTLOU mentioned last chapter that I have been under-tagging. Please let me know if there are any tags you would like me to add for this fic. Also comment if there is anything you would like to see these three go through in the future. Thank you all for your input this far! Stay safe and love you all.


	73. Driving

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lily is finally learning how to drive! But we all know who she would have been learning from.

“Slow down!” Crowley shouted, gripping the dashboard in front of him. Lily immediately started applying the brake.  
“What? This is how you always drive,” she complained. Aziraphale would have laughed if he wasn’t busy trying to peel his fingers out of the cushion of the back seat and catch his breath. Crowley growled a low curse.  
“Doesn’t mean that’s how you should drive!”  
“Why not?”  
“Because I’m a demon! You could hit somebody!”  
“So could you!”  
“I can miracle the whole thing better! Hell, I can stop time briefly if I need to. You can’t!” Crowley snapped. Lily glowered at the road in front of her, driving at a more reasonable speed.  
“We just want you to be safe,” Aziraphale told her gently.  
“I want my car to be safe,” Crowley growled.  
“Then teach me how to drive it the way you want me to,” Lily snapped.  
“Why don’t we pull over while we discuss this?” Aziraphale asked anxiously, feeling the car picking up speed as Lily’s frustration rose again.  
“I want you to drive the way you were taught in class,” Crowley said.  
“You said that was a load of drivel!” Lily protested, taking a corner too quickly.  
“Not when applied to you!”  
“Lily, please-,” Aziraphale tried to interrupt.  
“Well, I’ll keep that in mind,” Lily said sharply.  
“Don’t you take that tone with me, young lady,” Crowley growled.  
“Pull the car over right now!” Aziraphale shouted. Lily jumped and pulled over. She put the car in park and Aziraphale let himself out, slamming the door shut behind him. He took a few steps away and took a deep breath.  
“Angel,” Crowley said hesitantly from behind him.  
“She’s not wrong, Crowley. You drive like a maniac. You’ve been… better with her, but still,” Aziraphale said. There was a long silence.  
“Dad, I should’ve used my head. I’m sorry,” Lily said. He turned on them then.  
“And you should be! Careening around in that big metal death machine! You could kill someone or get killed! You have to be more careful! You can’t just come back if you-!” Aziraphale’s voice broke and he bit his lip as tears burned his eyes. Lily’s face was a complicated mess of concern.  
“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to… I didn’t think…” she mumbled and walked toward him. He reached out and took her hands.  
“That’s just it, my dear. You didn’t think. You have to be better. Be better than us. If Crowley or I… We wouldn’t be dead, just temporarily discorporated. But you...” his voice trailed off, thumbs gently running over the backs of her hands. She squeezed his hands gently.  
“I’ll try, dad. But I’m not a doll. I’m not gonna just break and I can’t stay protected all the time. Otherwise, what’s the point in being human?” she said gently. His grip tightened on her hands.  
“I’m not asking you to be. I just… I worry about you. For you,” he murmured. She released his hands and hugged him tightly.  
“Of course you do. You’re my dad. It’s your job,” she said. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly, trying to sear the moment into his memory for when she would be gone. Finally he released her.  
“We should head back home. I’ve had quite enough excitement for one day,” he said, motioning toward the car. Lily lead the way, climbing back into the driver’s seat.  
“Angel, I-,” Crowley started. Aziraphale took his hand and squeezed it, silencing him.  
“It’s alright, Crowley. We just need to keep trying our best,” Aziraphale said softly. Crowley squeezed his hand tightly then let Aziraphale into the Bentley’s back seat before going to sit beside Lily. Lily drove much more carefully on the way home, Crowley offering occasional bits of advice as they went. They arrived home in one piece, Lily easing the car up the drive and parking. They all climbed out and walked up to the house. Crowley went to the garden. Lily stopped and hugged Aziraphale tightly.  
“I mean it, Dad. I’ll try harder,” she said. He hugged her back, a small smile on his face.  
“I know, darling.” She pulled away and went up to her room to work on her homework. Aziraphale considered what he would do and went up to the room he shared with Crowley. He went to the bookcase on the wall and pulled it aside, revealing a doorway to a back room. He stepped in, pulling the bookcase shut behind him, and entered his real library. The library that stored all of the things he and Crowley had gathered over the years and had decided to keep away from Lily for various reasons. Centuries of objects, tomes, art. He glanced up at a wall where some weapons he or Crowley had carried over the years, strictly to fit in with the times, hung.  
He had never been happier that he and Crowley kept them as he was when Lily had run away. His eyes lingered on the sword he had grabbed because Crowley had a feeling that things might have been messy. He’d nearly been too late. He leaned down and pulled a tote out from under the table. He pulled the cover off and reached inside, finding a variety of objects. He pulled out Lily’s old blanket, the one she had been wrapped in when she showed up on their doorstep, followed by a copy of "The World of Poo" that she had doodled in when she was little. He shuffled through the notes he had made trying to figure out what Lily was, the possible answers carefully circled or crossed out.  
“Angel, what are you doing?” Crowley said. Aziraphale jumped a little then returned to pulling items out.  
“I was just going through some things,” the angel said. Crowley sat beside him.  
“I’m sorry, Aziraphale,” he said.  
“Whatever for?” Aziraphale asked, looking up at him. Crowley was looking down at the blanket, gently pinching the edge of it between his fingers.  
“Y’know. For not being a good influence for her,” he mumbled. Aziraphale sighed.  
“Crowley, dear, no. You’ve been a great father for her,” he said, gently putting his hand on Crowley’s knee. “The driving is just… terrifying.”  
“Yeah. I should’ve thought about her picking it up,” Crowley said, gently curling his long fingers around Aziraphale’s hand.  
“We’re still learning, my dear. We can be forgiven a few mistakes,” Aziraphale said.  
“I just thought we’d be better after 6000 years and Warlock,” Crowley said.  
“We’re doing just fine,” Aziraphale told him. “Lily is growing up beautifully. I just don’t want to lose her to a mistake.”  
“Me neither,” Crowley agreed. Aziraphale leaned his head on Crowley’s shoulder. Crowley’s arm snaked around him, holding him tightly. Crowley pressed his lips to the top of Aziraphale’s head. They stayed there for a long moment, looking at the mementos scattered before them.  
“She’s going to be looking at universities soon,” Aziraphale said. Crowley groaned, slowly pulling away.  
“Don’t remind me.”  
“We knew it would come eventually.”  
“Yeah. Doesn’t mean I have to like it.”  
“Where do you think she’ll want to go?”  
“As much as I want her to stay close to home, I’m betting she’ll want to go abroad,” Crowley said.  
“Why?”  
“Because we took her to see the world. She’s gotten a taste of it and she’s loved it,” he answered with a shrug. Aziraphale considered this.  
“I suppose so. But that wouldn’t be all bad.”  
“Wouldn’t it?”  
“We could always use the excuse of wanting to travel to check in and visit her.”  
“S’pose so.”  
“And it would be nice to spread our legs,” Aziraphale said. Crowley snorted, face going red.  
“Stretch our legs, angel. Not spread. Completely different meanings.”  
“You know what I mean,” Aziraphale said.  
“I do, but you’d get some funny looks if you ever said it that way in public,” Crowley said, an amused smile on his face. He glanced at his watch and frowned. “I should get started on supper. Anything in particular you’d like?”  
“I’d love some stir-fry,” Aziraphale said.  
“I’ll go see what we have. Don’t stay in here too long,” Crowley said, gently kissing Aziraphale’s forehead. Aziraphale smiled as Crowley stood.  
“You know where to find me if I do.” Crowley left the room and Aziraphale carefully repacked the tote before heading back downstairs to join Crowley in the kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Let me know if there is anything you would like to see in the futur


	74. Dent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lily has her license and has taken her friends out to celebrate!

“God, I hate when a film throws in a love triangle for no reason,” Rose ranted as they left the cinema.  
“Come on, Rose. It wasn’t that bad,” Julian laughed. “I actually thought it was kinda cute.”  
“It detracted from the story. Lily, back me up here?” Rose added. Lily shook her head.  
“No way. I’m gonna stay out of this. I learned my lesson last time,” she said.  
“Ugh. Why did Amy have to be busy this weekend?” Rose groaned.  
“Because she is determined to become a firefighter. We can’t all make our money punching people after all,” Julian teased.  
“Oh, I’ll punch you for that one,” Rose grinned, lightly tapping Julian’s arm. Lily froze as she saw the Bentley. It took her friends a moment to notice she had stopped.  
“Lil? What’s up?” Julian asked.  
“Fuck,” she breathed, staring at her Da’s car. Rose followed her gaze and she flinched when she caught what Lily’s eyes had seen. Someone had apparently backed right into the Bentley and driven off, leaving a large dent and deep scratches in the car’s paint. Lily was normally not one for swearing, but a stream of expletives fell from her lips as she rushed to the vehicle.  
“My Da isss gonna kill me!” she wailed.  
“Come on, Lil. It won’t be that bad,” Julian said. “He’ll probably just be glad you weren’t in it.”  
“You don’t understand! My Da adores this car!” Lily protested, running her hands over the Bentley like she could smooth it out just by wishing it hard enough.  
“It’s just a little dent, Lily. I’m sure-,” Rose started to join in.  
“My Da has kept this car in tip top shape since he got it! He lets me take it for one day and I get a dent in it. He’s never gonna let me drive her again,” Lily moaned, hurrying to the front of the car. “And of course they didn’t leave their information.”  
“Relax, Lily. Just call the police and report it and they’ll get it figured out,” Rose cut in.  
“I- Oh, fine. You guys go ahead and go. I’ll be fine,” Lily finally agreed. Making the effort to relax.  
“Sorry, Lil,” Julian said, giving her a hug. “It was nice to see you again.”  
“You too,” Lily said as she released him, then captured Rose in a hug. “Both of you.”  
“Ah, we’ll keep in touch. Don’t you worry about it,” Rose said, ruffling Lily’s hair. “Good luck.”  
“Thanks. Drive safe,” Lily replied, waving her friends off before finally dialing the police.

She pulled the Bentley into the drive and turned it off, staring anxiously at the front door. It was silly, her being this worked up about the car. Either of her dads could just miracle it better. But this was the Bentley, her Da’s pride and joy. And they would always know that the dent was there.  
“Hullo, Da. The film? Oh it was great. Funny story though, while I was in the cinema, somebody hit the Bentley. Not my fault at all, I promise!” she said to the air then groaned. “Yeah cause that makes me sound innocent.” She forced herself out of the car and trudged into the cottage.  
“Hi, dear. How did it go?” Aziraphale asked as he looked up from the cup of tea he was making.  
“Fine. Where, erm, where’s Da?” she asked, fidgeting.  
“In the garden. Did you need something?” Aziraphale asked, his expression already starting to shift towards concern.  
“I just need to talk to him,” Lily answered, already slipping out of the room to go out to the garden. Crowley was busy terrorizing a row of hydrangeas.  
“Da?” Lily prompted after a moment. He stood and brushed the soil from his hands.  
“What’s up, kiddo? You and your friends enjoy the film?” he asked, giving the hydrangeas one last hard look as Shadow brushed against his legs.  
“I… Yeah, it was good. But, um, Da, erm,” she stumbled and his yellow gaze locked on her.  
“Yeah?”  
“Somebody hit the Bentley,” Lily admitted in a rush. There was silence between them for what felt like forever.  
“Say again?” he said, his tone dangerously flat.  
“While we were in the cinema. Somebody hit the Bentley and drove off without leaving their info or anything. I did everything I was supposed to, but, um, well, you can’t really miss it,” she mumbled. Crowley marched through the house and out to the Bentley. He immediately went to the car and the glare he leveled at the dent could have killed a mortal being. Lily trailed tentatively behind him. Crowley ran his hands gently over the car, the action smoothing out the dent and scrapes on the paint.  
“I swear to Satan if I ever find out who,” he growled as he went. He straightened as he finished his inspection of his car and gave a satisfied nod.  
“I’m sorry, Da,” Lily murmured. He looked over his shoulder at her.  
“What for?”  
“If I hadn’t taken the Bentley,” she mumbled. He shook his head.  
“Not your fault, Lily. I’m just glad you or your friends weren’t there when it happened,” he said. “You did the right thing.”  
Lily released the breath that had been caught in her throat as a nervous laugh.  
“I guess I thought you’d be upset.”  
“Oh, I’m furious. But not with you. C’mon. Let’s go get you some of that tea your dad was brewing,” Crowley replied, ruffling her hair as he passed her into the house. Lily shook her head, but followed him inside with a relieved smile and a final glance at the gorgeous, dent-free Bentley.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Next chapter should be posted Friday. As Always, please let me know if there is anything you would like to see!


	75. Prayer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the chapter is a little later tonight. A longer chapter based on ILoveGoodOmens ask. It might not be as angsty as you like but it was definitely an interesting chapter to play with! Thanks for the suggestion!

Aziraphale was sulking. He knew he was, but he was just so frustrated with Crowley and Lily he couldn’t stand to not be. Lily had asked if she could go on a weekend trip with her friends and it had blown up into a huge argument, all because he didn’t want her to go out for that long on her own. Not after what had happened with Hastur and the disposable demon, and the Bentley getting hit last time she was out.  
In the end, Lily stormed out of the house and met with Rose while he and Crowley had continued arguing. They had only realized it when Crowley’s phone had alerted him to a message asking him to pick her up from Rose’s after dinner. Then the fight had exploded into pointing fingers and Aziraphale had said it was all Crowley’s fault, which he knew it wasn’t. He’d been so irritated and frustrated that he couldn’t stop the words and now he couldn’t take them back. Just like every other time he had said hurtful things to the demon.  
He would have to apologize when they got home that evening. Though he still felt he was completely justified in his concern. In the mean time, he could read one of his books. He selected one and settled in to read.  
After a few hours, Aziraphale looked up from his book with a frown. Something was niggling at the back of his mind. He closed his eyes and tried to focus in on the feeling. It reminded him of long ago when he had paid attention to the prayers of humans, though that had usually been because they were part of the nation he was working for or because he was in the area and everything was just being sent to the nearest angels like during plagues and other calamities. This felt more direct, almost like someone was praying to him rather than routing it through heaven. But the only person he could think of who would do that was-.  
His eyes snapped open and he stood.  
“Crowley!” he shouted. He hurried from the room and out to the garden calling again for the demon. When there was still no response, he hurried to the front of the house and cursed as he saw the Bentley was not sitting in the drive. Apparently, Crowley had gone out after their fight, and now Aziraphale needed to go find Lily. He glanced at the clock on the wall.  
“If I hurry I can maybe catch the bus,” he mumbled. The feeling, the prayer in the back of his mind, was slowly growing more desperate. There had to be a faster way! Oh, if only Crowley were here they could zip away in the Bentley and miracle away whatever problem-. He paused mid-thought. He could have smacked himself for being so stupid. He could literally miracle himself to her.  
Aziraphale closed his eyes, paying attention to that feeling and snapped his fingers, willing himself as close as he could get. He looked around, trying to get his bearings. He was surprised to realize he wasn’t far from the bookshop. It was a side street just a few streets down from it. He hurried, aware of the desperate plea for help in his head.  
“Lily!” he called.  
“Dad!” the shout was barely complete but it was enough. Aziraphale turned the corner, saw Sandalphon with his hand on Lily’s shoulder.  
“You-!” Aziraphale started but was cut off by a gag as ropes appeared around him and Michael stepped out of a doorway.  
“Can’t have you calling for that demon, can we?” Michael said, disgust dripping from the words.  
“You bastards!” Lily shouted, trying to pull away from Sandalphon. The angel managed to catch her arm.  
“We just want to have a chat,” he replied, though his tone suggested that even that was a distasteful idea.  
“I’ve told all of you to sod off! Why can’t you just leave us alone?” Lily snapped.  
“You and Aziraphale really don’t know when to shut up,” Sandalphon drawled. He snapped his fingers, leaving the alleyway suddenly empty.

Crowley growled at the traffic as he sat on the M25, cursing his bad timing and his stupid brilliant idea. It didn’t help that he was already in a bad mood after his fight with Aziraphale. All because deep down he agreed with the angel. He wanted to keep Lily home, keep her safe from the angels and demons that had refused to leave her alone. And he blamed himself for her taking off. He was the demon after all, and he had always been the type to run away rather than face things head on.  
It was only Aziraphale that had kept him here during the end of the world. He’d have delivered the anti-Christ and waited out the end of the world at Alpha Centauri if it weren’t for the angel. How much he would’ve missed. He sighed. Aziraphale had been right, but at the same time, Lily was an adult now or nearly so. She had her own choices to make and they couldn’t stop her from making them. Not if they wanted to be the parents they had been trying to be all these years.  
He jerked as his mobile rang and growled as he fished it out of his pocket. He was surprised to see Amy’s number on his phone.  
“Yeah?” he answered, tone shorter than he meant it to be.  
“Mr. Crowley, did you pick up Lily?” she asked, her voice more confident than it had been as a kid. He felt his blood run cold.  
“What?”  
“I know she slipped out and you and Mr. Fell weren’t happy about her going out.”  
“No, Amy. I didn’t. Where were you when you lost her?”  
“We’d swung by the bookshop so she could get something to read. She was supposed to meet us at Julian’s when she was done, since he was still packing.”  
“Right. Thanks.”  
“Mr. Crowley,” Amy started. He was already hanging up, pulling the Bentley on the side of the M25 and punching it to race past traffic until he reached his exit. He screeched to a stop in front of the bookshop and marched inside.  
“Aziraphale! Lily! You two best be in here!” he shouted. He stalked through the silent books, searching for any sign of his angel or daughter. He paused, listening for any sound. At least this time the shop wasn't on fire. He grabbed out his phone, dialed Lily’s number.  
“C’mon, kiddo. Ansswer,” he hissed. He gave a frustrated growl as her voicemail answered, hitting the hang up button. He quickly navigated to the locator app he’d used when Hastur had taken her mobile. Lily had actually insisted he kept it since she and Aziraphale had habits of setting their mobiles down and forgetting them.  
He hurried straight back to the Bentley, eyes fixed on the little marker on his screen. If he took a left there and a right at that intersection, he could get there quickly. He climbed in and the Bentley roared to life, as ready to go as ever. He careened down the roads, glancing at the screen to be sure they weren’t moving. He screeched to a stop outside a warehouse, the little marker indicating they were somewhere inside.  
“Why’s it always a warehouse?” Crowley grumbled as he climbed out. He slunk toward the door and quietly opened it as he made his way inside.  
“Yes, I know that! My question is why are we here?” Michael’s irritated voice rang out. Sandalphon said something in his usual dull tone in response, but Crowley couldn’t make it out.  
“Something go wrong in your clever little plan?” Lily’s voice was venomous, all sarcasm and spite. Crowley picked up his pace, still trying to be quiet even as his heart thundered in his chest.  
“And what would you know about it?” Michael asked coldly.  
“That I refusse to go. Wherever you or thossse demonss want me, I refusse to be there,” Lily hissed.  
“You refuse?” Michael asked incredulously. Crowley could see Lily’s face now, a glower that would have had the plants at home trembling to their roots leveled solidly at the angels. Aziraphale was standing next to her, tied up and gagged as they had done when they had taken Crowley-as-Aziraphale to trial. Rage flared in Crowley’s gut as he stepped out.  
“I’d recommend you step away from my daughter,” he said. Michael and Sandalphon spun on him.  
“Da!” Lily shouted, joined by a muffled response from Aziraphale.  
“This is why we were supposed to go to Heaven with her,” Sandalphon grumbled. Michael nearly had a fit, rage twisting her features before she got them under control again.  
“She’s stubborn,” Crowley replied with a shrug. “Can’t make her do anything once she sets her mind.”  
“She can’t resist forever. She’s only human after all,” Michael snapped. Crowley couldn’t help the laugh that escaped him.  
“You really believe that? After everything she’s managed to do? Even the three of us know better than that.”  
“Then what is she?” Michael demanded. Crowley caught Lily’s wide blue eyes, and he felt himself soften.  
“She’s our daughter, and that’s all that matters,” he answered, and he saw the tears in Lily’s eyes.  
“A demon that thinks it can love. You truly have gone native,” Sandalphon sneered.  
“Why shouldn’t I be? Able to love, I mean. I was an angel once,” Crowley asked.  
“That was a very long time ago,” Michael retorted.  
“Let’s just get this over with,” Sandalphon grumbled, reaching for Lily. Crowley’s hand shot out, hellfire sparking across the room to light on Sandalphon’s jacket sleeve. The angel let out a scream, and the hellfire raced up his sleeve with a mind of its own. It was Lily who saved the angel, grabbing his sleeve and tearing it off of him before the hellfire had eaten through it. The sleeve fell to the floor, still burning, but Sandalphon had fled, leaving nothing but empty air where he’d been standing. Michael’s rage turned on Crowley then.  
“You-!” she started, hand already raising to smite him. Hellfire shot out between them, nearly licking Michael’s fingers, and the angel vanished with a start. Crowley looked at Lily who was shaking her fingers.  
“Hot, hot!” she sputtered. His heart lurched. If she’d been burnt by hellfire – he was at her side before he could finish the thought, inspecting her hand with dread.  
“Da, I’m fine,” she said and to his surprise – and relief – she was. There were no signs that the hellfire had even touched her, let alone burnt her. He gave her a light smack on the back of the head.  
“Are you daft? Grabbing hellfire and throwing it at angels! You’re lucky you’re not dead!” he told her.  
“I wasn’t thinking. Sorry,” she murmured. “I just couldn’t sit by and do nothing.”  
“Yeah, well, Sandalphon is lucky you’re nicer than I am,” Crowley mumbled back. They were interrupted by a muffled noise of irritation from Aziraphale.  
“Can’t get yourself free?” Crowley asked the angel who gave him a pointed look. Crowley gestured at the ropes and they fell away from Aziraphale.  
“Bad angels,” Aziraphale grumbled, dusting off his coat. “I mean really.”  
“Perhaps we should go before they come back?” Crowley suggested.  
“Quite right,” the angel agreed, pulling Lily with him as the demon led the way back to the Bentley.  
“How did you know to find me?” Lily finally asked.  
“Amy called looking for you,” Crowley answered.  
“I meant dad,” Lily said softly. Crowley stopped and turned to look at the angel.  
“Now that you mention it… What were you doing here, Aziraphale?” he asked. Aziraphale tugged at his vest, looking uncomfortable.  
“Well, I heard Lily ask for help, so I came to assist,” the angel replied. Lily’s brow wrinkled.  
“Heard?”  
“Well, more like felt, really,” Aziraphale amended. Crowley shook his head.  
“Another piece to the mystery,” he mumbled.  
“Da?”  
“Just saying we should hurry it up,” Crowley said, ushering Lily out the door. They climbed into the Bentley.  
“Hey, kiddo?” he said as they finally started back toward home.  
“Yeah?”  
“I know you’ve got things to do and places to go, but how about we stay home and lay low? Just for a little while?” he suggested. She frowned as she looked out the window. Aziraphale sighed at the expression.  
“No, you were both right. Lily can’t stay put forever and they expect us to keep her close. It may be better for us to take a trip than stay put.”  
“Dad,” Lily started.  
“This time,” the angel added, cutting her off. “But maybe next time, we can let her go on her own. If there are no angels or demons that get in the way.”  
“I can agree to that,” Lily said. “Personally, I’m tired of their antics.”  
“Aren’t we all?” Crowley agreed. They drove the rest of the way home in silence, Crowley quietly wondering about the hellfire that hadn’t burned his beloved daughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, thanks IMakeRequestsLmao for your ask. Never would've included the hellfire bit without it. Still keeping your idea in mind! Hope you all enjoyed the chapter! Let me know if you guys have any other things you would like to see!


	76. Nightmares

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crowley and Lily have another little heart to heart after being woken up by nightmares.

Crowley shot up, shivering and panting from a nightmare. He brushed his shoulder length hair back out of his face, taking a deep breath to steady himself. Damn the Inquisition. He wanted Aziraphale there and he knew the angel was reading down in the living room. He sighed, throwing the blankets aside and slipping out of the bed to go down the stairs. He paused as he walked past the front door, realizing that it was cracked open. He frowned and slipped outside.  
Lily sat on the steps with a blanket wrapped around her and a cup of tea in her hands, staring up at the stars.  
“Hey, kiddo,” he said. She jumped a little and looked at him.  
“Hey, Da. What are you doing up?” she said. He shrugged, sitting on the steps next to her.  
“I could ask the same of you,” he replied. She lifted the blanket and he gratefully slid into its warmth.  
“You know why,” she whispered not meeting his gaze.  
“Yep. The nightmares you’ve never told us about,” he said.  
“It’s not like you or dad have ever told me about your nightmares either,” she grumbled, sipping at her tea. He barked out a laugh.  
“Your dad and I have been around for 6000 and some years. We’ve seen things that would make any sane person have nightmares,” he said. She fidgeted under the blanket.  
“Fair point,” she mumbled. They sat in silence and eventually their gaze was drawn up to the stars.  
“Do you remember any of the things I taught you about the stars?” he asked.  
“Some. I remember how to find the North star. There’s Pegasus. And Cygnus, the swan. You’re favorite star system is Alpha Centauri. Which can be found in the Centaurus constellation down in the southern hemisphere. You showed it to me once. Made me promise not to tell Dad and miracled us down to the middle of nowhere so we could see it,” she said, a small smile forming on her face. He stared at her.  
“You really remember all of that?” he said. She gave a sharp look.  
“Of course I do. You love the stars,” she replied. He looked up at the stars then, old memories stirring.  
“Did I ever tell you why?” he asked softly.  
“No. But I never asked either. I guess I just assumed it reminded you of old times. Better days,” she said with a shrug. Crowley couldn’t help a small, sad smile at that.  
“I suppose you could say that.” He was quiet for a moment, weighing the words. He spoke as she took a sip of her tea. “It’s cause I helped make them.”  
Lily startled, inhaling a great gulp of steaming liquid and spraying it across the grass with a hard cough. She choked and gasped for a moment, one hand clenching his arm tight under the blanket, the other pressed hard against her chest. The cup had been dropped to the ground.  
“I didn’t expect that to be so shocking,” he said, patting her hand uncertainly. She shook her head, still gasping and coughing. She finally managed to take a deep shuddering breath.  
“No… No, its… you,” she croaked, looking up at him with wide eyes. Her hand was still wrapped almost painfully around his arm.  
“Yeah, I’m me. Not an aardvark,” he said, trying to bring in some levity. She shook her head and he realized she was trembling, the tears running down her face not just from choking on her tea.  
“You’re… you’re him. Them,” she managed, blue-gray eyes studying his face like she was looking at him for the first time.  
“You’re scaring me, kiddo,” he said, trying not to pull away from her. She released his arm, hand shaking as she ran it through her long auburn hair.  
“I always hoped… It was my favorite. I always felt so much better when I had a night where I just dreamt of stars being born,” she mumbled. He went very still, feeling almost cold.  
“What do you mean, Lily?” he asked very softly.  
“I… You… The angel…” she fumbled. She stopped, making herself take a deep breath and wipe the tears from her face. Crowley sat completely still, eyes locked on her face.  
“Ever since I was little, I had the strangest dreams,” she started. “I never wanted to tell you and dad because I already worried you with the weird things I saw. The things I wasn’t supposed to see. I thought if I told you, you’d really freak out and I didn’t want to do that to you. Not that that really did anything, since so much of what I dreamed was terrifying and sad and the little bits of good were so hard for me to see so I would wake up from the nightmares and you and dad were always there. Always worried but trusting me to tell you if anything was really wrong.”  
“The best dream was the one of the angel who made the stars. The angel with stardust in his wings and hair, and eyes that took on the light of the stars,” she breathed. “The angel Kokabiel.” Crowley’s heart lurched in his chest but outwardly nothing in his composure changed. He was a statue, unreadable. “The love he put into the stars, the creativity that led to so much beauty… I could watch him craft stars forever.”  
“Do you know what happened to him?” Crowley asked very slowly. Lily met his gaze.  
“He fell. Because he asked questions. Because Gabriel said it was against God’s will to ask. So, they broke his wings and dropped him,” she whispered. Crowley closed his eyes and swallowed hard. Her hand found his under the blanket and squeezed it.  
“I don’t think any less of you, Da,” she said softly.  
“Lily...”  
“I love you. Just as you are, demon and all. But I love you then too. I love my Da for who he is and you wouldn’t be that without what you’ve gone through. I’m just thankful to have you at all,” she said, squeezing his hand tightly. He blinked at her, eyes burning with tears. He pulled her into a tight hug and she held him just as tightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! As always, please let me know if there is anything you would like to see in the future!


	77. Movie Marathon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lily borrows some movies to watch with her dads.

“Oh, wow. Julian wasn’t kidding about the animation,” Lily sighed. Crowley looked up with a frown.  
“What are you talking about, kiddo?” he asked. Lily looked over from where she was settled on the floor. She was sitting super close to the tele in a way she hadn’t since she was a kid.  
“Julian recommended I try watching these old anime movies, and lent me his collection to watch this weekend. He thought I might enjoy the animation style,” she explained.  
“Oh really? Which one are you starting with?”  
“This one,” Lily said, showing him a case with a young girl drawn on the cover. “It’s about a young girl who accidentally goes into the spirit world and has to try and rescue her parents with the help of a dragon.”  
“Rescue her parents?”  
“I guess they get put under a curse early on? Let’s watch and see,” Lily said. She scooted back so she was sitting in front of him. He shrugged and set his laptop aside. He started on braiding Lily’s hair while she skipped through the previews.  
Two hours later, the barely started braid was slowly falling apart as the movie finished. Lily and Crowley stared at the screen.  
“Wow,” Lily murmured. “Chihiro really grew a lot.”  
“Good choice, kiddo,” Crowley said. She pulled away and sorted through the movies.  
“Which one next?”  
“What are the options?”  
“Well, this one is supposed to be a really cute story about a little fish girl wanting to be human and this one is supposed to be an environmental message,” Lily announced. “Or this one is supposed to be a cute one about two sisters.”  
“What are you two up to?” Aziraphale asked.  
“Lily has been showing me some movies one of her friends recommended,” Crowley answered. The angel took his usual seat and looked curiously at the remnants of the braid in Lily’s hair.  
“It seems that it certainly had you two captivated.”  
“How about we watch this one?” Lily said, holding up the case for them. “I think Dad will like this one from what Julian told me.”  
“Sure,” Crowley shrugged. Lily put it in and pulled Crowley to the couch so the three of them could all sit together like they used to when she was little.

It was late into the night and Crowley had lost track of how many movies they had watched when he realized that Lily and Aziraphale had both drifted off.  
“Ran outta steam, huh?” he mused, smiling as Aziraphale shifted to cuddle him tighter. Lily mumbled and rolled over in her sleep, pulling the blanket with her. Crowley motioned at the tele, miracling everything off, and closed his eyes. He couldn’t help a small hum of contentment as he settled in to sleep, knowing that Lily would be excited to resume the movie marathon the next day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks, animeweeb101, for the ask! I know this might not be exactly what you were looking for but Studio Ghibli is pretty timeless! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Please let me know if there is anything you would like to see in the future. Stay safe and be kind to each other.


	78. Mass

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lily goes to church with Ms. Clara despite her reservations.

Lily’s hands gripped the steering wheel of the Bentley tightly. What in the world had she been thinking? One glance at Ms. Clara sitting in the passenger seat reminded her. Her grandma was old and getting older. She couldn’t really drive herself anywhere anymore and she had looked so resigned and sad about not being able to go to church that Lily had offered to drive her.  
Her dads had been apoplectic when she told them. Not that she blamed them after all that had happened with the angels already. She didn’t even think it was a good idea, but she could just drop Ms. Clara off and come pick her up afterwards. Surely that wouldn’t give the angels a chance to pester her.  
She swallowed a groan of defeat. Of course the angels would pop up. She was going to be as close to their domain as she could possibly be. Maybe she’d get lucky.  
She pulled up and parked the Bentley.  
“D’you want some help getting inside?” Lily asked.  
“Oh, you don’t have to, dear. I know how you and your fathers are about churches,” Ms. Clara replied as she fumbled with the ornate cane she now used all the time. Lily could immediately feel the decision to tear out of the parking lot as soon as Ms. Clara was out slide into impossibility and quietly shut off the Bentley.  
“It’s ok, Grandma. I’ll at least help you get to a seat,” Lily said as she got out of the car. She helped Ms. Clara all the way up to the church doors before she hesitated, remembering the last time she’d been in a church and the tingling sensation she had felt. Would it be the same? Or would it be worse? She’d been able to touch Hellfire after all. God only knew what that meant on top of everything else she’d done over the years.  
“Everything ok, Lily?” Ms. Clara asked. Lily pushed her trepidations away with a shake of her head.  
“I’m fine, Grandma. Let’s go get you a seat,” she said, gently helping her through the doors. She shivered as she crossed the threshold, tingling running up her spine to the tips of her fingers and toes. They moved into the church, quietly slipping into an empty pew at the back.  
“Thank you, dear. These old bones don’t move like they used to,” Ms. Clara said warmly, patting Lily’s hand.  
“Of course, Grandma. You can always ask us for help,” Lily replied. Ms. Clara gave a soft chuckle.  
“I know that. But I already take so much of your time. You should be off exploring the world and developing your art, not taking care of an old lady like me.”  
“I’ve got plenty of time for that, silly,” Lily scolded her gently. “I love spending time baking and gardening with you.”  
“You’re too good to me, Lily. You and your fathers,” Ms. Clara said. “It’s been a joy to watch you grow up.”  
“Grandma,” Lily started but was drowned out by the choir. She looked up in surprise, and inwardly cursed. The service had started and if she tried to leave now...  
“Go ahead and slip out, dear. Thank you for indulging me,” Ms. Clara whispered softly. Lily turned, already halfway to standing, but froze as she caught sight of a narrow, cold face she recognized too well by the door. Michael. And they were talking to someone with their back to Lily, but she recognized the large gray wings tucked into another place.  
“I think I’ll stay,” Lily murmured as she sat and faced the front. Ms. Clara couldn’t hide her surprise and Lily shrugged. “I’m curious,” she lied. That was enough to satisfy the woman for the time being. She’d be grilling Lily on the way home though or while they were making brunch if she really wanted to weigh her words.  
“I must say I’m surprised to see you here,” he said in her ear. Lily tried to pretend she wasn’t paying attention to him, eyes fixed on the mass. If she ignored him, maybe he would leave her alone.  
“Surprised to see you alive at all if I’m honest. I had heard about the Hellfire. Interesting trick by the way.”  
“It wasn’t a trick,” Lily murmured.  
“Really? Here. See if this hurts you then,” Gabriel said, holding something out to her. She glanced at it and saw it was a bowl of water.  
“What do you want?” she hissed, finally looking at the angel. Violet eyes met and held hers.  
“I want to know what you are.”  
“Why don’t you go ask the Almighty instead of these stupid tests?”  
“It is not my place to question-,” Gabriel started.  
“Then bugger off and stop asking me cause I don’t have a damn clue,” she interrupted. “And if it were up to me I’d just be a normal person. But it’s not and I’m not and I’m doing my hardest to pretend I am but you bastards won’t leave me alone.” Gabriel held her venomous glare.  
“Your eyes are just like theirs. I can almost see those vile snake eyes, the doubt that made angels fall.”  
“Doubt never made angels fall. You did,” Lily hissed.  
“Doubt is questioning the Almighty’s plan. Doubt is what made them fall.”  
“Let me ask you a question, oh mighty Gabriel,” Lily nearly spat the words, all venom and distaste. “Actually, let me ask you several. Is it really doubt if it was all part of The Plan? Is it really their fault? Is the Almighty really that benevolent or that omnipotent if they saw this coming, if they planned it, and they did nothing to change it? If they made it happen that way?”  
“Blasphemy,” he growled.  
“Yep, but I don’t see any blasts of light coming to smite me, nor the ground opening to swallow me. Here, let’s see if I melt!” Lily shot back. She plunged her hand into the bowl of water and forced herself not to react as her skin touched the Holy Water. She could remember the heat of the Hellfire, the way it had seemed to warm her soul but so uncomfortably hot that it barely registered as heat. No pain, no burning, just heat. This was the opposite of the Hellfire.  
It was cold. Freezing cold, though you would never have known it looking at her. Just like the Hellfire, the holy water wasn’t really effecting her, but seemed to almost chill her soul. She pulled her hand out, and like that the sensation was gone.  
“Nothing at all. So maybe that’s one thing She actually gave us all. Free fucking will. What a gift. So maybe this Great Plan you and your sides are so hung up on is just for us to live our lives the best we can,” Lily said. “So. Let me live mine. Or are you going to smite me for my blasphemy right here in this church, oh glorious archangel?” She could see the rage in Gabriel’s face, recognized it from her dreams, the memories of her fathers.  
“If you are nephilim or Antichrist or some other being placed on this Earth by the Almighty, you have your part to play,” he managed. Lily barely stopped the bark of a laugh that nearly escaped her, managing to choke it into a loud cough instead.  
“You didn’t listen to a damn word I said,” she said.  
“You-,” Gabriel started, but whatever he was about to say was cut off as Ms. Clara leaned over Lily and very deliberately pushed her cane into Gabriel’s chest.  
“Now, young man,” the old woman said softly, voice firm. “I don’t know who you are, but you’ve upset my granddaughter and ruined what was promising to be a wonderful day with her. Now, normally I’d keep myself to myself, Lily is an adult after all and more than capable of handling her own problems, but I find I simply can’t sit by as you ignore her continued demands to be left alone.”  
Ms. Clara gave him a look Lily had only seen given to Karen Mayhew. The smile of an old woman who knew she had all the cards and knew exactly how to use them. A smile that was all spite and warning and looked so out of place on her grandmother’s face.  
“Do you have any idea-?” Gabriel sputtered. She gave the cane a little shove, driving it into the angel’s ribs.  
“Do you think it matters to me? I’m an old woman with very little left to lose. So I’m only going to tell you this once, boy,” Ms. Clara said, still smiling as she leaned into the cane. “You leave my granddaughter alone or I will find a way to make you.” Gabriel stared at her for a long moment then gave a little laugh.  
“You really think?”  
“Never doubt Ms. Clara,” Lily murmured softly. “You’ll regret it.” She meant it too. She had always regretted not listening to her grandmother. The woman was forgiving, but she knew just how to teach people a lesson when they needed it, and her tolerance for poor behavior had lessened in her age.  
“Oh, you give me too much credit, dear,” Ms. Clara said to Lily then returned her attention to Gabriel. “But when it comes to my family, I’ll do whatever it takes and not even death would stop me then.” There must have been something in the woman’s expression or maybe Gabriel had just realized that he had lost this day, but the angel stood and left. He took Michael with him, the anger and confusion obvious on their faces.  
“Remind me to thank your father for this cane,” Ms. Clara murmured, settling back in her seat. “It is a good and sturdy piece.” Lily glanced at the cane, the dark wood with the subtle and ornate carvings of snakes coiling along it’s length. The handle was a snake’s head with a red gem for the eye. Ms. Clara had initially tried to refuse it, clearly stating it was not her style, but her dads had insisted. Lily knew it was because they’d made it to help with the aches and pains as well as worrying about her falling, but her Da couldn’t be seen doing something that nice for their neighbor or Karen would have been gossiping about it before the cane had even touched the ground. So, not in her style but her grandmother had come to cherish it all the same.  
“I’ll let him know,” Lily promised, before turning and watching the rest of the sermon with her grandmother. She felt more free than she had in a long time. Like the eyes that had been on her for so long had finally shifted away from her, at least for a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Thanks, ICommentOnGoodShit, for asking about Holy Water. I know this isn't exactly what you asked for but I hope you enjoyed it! Let me know if there is anything else you guys would like to see!


	79. Gavotte

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aziraphale gets a chance to teach his favorite dance! Thanks, greatideas1234, for the ask! I know it's a little bit backwards from what you asked for, but this felt like a good fit for them.

“I told you, Rose, I don’t dance!” Lily protested loudly. Aziraphale paused on his way to his library.  
“I didn’t know you were this bad! Even your Da can sorta dance,” Rose laughed.  
“I get my dancing from my dad, which basically means unless I really spend a lot of time learning it, I can’t do it,” Lily grumbled.  
“So, your dad knows how to dance,” Julian replied.  
“She means I know a dance,” Aziraphale put in as he entered the living room. Lily and her friends looked up at him. Even Eric was there.  
“Oh! Which one would that be?” Amy asked.  
“The Gavotte,” Azirphale replied proudly.  
“The what?” Julian asked.  
“The Gavotte. It’s some old French dance,” Eric replied. “I think it’s pretty much forgotten.”  
“It was a wonderful dance,” Aziraphale sighed. Rose looked at Lily then, a smirk to challenge Lily’s spreading across her face.  
“Why don’t you teach it to us, Mr. Fell?” she said.  
“Rose!” Lily started.  
“I think it’s a great idea!” Julian agreed with Rose, thoroughly enjoying Lily’s embarrassment.  
“I would love to!” Aziraphale said gleefully. He quickly got the record out (he still held that everything sounded better on vinyl) and set it up. He talked them through the steps of the dance and Rose helpfully ‘volunteered’ Crowley to help show them by running out to the garden to drag the demon in.  
“You kids are getting too old to be dragging us into your shenanigans,” Crowley grumbled as she pulled him into the room.  
“Adults usually say they’re getting too old for it, Mr. Crowley!” she laughed.  
“Right. So what are you up to?” he asked.  
“You and Mr. Fell are going to help us learn the Gavotte,” Amy said excitedly.  
“Oh, not that old thing,” Crowley whined.  
“They specifically asked us to,” Aziraphale said pointedly.  
“Fine. Let’s get this over with,” Crowley sighed, slouching as he gave in. Aziraphale clapped his hands in glee, which he also used to start the music.  
It was an absolute joy for him to dance the Gavotte with Crowley. It had been a while since he had seen Crowley’s face as red as his hair. He’d have to make it up to his demon. Maybe a nice night of cuddling and wine after the children had gone and Lily was in bed.  
Lily and her friends were clearly enjoying themselves as they started joining in on the dance as well. Even Lily was laughing eventually, despite her embarrassment at how poorly she followed the steps. Crowley, the wily serpent, managed to slip out at some point and came back with snacks and drinks which put the dancing to an end.  
“That was a lot of fun, Mr. Fell!” Rose gasped, downing half her drink.  
“Thank you for the opportunity to teach it,” Aziraphale told her.  
“Now we’ve got something to do if we ever sign up for a talent show,” Eric teased, nudging Lily.  
“Shush,” Lily replied. “I will never let you guys talk me into dancing again.”  
“Oh, you had fun,” Julian replied.  
“I did,” Lily agreed. “I also know you enjoyed reading-.”  
“Right! You’ve made your point,” he interrupted her to concede, smiling as he did.  
“You owe me,” Crowley grumbled in Aziraphale’s ear.  
“Mm, I certainly do,” the angel agreed, wrapping an arm around the demon’s waist. “But did you have fun, my dear?” Crowley leaned into him, staying quiet.  
“I’m not hearing a no,” Aziraphale teased.  
“Shut up,” Crowley replied, but Aziraphale could feel the smile as the demon kissed his cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I've been incredibly busy lately and may end up unable to update on Tuesday as I will be working on moving into my new apartment! I just want to make sure I give your requests the proper attention and don't overextend myself. :) I should be able to update next Friday. As always, please let me know if there is anything you would like to see in the future. Stay safe out there.


	80. Intolerance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We get to see a little more of Eric and his family! Please be aware that there is some explicit homophobia in this chapter.

“Thanks for coming to get me, Eric,” Lily sighed as they pulled up outside Eric’s house. He shrugged.  
“It’s no problem, Lily. Honestly, it’ll be nice to have you around for a while. Feels like I rarely get to see you.”  
“Maybe if you didn’t live so far away,” she grumbled as they got out of the car.  
“Hey, it’s not my fault my parents move around so much. I’m just glad they worked it out so I could pretty much grow up here,” he replied. She couldn’t help but smile.  
“Me too. I would’ve missed you,” Lily said, nudging his shoulder as they walked to the house. “But still, you didn’t have to. It was just an argument with my dads and you have family visiting.”  
“You hush,” he said firmly. “First off, I know that you and your dads are the types who need their space after a fight and second they’ve been hovering over you a lot more the past couple years anyhow. Anybody would need a break from that, especially as an adult. Finally, it’s mostly extended family I don’t know that well anyhow and I’d rather have someone I know with me to back me up if I need it.”  
“Eric,” she started, reaching for the front door handle.  
“Oh, Lily,” Eric’s mother said as she opened the door. “I wasn’t expecting you today.”  
“Hi,” Lily replied with an apologetic wave. “Sorry to be showing up out of the blue.”  
“No, it’s fine. Paul’s family is just visiting from the States is all, and well, it doesn’t matter. Come in and get settled, dear,” Mrs. Jacobson said, ushering them in with a look at Eric that Lily didn’t quite miss.  
“You hungry? Mom’s got some of the snacks out for our get together in the back,” Eric said.  
“You know I’ll never say no to something to nibble,” Lily replied with a grin. Eric laughed.  
“Right, silly question. Let’s get you something to eat.” Lily followed him out and was a little surprised by the number of people there already.  
“You weren’t kidding about extended family,” she said.  
“Yeah. I suppose it’s a little weird for you, huh?” Eric replied.  
“Just a titch. Let’s just say my dads and I don’t really get on with the rest of our family.”  
“Well, Mom and Dad don’t really get on with dad’s family either,” Eric said. “But they said that they’re still family and seeing them once in a while wasn’t gonna kill us.”  
“Lucky for you,” Lily mumbled, remembering the last time she had seen Gabriel and Hastur.  
“Aw, Lil, you know I didn’t mean-,” he started. Lily quickly backpedaled.  
“No! Sorry, I didn’t mean it that way either. It’s just… Well, let’s just say my ‘extended family’ is part of why my dads have been so overprotective lately.” Eric blinked at her.  
“Lil, are you in trouble?”  
“No. Really, Eric. It’s hard to explain. Um… You remember how you used to complain about always having to get sent to your Grandma’s house every summer?” Lily tried to explain. He wrinkled his nose at her as he handed her a plate of goodies.  
“Of course I remember. You know I hated going there.”  
“Right. So, imagine that your parents didn’t keep sending you to your grandma’s but your grandma kept showing up randomly and pestering you to the point your parents were worried about her just taking you home anyway.”  
“Damn. That’s your situation?”  
“Sorta. It’s the closest I can get without sounding like a nutter,” Lily replied.  
“No wonder your dads go mental when we come get you,” Eric replied. Lily winced, remembering that she still needed to let her dads know she’d gotten to Eric’s safely.  
“Speaking of, I better give my Da a ring before he comes roaring up in his Bentley,” she said.  
“Oh, don’t! I’d love to see the look on their faces when he comes tearing up in that posh vintage,” Eric replied with a grin.  
“I came here to get away from my dads for a bit, not for your amusement,” she said giving him a light shove.  
“Alas, I suppose I shall just have to imagine the situation then,” he replied, feigning despair.  
“S’pose you shall,” she replied, waving him off. He smiled as he went to greet his family, leaving her to find a quiet space off to the side to call her Da. He picked up on the first ring as she knew he would.  
“D’you have any idea how much trouble you’re in, young lady?” he said.  
“Yup,” Lily replied. “But Da-.”  
“Don’t you ‘But Da’ me. I’ve got half a mind to drive over and bring you back home.”  
“Eric’d love it if you did. Give his family gathering a real run for their money,” Lily replied. There was quiet on the line for a moment.  
“They’re having a family gathering?” Crowley finally asked.  
“Yep. Extended family and everything,” Lily replied. Another moment of silence.  
“Let me know when you’re ready to come home.”  
“I will, Da.”  
“Tell Eric hi for us,” he finished.  
“Of course, Da.”  
“Right. Ciao.”  
“Ciao.”  
Lily hung up and sighed, wondering at her Da’s sudden change in mood. Was there something about family gatherings that he thought would be punishment enough? Or was it something else? Whatever the case, she was here now.  
She wandered in search of Eric, nibbling at the items on her plate as she rejoined the family members.  
“Dear boy, you have grown so much!” she heard a voice say.  
“Thanks, auntie,” she heard Eric reply but his voice was stiff. Lily continued toward it, carefully weaving through his family members.  
“How old are you now? 19? 20?”  
“19.”  
“So, where’s the girlfriend? Certainly a young man as handsome and well off as you has one by now.”  
“It’s… a little complicated,” Eric answered.  
“Come, come, Eric! You’ve got responsibilities! You can’t wait forever to find a nice young lady. You do want a family after all don’t you?”  
Lily felt her blood cool in her veins. She could remember the night Eric had called her, all anger and pain because as much as he loved his family, he was under a lot of pressure from them. Pressure to be a certain person, to take a certain path, to live up to the family name.  
She stepped up beside him, looping her arm around his. She could feel him trembling, trying to keep it all bottled inside.  
“Hey, you ok?” she asked softly. He gave an almost imperceptible shake of his head and she gave his arm a squeeze. She smiled at his aunt.  
“Hi. I’m afraid we haven’t met before. Lily Crowley,” Lily said. She didn’t extend a hand, instead maneuvering her free hand so that it held Eric’s. Giving him something to squeeze. His aunt’s eyes darted to the joined hands and she plastered a smile on her face.  
“Eleanor Chase. I’m Eric’s aunt. You must be his girlfriend then?”  
“Oh, no. Eric and I are just good friends. Have been since we were little,” Lily replied. She saw the confusion pass over the woman’s face.  
“You seem… awfully familiar for just friends.”  
“It’s how I am with all my friends. They’re the closest things I have to siblings after all. Rose especially.”  
“Oh, you’re an only child. Is there a reason your mother never had another child?” Lily felt herself stiffen, every part of her body freezing.  
“Lily’s adopted,” Eric broke in quickly.  
“Oh, poor dear. Did your adoptive parents never have any children of their own?”  
“Would’ve been a touch difficult for them,” Lily managed, though she supposed they could have if they made the effort.  
“Infertility?” the woman asked with a note of understanding as she reached to pat Lily’s arm.  
“No. Gay,” Lily said bluntly. The woman blinked then slowly removed her hand.  
“I’m sorry, dear. I must have misheard you.”  
“My dads are gay,” Lily carefully enunciated each word. She saw the flicker of disgust and disapproval in the woman’s eyes before the fake smile was able to hide it.  
“Oh. That must have been difficult for you.”  
“Not really. My dads are amazing. Sure, we have arguments like anybody else, but I love my dads and they love me.”  
“Whatever you say. Please excuse me,” Eleanor said, moving to step away.  
“No,” Lily said flatly, stepping back into her path. Releasing Eric’s hand as she did. The woman blinked in surprise.  
“Excuse me?”  
“I said no. Because clearly you have something to say about me or my dads. So say it to my face instead of slinking away to whisper behind my back.”  
“Lily,” Eric hissed softly.  
“Child, you really must learn some manners,” Eleanor told her.  
“My manners are impeccable. My Dad,” Lily enunciated the word, “made sure of that while my Da made sure I knew when to toss ‘em. So, tell me what you have to say.” Eleanor’s gaze glanced over at Eric then she leaned forward and met Lily’s gaze.  
“You and your degenerate fathers are going to hell,” the woman hissed. Lily smiled.  
“Oh, dear,” Lily hissed back, “they don’t want usss.” She felt something shift in her eyes and the woman’s face blanched.  
“Oh, God. Your eyes...”  
“Like them? They’re my Da’s. They don’t come out real often, only after some angels got in trouble playing with fire did that start. He doesn’t even know,” Lily whispered.  
“And let me tell you, Eleanor. It’s not me or Eric who’ll be going to hell. Not even people like my dads. It’ll be bigots like you. People that hurt others because it makes them feel better about themselves, makes them feel righteous or mighty or powerful. So, if you really want to save your soul, stop being a hateful knob.”  
Lily straightened, willing her gaze back to normal, and smiled at Eleanor.  
“You… You’re…” the woman stammered.  
“Lily, what’d you do?” Eric asked.  
“I said some things she didn’t want to hear. That’s all,” Lily replied. “I may have gone a bit too far, sorry.”  
“You’re a demon! A spawn of the devil sent to tempt us!” Eleanor finally managed. Lily looked at her.  
“I’m just me, lady. Just let people live their own lives,” Lily said, suddenly feeling tired. She caught Eric’s hand and dragged him away.  
“Lil, what was that?”  
“It’s the bastard in me coming out,” Lily sighed. “I don’t tolerate intolerance well.” He snorted at that.  
“That’s true. I remember what you and Rose said happened to those guys who were picking on Julian.” He pulled her to a stop. “You didn’t have to do that and you didn’t have to step in here.”  
“No, but I remember what happened last year,” Lily said softly. He winced.  
“I didn’t think you’d remember.”  
“I didn’t put the dots together until I saw you standing there,” Lily replied. He sighed, running a hand through his hair.  
“This was supposed to be a way for you to get away, not get mixed up in my problems.”  
“Eric, I don’t mind. Not if it means you’re happier,” she said. He smiled at her and gave her hand a squeeze.  
“Thank god I broke my arm that day, huh? Otherwise who knows where we’d be.” She squeezed his hand back.  
“Thank someone, anyhow.” They were quiet for a moment, lost in their own thoughts.  
“I… probably shouldn’t stick around. I don’t think your family will appreciate me freaking out your aunt,” Lily said.  
“Yeah. I’ll swing by tonight though, ok? Let you know how it all went down after you left.”  
“I’ll steal some of my dad’s cakes for you then,” Lily grinned.  
“Aw, that’d be the best! Your dad has the best treats.”  
“I know. Now you’d best get back and I’d best call my dad before your aunt calls an exorcist or something.”  
“See you later, Lily.”  
“Later.”  
Lily watched him go, then pulled out her mobile as she went around to the front. She messaged her Da asking him to come get her and sat on the front steps.  
“Heading out already?” Eric’s mom asked.  
“I think it’ll be better if I’m out of your hair,” Lily answered. Mrs. Jacobson nodded, but didn’t turn to go back inside.  
“Mind if I wait with you?” she asked. Lily shook her head and Mrs. Jacobson sat next to her.  
“You really put Eleanor in her place,” she said after a moment. Lily snorted.  
“It wasn’t my place.”  
“No, but I know it means a lot to Eric,” his mother said. Lily looked at her. The woman was fussing with one of the plants next to her, carefully not looking at Lily.  
“I’m just looking out for my friend,” Lily finally answered.  
“I’m glad. He needs someone to support him when our family is a great pile of rubbish.”  
Lily looked at her sharply at that and Eric’s mother shrugged.  
“I know he almost ran off after last year. I know… I know that the things his aunts and uncles said really ate at him. That the expectations of his father don’t help. So I wanted to thank you. For being there for him.”  
“How?” Lily started to ask but the words caught in her throat. “How do you know?”  
“I heard him call you. I failed my son that day. But you didn’t. You gave him a place he knew he could be safe to cry and vent and just be himself. I should have given him that. Instead I’ll have to settle for you giving him that.”  
“Mrs. Jacobson,” Lily started. Eric’s mother smiled at her.  
“You and your fathers are good people, Lily. If a bit mischievous and outspoken. I’m glad my son has you for a friend.”  
Lily opened her mouth to respond but was drowned out as the Bentley’s roar filled the air.  
“Looks like your ride is here. Have a good evening,” Mrs. Jacobson said.  
“You too,” Lily finally replied. She watched the woman go back inside before finally going to join her Da in the Bentley, ready to hear what he had to say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks, IHateHomophobes, for the ask! I know this doesn't have Crowley or Aziraphale in it, but there may be a follow up chapter depending on how well I can flesh out the idea I have for it. Let me know if you guys want one. As always, please let me know if there is anything you would like to see in the future! Stay safe and be kind.


	81. Protect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A follow up to the last chapter. Please be aware there is some mild violence in this chapter (water in the face and a slap).

Crowley was working in the garden, Lily sitting nearby sketching in one of her books. Occasionally she’d look up, eyes wandering over to watch his hands work as she contemplated. Then she would blink and resume sketching with a little smile of satisfaction. It was a nice way to enjoy the day.  
Then Lily’s mobile went off, and she was setting her things aside to look at it. She frowned.  
“What’s up, kiddo?” Crowley asked.  
“Eric just sent me a weird message. I think he’s coming over,” she answered.  
“Weird how?” Crowley asked. They were interrupted by a knock at the front door, and they could hear Aziraphale answering.  
“That was fast,” Lily mumbled, frown still camped on her face as she gathered her things. Crowley shrugged, standing and brushing off his trousers.  
“Maybe the message was delayed?” he suggested. Lily gave a grunt of acknowledgment but didn’t look like she believed it as she hurried into the house. Crowley followed behind, nearly crashing into Lily where she had frozen just inside.  
“What-?” he started but one look at Lily’s face made him stop. She had the same expression as Aziraphale when he was surprised by something bad. Like angels suddenly showing up in his shop. Crowley slipped past Lily and eased his way up to the kitchen door.  
“I really am so sorry for the intrusion, Mr. Fell. I just really feel that I owe Lily an apology,” a woman’s voice was saying.  
“I really have no idea what you would have to apologize for, Mrs. Chase. Lily hasn’t mentioned anything to me,” Aziraphale was replying. “Would you like some tea?”  
“No, thank you. I’ll try to keep my visit short,” the woman replied a forced note to her tone.  
“I’ll just go get Lily then,” Azirphale replied. Crowley glanced back to see that Lily had vanished, her supplies scattered on the floor as though she’d dropped them.  
“Ah, Crowley,” Aziraphale said, blinking as he turned the corner. “I thought you and Lily were in the garden.”  
“Came inside,” Crowley replied. “Don’t know where Lily got off to.”  
“Right. Would you mind entertaining our guest while I go look for her?” the angel asked. Crowley nodded, reaching into a pocket for his sunglasses. Aziraphale gave him a grateful smile and hurried off. Crowley carefully placed his glasses before stepping into the kitchen.  
“Afternoon,” he greeted the woman as he moved around to make himself a cup of coffee. Pretending everything was normal and fine. He watched the woman from the corner of his eye as he went.  
“Afternoon,” she replied with forced cheer. Smile plastered on even when his back was to her. She was at least pretending to be friendly. He wondered how long that would last.  
“You and Mr. Fell are Lily’s dads?” she asked. There was a slight hesitation on the last word, as though she thought something else might work better.  
“Yep,” he replied, deciding that coming off short might be the best way to find out her intentions.  
“She is an… interesting child,” the woman replied.  
“Young woman,” Crowley corrected. “Working adult her.”  
“Oh? Working where?”  
“Zira’s bookshop, on occasion. Mostly as a barista for the little cafe up the road.”  
“She is close with your partner?” she asked. Another hesitation, this one more pronounced.  
“Sure. Aren’t you close with your parents?”  
“I’m afraid they’ve passed on some years back, though I suppose we were,” Eleanor replied.  
“Mrs. Chase! What a surprise!” Lily cut in, stepping into the kitchen. She had composed herself, a fake smile carefully masking her fear.  
“Yes, well, I simply had to come apologize for my behavior at the reunion,” Eleanor said, slowly standing.  
“I may have been a tad… aggressive in my response,” Lily replied. “Why don’t we just part ways and never see each other again?”  
“Oh, of course dear,” Eleanor replied, voice overly sweet. “As I said I simply had to come apologize.”  
Crowley glanced out the window at the sound of squealing brakes. Eric was leaping out of his car, not even bothering to shut the thing off and shouting Lily’s name. Lily gave a yelp of surprise, immediately snapping Crowley’s attention back to her.  
Water had been splashed in her face from a container Eleanor had thrown at her. The woman was now saying something while holding a bible in front of her. Crowley couldn’t hear her words for the anger rushing through his mind. He was ready to leap forward, grab the woman and snap her in half when Lily stopped him with her cool response.  
“You done?” his daughter interrupted Eleanor, wiping at her face with her shirt sleeve. The vile woman sputtered, staring at Lily and then at the bible in her hands.  
“Not a bad try with the Holy Water and all, but I told you I wasn’t a demon. And if you’d tried doing that to my Da, well, let’ss jusst sssay you’d have more than hell to pay,” Lily hissed, and her eyes changed. They slid into eyes that mirrored his, only a bright blue instead of his yellow. Eleanor Chase didn’t back away from Lily then. Instead she slapped the girl.  
Crowley was over the counter and throwing the woman away from his daughter.  
“You dare?!” he hissed, feeling his scales popping out on his skin, his tongue lengthening and forking, his eyes losing the little bit of humanity they held. “You dare harm my daughter in my houssse?! I should rip you apart and sssend you ssstraight to-!”  
“Da, stop!” Lily’s voice cut in, full of fear. He froze, glaring at Eleanor.  
“Get out. Before my partner finds out what you’ve done,” he hissed. The woman scrambled away, bowling over Eric and buying Crowley time to get himself under control.  
“Why’d you stop me?” he asked Lily.  
“Because you’re about a centimeter from touching Holy Water, you idiot!” she snapped hurrying over with a towel and quickly wiping up the spilled water. Crowley felt suddenly very ill.  
“Ah,” he managed.  
“Ah is right! Stupid, over protective… You’re lucky I wasn’t standing any closer to her or you’d have stood right in it!” Lily muttered as she cleaned. Crowley stood, quietly taking it for the moment. Lily stood with a sigh.  
“I’ll be right back. I want to hug you but I’m not gonna risk it drenched in Holy Water like this,” she told him, before turning and hurrying up the stairs. He leaned against the counter, looking up as Eric came in.  
“Is Lily ok?” the boy asked, concern blanketing his face.  
“She’s fine. Just changing her clothes,” Crowley replied. Eric practically melted with relief.  
“Thank God,” the boy said, pressing a hand to his chest. “I thought my crazy aunt was going to do something stupid.”  
“Oh, she did. She’s just lucky Lily isn’t more like either of her fathers,” Crowley replied. Eric groaned.  
“Please tell me she didn’t try to do the whole exorcism thing.”  
“So that’s what that was,” Lily said, toweling her hair dry as she stepped into the room.  
“You’re ok?” Eric asked.  
“Fine. I’ve had harder hits from Rose when she wanted someone to spar with and accidentally missed. She never hit me in the face though,” Lily replied.  
“My aunt hit you?!” Eric replied, going pale.  
“Slapped. When her little exorcism didn’t work,” Lily shrugged. “I’m ok, Eric. Really. Go in the other room and I’ll bring you some tea and convince you that everything is fine.”  
“Right, ok,” the boy said, sounding relieved and confused. Lily waited till he left the room then wrapped Crowley in a tight hug.  
“Dad’s upstairs in your room trying not to lose his mind after seeing me. Can you go keep him from doing something crazy?” Lily said.  
“I’d rather prefer to do something crazy,” Crowley replied. Lily glared at him.  
“You already scared about 10 years off her life. She’s not coming back, Da. Leave it.”  
“Fine,” he sighed. She gave him a little squeeze.  
“I am fine, Da.”  
“Lily, what was that thing with your eyes all about?” he asked. She winced.  
“You saw that?”  
“Lily.”  
“I don’t know what it is, Da. It started happening after the hellfire incident. Just every now and then when I got really worked up. I’ve got it under control,” Lily said honestly. He ran a hand over his face.  
“What in Satan’s name am I going to do with you?” he muttered.  
“Love me and protect me, obviously,” Lily replied with a smile. She released him and hurried to console Eric. Crowley sighed, wondering for the millionth time what Lily was, why she had the powers she did, and if this was all some game the Almighty was playing. He pushed it away because Lily was his daughter, first and foremost, and he had an angel to go calm down lest Eleanor face his wrath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Thanks, goodideas, for the protective Crowley ask. Let me know if there is anything you would like to see in the future. Stay safe and be kind.


	82. Mortality

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lily and Aziraphale have an argument. Sorry for the lateness of the chapter! It's been a really long day.

“Hey, Dad,” Lily said as Aziraphale made himself a cup of tea.  
“Good morning, my dear,” the angel replied. “What are you looking at?” He’d noted the magazines, books, and notebooks carefully balanced in her arms.  
“Hmm? Oh, I was thinking about planning a trip for my friends and I to go on. The others are all jealous of the stories I’ve told them,” Lily answered, dropping everything down on the table and carefully sorting through it. Aziraphale stiffened and carefully fussed with his tea.  
“Have you talked to your father about this?” he asked. Lily was already half absorbed in her work.  
“It’s just planning, Dad. We don’t even know that it would work out,” Lily said, jotting something down.  
“Lily, I don’t think this is a good idea,” Aziraphale said hesitantly.  
“S’fine,” Lily said dismissively. “I haven’t had any problems with angels or demons for over a year.”  
“That doesn’t mean they’re leaving you alone,” Aziraphale said pointedly.  
“C’mon, Dad,” Lily sighed. “I can take care of myself.”  
“And your friends? Are you sure they’ll leave them out of it?” he asked. Lily pouted.  
“There’s rules, aren’t there? So long as they stick to them it should be fine.”  
“Lily!”  
“What? I can’t stay here forever! I want to see the world, just like you and Da did. I can’t do that if you’ve got me on house arrest forever.”  
“Oh please. It’s not nearly that drastic,” Aziraphale grumbled.  
“Seriously? Dad, I haven’t seen my friends in months without Da chaperoning because you two are so paranoid,” Lily protested. Crowley stepped into the kitchen with an armful of groceries and immediately froze.  
“Crowley! Tell our daughter that she is simply being foolish!” Aziraphale said.  
“I can take care of myself! You both know I can! Why can’t you trust me to?” Lily shot back.  
“Bollocks,” Crowley muttered. “Knew I should’ve taken more time at Ms. Clara’s.”  
“I’m an adult now. I have my own choices to make,” Lily ignored him. Their voices were rising, quickly becoming shouts.  
“You’re barely 20!” Aziraphale shouted  
“We can’t all be 6000 year old angels!”  
“You don’t know what they’re capable of!”  
“Angel,” Crowley tried to break in.  
“I know more than you think!” Lily shouted over him.  
“Just because you’ve managed to get out of trouble so far doesn’t mean you always will!”  
“I never said I would! But I’d rather stick it to those feathery-!”  
“Shut it both of you!” Crowley shouted, giving them both a glare when they tried to get in the last word. Lily was practically vibrating with fury. Suddenly it left her, going out in a defeated huff of air.  
“Fine. You win,” she whispered.  
“Lily,” Crowley started reaching for her. She pulled away, gaze locked on the floor.  
“There’s no point, right? After all, you’re both going to outlive me by ages. What could I possibly know or do?” she muttered bitterly.  
“Kiddo-.”  
“I’ll be at Ms. Clara’s. Someone’s gotta help her with her groceries,” Lily interrupted again, slithering past the demon and out the door. Crowley slowly set the groceries on the counter.  
“Can you believe her?” Aziraphale snapped.  
“Yeah,” Crowley replied, carefully putting his glasses away.  
“The nerve! She really should-,” Aziraphale started then stopped as he processed what Crowley had said. “Excuse me?”  
“I said yeah, angel. I can believe our daughter snapping like that,” the demon said softly.  
“But, Crowley!” Aziraphale protested. The demon held up a hand to stop him, face intent as he thought.  
“She’s not wrong, angel. We’re smothering her,” he finally said. “She’s got her own life to live and we’re so busy trying to keep her safe that we aren’t letting her.”  
“It’s not that simple!”  
“Isn’t it? Imagine where we’d be if Heaven and Hell had kept half the tabs on us we’ve been keeping on her lately,” Crowley pointed out. Aziraphale fidgeted, looking everywhere but at the demon’s gaze because that would mean admitting that Crowley had a point.  
“This is different,” the angel mumbled. Crowley sighed, leaning over the counter to take Aziraphale’s hands.  
“Might be. But she’s still not wrong, angel. If we keep doing this… I don’t think we’re much better for her than our old sides are,” he admitted. Aziraphale winced.  
“It can’t be that bad.”  
“Think about it. She’s gone from being able to do what she wants to being babysat.”  
“I… I just want her to be safe,” Aziraphale whispered.  
“I do too, but it’s like she said, angel. She’s not going to live forever,” Crowley said softly. Aziraphale closed his eyes, trying to push the last words away.  
“Please don’t say that, dear.”  
“We’ll have to face it eventually.”  
“But not now.”  
“No,” Crowley agreed. “Not now. But we can’t keep controlling her life, angel.” They stood in silence for a time, Crowley’s fingers gently running over Aziraphale’s knuckles.  
“You know I hate it when you’re right,” Aziraphale murmured. Crowley let a little smirk spread on his face.  
“Have to be sometimes.”  
“Wily serpent,” Aziraphale grumbled.  
“Ah, you know you love me,” Crowley teased. “Now go on and apologize or it’ll eat at you.” He gave Aziraphale a peck on the cheek then pulled away to put the groceries away. The angel sighed, but did as the demon said because he was right, as he so often was. He owed his daughter an apology and it wouldn’t help any of them to put it off.  
Lily was sitting on Ms. Clara’s steps when the angel stepped outside. She pointedly looked away from him when she saw him and he fidgeted with his vest. Lily muttered something to the flowers next to her and they visibly quavered as Aziraphale approached.  
“Lily, I owe you an apology.”  
“You’re my Dad and an angel. You couldn’t possibly have anything to apologize for,” Lily replied, sarcasm dripping from her voice.  
“You were right,” he said, using all of his self control to ignore the comment. She glared at the flowers for another long moment.  
“We… I shouldn’t be so quick to dismiss what you can do or to stop you from doing what you want to,” he added. Lily sighed, eyes still bright with anger as she met his gaze.  
“I’m still mad at you,” she grumbled. “But I’ll forgive you. You’re just being my Dad.”  
“I’ll see you at supper then?”  
“Yeah,” Lily replied. Aziraphale nodded and turned to go back to the house.  
“Dad,” Lily said, making him look back at her. “Thanks. For finally getting it.”  
“We 6000 year old entities get there eventually,” he replied. That earned him the ghost of a grin, and he could finally feel the weight on his chest lifting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks, Janine, for the ask. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! As always, please let me know if there is anything you would like to see in the future! Next two chapters are going to be much sadder than most of what we've seen so far.


	83. Chat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please be aware this chapter references a recent character death.

Lily stared out at Ms. Clara’s garden. The activity had started to die down, she could hear the voices at the front of the house dying away as her fathers talked to the neighbors and explained what had happened. Some had come back and found her. Said they were so sorry she had been the one to find out, to call it in. They gave her condolences, told her to take time to heal, that she was so grown up for handling it the way she did. Lily barely listened and many of them thought the young woman was understandably distraught and processing in her own way.

In a way, she was. But she was also waiting. She knew that she could wait forever and never see what she was waiting for. Yet she knew, somehow, that if she waited here today she would.

The robed figure appeared in the garden, dark against it’s bright colors.

“Hey,” Lily called. The figure ignored her and she knew why. “Azrael.” That made the figure stop. They turned to her, their cold sockets holding her sharp gaze.

YOU SEE ME? Death asked. She nodded.

“Not the first time either, but you always seemed busy and it always felt a little weird to try talking to you while you were working,” Lily replied with a shrug. They stared at her and she felt that they were giving her a suspicious look.

YOU WOULDN’T HAPPEN TO BE A WITCH, WOULD YOU?

“No idea. My dads had me tested but the results were inconclusive,” she replied, the answer sounding cheekier than she intended. “Whatever the case may be, I can see you, and I wanted a chat, if you’ve time.”

A CHAT? The incredulity carried in their voice.

“Yeah. A chat. I just wanted to know if she was happy, when she left,” Lily said softly. They seemed to study her for a long moment, their sockets holding her gaze for what could have been centuries.

YES. SHE WAS QUITE PROUD OF YOU, they said. She let out a breath she hadn’t realized she had been holding.

“Good. That’s good. Thank you,” she said. They stared at her another long moment.

THAT IS ALL YOU WANTED?

“Mainly. I certainly have questions, but I don’t think you’d really give me the answer even if I asked,” she said, giving them a small smile. “Mostly I just wanted to say hi to my sorta uncle.”

AH. YOU’RE THE CHILD THAT AZIRAPHALE AND CROWLEY ADOPTED, they said.

“Yep. Thanks by the way.”

FOR WHAT?

“For keeping out of it,” Lily whispered. A breeze blew through the garden.

YOU HAVE THINGS TO DO, they replied. She gave him a small smile.

“That’s the problem with humans though, isn’t it? That darned free will of ours goes changing things and makes your job that much harder. Like not following through on Armageddon. It'd almost be nice if my dads talked about that stuff with me.”

HOW DO YOU KNOW THESE THINGS THEN?

“I don’t know. Was kinda hoping you could tell me. I think the Angels are half convinced I'm another antichrist while the demons think I'm a nephilim. I just… see things. Things that are here and not. Things that have passed. But only certain things. Like angels and demons. Like my dads’ pasts. No one else’s though.” They stared at her for another long moment. She stood, stretching as she did.

“It’s alright though. I’m just gonna do my best to live my life. That’s what any mortal can do, right?”

AND WHEN THE DAY COMES?

“And when my day comes, I hope I can greet you as a friend,” she replied. “Much as I’m betting grandma did. I’ll see you around, Uncle. Let me know if you ever need some company.” She smiled at them, giving them a small wave as she turned. She knew they were gone even before she had stepped through the door, and she felt the weight of her grandma’s loss heavy in her heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was so hard. A follow up chapter to come Friday and then hopefully back to lighter times. As always, please let me know if there is anything you would like to see in the future. Stay safe out there and be kind.


	84. Edge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this update is late. I had some personal stuff happen this week. I'm going to take the next week to process and then I'll be back to posting normally. This chapter is a follow up to the last one and Lily and Crowley have a talk.

Lily sat on the edge of a cliff staring out at the water churning all the way out to the horizon. It was a family trip to get away, to mourn without Karen or others pestering them. Whether it be about the will or how people would "remember when Ms. Clara" or say just how sorry they were. The three of them just couldn't. So they up and left together to deal with their grief their own ways. Lily had even shut her mobile off, only messaging her friends to let them know what was going on and when they could expect to hear from her again. Then she and her dads had gone.  
She was jerked from her thoughts as someone sat next to her.  
"How you doing, Kiddo?" Crowley asked softly, like he didn't really want to ask. They both knew he didnt have to.  
"It doesn't feel real," Lily murmured.  
"Never does," he agreed.  
"I miss her, Da," she sniffed, pressing her face into her knees. He didn't reply, didn't need to for her to know that he missed her too. Lily glanced at him from the corner of her eye, seeing he had his sunglasses on. She hated that. Hated not being able to see how her Da was feeling - what he was thinking - because he always was.  
"How do you and Dad do it?" she asked.  
"Do what?"  
"Lose people," Lily whispered. There was silence then, long and churning like the water far below. Then Crowley sighed, slipping off his sunglasses and tucking them into a pocket.  
"Not very well," he admitted. "Should've seen your dad after Wilde. I don't think I heard from him for years as he buried himself in his books. And I... well, how did that one character you like put it? I'm a 'slitherer outer'."  
"You mean you run away."  
"Just kept moving. I only ever had your dad and that's the way I wanted it."  
"But you love humanity," Lily pointed out. Crowley nodded.  
"I do. Makes it real hard not to make connections, so I'd slither out before they left the mortal coil," Crowley said, gesturing vaguely at the horizon with a hand as he finished.  
"S'why you weren't sure about me," Lily said. A statement, not a question, and Crowley didn't reply to it. Lily finally looked at him then - really looked at him for the first time in a long time.  
It was the first time she could see the age on his timeless face. The weight of the ages pressing down on his shoulders, making his wings droop in that other place. Almost invisible lines etched into his face that she knew hadn't been there before. The almost haunted look in his eyes for those he had lost and nearly lost. The dread there for those he had yet to lose.  
She reached out, taking his hand and leaning into his side like she hadn't done in years.  
"Y'know I love you, Da," she said, her voice trembling slightly as it fought the sudden lump in her throat.  
"I know, Kiddo," he whispered.  
"Always," she added firmly. He didn't answer, instead wrapping his arms around her more tightly as she lost control of the tears that had finally come to carry out her grief.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for your patience, everyone. Please let me know if there is anything you would like to see in the future.


	85. Gathering

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for your patience. It took me longer than I thought to get back to a place where I felt I could start writing again. I finally feel like I'm back to a point where I can do Lily's story justice and your requests. Thank you for the well wishes and patience.

Lily beamed as she greeted the guests who walked into the garden. Her garden, the one she had inherited from Ms. Clara, along with the house.  
“Ms. Clara would have been so very proud of you, dear,” Mrs. Mayhew said. “Carrying on the tradition of her community get together.”  
“It felt like what she would have wanted,” Lily replied.  
“Yes, but are you really keeping the house? I understand she left it to you, but, well, you don’t even have a real job. I mean, art is all well and good for a hobby but it hardly pays the bills. And you can’t expect your fathers to be paying for both houses,” Mrs. Mayhew said pointedly. Lily’s smile stiffened, and her posture shifted slightly, leaning forward almost imperceptibly.  
“Lily has time to get things figured out, Mrs. Mayhew,” Adam said brightly, stepping up from behind the woman. “Ms. Clara wouldn’t have left Lily the house if she didn’t think it was for the best. Besides, I hardly see what business it is of yours.”  
“I’m just concerned for her future. After all, what good is having a house if you can’t afford it. Especially if she wants to travel the world. That’s a lot to pay for a place you don’t plan to spend time at and to upkeep,” Mrs. Mayhew protested. Adam shrugged.  
“Suppose so. But then my brilliant cousin doesn’t want to be in her fathers’ house forever. After all, I’m sure you’d be the first to agree that they can be a bit eccentric,” he said wrapping an arm around Lily’s shoulders as he did. Mrs. Mayhew sniffed disdainfully.  
“I hardly see how the house next door gets her out from her fathers’ wings if that were truly her concern.”  
“I appreciate the concern, Mrs. Mayhew,” Lily broke in. “But I truly believe that this is a good fit. Besides, it’ll be nice to combine the two gardens I grew up in. I couldn’t possibly sell the place.”  
“But,” Mrs. Mayhew started.  
“I would be very disappointed if you did such a thing,” Crowley said, stepping between her and his daughter. Lily smiled gratefully at him as Mrs. Mayhew gave an irritated grunt and walked away.  
“And I’d hate to disappoint,” she replied. He shrugged.  
“Ah, I’d get over it eventually.” She glanced around him.  
“Thanks for the save, Da, but I still have guests to greet,” she whispered. He nodded and gave her a small hug.  
“I’m proud of you, Lily. You put a lot of work into this,” he whispered. She gave an involuntary squeeze.  
“Thanks, Da,” she said sincerely. They separated and she went to greet the other guests.  
“She’s very like you both,” Adam said.  
“What makes you say that?”  
“The way she carries herself. Ever notice that she drapes herself across whatever she’s sitting on when she draws? Or the way she carries herself with impeccable posture when she’s ‘relaxed’ and walking around? How about the way she leans forward and seems to sharpen when she’s angry? Or the way she fidgets with her fingers when she’s nervous or flustered?”  
“Yes, alright. You’ve made your point,” Crowley grumbled. Adam smirked, then looked at Lily as she laughed and threw her arms around her friends. His smile softened.  
“It’s not just that though. She’s got the very best parts of you. Both of you.”  
“If you say so.”  
“What’s she going to do after this?” Adam asked.  
“She’s going to travel. Wants to see the world some more before she really settles down, or so she says.”  
“Really?”  
“Yep. She’s been working extra to save up for it. Also been trying to do more with her art, but she’s wanting to study that more too.”  
“And how are you and Aziraphale taking that? The traveling, I mean,” he asked pointedly. Crowley shrugged, watching as Lily took some time to get a drink.  
“Not gonna tell me huh?” Adam prompted.  
“Not much to tell. Pretty sure you know the answer anyway,” Crowley grumbled. Adam chuckled.  
“Yeah. I think I do.”  
They stood in silence for a moment as Adam finished his drink.  
“Thanks for standing up for me, Adam,” Lily said as she joined them. He smiled at her.  
“Of course. I’m not gonna let some silly old lady talk bad about you,” he said, ruffling her hair. She smiled.  
“How long are you staying?”  
“Just stopping by. Have to get back home or else Susan will have my head,” he replied. She nodded.  
“Tell her I say hi? Oh! And give Dog a nice bone for me too?” she said. He nodded.  
“Of course. They’ll be thrilled. I hear you’re planning to go abroad?”  
“Yep. All over if I can. There’s so much to see, so much art and history all over if you just know where to look,” she said eagerly.  
“You going to hit all the tourist spots?” he asked. She wrinkled her nose.  
“I mean, some. But the real gems are the stuff off the path. I remember when we went to Rome and they showed me all the places they had been and told me stories. Those were the places I enjoyed. The quiet streets with the hidden stories,” she said.  
“And I’m sure you’ll root them out, Lily. You stay safe though,” he said.  
“I’ll do my best. Thanks for coming, Adam, and thanks for worrying about me,” she said, giving him a hug.  
“Of course. You’ll send me post cards, yeah?”  
“Course!” she promised. They separated and Adam left with a final wave. Lily sighed.  
“Doing ok, kiddo?” Crowley asked. She gave him a weary smile.  
“Yeah. Just getting tired. Glad we’re almost done with this,” she said. “I mean, I’m glad everyone came, but it’s a lot of… a thing.”  
“A thing?”  
“You know, the thing. Talking with people and spending time with them. There’s a good word for it but I can’t remember it,” she grumbled.  
“Ah.”  
“Yeah. How are you and Dad doing?”  
“I think Aziraphale is enjoying getting to co-host,” Crowley said, looking over to see the angel happily ensuring that there were plenty of snacks and drinks for everyone.  
“I meant about my plan to travel.” He shrugged wordlessly. She frowned then fished in her pocket, pulling out a coin.  
“Just like old times?”  
“I believe in the old times I was the one doing the flipping,” he grumbled.  
“You know what I meant.” She flicked the coin.  
“Tails,” he mumbled. She caught and looked at it.  
“Too bad. Heads. You gotta answer the question now,” she said. He sighed.  
“It’s your choice, kiddo.”  
“I know. That doesn’t mean you’re happy with it,” she said. He fidgeted, keeping his gaze on Aziraphale.  
“Lily, it’s not that we aren’t happy about it. We’re glad you want to experience the world. It’s just… hard.”  
“Hard?”  
“You’re our daughter. We want to look after you. It’s… harder to do that when you’re not here.”  
“I can’t stay forever, Da. I’ve got to grow up sometime,” she said gently.  
“We know that, Lily. Doesn’t make it easier,” he grumbled. She gave him a gentle smile and hugged him.  
“Thanks. For being willing to let me go,” she whispered.  
“Grudgingly,” he said sharply. “And you’d better keep in touch.” She giggled and pulled away.  
“Of course, Da. Every day.”  
“I’ll hold you to that,” he told her. Her entire expression softened.  
“I know you will,” she whispered. She looked at her guests. “I better go see everyone off. Shall we go out for supper after? Your pick.”  
“Sure,” he said and watched her go back to her guests. And he saw Aziraphale in her, the straight posture as she moved among her guests, the ready and welcoming tone. But he saw himself too. In the mischief in her gaze and the way she seemed to lean forward, her entire body shifting to a looser stance even while she became more agitated and excited.  
“She really is our daughter, isn’t she?” Aziraphale’s voice whispered in his ear, one arm wrapping around Crowley’s waist to draw him closer.  
“Yeah… She is,” Crowley agreed, leaning into his angel as the waves of nostalgia and loss washed over him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I'm going to try and post a new chapter every Saturday after this post and see how it goes from there. As always, please let me know if there is anything you would like to see in the future.


	86. Pink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just kind of a fun little chapter before Lily goes off to explore the world.

Aziraphale was seated in his library, absently running a finger over Crowley’s head as the demon was currently curled around his neck in the form of a snake. He nearly startled as Lily opened the door and began rifling through shelves.  
“Can I help you, my dear?” he asked. Lily shook her head, glancing at a note in her hand.  
“Da just decided that it would be ‘fun’ to have me do a whole scavenger hunt thing to find my plane tickets,” she growled. Aziraphale couldn’t help a small smile.  
“Did he now?”  
“And of course he can’t keep them in one language. This one is in Greek, because why not?”  
“What language was the last one?”  
“Italian, which at least makes sense since Italy is where I’m going, but really,” Lily grumbled. “Where’s your Greek translation book? It should be here.”  
“Try the bookshelf to your left,” Aziraphale suggested. Lily grumbled but moved over, searching through the titles.  
“How has the hunt been going?” he asked. He could feel Crowley shifting slightly in his perch, paying attention to the conversation. Lily gave a frustrated hiss and plopped down on a pile of books next to her.  
“Da must have been very good at his job because he can be infuriatingly good at making things difficult when he puts his mind to it,” she grumbled.  
“He is a wily serpent,” Aziraphale pointed out. Lily nodded dismissively.  
“Of course he is. Doesn’t mean I enjoy when his pranks are on me. Especially when they’re the kind I never got the hang of.”  
“You just need patience, my dear,” Aziraphale said. Lily sighed.  
“I have patience. That doesn’t help much when I’m getting frustrated. Although,” she continued thoughtfully, “maybe I could get Da back if I can’t find them.”  
“What would you have in mind?”  
“Maybe I’d repaint the Bentley. I’m sure it would look lovely in a nice bright shade of pink,” Lily mused. Aziraphale felt Crowley stiffen.  
“You don’t think that would be a bit far?” the angel asked.  
“Rather not far enough. Perhaps some puppies and kittens? Ooh, how about baby blue with ducks all over?” she nearly giggled at the idea.  
“I think the pink would be more fetching,” Aziraphale encouraged.  
“You wouldn’t dare!” Crowley hissed, finally moving from Aziraphale’s neck.  
“I am your daughter,” Lily pointed out. Crowley hesitated.  
“Fine. What do you want?”  
“Plane tickets?”  
“They’re on the top shelf of your book case in your copy of ‘Frankenstein’,” he grumbled.  
“Thank you,” she beamed before hurrying off to find her tickets.  
“Spoil sport!” Crowley called after her. He sighed, shifting back into his usual form. “You didn’t have to encourage her, angel.”  
“Perhaps I thought the Bentley really would look dashing in pink,” Aziraphale teased. Crowley snorted.  
“Bastard.”  
“Careful, dear, or you may have more than just pink to deal with.”  
“Oh?”  
“Mm. I am rather partial to tartan after all,” Aziraphale continued, carefully turning the page of his book.  
“Oh, that’s not fair!”  
“It would be one of a kind.”  
“Please, Azirphale.”  
“How about you scrounge us up some lunch and we’ll call it even,” the angel suggested, setting his book aside and leaning in towards the demon. Crowley sighed.  
“Rather feels like I’m losing but alright.” Aziraphale gave him a quick kiss.  
“Thank you, my dear.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! As always, please let me know if there is anything you would like to see in the future. Stay safe and be kind.


	87. Catacombs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lily runs into a pair of demons while off on her adventures.

Lily waited for the tour to begin, reading through the history of the Catacombs of Paris. Her dads had told her bits and pieces of it, though neither of them had seemed thrilled about it. She was beginning to understand why, but she hadn’t been able to help being curious about the sprawling underground mystery.  
“Bonjour,” a voice said next to her. She spun, heart leaping into her throat, fist already raised to punch the speaker. The disposable demon stepped back and raised their hands up to defend their face.  
“I ssswear to God, if you touch me-!” Lily hissed.  
“I’m not! Wasn’t going to, promise!” the demon insisted. “Learned my lesson last time.” Lily slowly lowered her fist and the demon bent to pick up the tablet they had dropped, cursing quietly at the cracked screen.  
“I’d just gotten this, you know that?” they told her as they wiped off some dust. “Lord Beelzebub is not gonna be happy about this.”  
“What do you want?” Lily asked, keeping her voice down to keep the other visitors from listening in.  
“Ah, about that. Lord Beelzebub wanted to meet with you,” they answered. Lily rolled her eyes.  
“You can tell them I’m afraid I don’t have time. Lots of sightseeing to do in Paris.”  
“That’s not how this works,” the demon replied. Lily glared at him, not her Da’s glare but her Dad’s. The cold stare he almost never used. The look that reminded her that he was a Principality.  
“Look, I’m just doing my job,” they said defensively. Lily looked away, following the flow of visitors.  
“You don’t get to say that when you enjoy what you do.”  
“You really think I enjoy my job?” the demon laughed.  
“The demon bit. Tormenting the souls of the damned,” Lily replied flatly.  
“Well, ok, yeah, that bit can be fun. But do you have any idea how they treat me? There’s a reason I’m called the Disposable Demon, you know.”  
Lily didn’t reply, just kept following the group down the stairs.  
“It’s not my fault I’m a demon,” he protested.  
“I don’t hate you because you’re a demon,” she said.  
“Then why must you be so difficult?”  
“Because I refuse to be part of their game! I hate you because you keep dragging me into it! First with Hastur and now with Beelzebub. I just want you all to leave me and my dads alone!” Lily snarled, turning on them as they reached the bottom of the stairs.  
“I’m just-,” they started. She jabbed a finger at them, nearly poking it into their chest.  
“I don’t care. That’s what all of you say and it’s not good enough. It doesn’t justify this harassment and I’ve had enough.”  
“I certainly see why you have Gabriel and Michael frothing at the mouth,” a voice buzzed in the darkness. Lily and the demon looked over to find Beelzebub standing in the catacombs, the group already disappearing down the other end of the tunnel. Lily pulled away from the Disposable Demon and started marching off after the group.  
“Don’t have time and don’t care,” she snapped.  
“And why Hastur would be as eager as he is to have you trip up,” Beelzebub continued.  
“Rot in Hell!” Lily responded.  
“Perhapszz you’ll think differently in a moment,” Beelzebub buzzed, irritation clear in their voice. They snapped and Lily nearly lost her balance as the footing changed underneath her. She looked up to find herself in a different part of the catacombs.  
“Bollocksss!” she hissed. She paused, glancing around her to try and get her bearings. What to do? She knew, just knew, that Beelzebub wanted her to suffer for her insolence and wouldn’t be satisfied until she was begging for their forgiveness.  
“Like I’m going to do that,” she murmured. She closed her eyes and remembered playing hide and seek with her Da.  
He’d always been able to find her, and when she’d asked him how he had said, “I’m a wily serpent, kiddo. That’s all I need to find you.”  
If being a wily serpent was enough for him to find her, then maybe... maybe it could be enough for her. She stiffened, the smell of the catacombs suddenly more pungent. She could feel the changes in the air currents, smell the whispers of people and animals who had passed through the stale passages. She opened her eyes and slowly navigated the catacombs, relying on what she couldn’t help but think of as borrowed senses. She found her way back to the group and quietly slipped back in.  
“How’d you do that?” the disposable demon demanded quietly.  
“By being clever,” she replied.  
“You shouldn’t have been able to find your way back!”  
“I shouldn’t’ve been able to vaporize you either but we both know how that went,” she shot back. The demon blushed and looked away.  
“Look, I don’t know what you are, but you’re making dangerous enemies,” they told her.  
“It’s not me who’s making them enemies,” she told him coolly, meeting his gaze as she continued. “It’s them who are making me into one.” He shivered and vanished, leaving her to finish the tour in peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is so late! Life kinda exploded and it took me a while to get this chapter finished. I'm going to try switching to posting Tuesdays and hope that works better with my schedule. Thank you guys so much for your patience! As always, please let me know if there is anything else you would like to see! Be safe and be kind out there.


	88. Crepes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks, FantasyTLOU, for asking about crepes. I hadn't even thought about it until you asked!

“You sure you don’t mind?” Crowley asked.  
“No, Da. I have to say I’m kind of surprised Dad waited this long to come to France. He’s always been going on about the crepes here,” Lily replied. “I’ll meet you at that café Dad was always going on about.”  
“Right.”  
“He’ll know the one, Da. Don’t worry,” Lily said, a laugh clearly being held back in her tone.  
“See you soon, kiddo.”  
“Yep. And tell Dad that I can practically feel his glee from here,” she teased. She hung up and Crowley looked at Aziraphale. The angel was absolutely overflowing with excitement.  
“I can’t tell if you’re more excited to get crepes or to see our daughter,” he teased gently.  
“Oh, Crowley, you remember the last time we had lunch in Paris? They don’t make crepes like that anywhere else,” the angel said, taking his hands eagerly. He snapped his fingers and they stepped out onto the crowded Parisian street.  
“I mean, yours are quite good, my dear. But you just can’t match the real thing,” Aziraphale continued cheerfully as they went.  
“You know I did learn how to make crepes in France. Use the whole proper technique and everything,” Crowley grumbled, but there was no real bite to it. The warm sunshine felt good, and Aziraphale’s arm looped through his was a lovely addition to their walk. Lily was waving to them as soon as she saw them from their table.  
“I hope you don’t mind but I ordered some coffees while I waited,” she said warmly.  
“An excellent idea!” Aziraphale said as he took his seat. Crowley slipped into his, carefully watching Lily. She did seem happy to see them, even if they were cutting into her time traveling on her own.  
“Are you going to eat anything, Da?”  
“I’ll be good with just the coffee, kiddo. Thanks,” he replied. He gazed out at the people passing in the street, hardly listening to what the other two ordered. When was the last time he’d been in Paris just to be there? Even when he had rescued Aziraphale from the Bastille, he had been ‘working’. Though the humans thought of the worst of it themselves. He’d just been there and seen the pain they had wrought.  
“Excuse me?” Aziraphale’s voice broke into his thoughts, loud and indignant. Crowley looked over to find Lily with her nose wrinkled in distaste and setting a crepe with a single bite taken from it back on her plate.  
“It’s just too sugary, Dad,” Lily replied, poking at the crepe with a fork.  
“My dear,” Aziraphale started.  
“It’s not bad, that’s not what I’m saying,” Lily said hurriedly, trying to cut off the lecture before it started. “I’m just saying it’s not to my taste.” Aziraphale stared at her in disbelief.  
“Who are you and what have you done with my daughter?” he asked. Lily shrugged.  
“I guess I just haven’t been eating as much of the sweet things lately. I’d rather eat Da’s dinner crepes,” Lily said.  
“Least someone enjoys my food,” Crowley said smugly.  
“I never said I didn’t enjoy them,” Aziraphale grumbled defensively.  
“S’pose not. Just that they weren’t as good as the ‘real thing’,” the demon said. He smirked at the flustered Aziraphale, who tucked into his crepes as though he had to make up for his two heretical family members.  
“I will agree you can’t beat a good brioche,” Lily offered.  
“Well, at least you have some sense,” Aziraphale sighed, but he smiled at Lily. She gave Crowley a little wink and they continued the lunch in good humor.  
“Was there anywhere else you wanted to go while we are here?” Crowley asked the angel as they were wrapping up.  
“Oh, we’ve already taken up so much of Lily’s day,” Aziraphale said. Lily shrugged.  
“I was just going to go to my hotel room. Tomorrow’s my last day in Paris after all.”  
“Where are you going next?” Crowley asked.  
“I was thinking Italy or Spain. Not sure yet. I’m going to have to see which way I go,” she said. Crowley felt the worry he always did when she was doing something he thought could get her in trouble.  
“Don’t look at me like that, Da. I’ve got a good plan and people I trust I’m going with. I’ll be fine and I know how to take care of myself.”  
“I know, kiddo,” he said softly.  
“It doesn’t stop us from worrying, dear,” Aziraphale added.  
“I’ll keep checking in like I’ve been doing, ok?” Lily promised. Crowley gave a reluctant nod. Lily hugged him and Aziraphale.  
“Love you,” she said. “Safe travels back home.”  
“You too, kiddo,” Crowley said softly.  
“You will let us know when you get back to your room and head out?” Aziraphale asked. Lily smiled and nodded.  
“Of course, Dad. Talk to you soon.”  
She left them sitting at the table.  
“She’s grown up so fast,” Aziraphale sighed.  
“Yep,” Crowley agreed. “But she seems to be enjoying herself and doing well.”  
“She does,” Aziraphale said. The angel shook himself and smiled at Crowley. “Do you think we could take some of these delicious crepes home, dear?”  
“’Course, Angel. As many as you’d like.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Please let me know if there is anything you would like to see in the future! Stay safe out there and be kind.


	89. Italy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My life had an unexpected road bump that made posting last week impossible. I'm sorry I couldn't post for you. Thank you all for your patience and love when I've had these hang ups. Hoping to post an extra follow up chapter tomorrow!  
> Apologies if the snippet of Italian is incorrect. I don't know it myself and had to use a translator.

"Why me?" the disposable demon whined to themselves as they stepped into the alleyway. They glanced down at their tablet with the instructions from Lord Beelzebub. They'd gotten a "tip" from Heaven that there had been a sudden surge of miracles going around Italy and as yet they had been unable to peg the source. Hell couldn't stand by when an angel was being overzealous in their job, of course. That would be bad for business.  
They used their tablet to get a better sense of where they were. They had just been miracled up close to where the last report of one had been. They skimmed through the reports. Beggar healed, beggar finding money magically in their pockets, etc. Perhaps disguising themselves as a beggar would work to flush out the miracle worker. Or get themselves discorporated. Again.  
They groaned as they shoved the tablet in their coat and miracled the disguise. They couldn't help but think of the last conversation they had with Lily as they hobbled their way to a spot they could work. She had asked if they enjoyed their job, and certainly there were parts. They weren't a nice entity after all. But the nearly hourly discorporations and multiple forms doing the jobs other demons refused to do had grown old even before Armageddon had fallen through. They doubted things would be that different if they hadn't fallen. Probably would still be the one stuck with all the paperwork and just generally being shat upon.  
They pushed the thoughts away as they got to work. Apparently they were convincing as a few tourists dropped money in their cup before moving along with anxious glances. Not wanting their act of charity to be noticed.  
"Questo è il mio posto," a woman told them. They looked up, finding a woman glaring at them with a cup and dirty shawl around her shoulders. Rather than fight her over the spot, they moved on. They glanced back to see the woman plopping down with a final glare at their back.  
"Hey," a voice said and they looked over to see a man beckoning them over. They sighed. This likely wouldn't be good but might as well check it out. They could always use a small miracle to punish the meddler if they really got irritated. That would help cheer them up.  
"I haven't seen you before," the man said. "You come for the angel?"  
"The what?" the disposable demon blurted, stiffening in surprise. The man nodded knowingly at their reaction.  
"Been a lot of people trying to get their help. I might be able to help you, but you gotta share if you want to know what I know," the man said, eyeing the disposable demon's cup. They hesitated then slipped one of the bills to the man.  
"What have you heard?"  
"I haven't seen them myself but I've heard stories. Nobody seems to know what they look like but they seem to be slowly traveling through Italy. Preferring smaller streets and not the touristy stuff. They say that you'll be blessed after talking to them. Healed or whatever it was you really needed," the man explained. The demon frowned.  
"If that's the case, how does nobody know what they look like?"  
"I'm just telling you what I've heard," the man shrugged with a grin. He definitely knew more but the demon was done playing games with the man. He couldn't help them after all. They turned and left without a word, leaving the man shouting behind them.  
They sat against a wall in a back alley with a frustrated sigh and pulled their disguise away for the time being. This wasn't working. They didn't know why they had ever expected it to work.  
"Long day?" a voice asked. They snorted.  
"You've no idea." They startled, suddenly recognizing the voice and turning as Lily sat next to them.  
"Why's it always you?" she sighed. They hesitated watching her face. She wasn't being as hostile as she'd been last time.  
"They need to send someone when things aren't going the way they should," they said defensively. Lily met their gaze. She looked tired.  
"Why you though?"  
"Because I'm disposable," they answered, the words hollow. She looked away, closing her eyes and leaning her head back on the wall.  
"Are you though?"  
"It's literally what they call me."  
"Is it what you want to be called?" she asked, opening her eyes to glance at them again. They stared ar her. What kind of question was that? She shook her head and looked away.  
"Nevermind. I'm just rambling."  
"Are... are you feeling alright?" The question felt strange on the demon's tongue. Why should they care about how she was feeling? Because she could and had vaporized them before they reasoned silently to themselves.  
"Look, DD," she started.  
"DD?" They interrupted. She gave them a thin smile.  
"Yep. Calling you disposable all the time is too much work. So I'm going to call you DD if that's alright." She waited a moment for a response and continued when they didn't give her one.  
"I'm just tired. Been traveling around and doing too much. Can't just walk past, y'know? Specially not kids."  
"It's you? The one doing all the miracles?" they asked. She nodded giving another little smile.  
"Turns out I picked that up from my dads too. Frivolous miracles to try and give someone a hand. Silly, I know, but I couldn't do nothing," she explained. The demon sat quietly, considering the information. She could access both the powers of Heaven and Hell. What on earth was she? They knew both sides blamed the other, believing they'd created a nephilim and were using it to try and start armageddon again. They weren't so sure though. Why would either side place her with Aziraphale and Crowley when the two were well known to have gone native and picked their own side?  
They were startled out of their thoughts when Lily's head gently landed on their shoulder.  
"Hey!" they protested. She mumbled wordlessly and even through their coat the demon could feel she was burning up. They hesitated. It would be so easy...  
They reached into her pocket and pulled out her mobile. They found the hotel she was staying at and used a quick snap of their fingers to get them in her room. They set her on the bed and pulled out her mobile. They typed out a quick message then hesitated. They looked at Lily, really looked at her. She practically glowed, bright light radiating off of her even as her snake eyes opened to look at them.  
"I hope you appreciate this 'cause they're going to rip me apart downstairs if they find out," they told her. They hit send on the message and miracled themselves out before Lily could even give them a response.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the ask, FantasyTLou! I know it's not exactly what you asked for, but I thought this might be a fun and interesting way to do this chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it! As always please let me know if there is anything you would like to see in the future! Stay safe and be kind.


	90. Rabbit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little follow up bonus chapter as promised!

Crowley carefully pressed his hand to Lily's forehead. Too warm by far.  
"You're burning up, kiddo," he said softly.  
"Sorry," she mumbled. He sighed and placed a cool damp cloth on her forehead.  
"What were you doing anyhow?"  
"Just helping out," she mumbled. "Da, I want..." He leaned forward to hear but Lily had drifted into sleep. He hesitated for a moment then got up to grab water and some broth for when Lily woke up. She was still asleep by the time he came back. He set them on the table and shifted into snake form, curling around Lily in the hope of sucking some heat away from her. She mumbled in her sleep and wrapped her arms around his scaly form.  
It was almost hard to be this close to her. She was absolutely glowing with holy light and he was pretty sure that was the problem. From the little he had dragged out of her, she'd been casting miracles left and right as she had traveled Italy. She overextended herself. He cursed himself inwardly for not explaining how and why he and aziraphale had always balanced their miracles when they were traveling. How embarrassing would it have been to accidentally discorporate himself by channeling too much occult power? It had gotten easier the longer his corporation was running around, but those early days had been hard.  
He flicked his tongue out and curled tightly around Lily as he caught the sulfurous tang of demon. One of the demons had been here and Crowley was pretty sure it was the disposable one based off the scent wafting around the room.  
"Why didn't you call me earlier, kiddo?" he hissed softly.  
"'M fine," Lily mumbled, still mostly asleep.  
"Ssso why'd you messsage me?"  
"Didn't," she replied drifting back into sleep. Crowley gave an irritated hiss as it virtually confirmed his suspicions. If he got his coils on that rabbit he'd... he relaxed a little. He'd grill him, that was for sure, but he would probably let the brat go. He could have done worse. Possibly even brought Lily to Hell. But he hadn't for some reason and instead had let Crowley know that Lily had needed him. Posing as Lily and taking off before he had gotten there, but that was fair. Crowley would probably have discorporated the twerp before he'd had a chance to say two words.  
Lily stirred and finally came back to something approaching true wakefulness.  
"Thirsty," she managed to croak. He had the broth heated with a miracle and slid back into the chair beside the bed, slipping back into his human form as he did. He helped her sit up and sip the broth, just like he had when she would get sick when she was little.  
"Feeling better?" he asked. She gave a little nod.  
"Thanks, Da." He gave another glance at the glow and saw it had started to wane. He let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding.  
"Any time, kiddo." They would talk about this, but it could wait until she was better. Right now it was more imporant to help his daughter feel better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks, ✨lesbian✨, for the ask! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Please let me know if there is anything you would like to see in the future.


	91. Homesick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lily has a hard talk with Julian.

"You doing ok, Lily?" Julian asked. She shook her head to make herself focus.  
"Yeah, I'm fine."  
"You sure? You've been seeming kind of out of it," he said . She shrugged, looking down at her coffee as she stirred it aimlessly.  
"Just been thinking," she replied. He studied her face closely.  
"Come on, Lil. I've known you since primary school. Something's bothering you," he prompted. "When was the last time you were home?" She flinched at the question.  
"It's... been a while," she admitted. She could clearly remember the argument she had with her Da after what had happened in Italy. They'd both been so angry.  
"Which one?" Julian asked, interrupting her train of thought.  
"Which one what?"  
"Christmas or Father's Day? I know you never miss spending those with your dads. Or maybe it was your birthday?" he explained. Lily squirmed in her seat, still not meeting Julian's gaze.  
"My Da came to see me in Italy," she answered. "When I was sick."  
"Lil, you've been traveling for how long? 3 months? 6?"  
"4," she answered absently.  
"And I love that you met me to visit my family here in Barcelona, but you've gotta spend time at home with your dads too."  
"No, I know that," Lily sighed and tried to explain as best she could. "It's just... There's so much world to see and only so much time to do it." Julian shook his head, a weary smile spreading on his face.  
"You've always been like that."  
"Like what?"  
"Been worried about time. Sorta worried about the future but also sorta blowing it off. So it always just feels kinda out of the blue when you say something like that and remind me that you're trying to fit as much as you can as quickly as you can. I mean, you're still only in your early 20s and you're running around the world like you're on a time limit," he said. Lily shrank in on herself, becoming all fidgety angles.  
"We're only here so long," she mumbled.  
"Well, yeah, but we don't know when that is and we are still young. Hopefully we won't have to worry about it for a good long while. So why are you so anxious about it?" he replied. She stared grimly into her coffee. There was no way she could ever explain to her friends about angels and demons popping in and out of her life.  
"I just want you to remember that you can sit and do nothing too. It doesn't always have to be traveling and packing it all in," he explained.  
"I do do nothing," she said defensively.  
"Lil, if you have a spare moment you're working on your art or reading or exploring. When was the last time you stopped and just stared at the clouds like when we were kids?"  
"What's it matter as long as I'm enjoying my life?" Lily snapped.  
"It doesn't, but the Lily I'm seeing hasn't seemed real happy," he said gently. Lily glared at the table. She didn't want to admit that he was right and that she was just trying to avoid dealing with her feelings.  
"When was the last time you talked to them?" Lily froze at his question. "Your dads I mean."  
"We... had a fight," she admitted quietly.  
"A bad one?" Lily winced and he waited for her to start talking.  
"When I got sick in Italy it was because I... overextended myself. My Da had to come take care of me and he got really upset with me," she explained slowly. "And when my Dad heard about it... well, you know how he can be." Aziraphale had been a wreck on the phone. He would've come to Italy if Crowley hadn't reminded him that he had several first editions coming and assured him that he had everything in hand. The angel had still insisted on giving Lily an earful on being brash and careless.  
"So you guys argued and haven't really talked since," Julian said knowingly. "I know none of you really handle that stuff well and pretty much go the silent treatment route. How long?"  
"A few weeks."  
"You're kidding."  
"What?"  
"You usually talk to your dads every day. Both you and your dads made that clear. And you know they're just looking out for you," he said.  
"I know that. It's just... difficult sometimes," she grumbled. Difficult having an angel and a demon for her parents. Also amazing.  
"Lily, at least give them a call. You're getting homesick."  
"Yeah, maybe you're right," she mumbled.  
"Look, Lil, I love you, but as one of your best friends I've gotta tell you what I see," he said. "You can travel as much as you want, but you're always going to miss stuff. For you, it's your dads. For Amy, it's her house. For me, it's Garrett. You gotta let yourself address it, not ignore it." He gently put a hand over hers and gave it a small squeeze. She finally met his gaze and gave him a weary smile.  
"Yeah, alright. You've made your point."  
"So you'll call them?"  
"Yeah. Later."  
"Good," Julian said as he leaned back and took a large swallow of coffee. She sipped at hers before giving him a smirk.  
"So how is Garrett?" He groaned as he set his cup down.  
"You really have to ask about my love life?"  
"You brought it up. Besides, last I knew you were only discussing getting serious," she teased. They chatted for a while more before Lily paid for their meal and went off on her own to explore.  
She wandered, mulling over everything that Julian had said and everything she couldn't explain. She hated that he was right about the homesickness and that he was right about her dads. She stopped, looking up at a shop window full of books.  
"A bookshop?" she murmured. She stepped inside, taking a deep breath as the smell of books both old and new settled over her like a blanket. She meandered through the shelves, eventually reaching up to pull one down from the shelf. She carefully opened it, scanning through the words and images printed on the page. The pages were worn, not nearly as well cared for as her dad's, but it was hard to beat an angel with miracles at their disposal using mere mortal means. She closed her eyes, enjoying the feel of the pages at her fingertips, and for just a moment she could pretend she was standing in her dad's bookshop. She put the book back hastily, hurrying out of the shop as she fought back the sudden tears.  
She stopped outside and leaned against the wall until she thought she had control again, then pulled out her phone and scrolled through it. A moment's hesitation over the name and then she was bringing the phone to her ear as it rang. And rang.  
"You've reached Crowley and Fell. You know what to do," her Da's recorded voice drawled out. She nearly hung up but instead made herself speak.  
"Hey." Her voice was shaky with the emotions just below the surface. "I know it's been a while, but I, um... just really wanted to hear your voices. It's not a big deal, really. I'll just try back later."  
There was the sound of the recording stopping as someone picked up the phone.  
"Don't you dare hang up that phone, young lady," Aziraphale's voice said firmly. She gave a weak grin.  
"Yes, Dad."  
"Where are you?" he asked, tone softening as he relaxed.  
"Spain. I'm in Barcelona visiting Julian and his family."  
"Oh, Barcelona. I do hope you are enjoying your time there."  
"I am. I just..." Her voice faltered and she left the sentence unfinished.  
"Just what, dear?"  
"I just really miss you," she managed, feeling the tears spilling down her cheeks. She was surprised when she felt gentle fingers brushing them away.  
"We miss you too, kiddo," Crowley said, his gentle fingers brushing the tears away while Aziraphale stood behind him with a small, extremely pleased smile.  
"Surprise," the angel said as he opened his arms. Lily ran into them, wrapping both of her dads in a tight hug. She didn't care about the tears flowing freely or that they still had things to talk about. Right now it was simply enough to be surrounded by the smell of books and vanilla and cocoa, the garden and citrus and just that hint of smoke. To be wrapped in her fathers' arms where she felt loved and safe. Where she felt home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Please let me know if there is anything you would like to see in the future. Stay safe and be kind.


	92. Want

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for your patience! My anxiety has been through the roof and my drive to do much of anything nearly nil with the things going on where I am. So here is a heavy conversation with Lily and DD. I hope you all enjoy this chapter!

Lily stared at her mobile, watching numbers shift and change. Seeing the carnage and hate.  
"You look at that stuff too long and you'll go mad," DD said as they slipped into the seat next to her. She sighed, flipping her phone over and setting it down as she finished her whiskey. She winced at it, but they could tell she didn't care.  
"And how much is your side messing with it all?" she asked. They considered telling her, mulling over everything they'd seen and heard, and ordered them both a round.  
"Hard to say. Probably a lot," they finally answered. She snorted, taking another long swallow.  
"To be fair, heaven is too," they pointed out.  
"Muddying the pot," Lily grumbled.  
"Isnt it muddying the waters? Or maybe you meant stirring the pot?"  
"I meant muddying the pot, cause we're still expected to eat whatever comes out," she sighed. Another long sip as fingers rested on the feathers at her neck. DD finally took a sip of their own and wrinkled their nose (they never had been one for whiskey) and surreptitiously changed their drink to something more palatable.  
"Why are you drinking that?" they asked to change the subject.  
"'S my Da's favorite. Well, one of them. I'm gonna switch to another one later," she answered, finishing the whiskey in one smooth swallow. Less of a wince this time.  
"They know you're drinking like this?"  
"No, but it's alright. I got a friend here, right?" she said.  
"You shouldn't say that. Shouldn't call me such," DD said, anxiously glancing around. She nudged their shoulder, another drink already in her hand.  
"Shouldnt rely on you, you mean? C'mon, DD. I know what you did for me in Italy."  
"You remember that?" They'd wondered if she would be to far gone with fever.  
"Not much," she admitted. "But Da accidentally let it slip." The demon stiffened and carefully glanced around for Crowley or Aziraphale.  
"They're not here. Busy watching the world at home. Probably drunker than me. Or Da's sleeping. Wouldn't blame him if he just decided to sleep through this next century," she said. They stared at her.  
"What do you mean?"  
"I mean I wonder if they regret it. If Adam regrets not ending it. If he thinks it was childish hope now hes older. If... if this is how it's always going to be, just people being mean and cruel and hateful to each other," Lily said.  
For that moment the demon could see it. Could see her as exactly what Heaven and Hell wanted her to be. Could see her as the catalyst to the War.  
"Is that what you believe?" Lily sighed and took another sip. Slower, less desperate than the previous ones.  
"I dont know."  
"So what do you want to do about it?" They asked. Their heart was hammering in their chest, so suddenly, terribly uncertain what her answer would be. She met their gaze, eyes bright and clear.  
"I want to be kind," she answered softly. And like that it was gone. This woman could never be the weapon they wanted her to be.  
"The world won't treat you any better just cause you're 'kind'," they said, finally taking another drink.  
"No. But I can make it better. I truly believe that. Maybe not for me, but for my dads, people I meet, the people that will come after us. Make the world just a little bit less cruel, I guess."  
"And that doesnt feel like childish hope to you?" they asked. She gave a small smile at that.  
"It most certainly does. But I want to keep this one, so I will," she slid her glass away from her, still partially full.  
"How are you going to do that?"  
"By getting your number and then calling my dads to check in. Then wherever my feet take me I guess." She shrugged. Her smile was mischievous.  
"My number?"  
"C'mon. I know a bright young demon like you has got a phone and I think you like these talks. Why else would you keep running into me?"  
"Cause it's my job," they replied. She waved it away.  
"We both know you don't need to do this to do your job. Else my dads would've been found out long before armageddon and I wouldn't actually be seeing you, yeah?"  
They blushed and glared down into their glass. She was right, of course. She slid her phone toward them and they grudgingly entered their number. She accepted her phone back and smiled. She typed something in and sent it. The demons phone jingled in their pocket.  
"You better not be bothering me all the time now," they said.  
"Wouldn't dream of being a bother to you," she replied, her smile all teasing as she slipped her phone in her pocket. She patted their shoulder and slid out of her chair.  
"I'm going to go but we'll talk again soon. You take care of yourself, DD. I find myself rather fond of your company, for a demon," she said. They wanted to comment but she was already walking to the door, smile still bright on her face. They shook their head and pulled out their phone. The message stared up at them, cold and bright.  
IOU. Thanks. - Lil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know if there is anything you would like to see in the future! Stay safe and be kind. ❤


	93. Photographer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! Sorry I've been gone so long. I've been trying to figure out how I want to do this as well as having limited internet access. I don't know how often I'll be posting, but I'm hoping to post a few chapters during the holidays. Thank you all so much for your patience!

Lily stepped onto the crowded train, wondering if this time her scheme would work. She watched out of the corner of her eye and caught the flickers of an angel as someone snuck onto the train. She had to give them credit, they were much more subtle than any of the archangels. Certainly more so than most of the demons she had encountered. She hesitated. She had never really planned past this step before because it had never worked.  
Lily carefully moved down the train until she was standing next to the angel.  
“Excuse me,” Lily said and tapped the angel on the shoulder. They turned, a young woman looking up at Lily with wide eyes and camera hanging on their neck.  
“C-can I help you?” they stammered. Lily smiled at them.  
“You just look very familiar. Have we met before?” she asked. The angel’s face went bright red and they looked away.  
“N-No.”  
“Are you sure you weren’t the one taking pictures of me at the Great Wall the other day? Or maybe you were the one who took our school pictures?” Lily insisted. The angel shrank in on their camera, looking even more nervous and embarrassed. Lily took pity on them.  
“Look, I know you don’t get much say in what you do being an angel,” she started. The angel flinched and gave her a sharp look.  
“You know?”  
“’Course. Only recently figured it out though. You were good at hiding,” Lily answered with a shrug. “Anyway, what I was saying was I know you’re just doing your job. But your job sucks.” The angel didn’t respond, just glared at the doors as the train continued on its way.  
“I also know you just enjoy taking pictures. It’s part of what helped you get away with it so long. You were taking all kinds of pictures. I’m sure they were wonderful.”  
“What’s your point?” the angel asked suspiciously.  
“Doesn’t it bother you to be sneaking around like this? Spying on me like this? Doesn’t it feel wrong to you?” Lily asked. The angel frowned but Lily could tell she had struck a nerve. “I’m just saying, wouldn’t you rather be running around just enjoying what you love rather than being a creep for your nasty bosses?”  
“You’re just trying to tempt me like your demon father tempted Aziraphale!” the angel snapped. Lily raised an eyebrow.  
“From what my Da says, Dad did a fair bit of temptation on his own. But not my point. My point is, don’t you deserve to be happy? Whatever you may think of them, my dads are happier than they ever were working for Heaven and Hell. More free. I think everyone wants that, angel, demon, or human,” Lily said.  
“You don’t understand," the angel said.  
“I understand better than anyone else ever will,” Lily replied calmly. The angel looked at her and Lily hesitated. The train announced the stop and Lily sighed.  
“Look, whatever you decide to do, I’m here when you need someone to talk to. Just, ask my permission before you take the photos, right? Your bosses don’t need to know my business.” The train stopped and the angel fled without a response.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Please let me know if there is anything you would like to see in the future!


	94. Father's Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The world has been a little crazy lately so here is some cute family fluff.

Crowley woke to the smell of breakfast and Aziraphale talking. He rolled over, grumbling tiredly as he did. Aziraphale hurriedly caught the tray of food Crowley had nearly knocked from the bed.  
“I must admit, this is a surprise, sweetheart. When did you get home?” the angel said.  
“Last night. I stayed over at Rose’s so I could surprise you.”  
“You didn’t have to do that. You’ve been so busy with your life,” Aziraphale fretted.  
“Of course I did, Dad. It’s the only day I get to spoil you two,” Lily replied, the grin clear in her voice. “Come on, Da. I know you’re awake.” Crowley threw his arm over his eyes in response.  
“It’s too early,” he grumbled.  
“It’s already after noon, Da. I would’ve waited longer, but I knew Dad would be up and spoil the surprise if I did.” He gave a long sigh before finally moving to sit up.  
“Why did we have to go and raise you to be so stinking nice? A good, selfish child would barely bother to send a text,” he grumbled.  
“No idea,” she replied with a smile as she set a tray on his lap.  
“What’s this?”  
“It’s a homemade pannenkoek. With some appelstroop I brought with me. I had a friend teach me while I was in the Netherlands. I thought Dad might really like it,” she said, smiling brightly. Crowley tried a bite and found he did indeed enjoy it, though he was still his normal picky self. He finished his helping and started sipping at his coffee before Aziraphale was halfway finished. Lily disappeared and returned with two wrapped packages in her hands.  
“More things?” Crowley complained, though he was secretly touched at the continued tradition. Lily smiled, long since used to his grumblings.  
“Just a couple small things,” she promised as she handed them the presents. Aziraphale started opening his carefully.  
“Oh! I was quite excited to read this one!” he said excitedly. Lovingly touching the cover of a book. Lily laughed.  
“Open it, Dad.” He did so, looking puzzled.  
“A card?” he asked. He pulled it out and opened it, reading carefully. He went teary-eyed as he did, a small smile that practically made the angel glow spreading across his face. He reached for Lily’s hand and she took it, letting him pull her into a hug.  
“Love you, Dad,” she whispered and kissed his cheek. Crowley stared down at the small package in his hands. Barely more than a largish envelope really.  
“It won’t bite, Da,” Lily teased. He looked up at her and was suddenly reminded of the very first year she’d done this. Back then she’d been missing a tooth and had flour dusting her hair, so proud of the half burnt pancakes and coffee with grounds in it she had managed to make herself. She had that same expression on her face, even if she was almost 23 and not covered in flour. He slid a finger under the paper and pulled out a packet of large seeds.  
“What are these?” he asked, looking closely.  
“Dracunculus vulgaris. I was in Greece and when I heard that a common name was snake lily, well, I couldn’t pass that up. And then I found one and the stink! It’s like rotten meat, and I thought that would be even better since Mrs. Mayhew is always complaining about the garden anyway,” she explained, that wicked glint coming into her eye. Crowley grinned at her.  
“Oh, you are a bit of a devil,” he laughed.  
“No! You can’t do that! What about the other neighbors?” Aziraphale protested.  
“Oh, no one is going to get hurt, angel. Besides, imagine the look on that smug face of hers when she has to smell these every time she goes out,” Crowley smirked.  
“It’s all in good fun, Dad,” Lily added.  
“You two are incorrigible,” Aziraphale huffed though he was clearly fighting a small smile.  
“Absolutely. Shall we, kiddo?” Crowley said. Lily gave her best devilish grin.  
“Ready when you are, Da.” They went down the stairs, Crowley still in his pajamas, and went out to the garden. Lily helped him plant the seeds, Shadow doing their best to get in her way and get some much needed attention while the girl was home.  
“You better grow well and be absolutely foul,” he told the seeds, giving the ground one last pat. Lily laughed and threw her arm around his shoulders.  
“Happy Father’s day, Da,” she said, giving him a light kiss on the cheek. He couldn’t help the smile that spread across his face as he ruffled her hair.  
“Thanks, kiddo.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are slowly working our way to the end of this story so if there is anything you would really like to see, please let me know! Thank you for your patience and stay safe. ❤


End file.
